


玫瑰之名

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tom Riddle, Bottom!Tom Riddle, Brothels, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 125,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 作为近期事件的回应，为了方便海外的同一冷cp读者，全文放出在AO3上。最后一战前，Harry与黑魔王进行了一场争论，为了证明各自的正确他们达成了一项秘密的协议。战后第4年，魔法界中出现了救世主频频出入某妓院的八卦……
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：OOC是我的，人物属于JKR  
> 警告：只是因为突然很着迷brothel这种色气满满的AU。OOC预定，黑化倾向也会有。说实话我自己也仔细思考过brothel AU的存在逻辑，然后发现其实很多地方在罗琳的世界观下都说不过去，然而就是想写……

桌子上杂乱地堆放着各种文件和报告，纸上面目狰狞的男女巫师正对着纸外无声地咆哮着，没吃完的巧克力蛙、不能好好出水的羽毛笔和桌上死掉盆栽的残骸也混杂其中。一只手胡乱地扒拉着这乱七八糟的一堆，显得有些不耐，指节上还沾着方才报告的墨水，也不知是多不愿意写才会将墨水沾到那样不太可能的位置。随着手的翻动，纸与杂物的下方露出一根圆圆的木棍。那手将那木棍用大指一夹，并上几张纸就往桌边竖着投下一片阴影的皮包中塞，犹豫了一下，又拿起了那本办公室同事推荐的流行小说，一并塞进了包里。

顺着搭在包盖上的手指往上，沿着8成新的长袍和袍子下面被穿成了运动装了的小西装、敞着2颗扣子领口乱七八糟的白衬衣，到若隐若现小麦色的精壮胸口、偶尔滚动的喉结，一直到似乎在看着收拾的东西但绝对是在出神的绿色眼睛……

“Harry！我妈妈叫了所有在英国的家里人一起吃饭，你也一起吧？等会儿Hermione也过来，他们下班总是晚一点，你知道的。”在青年的背后，红发好友快活地招呼着。

“抱歉啊，今天不行。”被叫到名字的青年回过神来，转向童年好友。

“不是吧？咱们多久没一起聚了？讲真，要是真因为Ginny的缘故尴尬你完全不必，兄弟！”红发的好友脸上显得十分沮丧。

本来没想到这茬，莫名就被戳了黑历史的青年神情变得十分尴尬，边说边转过头一副忙着收拾东西的样子，虽然他已经收完了：“不，不是那个原因……”

“那是啥啊，伙计！要知道我妈可是恨不得你改姓到我们家来当儿子的诶！你老是不来聚，别说我了，我妈都挺伤心的！”红发好友噘着嘴，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着靠了过来，把手往黑发好友肩上重重地一搭，突然一副恍然大悟的样子，暗示性地眯起了眼，“等……等等，兄弟，你不会是……？”

“是什么？”青年倒是被他这副神情逗乐了，完全不知道他在讲些什么。

“就是那个呀……约会呀！我说这可不地道啊！这种事情应该跟兄弟好好分享啊！”红发好友打趣地谴责道，对于青年找伴的事情他一直都是坚强的后盾和先锋军，只要对象不是自己的妹妹一切都好说。

但青年似乎从中听出了什么根本就不存在的暗示，又或是想到了什么不好的东西，脸色蓦地阴沉下来，拎起包转身就走，也不管搭在肩上的手臂怎么突兀地跌了下来：“不是你想的那样。”

“喂，Harry！”红发的好友在后面招呼着，黑发青年却头也不回地离开了，留下一个毫无留恋的背影，红发青年只好朝着自己咕哝，“真是的，我哪句说错了至少告诉我嘛……说走就走。哎……”

Harry轻车熟路地绕过对角巷繁华的街道，转身拐进了翻倒巷，让所有路人面对他自动变成面容失认症的伪装咒语，使得他穿越人群流畅得宛若幽灵。街道旁依旧是打扮邋遢、浑身透着一股子诡异的巫师，不过身为傲罗的他清楚，那些真正危险的巫师不是远远地躲在他的雷达外，就是已经待在阿兹卡班，或早或晚变成行尸走肉了。没有任何一秒的停留，无论是灰尘满布、污渍与锈迹混着不知名物斑驳的店铺（Harry注意到有些昨天还开着的店，今天却被人砸碎了玻璃停着业，不过这是翻倒巷的店，所以大概挺平常的），还是秃了满口牙齿的老巫婆，不愿意被魔法部找到和带走的小孩野猫一样地躲在更狭窄的暗巷中泛着尿臊和臭气的垃圾桶后边，等待着夜幕完全降临后的掩护让ta可以饱餐一顿（巫师们并不需要垃圾桶，有时候Harry怀疑他们是特地为了这些孩子才把垃圾桶放在这里的，就好像，喂野生动物一样地喂养他们，比领养或是把他们送到魔法部新设立的孤儿院更好似的），靠着巷子边穿着暴露的娼妓此时出来得早显得没什么精神……终于，又转过一个转角，进入了一条被一盏悬空的雕花路灯照亮的死胡同，仿佛只是很稀疏平常的民居夹缝，但在死路的尽头如果仔细看可以发现一个小小的木门，没有任何标示，没有任何记号，只是一个木门而已。

Harry走上前去，“咚咚咚”地敲着，显得十分熟稔，也透着半分不耐，似乎很想快点离开容易被人看见的空旷地带。在听见转锁的一秒，袖口中迅速地一挥魔杖，去掉了伪装的咒语。下一刻，门的缝隙中就出现了一张熟悉的胖脸。

“晚上好，Goyle。”故作愉快的语调，即便一点也不愉快，Harry还是想选择让[对方]尽可能不快的方式。

“切，Potter。”显得更为成熟了的Gregory Goyle一副打手的架势，大山一样地堵在门口，看着Harry的神情却没有那么多敌意，更多的只有烦躁而已，只见他打了个招呼，回头就冲着房子里面嚷着，“Malfoy！把你的小男友带走！”

被Goyle堵住视线的屋内还不见人影就听见同样大的吼声传了过来：“闭嘴，Goyle！他不是我男友！”

Goyle不置可否，只是侧身让开了通向屋内的路，屋内暖色的照明微暗，被红色天鹅绒装饰的幽深走到给人私密的安全感，随意的垂感和微暗的灯光透出些许色气，也映着朝着门口走来的身影更显苍白。

Draco Malfoy身上裹着和装潢同样猩红色的睡袍，头上还戴着将头发拢到后边的束发带，若是早几年他大概会对现在的配色嗤之以鼻，不过这会儿他脸上满满的不耐都只是因为被临时叫出来而已。他皱着眉，双臂叉在胸前，先是斜着眼睛瞪着Goyle：“他的客叫我干嘛！有那么可怕？”接着又转向Harry，傲慢地抬了抬下巴示意他跟着，也没等他反应，径直就往屋里头走了回去。

Harry也没说什么，越过门口的Goyle也轻车熟路地跟着Malfoy往里面走了。穿过层层叠叠垂坠下来的天鹅绒——和所有的魔法房屋一样，屋子里面都比外面看上去要大得多——两个人都没什么言语，气氛渐渐变得有点尴尬起来。

“呃……嗨！有几天没见你了。”开完腔Harry就后悔了。

“嗯。你来晚了，有客叫走了。”Draco干巴巴地说道，但也没有不友好。

“那他……”

“你是他的熟客。”还没说完对方就知道他要问的是怎么那个人还闲着在，但随后又疑惑地补了一句，“不是吗？”说实话，Draco并不相信Harry和那个人是这种纯粹交易的关系，Potter太正直了。

“呃……这么说也……”说实话Harry也不知道这样一次次回来的自己算是什么。

又是一阵沉默。

正当Harry准备换个话题的时候，Draco却开口了：“Harper又在职位上被人打压了。”

“又……？等等，你是说那个找球手替补？可我记得他不是当初……我记得他Hogwarts的时候在我们这边……不是吗？”Harry被突然提起的话头吓了一跳，说实话他对这个人印象实在不深。

Draco却发出一声嗤笑：“说出去谁信啊？又不像是留了花名册，还参与了的一个个点名。转头说你伪造战斗英雄身份，或者干脆说没有Slytherin参战，也不过就是动动嘴皮子的事情，下一秒就留你去审查……”

“既然是审查，我这里怎么没听说？”Harry皱起了眉打断，这会儿是涉及职务的事情了。

Draco近乎同情地看了一眼Harry：“Potter你还真……私下的。下班了拉人去办公室什么的，跟你们那审查没关系，说白了就是抓人当升迁的垫脚石……”

“这样不对！我回头跟Hermione说说，让她……”

“我告诉你这事不是为了求人的！”Draco脸色一冷，语气突然变得疏远起来。

“那……”这倒是让Harry不知所措了，他可不希望自己帮了忙却伤了人。

Draco半晌没说话，最后从牙缝里挤出一点声音：“……别问了。我也不知道为什么告诉你！……权当我没说！”

“啪”地一对雕花繁琐的双开门被推了开，门内的光线更为明亮一些，露出一个有卡座、圆桌，有吧台、舞台却也摆着风格完全不合的粉色茶几、茶组的地方。吧台后面，酒保正指挥着海绵、刷着杯子，舞台上，爵士乐的乐器组也自己调着自己。靠近门的地方，粉色茶几背后是一个类似于柜台的地方，再后面是一扇小门，柜台和茶几的中间是不论多少次都令Harry生厌的癞蛤蟆般的面孔。

“Umbridge。”Draco敷衍又无礼地打了个招呼，直接将自己甩进了桌边的其中一个椅子里。

“Draco。”Umbridge脸上的笑容因为这无礼的对待有些扭曲，接着她又转向了Harry，笑容渐渐变回正常的公式化，“Potter先生，我听见了您在门口。”

“切，你话太多了！”Draco不耐烦地打断了Umbridge的话，直接从她面前的一摞纸中拉过一张，也不理Umbridge愠怒的神情，当只有Harry存在似地转向他，“老规矩，赶紧签了上去。”接着又瞪了一眼似乎想打断的Umbridge：“他的钱不归你定。别想了。”

Umbridge吃了臭虫一般的表情，小眼睛怨怒地盯着Draco，张了张嘴似乎想要说什么，但最后还是老实地闭上了，小姑娘一般撒娇似地撅起了嘴。

Draco没理她，起身转身就走。

Harry照例掏出7个加隆的预付金摞在了桌上，也一言不发地追上了Draco的脚步。

Draco正在楼梯口等着他。比洛可可深沉、比巴洛克繁复的弧形楼梯弯出了一个勾引的弧度，露出半截走廊的栏杆。Draco没带他走楼梯，他们一向也不走楼梯。在楼梯弧度的背后，被锈迹斑斑的铁栅栏围着的是一个隐秘的电梯。Draco拉了拉领口里一条绳子，扯出一枚古金色的特制小钥匙。打开锁，“唰”地拉开了铁门，走进了狭小的电梯中。虽然狭小，但木质的棕红和暖色的华美壁纸却给人温暖、安全和私密的体验。为了不造成被窥淫的不良体验，即便是魔法的电梯也保留着按钮，没有服务语音。Draco随意地戳了一下5楼的按钮，便靠在一侧的电梯壁上，双手环胸，垂着头，看不清是睁着眼还是闭着休息在。门就这样幽幽地合上了，带着宛若真的木制一般的沉重感。

电梯缓缓地闪过了2，就在Harry以为他们会这样一路沉默下去的时候，Draco一副想到了什么要加以补充似的模样：“如果……如果真的能帮他，我也不会反对你们做些什么……”他偏着头没看Harry，两颊和露在一侧的耳朵有些泛红。

Harry惊讶地一笑，刚准备说什么，却听见刚上到3楼的电梯“叮”地一声，木色的门缓缓打开，露出门后灯光暧昧的走廊和两侧的房门，一直延伸到暗到看不清尽头的深处。Theodore Nott棕色的头发微卷着，还有点潮湿，也穿着和Draco一样的浴袍，腋下夹着一包东西，见到电梯里面已经有了人，也被吓了一跳。认出了眼前的人后，他又马上恢复了一副近乎无聊的平淡神情：“Draco。Potter。”点点头打了个招呼之后也走进了电梯，按下了4。

“回房间了？”Draco随意地搭着话，兴趣缺缺的口吻。

“嗯。今天我轮休。”Nott也是一样的语气。

又是“叮”的一声，目的地到了的Nott再次走出电梯。4楼的走廊要明亮得多，装潢也没有那么复杂。Nott头也没回的走到一个房间门口，推门，伴随着电梯门再次缓缓合上，消失在了视野中。

当电梯终于在5楼打开时，眼前却被一片漆黑所笼罩。随着电梯门“咣咣”地关上，便是只剩下了一片漆黑。两人熟练地走进这个小得如同储物间的空间，连魔杖尖都没点亮旧攀上了木梯子，“啪”地拉开活板门，光从阁楼的房间里投了下来，映着两人黑暗中的脸。

Draco和Harry先后进入了房间。狭小的阁楼房中毫不意外的是黑、银、绿的配色，却因为明亮的吊灯和四处散乱的衣物、杂物，中和出了温馨的居家气息。织物、鞋子、软枕、不知道装着什么的盒子扔得到处都是，两张床上都乱乱的，看起来一副主人从床上爬起来不久的样子，摞起了一堆似乎刚从洗衣房送来的衣物。房间唯一的小窗被厚厚的帘子遮着，更是显得封闭。当Harry小心地从门口拎起一堆不知道是什么的轻薄织物扔到一边时，Draco已经仿若无物一般熟练地走到了摆着大镜子的柜子前，头也没回地甩了一句“你的人带过来了，下次这种事别找我！”，便以一个舒服的姿势倒在了单人沙发上，继续着刚才被Harry的到来打断的事情。

Harry转头便看到TomRiddle翘着脚坐在自己那张床边的扶手椅里，穿着一件黑色的海盗衬衫，黑色的丝绸在灯光下泛着光，花边的领口松松地系着，露出大片领口，袖口的深色花边则更衬出了他手指的纤长。

那手指终于放弃了装模作样的翻页，夹起了书签将它放在了一边。他朝着Harry这边转过身来，另一只手没有放开一直拿着的一只玻璃杯。

决定Harry的注意力已经100%在自己身上了，Riddle笑着开口：“你今天来得挺早，还没开门呢。”

“是啊，”Harry有些局促地摸索了一下裤子表面，完全进入了房间，拉上了活板门，左右看了看，坐在了Riddle床尾的木头上，才终于继续，“今天都是些笔头的活，也没有加班。”

Riddle前倾着身子，眯着眼笑得更晦涩，又突然靠后，站起了身，另一只手从桌上的托盘里举起了杯中棕色液体来源的瓶子：“喝点什么？”

Harry凑过他杯口闻了闻：“火焰威士忌？”

还不等Riddle回答就听到Draco不耐地口吻嗔怪着：“谁在这个点喝酒，有点常识，Riddle。”

Riddle挑挑眉，不以为意地搁下酒瓶，倚着小圆桌站着，看向Draco：“啊，但反正起不了作用，饮酒（a drink）就不能算饮酒（a drink）了不是吗？再说常识也不包括天亮睡觉。”

Draco看上去无法反驳的样子，继续带着不开心的表情对着镜子抹着什么透明的膏体。

但Riddle似乎还不打算放过他：“你看上去很需要一杯。夜还很长，你父亲的酒藏一向不错。”说着又径自翻过一只新的杯子开始倒酒，浅棕色的液体盖住了透明的杯底。

Draco微微偏头，从镜子和眼角看着他，似乎在犹豫，接着又转过头去回复了不耐的神奇：“我就不了。我没你那么好酒量。”

Riddle似乎没听到样的，朝Harry递过新倒好的酒杯。正看着Draco那边的Harry没反应过来，犹豫了一下要不要接。Riddle却没有等他，杯底一倒就将一英寸高不到的液体全部灌入了口中，接着他附身，过长的手指顺着Harry的颈侧插进他的发间。下一秒，一对熟悉的软唇就贴上了Harry的，舌头灵活地撬开了他的牙关，辛辣的液体顺着蛇一般狡猾的舌滑了进来，酒精在口腔中温过，更加炙热地灼烧着口腔，液体顺着食管向下，一路点燃，灼热地烧到了下腹。Harry揽过被黑色包裹的细腰，准备惩罚一下这放肆的舌头时，突然意识到自己所在的环境，猛地睁开了眼，他甚至都没有注意到自己什么时候闭上了眼睛，转头望了望Draco微侧的身和状似无意投向他们这边的目光。Harry正准备示意暂停，Riddle却率先结束了这个吻，笑着注视着Draco的方向，仿佛看见了什么有趣的东西。

Harry忍不住皱起了眉头，正准备训斥，Draco却似乎终于注意到了他们的目光样的，一把拉下头上的束发带，揽过椅背上放着的衣服和一瓶透明的液体，走向活板门，没好气地说着：“多谢你们占了卧室，我去浴室了，不用等我回来了。”

Harry只是应了一声。Riddle倒是不知怀着恶意还是好意地回了句：“哦，祝你今天有过夜客啊。”

两人注视着Draco顺着梯子下去，突然又想起什么似的，再次从活板门的口探出头：“结束之后记得透透气，我不喜欢房间里闻起来一股性的味道。”接着立即消失在了楼下的黑暗中，“啪”地甩上了阁楼的门。

Harry看着老同学消失的方向无奈又尴尬地笑笑：“他总是这个脾气吗？也不知道是怎么有客人的。”

Riddle笑笑，转身坐回扶手椅上，又端起了酒杯：“你知道他们总是说，做这一行的会在不同的人面前做出他们喜欢的样子。”

Harry好奇地转过头看着他：“哦？那为什么在我面前就是这副样子？”

“你认识他，你们有共同的过去。”Riddle随意地说道，“再说，你也不是他的主顾，没有表演的必要。”

“就是说如果我是他的主顾，他就会是另一副样子。”Harry从桌上拿过Riddle没喝完的杯子。

“哦，我相信一定会非常精美。”Riddle手撑着脸，另一只手懒懒地往Harry没直接喝的那只空杯子里重新加上酒，看向Harry的神情带着嘲弄的同情：“你还真是什么都不懂呢……”

“你什么意思？”Harry愤愤地喝了一口酒。

Riddle没有理他，盯着酒杯出了一会儿神，随后叹了一口气，突然转了话题：“我记得跟你说过Malfoy家都是胆小鬼……涉及到性工作的时候，这种本性里的胆怯可以变得非常……诱人。”

“好吧，”Harry兴趣缺缺地答道，心不在焉地喝了一口酒，“你呢？现在是在表演吗？”

“你觉得呢？”Riddle饶有兴趣地看着自己的宿敌。

Harry耸了耸肩：“我见过你之前什么样。”他一直都不相信黑魔王性格会愿意留在这里。

Riddle赞同地点了点头：“那是我。”泛红的眼睛锁住Harry的绿眼：“现在这也是我。我猜你看见过的，80年代的、50年代的、40年代的……也都是我。”

他蓦地站起身，放下酒杯，语气变得冷淡，神情也不再带笑，反倒是多了些晦暗不明的神色，双手撑在Harry两侧，逼得Harry不得不向后靠好与Riddle前倾的身体保持一定的距离：“我足够强大所以不需要表演。我就是所有的表演，所有的表演都是我自己。”下一秒又换上了让人看不透的笑容。“而你看过所有的，Harry Potter。”

“你显然知道怎样不断刷新我的认知*。”Harry语气不明地回道。

Riddle一条漂亮的眉毛挑起，笑意更深：“你打算花一晚上的钱聊天吗？我当然不介意。不过我大部分其他的客人会选择做一些更加……值价的活动。”

“其他的客人……？”Harry的身子直起了一点，朝上方的Riddle逼得更近。

“当然，有这个，*”Riddle眼睑微垂示意自己全身上下，“Potter先生不会以为我只接待你一个人吧？”

一股无名火在肚中烧，Harry脸上露出讥嘲的笑意，下一秒就揽过Riddle的腰将两人的位置对调。突然被Harry压在身下的Riddle发出轻声的惊呼，而后看向Harry的脸上，笑意带着危险的挑衅。


	2. Chapter 2

那火被笑意挑得更旺，烧燎着内心深处那不可名状的冲力剧烈地发热膨胀着，推动着Harry用双唇摧毁那笑容，一只手近乎粗暴地顺着Riddle被深色薄裤包裹着的长腿掐到柔软的大腿根，借力床沿一下将Riddle到了狭小的软床中央。Harry可以感到与自己紧紧相贴的那唇角弯成了一个不悦的弧度，Riddle的眉头微蹙，借着Harry几乎是野蛮的推搡将床上刚洗干净送来的衣物全部扫下了床，身体也因为剧烈的动作在丝绸的被面上打滑。

“等……不要在丝绸上……”Riddle弓起修长的脖颈，断开了和Harry的亲吻，一只手强硬地抵在Harry的胸口，另一只手越过床沿，向床下盲目地摸索着棉质的床罩。不悦地攥着胸口那碍事的手，Harry转而袭击起Riddle特别展示在外的白皙的颈，形状鲜明的锁骨上也留下了突出的红痕，Harry的另一只手则忙着在衬衣下摆摸索、寻找着裤腰边。Riddle从Harry留下红印的力度中抽回被攥住的手，试图推开摸索的那只性急的手，却被突然的刺痛惊得缩了回去。

Riddle的笑容晦暗不明，注视着Harry的那在灯光下泛起红光的眼中带着一丝怨怒，又或者说，注视着Harry手中罪魁祸首的那根魔杖，喉中裹着不悦的嘶嘶声。Riddle的谨慎的视线死死地追随着Harry被违抗后不悦的眉头、被情欲笼罩的近乎黑色的双眼、嘴角被打断后烦躁的褶皱、他单手松开的领带下带着薄汗的喉线和粗鲁的拉扯……蓦然的干渴令Riddle不自觉地吞咽，在下一秒反应过来时变成了愤怒的低吼。

“松开！”Riddle眯着眼轻声命令道，手腕在突如其来的禁锢中挣动着，依旧不肯卸下哪怕破碎的笑容。

“现在你不会打滑了。”Harry的笑容带着某种幼稚的炫耀，将魔杖随手扔在了一边。

借着床头铁栏间领带的拉力，Harry很轻松就扯下了Riddle碍事的长裤，露出包装在下不着寸缕的下身。一手固定住被领带磨得初有泛红的手腕，另一只手探入了Riddle长腿间那个熟悉的入口，手指湿润的触感令Harry发出了满意的单音：“准备很充分嘛。”

Riddle挑衅地挑眉：“我可是专业的。”

预料之中的，Harry的脸色倏地阴沉了下来，双眼的绿色更加深暗。被方才魔杖的动作松开了的裤子很快便褪了下来，仿佛是在惩戒一般，毫无警示、毫无预兆，Harry那无愧于救世主名声的尺寸径直挺入了Riddle润滑湿软的后穴，伴随着一声满足的喉音，深深地埋在了高热紧致的甬道中。

身体突然被粗暴侵入的刺激如同潮水一般，顺着脊椎拍打出一阵剧烈的颤栗直冲大脑，奇异的疼痛刺得Riddle闭上了双眼，紧缩的眉头下，眼睑羽毛一般不可抑制地颤抖着，抽搐的嘴角溢出一声呻吟，双手急切地寻找着固定，在束缚着手腕的领带上几乎是绝望地攥紧，收紧的织物在手腕上勒出了更为鲜明的颜色，双腿在丝绸的床单上打着滑，在直达脚趾尖的痉挛中无助地蹬踢着。

在Riddle的体内休息了片刻，Harry还带着墨痕的晒成小麦色的手安抚地顺着脚踝托起Riddle找不到支撑的大腿，固定在了自己的腰侧，情欲迷蒙的绿眼和柔软地唇并行，从额头向下温柔而游离地描摹着身下人脸部的轮廓，最后在唇角印下一个近乎赞美的吻，腰部开始了有力的挺动。

————————————————一个月前—————————————————

冰冷的雨水拍打着额头，顺着头发落进眼睛或顺着下巴滚进衣领，在刺骨中添上一分麻木。这该死的雨，明明月初的时候还干燥温暖，一到他们要外出任务了就下个不停，前几天还被一场大雨浇了个透湿*，这几天来湿了又干干了又湿的衣服像另一层皮肤一样黏在他们的身上，仿佛浑身的皮肤都在携裹着灰尘的雨水中窒息。身后的砖墙已经被时间侵蚀成一片恶心的模糊，谁都不想用皮肤去触碰它，但时间久了之后，还是忍不住靠在上面解放疲惫的小腿。Harry稍稍活动了一下僵硬的肩膀，后悔着为何选择了幻身咒而不是暖和的袍子。他们已经跟着目标黑巫师跑遍了伦敦，对方依旧没有跟同伙接头，他们也只好继续这么不远不近地跟着。就在10分钟前，目标黑巫师拐进了这家位于翻倒巷深处的黑酒吧。Harry紧紧盯着手中传讯的加隆——他的同伴已经跟到了酒吧中，随时会发来实行逮捕的信号。身后的同伴偶尔不适地挪动，发出悉悉索索的声响，怀疑雨水冻到了脑子才让自己视线与神智有些双重模糊的Harry不知道是该责备他们的不谨慎，还是感谢他们不时宣告的存在感扯住他的意识没有因为僵滞和孤寂而发狂。回头看了一眼同伴的方向，尽管映入眼眸的只有幻身咒过滤后只有一两个戴兜帽的家伙滞留的空荡巷道。

蓦地，门内突然传来喧闹的响声，“叫后门的人看好！”小声而迅速地下达命令，Harry一边飞快地转过头，谨慎地摆好了攻击的姿势，魔杖尖牢牢地锁住人进出的方向。

骚乱发生在一瞬之间，比目标黑巫师更早出现在视线中的是破门而出的玻璃酒瓶，被某个傲罗的魔咒集中，在半空中碎成了危险的尖锐形状扎向地面。显然被当做了破城锤不知是半巨人还是半巨怪的家伙再度充当了肉垫的角色，一群醉汉混杂着小混混架势的巫师鱼贯而出，魔杖的恶咒漫天乱飞，混在傲罗试图揪出目标黑巫师及其接头对象的红光中，但更多醉汉则是连魔杖都摸不出来，拿着酒瓶、木棍冲着人脑袋就打，几个傲罗只好取消了幻身咒现身维持治安。Harry在混乱中一边施咒挡开头顶窜来窜去的五颜六色，一边挥开眼前的碎木屑和灰尘躬身寻找着目标。不一会儿那不知是什么血统的庞然大物也站了起来，几乎把门口的巷子堵了个死，原先进到酒吧里的其中一个同伴抱着鲜血淋漓的胳膊从大家伙和墙间的缝隙里钻了出来，对着维持秩序的傲罗喊道：“暴露了！那家伙挑了酒吧斗殴想趁乱逃走！”话音没落那大个子就被咒语击中，小山似地倒了下来，压住了几名醉汉和2名傲罗，露出了另一侧试图逃走的目标黑巫师。

“嘿！站住！”Harry大喝道，一边朝着黑巫师的方向发射着咒语，一边朝着他的方向跑去。那黑巫师反应也很快，刚听到叫他的声音，朝着Harry的方向飞快地转了下头，就跟兔子似的飞快地朝着另一个方向跑了起来。来不及召集其他同伴，Harry越过地上木渣、玻璃、瘫倒的醉汉，凭借找球手的敏锐和长期奔逃的经验完美地避开了对方故意制造的阻碍，甩开了背后同伴狼狈的动静和试图追上Harry步伐的呼唤，死死地咬住黑巫师的尾巴，不时发射着禁锢咒、“统统石化”等试图抓捕嫌犯。但对方显然对斜角巷的街巷十分熟悉，专门引着Harry向着转角多的地方跑，凭着急转角屡次试图甩开Harry，终于在转过某一个角落时发出了“嘭”的声响，幻影显形逃走了。

“Fuck！”冲过转角却扑了个空的Harry狠狠地咒骂着，俯下身撑着膝盖喘着气，环顾着四周。

那黑巫师不知怎么地把他带到了翻倒巷深处Harry从没到过的地方，看样子像是许多条巷子交汇出的一块小半个广场大小的空地，顺着流进眼睛里的雨水和水雾，让街对面橘色的路灯看上去就像是一片暖色的光晕。街上空荡荡的，只有零星几个穿着贴身的娼妓在巷子和空地间抽着烟或是无聊地走动着，雨水打在石板路上，清脆的声音显得格外静谧。又喘了一口气，直起身来，身后传来奔跑的声音，Harry回头。

“Potter！长官！”浅棕色头发的年轻人气喘吁吁地追了上来，在Harry面前停了下来，也俯下身调整着呼吸。

“啊，Smith。”Harry认出了这个几周前刚刚从训练班毕业的新人，“其他人呢？”

“他们都……哈……都被后面的绊住了。部里已经派其他部门的来支援了。”Smith显然不习惯这样长时间的奔跑，而且说实话，这几天他们也确实超负荷工作了，“Biggs呢，长官？”  
Harry抹了一下脸上的水，剥开黏在额头上的头发，无意中转身，准备出口的话停滞在舌尖。

一柄黑伞下，两名男性的身影出现在了其中一个巷口的石拱门下，其中一个身影瘦长，看上去十分年轻，而另一个则显然是名中年人。两人在巷口停下，似乎是在告别，那中年人的手还不安分地在年轻人的腰臀处游走，身体死死贴在对方身上，年轻人似乎浑不在意，还状似愉快地笑着——一幅娼妓送别嫖客的标准画面——令Harry石化在原地的是画面的其中一个主角。说实话4年来一点动静都没有，他甚至以为自己再也不会见到他了，毕竟那个赌约怎么看都不会有结果，至少短期不会，而赌约的条件已经给予了Harry他想要的和平。纵使给他十个Luna的想象力，他也不会料想到竟在这里遇到了自己的死敌，对方还不知怎么地弄回了50多年前的俊脸，干着这样的工作。

“Potter长官！”没有得到回应的Smith大声召唤着Harry的注意力，这显然不是他喊的第一声了，突然放大的音量成功地将Harry从震惊的呆滞中拉了回来，但他同时也发誓那边的两人也听到声音看向了这边。

“哦，对，Smith……你叫什么来着？”Harry很好地隐藏起了自己的尴尬。

“Luke，长官。”

“Luke，你今天做得很好。Biggs逃掉了，我们只能等新的线索再对他进行抓捕。今天先回去吧，也通知一下其他人，先好好休整休整，明天晚点来也不要紧。反正跟大陆那边也打过了招呼，他跑不到别的地方。”Harry心不在焉地下着指示，只想早点把Smith打发走。

“是的，长官！您也好好休息！”Smith显然很开心这样的安排，话音刚落就“嘭”地一声幻影移形走了。

Harry阴沉地转过身。那边似乎也结束了道别，那中年人拒绝了对方递来的伞，举起魔杖，打起透明的魔咒伞走掉了。而那柄黑伞下的人也在对方走远后缓缓转身，面向Harry，嘴角挂着意味不明的虚假笑容。

应了这无声的邀请，Harry径直穿过空旷地带，双眼死死锁住那双红眼，在距离两步的地方停了下来。

“你在做什么？”Harry皱着眉，咄咄逼人地问道。

“如你所见，Potter。”对方不为所动，甚至显得有些愉悦。

“我看见了。我问的是你又要密谋做什么？”Harry继续问着，一边谨慎地上下打量着他，细瘦的黑色烟筒裤显得腿又直又长，在脚踝上方卷起，和短靴之间露出一小块裸露的皮肤，宽松的白衬衣扎在腰间，过低的领口露出下方的皮肤*，被显得修长的脖颈两侧是呢子的短巫师袍，搭在肩上，和过长的发尾一起，混在一片黑色中，被吹进来的雨水沾湿，在暖橘色的光晕撒上金色——还有上方略微凹陷的面颊和血与罪一般颜色的双眼。Harry一直知道Riddle英俊，但近距离面对的时候，他突然意识到方才仔细观察Voldemort的决定是多么错误。  
Riddle移开了视线，半晌没说话，双眼失神地似乎望向某个未知的地方，正当Harry觉得他不会回答时，他回过头来，复又锐利的红色眼睛锁住绿色的：“还记得我们的赌约吗？”

“当然。那和这个有什么关系吗？”Harry有一瞬怀疑他在转移话题，但他很快反应过来。

Voldemort正准备回答，边上另一个表情疲惫的年轻男孩从先前扎堆的地方走了过来，懒洋洋地靠在了Harry边上的墙上，全身附了防水咒，在雨里就好像是被雨包围的人形真空带，眼皮慵懒又带着诱惑意味地垂下：“先生您在找人吗？”诱惑性地凑近，Harry甚至可以闻到他口中刚刚抽过的巫师香烟的味道：“我保证，比起Riddle，我能给你更多乐子……甜心。”

Harry有些尴尬地转过头：“不……不……我想我现在就挺好。”

“好吧。无所谓了。反正我就在那边，”年轻男孩随意地耸了耸肩，又懒散地走回了其他几个站街男女扎堆的地方，他们那里正发出嘲笑的喧闹声（“告诉你不要去抢生意了吧！”“嘿，10西可归我了！”*“伙计，我对你还是挺有信心的！”），“如果你还需要乐子的话……”

Harry好奇地注视着那边喧闹的人群，说实话这还是他第一次近距离接触这些人，毕竟魔法界的傲罗们可是不管卖淫这回事的。但接着他就感到脸被修长冰冷的手指温柔却不容反抗地拨回了原来的方向，Voldemort意外温暖的气息喷在自己的耳侧：“那么，甜·心，要不要换个地方好好聊聊呢？就我们两个，单独。”

Harry感觉自己和Riddle紧紧相贴的脸颊开始发热：“好让你可以找地方袭击我？”

Riddle嗤笑了一声退开来：“我还以为傲罗要聪明的呢。不过，从某种角度上讲，说‘袭击’也没错。”

Harry再次故意无视掉色情的双关，只有他自己知道如果不去无视会有怎样尴尬而糟糕的结果：“你不能用魔法了。为什么？”

Riddle再次靠近，身体几乎贴在了Harry身上，Harry甚至能感到自己湿乎乎的衣服正在沾湿Riddle：“现在，你不觉得这是一个更适合私密场合的话题吗，Potter先生？”接着他退开，打着伞径直转身往巷子深处去了：“不过我确实警告你，这会花你点钱。”

冰冷的雨点再次打在身上时Harry才意识到方才自己一直呆在伞下，压下气闷，Harry还是紧紧追上了Voldemort向着鬼知道什么地方走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *搜了一下02年的天气，10月初大都晴热干燥，偶尔降水，基本保持在20多度的样子，从11号开始持续降雨刮风，温度大降，13号和21号降雨甚至一度达到16mm和11mm。  
> *参考了一下50年代男性时装，5、60年代的女士衬衣还有《天鹅绒金矿》里面小乔和我万的一张海报（笑。  
> *本文中所有物价参考https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4945332434此贴


	3. Chapter 3

跟着Voldemort在巷子里面拐来拐去，到底是经常在翻倒巷追捕非法巫师的傲罗，渐渐的眼前的景色也有些熟悉了起来，最后停在了一扇Harry先前从没有分神注意过的木门前。

Voldemort在木门上敲了两下就退到Harry身边，直到“哐啷哐啷”的开门声揭示看门人的面容，Harry才明白，这家伙八成是故意这么做想要看好戏的。

门后的Goyle依旧壮实，死死地堵住了狭窄的门，把内部的景色挡了个十成九，在看到Harry后，一脸的不善瞬间转变为了毫不掩饰的敌意，两人的魔杖在瞬间对上，杖尖都闪烁着危险的光芒。

“你来这里做什么，Potter。这里可没有什么值得了不起的傲罗组长*注意的东西。”Goyle粗野地威胁道，但比起在学校时，Harry总觉得他的声音里面戒备与警惕要大得多。

然而事实就是Harry也不知道自己在这里干嘛，于是只好尴尬地和Goyle互相瞪着眼。他知道Voldemort就是想看自己出糗，但他Harry也不会求助Voldemort来满足他那扭曲的乐趣。

果然，这么尴尬了好一会儿，Voldemort才走上前去挡在Harry身前，手指动作轻柔但也不容质疑地扳住了Goyle的魔杖：“放松点。Potter先生今晚是我的客人。”声音里面透着些幸灾乐祸的沾沾自得。

下一秒Goyle瞠目结舌、三观尽碎的表情让Harry羞愤得恨不得当场掐死Voldemort，始作俑者却悠哉地越过Goyle让出来的道走进了门里，还不忘回头用眼神催促Harry。

Harry也只好当做Goyle不存在，紧紧地跟上这枚危险的定时炸弹。

一边好奇地观察着室内怎么想都跟Slytherin不太搭的配色，一边跟着Voldemort穿过层层叠叠充满了暧昧气息的天鹅绒——走在前面，黑色身影在帷幕间影影绰绰的Voldemort竟也真的生出了某些魅惑的气息，让Harry有那么一瞬间的思绪模糊——最后停在了一对雕花繁琐的双开门前。双开门随着人的站定缓缓打开，露出掩藏在门后灯红酒绿的喧嚣。

红色的灯光映照着爵士乐队，将旋律也染上了暧昧和轻佻的味道，宛若一个浓妆艳抹的艳丽女子慵懒地诱惑着猎物的靠近。舞台边的圆桌旁坐了些人，有人在喝酒、欣赏音乐，也有人搂着什么人，借着音乐声的掩盖咬着耳朵。更多的人则是在卡座中享受着陪酒与陪聊，露骨的“手脚不干净”的行径比比皆是，喧闹的声音也大都是从那边传来的。

Harry皱了皱眉，因为他发现在圆桌和卡座中陪酒的人，有几个非常眼熟。那些让人心生厌恶的客人脸孔，却怎么也看不清楚。

当Voldemort轻轻拉了拉他的小臂时，他才意识到自己已经入神地观察了很久。

Voldemort带他走到了靠近门的一块地方，一看见那粉色的茶几和座位，Harry就预料到自己将要面对谁了。果然一转视线就看见了Umbridge那令人生厌的蛤蟆脸上的假笑。

“真是没想到啊，居然能够拉到鼎鼎大名的救世之星HarryPotter先生。真不愧是您呢。”一面被Umbridge言语中的揶揄激怒，一面Harry也注意到她对Voldemort想要讽刺却又十分忌惮、生怕惹到了他的这种看似极端矛盾的态度。

Voldemort没有马上理会她，只是为Harry和自己拉开了椅子，在桌边优雅地落座后，才不紧不慢地对上Umbridge的视线，带着闲适的微笑：“他的话，你这边收取基础的服务费用，至于说具体的内容和费用，由我和客人自行商定。准备协议吧。”

“Riddle，你把这种人引到这里，就不怕引火烧身吗？Malfoy先生知道了会怎么说？”Umbridge放下了自己假笑的面具，越过桌子俯下身，恶狠狠地警告着。

“Dolores，需要重复一下最初的协议吗？”Voldemort轻飘飘地说道，言语中却带着不可违抗的命令意味。

Umbridge假笑着，冷汗顺着额头滑下：“Riddle先生在此工作生活不受限制、不透露真实信息。本处为Riddle先生筛选和指派客户，Riddle可自行选择是否接待。”

“就是这样。Harry Potter是我的客户，是否接待他、如何接待他，都是我说了才算数。如果Lucius对此有什么意见，他尽可以自己来找我。”

Harry知道那位Malfoy先生绝对没有这个胆子。

果然Umbridge吃瘪得说不出话来：“可是他……其他人……就……是个威胁……”但很快她似乎又想到了别的什么，那熟悉又讨厌的假笑又摆了上来：“还是说您打算拉他下马？那倒是一步不错的好棋……”

然而还不等她说完，就被Voldemort以迅雷之势死死地扳住肉肉的下巴，那速度连Harry都被惊了一跳。

“你会好好地维持这里的保密措施。如果让我知道有一丝关于他的风声被透出去了……”虽然这个角度看不见Voldemort的表情，但Harry可以想象那双已然普通的红眸此刻如何闪过蛇眼竖瞳的光芒，这个是他所熟悉的Voldemort。

“是……是……我知道了……我保证！”Umbridge呼吸困难地连连称是。

就像掐住时一样，Voldemort又飞快地松开了手，转身走向了门外。

Umbridge一边难堪地顺着气，一边从抽屉里扯出一张写满了字的羊皮纸示意Harry。

Harry扫了扫，大抵涉及了一下这边的服务义务，包括非常详尽的保密措施（他终于明白为什么看不清顾客的脸了，由于屋内的魔法设置，除了服务他们的人和同行者外，别的人都看不清他们的面貌）和范围相当广泛的色情业服务，Harry手上这份除了基础预付金的7加隆外并没有显示其他的定价。而顾客方面也有着不可对服务者的身体造成过分的伤害、不可向相关部门或媒体透露或举报这一设施等诸如此类的要求。

“一般第一次来的客人，我们都会让他们先在这里喝一杯、聊聊天，了解他们的类型和喜好，再决定在哪个房间、如何招待他们。但我猜你和Riddle大概早就已经商量好了吧？”语气中透着满满的恶意和敌意。

Harry也懒得理她，只是在协议上飞快地签上了自己的名字，扯出了自己的钱袋子。

“不过该说不愧是公众的黄金男孩么，挑妓都挑最贵的。还以为你会找熟悉的人，比方说……你的老同学……”

“老同学？什么意思？”Harry停下了数加隆的动作。

Umbrige笑得宛若刚刚逮到了苍蝇的癞蛤蟆：“哦~Potter同学还没意识到吗？这里工作的人，可大部分都是你的老同学呀。”

Harry这才意识到自己之前看到的熟面孔都是在哪里见过的……他们大都是Slytherin的学生，还有极少部分其他学院的……

决心与其陪着Umbridge玩游戏不若直接去询问Voldemort的Harry随手将7枚加隆仍在了桌上，一眼也不多分给Umbridge地转身追着Voldemort离开了。

推开门就看见Voldemort带着笑意在门口等着自己。

“这里是怎么回事？”Harry迫不及待地开口。

Voldemort只是微微摇头制止了他：“不在这里。”

于是Harry只好忍耐着，过了会儿又想到了什么，随意地说道：“看起来她似乎挺怕你。”

Voldemort引着Harry走到了有着楼梯的区域，Harry下意识的就以为要往上走，却被Voldemort拉住了：“这边走。”被带着拐向了楼梯后方。“生存直觉比较敏锐吧。但也仅此而已了。”Voldemort讥嘲地勾起了嘴角，从口袋中掏出一枚小钥匙，打开了楼梯背后电梯的铁栅栏。“她的自大和对优越感的诉求，总是会不自控地超出她能力所能承受的范围。”

两人走进狭小的电梯中，拉上了铁栅栏。Voldemort按下了3楼的按钮，电梯门缓缓地阖上。

电梯不紧不慢地闪过了2，见到Harry好奇的眼光，Voldemort随意地解释道：“二楼是用来招待新客和那些比较廉价的客人的。”

接着到了3楼的电梯“叮”地一声，木色的门缓缓打开，露出门后灯光暧昧长长走道。Voldemort面带笑意地示意Harry跟上，在右侧第7扇门前停下了脚步，按了一下门边一个不起眼的金属按钮，等待了数秒，推开门。

打开门，Harry被门后的景象下了一跳，没想到房间内部的装潢竟如此地还原Gryffindor的宿舍，只是没有了窗户，而床也只有一张而已。

关上门，Voldemort的表情瞬时变回了Harry所熟识的冰冷。他随手解下了披肩扔在了一张椅子上，甩开鞋子赤足走着。转身靠在了一个柜子边上，面对着Harry。

“这个地方是怎么回事？你在这里打算做什么？”Harry再次重复自己先前的问题。

Voldemort没有说话，只是沉默地凝视着Harry。

半晌他才开口：“还记得我们的赌约吗？”

Harry顿了一下，点了点头。他怎么可能忘掉四年前的那一天呢？到今天他都不知道那一天的决定是否正确。

——————————————四年前的分割线————————————————

Dumbledore笑眯眯地看着他，明亮的雾气使得他的身影变得模糊，他的声音却响亮有力地传到了Harry耳朵里：“当然是发生在你脑子里的事，Harry，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？”

Harry猜想自己这就要回去了，然而另一个声音却仿佛超他头上淋了一盆北极的冰水，让他浑身战栗，被恐惧短暂地攥住了心脏。

“所以……原来是这样。”

那个魔鬼一样的身影随着车站一起复又清晰，他走近那蜷着小孩的长椅，却没有给它分一个眼神，只是若有所思地看着Dumbledore消失的方向。

“你都听见了。”Harry很快地冷静下来。这里他们谁也伤害不了谁。

Voldemort点点头，依旧没有看向Harry：“从头到尾我都在他的算计之中……哼。不过这也解释了很多事情……”

“没有人算计你。如果不是你作恶多端，也不至于走到现在这一步。”

Voldemort嗤笑一声：“可是就连你最敬爱的Dumbledore教授都曾认同过这一主张呢。可惜最后还是败给了自己的软弱。”

“那不是软弱！他不过是看穿了你们主张反人性的本质。”Harry打断道。

然而Voldemort也更快地接上了他的话：“既然主张反复出现，就意味着问题确实存在，不要用所谓正邪自欺欺人地否定现实存在的矛盾。”

Harry顿了顿，没有人比他更能理解这诸多矛盾，但他也很清楚这并不足以合理化过激的手段：“所以呢？了不起的LordVoldemort开出的药方就是让‘纯正高贵’的纯血统们来奴役和压迫矛盾的其中一方吗？真是医治根本的法子呢。”

Voldemort发出鄙夷的鼻音：“不要说得那么难听。就像无知的羊群，总会需要有牧羊人来指引它们的。”

Harry嘲讽地笑了：“所以所谓‘纯血统’就是合格的牧羊人了？不要忘了你自己本人也是个混血，就和我一样。也不要自欺欺人了，那些‘纯血统’怎么样，你不是应该比我更清楚吗？”

Voldemort的脸色变得很难看，如果不是在现在这个环境，Harry怀疑已经有一道恶咒朝自己发来了。但随后Voldemort又恢复了仪态，转而嘲讽地转向Harry：“所以呢？你觉得任由纯血统地位和纯血统传统衰败，让麻瓜出身和所谓亲麻瓜派掌权就能让魔法界变得更好吗？”

Harry觉得自己并不会把话说得这么满，但仔细回想了一下自己接触过的人，他还是点了点头：“大概吧。至少好过自己为是的人借助天生的优势地位作威作福。”

Voldemort没有接着回应他，只是环视着四周，不知道在想些什么。

好一会儿，他才转回来：“你已经知道并毁掉了我的好几个魂器了……我知道Dumbledore私下里找过和我过去相关的人，虽然意识到得有些晚，不过我确实知道一些。我猜你也已经知道不少了。”

Harry点了点头：“有关你的过去，我确实看过一些。”

Voldemort摊了摊手：“那么你应该也知道，只要我将Nagini严格地保护起来，不使用这根依旧不忠于我的魔杖，光凭魔法，你是杀不了我的。”

虽然勉强，但Harry依旧沉默地表示赞同。

“同样，显然，我也杀不了你。不管是血的关联还是……”Voldemort思索了一下，显得有些不甘心，“死神的主人。”

Harry依旧默认，等待着Voldemort进入正题。

“不如我们打个赌吧？”

这个意料之外的提议让Harry有些惊讶，然而Voldemort只是径自说了下去。

“你认为我的方法是错误的，认为纯血统们……缺少某些特质，而我也不相信你所信任的那些人，不如我们就看看到底谁是正确的。”

“要怎么做？”

“我会依照先前写好的剧本，假装被你杀死，让你那边的人觉得他们获得了胜利。我们就看看，这之后，你青睐的亲麻瓜者和麻瓜出身会让魔法界变得更好还是更坏，而我所认可的纯血统又是否具有自己扭转命运的本领。为了让赌约公平，我不会干涉或介入纯血统方面的任何决定，不会帮助他们。”

“相应的我也不能帮助亲麻瓜和麻瓜出身们。”Harry顺着说道。

Voldemort却摇了摇头：“不需要。你和我不一样。我相信你即便参与也做不到什么。”

因为Voldemort的傲慢而气愤非常，但这样一来赌约显然是利于自己的，Harry也就没有出言反驳他。

“如果我赢了，我可以杀了你，而你不会反抗，甚至会帮助我杀掉你，自行登上那辆列车；反之亦然。”

Harry想了想，有点想回绝，但随即又想到，知道了计划的Voldemort会变得很难杀死，这个赌约看起来又是利于自己一方的：“Hermione他们知道Nagini是你的魂器，Nagini不死，他们不会相信你被我消灭了。”

Voldemort点了点头：“知道了。我会想办法的。”

“就算我想答应你，又有谁能保证你会履行承诺呢？”

Voldemort露出自满的笑容：“你还没走吧。”

话音刚落，方才消失的Dumbledore的身影就出现在了之前的位置上，表情显得十分无奈，也有几分不赞同。

“教授……”Harry看着Dumbledore，有些无措。他希望Dumbledore能够给他指点，告诉他自己是否应该应下这个赌约。

Dumbledore张了张口，似乎打算说些什么，表情显得十分悲哀，甚至带着些怜悯的意味。最后他只是叹了口气：“我已经死了……不应该再干涉活人的事情。”接着他转向Harry，慈爱地看着他：“如果你觉得这是最好的办法，那就这么去做吧。没能为你留下更好的路，我很抱歉。”

Harry摇摇头：“不是您的错。”

Dumbledore接着转向Voldemort，态度变得冷硬许多：“我就帮你们定这个牢不可破的誓言。”

终于三道金光牢牢地缠住了两人的手又消失后，Dumbledore再次对Harry露出了慈爱又悲伤的微笑，转身离开，正要消失的时候，他回过头，带着意料之外的、同样的慈爱和悲伤看着Voldemort：“Tom，这场赌约你赢不了的。”接着如同烟尘一般消散在蒙蒙的雾中。

Voldemort似乎并不是毫不动摇的，但最后他只是发出了一个不屑的鼻音。

“我的戒指在你那里？”

以为他们就要在此分开的Harry被新来的话题击得愣了一下，同样也因为Voldemort所使用的代称而在意了一下。随后摇摇头：“用过以后掉在禁林了，应该就在附近。”

接着Voldemort终于俯下身看着那个红皮肤的婴孩。

“已经没救了。”

出乎Harry的意料，Voldemort并没有反驳他，反而点了点头，转身看着Harry：“你要回去就必须有一个人承担死咒的代价，这是这个世界等价交换的规律。”

鬼使神差地，Harry突然想要提醒他：“如果忏悔的话……破碎的灵魂还是可以变得完整的。”

Voldemort歪着头好奇地打量着Harry，好一会儿说道：“是吗？那谢谢提醒了。”而后直起身，拍了拍袍子上不存在的灰尘：“他说的一点都没错，你未免也太过无私了一点。”

正当Harry不知如何反应的时候，Voldemort却已转身背对他：“该回去了。另一端再见吧。”

Harry发誓醒来之后的“钻心剜骨”绝对是Voldemort的趁机报复，而对方直到最后的演技实在让Harry佩服了一把，虽然他之前也不知道自己还蕴含着这样的天赋，说实话他到最后都没有明白Voldemort是如何完成如此完美的假死的，但在那之后他就再也没有见过他，也没有再听到过他的消息。

而就在Harry以为自己这辈子再也不会见到他的现在……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *去中英文百科都看了一下，关于傲罗办内部的职称划分好像都只写了主任和普通探员，不过一般这种组织都会有更多职称划分吧？比方说警员、警官、警长什么的。因为看到百科里面有讲到他们分小组行动，就编了组长这么个中间职称。等罗琳打了我的脸我再来改吧~


	4. Chapter 4

——————————————回到一个月前————————————————

“在那之后，你的朋友们让世界变得更好了吗？”

想到了随着战后重建终于稳定了大家的生活后愈演愈烈的激进言论——伴随着劫后余生的喜悦愈演愈烈的却是熊熊的怒火，就好像被压抑了很久的情感突然爆发了似的。面对着魔法界原本就懒散、战后修复后只短暂地繁荣了一下又因为深陷在旧体系与新体系矛盾的泥潭中再度颓唐的生产业——Hermione和Kingsley他们努力地想要为魔法界探索出一条前进的新体系，革除魔法界先前的诸多因为模糊、糊弄而乱七八糟的经济、政治体系，消除体系内部的腐肉、再度激活魔法界本就十分朴素的生产消费，最后却在多方、甚至是民众自身的阻挠下举步维艰，便让魔法界陷入了这样半改不改的困境中——不知什么时候，一些极端的声音就悄然而生。在Harry他们都来不及反应的时候，被魔法部明确宣布已经改过了的食死徒就变成了人人见之皆欲杀之而后快的存在，就好像这些人就是所有问题的症结似的。随后，不光是原食死徒，和食死徒有亲缘关系的人、非Gryffindor出身的纯血统、Slytherin的毕业生、对这些极端行为表达过反对的人……全都成了被攻击的对象。而鉴于魔法界的通婚习俗，这些被攻击对象基本上就牵连了相当多的魔法界出身的人（因为这些观点与最后一战Harry所代表的“正确”相符，这些群体中成为这一派斗士的人当然也不少），相应的，麻瓜的血统就变成了一种护身符，只要出身中和麻瓜有关联或是表明了自己与“那些”纯血统没有关联，就马上会被社会接纳……由于上一次大战波及范围相当大，许多麻瓜出身的亲属也开始参与到魔法界的事务之中，基于对Voldemort统治年代和对先前拒绝了Hogwarts信件的麻瓜出身的重新接纳活动，这些人，相对于近亲、近血统通婚的纯血统来说，反倒成为了社会的大多数。Harry知道Hermione他们为了解决这种新式的歧视采取了很多方法——约谈主流媒体向他们阐明这一社会状况的弊端、出台新的法案和规定禁止行业的歧视性行为等等——但这些情况还是屡禁不止。

但这些事情并不是Harry亲身参与过的。自从当上了傲罗，他就繁忙到连一个讨厌的采访都不必接了。自从Voldemort死亡的消息传出了以后，Harry猜想黑魔法界大概也炸开了锅，越来越多的罪犯流窜在外。而随着魔法界莫名变得极端的趋势，因为走投无路转而通过犯罪来发泄的人、违反规则袭击“敌人”的两派极端分子也越来越多。每天除了出任务就是做文字工作，Harry觉得这些疲惫正在让自己迅速地衰老下去。

Harry知道自己还没等到赌约终结的那一天：“纯血统不也没能改变自己的命运吗？倒不如说，越来越糟糕了。”他顿了一下，露出一个非常难看的笑容：“这个地方又算是怎么回事？”

Voldemort垂下眼拉开腿侧的抽屉，掏出一个烟盒，挑出一支夹在两指间，另一只手还在抽屉里摸索着打火机。鬼使神差地，Harry点亮魔杖尖，走上前去，却在离Voldemort两步的地方突然停了下来。Voldemort抬眼看了他一眼，停下了翻找，香烟叼进唇间，就着靠坐的姿势向魔杖的方向倾过身去。长长的睫毛近得仿佛就在自己的鼻子下头，Harry忍不住喉头发干。香烟头冒出紫色的烟雾，带着一种特别的幽香。

在Harry因为烟气而怔愣的时候，Voldemort就已经回了身，恢复了先前的姿势，吐出了一口烟，把整个人的身形都模糊得暧昧，然后傲慢地扬了扬下巴：“不用一下烘干咒吗？闻起来跟落水狗似的。”

Harry感到一阵羞愤涌了上来，耳后直发烫，但还是往自己身上甩了一个咒语。

Voldemort喃喃道，在房间里缓缓踱着步：“那之后我一直在旅行……Dumbledore的算计让我意识到自己的知识中还存在着很大的空缺，这是相当危险的，我必须弥补这一点。我必须了解传说和童话中所隐藏的秘密……所以我去了各种地方……北边、爱尔兰、北欧、法国、东欧、北非……过去我走过的地方……还有亚洲、南美，过去我没走过的地方。我也在思考，思考我们的赌约是否只是个心血来潮的错误……没有人比我更了解我的朋友们，有时候我也会怀疑，他们是否有那个力量做出超越自我基础诉求的更大的改变。我没有办法让自己不去想我游荡在外那13年的孤独……没有我的引导，他们真的可以继续追求我们的理想吗？哪怕没有那样颠覆性的力量。然后我告诉自己，不行，不能那样想。确实我相信自己是独一无二、无可取代的，但如果我就此否定了新的领导者出现的可能，那么我又有什么合法性坚持我先前的主张是正确无误的呢？如果纯血统本身并不能在劣势中制造出保护群体的英雄，他们与无知、庸碌的羊群又有什么差别呢？Grindelwald，尽管我认为他选择被Dumbledore击败是相当愚蠢的……*”

“选择？”

Voldemort勾出一个讥嘲的笑容，笑容比房间外时冰冷得多（实际上进到房间以后他就好像是卸下了某种伪装，那股子冷漠和傲慢全都透出来了，在模仿塔楼自然光的魔法星月光芒与火炉的暖光下，有那么一瞬间Harry有了穿越时空的错觉，而那个遥远的TomRiddle就在他熟悉的光芒中，那么近又那么远，这让Harry有时会微微走神）：“你不会以为那愚蠢的爱情、软弱的顾虑完全、一点也没有削弱Grindelwald吧？”

“他们是……？！”Harry有些噎住。

Voldemort不耐烦地摆摆手：“他不是都已经亲口告诉你了吗？你自诩了解爱，怎么还这样地迟钝？”而后也不管Harry的反应，径自继续下去：“如果他和我存在不是命运、不是历史自己的选择的话，又能有什么解释呢？那么就像麻瓜的上帝选择了摩西，当巫师之血面临巨大的灾难时，理应会有新的领导者应运而生。除非……”

“我不知道你还相信命运这类东西。”Harry尖锐地指出。

“我不相信吗？看看我们两个，Harry Potter。”Voldemort在床头的烟灰缸里用又细又长的手指轻轻弹了弾烟灰。

“根据Dumbledore教授的理论，所谓预言不过是自证的结局而已，并不存在所谓定好的命运。”不自觉地注意到Voldemort的手，Harry坚定地推翻道。

“自证吗？你是你，而我是我，这就注定了故事会这样发展，这样还不能被称作命运？”Voldemort微微眯起眼仔细打量着Harry，显得有些懒散。

“人不是完全不变的。”视线再次无畏地对上红眸，Harry笃定地反驳。

“这样你不正是在承认我在赌约中赢的可能性了？”Voldemort似乎被逗乐了。

Harry沉默地思考了一下：“也许吧。”

但Voldemort似乎已经不想继续这个话题了，再度恢复了冷漠：“然后我回来了，就在两年前……我首先去找了Lucius。虽然他背叛了我，但我的东西还留在他那里，只对我重要的、琐碎的东西……所以我回去了。我原以为他一定巴不得把我供出去换取他家苟且偷生的机会，然而他却跪下来了，毫无尊严地、像一条狗那样，亲吻着我的袍角，卑微、绝望、低贱地祈求着我，求我为他出出主意、帮帮他。他看出了风向的变化，他慌了，觉得自己无路可逃，至少在无可挽回之前得尽可能地为自己的家人铺好后路。”

Voldemort垂首又吸了一口烟，Harry生气地发现，那吞吐烟雾的动作、夹着烟卷的修长手指真是要命地性感：“我告诉他，我已经什么都不会做了，在我与HarryPotter的约定达成之前，我会保持‘死亡’，一句话、一个咒语也不会作为LordVoldemort传给不列颠的魔法界……我告诉他，他只能靠自己了，不是我抛弃了他们，而是他们从来就只有自己，就像我也只是他们中的一份子……我告诉他，如果你实在想不出办法，那就做你自己最擅长的事情吧。三天后……”

Voldemort突然发出了尖锐的笑声，尖锐、嘲讽又带着一些悲凉：“……三天后他邀请我到他的书房里，在他父亲和祖先的画像前，他跪了下来，五体投地，连眼睛都不敢抬起来，哭泣着，像个孩子那样……他哀求着原谅，我的原谅、他祖先们的原谅……他想出了办法，他最擅长的办法，贱卖尊严换取生存的办法……他决定开一家妓馆。把所有不可损失的祖产转换成妓馆的装潢，把书籍藏在卧房的书架上，把昂贵的绫罗绸缎塞进娼妓的衣柜，把带有魔法的遗物藏在娼妓们的首饰里，然后……创造一个纯血统和Slytherin人的避难所，一个贱卖身体和颜面，用伪装的顺从和下贱换取社会在居高临下的嘲弄中间接给予的赦免，这样的场所。”

Voldemort嘲弄地挑起一边眉毛，身子舒展地坐在了床上，懒散地靠着枕头，熄灭了烟，曲起一条过长的腿，随手拉开了床头的一个抽屉，露出里面各式各样的道具，又从颈间摘下什么东西扔了进去：“嘲笑他们的肤浅、嘲笑他们的伪善、嘲笑他们肤浅的高低贵贱……睁着眼睛却看不见我们才是真正从中获益的人，掏出他们口袋里的钱，操纵他们的肉体反应，不知道我们利用的就是他们咸鱼翻身的错觉……他们越来这里发泄先前积攒的怨气，我们就越安全……当然，Lucius不是这么想的。”

Voldemort又推上抽屉：“他的罪恶感是如此强烈……我猜他那天在书房，面对着我和Malfoy家族的那些祖先们说出这话时，不过是在乞讨一点点被原谅的慰藉罢了，即便全屋子的人都真的对此全无所谓，他自己也不会放过自己的；又或者，我当场发怒杀了他，这样他就可以完全从这样的罪恶感中解脱出来，通过死亡，他不再需要为家族的未来负担责任，而杀了他的我，打破了自己的约定，一定不会对巫师血统的现状袖手旁观……”

Voldemort撩起自己额前垂下的头发，大理石雕塑一般线条流畅、细腻的手遮住了眼睛，看不清表情，Harry忍不住靠近：“一个那样惧怕死亡、惧怕毁灭的人，抱着宁可死亡的决意来到我面前，恳求着原谅、恳求着解脱，因为一个抛弃了他前半生大部珍视之物的决定，就为了好好活下去这么一个卑微的愿望。我就想……如果他们想要的再多一点点呢？如果他们中有人把超越生命的东西看得更为珍贵呢？那样的话，会不会我就能够赢了？”

不知道是不是Harry的错觉，他总觉得Voldemort的迷惘中带着孩童一般的无助。他有种轻轻摘下Voldemort遮住额头的手、放进自己双手中的冲动，但他最后也只是稍微靠得近了一些。他有时候必须得提醒自己现在面对的是谁。

“我告诉他，如果他觉得这就是唯一的方法，那就这么做吧……但我想更近地观察，我想知道拥有着最纯正巫师血统的他们是否还是值得我拯救的。他很惊讶，显然没有想到我会这样说，或许也是因为当时我的相貌吧。”Voldemort转而支起自己的下巴，露出不怀好意的笑容，“讨厌的Abraxas，我本来还想多看看他欲言又止的尴尬表情呢。”

Harry也忍不住露出了微笑。

“之后的事情就很简单了……寻找合适的房子、在商业部门登记（这些人也成为了最老的客户）、装修、设计运营方式、找到Dolores这个精明的把关人、向食死徒们告知这个计划——当然，没有告诉他们我的存在——意外的是，嗅到了风向变化决定提前自保的人并不少，于是就有了这里最早的成员。这两年，来这里避难的人越来越多……”

“你又是怎么回事？”Harry皱着眉。

Voldemort不知是否有意魅惑但就是诱人非常地挑着一边眉，状似亲昵地抚上Harry一侧脸颊：“忘了我告诉过你的吗？在魔法的世界里面，没有什么是不需要付出代价的……想要获得年轻又完美的肉体，自然得拿东西来等价交换。”

“可是没有魔法你……”

还不等Harry说完，一个精美的匕首就代替Voldemort的手抵上了他的喉头：“你在枕头下面放这种东西？”

“这种世界可是充满了变态（creeps），一个人总得想办法自保。我还有各种毒药呢。”Voldemort仿佛不是在操作凶器似地又轻巧地将匕首放回了枕头下的原处，“其他时候我都和Draco在一起，所以暂时也没有什么不方便的。黑魔王的诚意不错吧？”

说实话Harry有点不那么相信他没有魔法了，他那邀功似的表情就像媚娃的法力似的让Harry一瞬间浑身燥热。

“其他人都不知道你的身份？”

Voldemort摇了摇头：“我想是的。Lucius应该也没那个胆子把这种事情到处说，他现在正在不知道哪个角落里和Narcissa装养病老人，时刻准备着替儿子承担第一波冲击呢。不过他也一定是反反复复地警告过这里所有人了，否则我实在想不通他们为何会如此忌惮一个哑炮……”

听到Voldemort对自己的形容，Harry心中蓦地生出一股不属于自己的激愤，他觉得自己一定是疯了才会被纯血种愚蠢的价值观影响、替Voldemort觉得受辱。在意识到之前，他已经将Voldemort推倒在了Gryffindor猩红与雪白的宿舍床单上。

Harry猜想自己的表情一定很精彩，因为Voldemort似乎想要表明不快但很快变成了一副莫测的神情。黑魔王只是像第一次看见Harry似的仔仔细细地打量着他，那目光就像是在一件件剥下他多日出勤肮脏的外衣、抚摸着他已然精壮紧致的肌肉线条似的，这让Harry觉得自己脑袋里的血液直往南流，以致有些晕眩。而后Voldemort语带赞赏地评论道：“仔细看看，你也长成了一个不错的大男孩了呢，Harry Potter……”

Harry都不知道自己还能发出这样不似人类的吼声，只知道发泄怒气般毫无技巧地撕咬Tom Riddle那过分精致的嘴唇。他知道自己肯定把Voldemort咬疼了，因为光是他自己，磕在对方的牙上就有够疼的，更不要说他还尝到了铁锈的味道。但他无法顾及这些了，现在他就像是一头茫然的野兽，只知道要将内心这莫名的悲伤、压抑、苦闷、愤怒、委屈、无力通通传递给另一双唇，将自己所能给予的所有安慰毫无保留地交付给身下的这个人，他是那样地想让他知道——他可以明白，他明白的，所以……Harry的手指插进Voldemort发间，胡乱地抚摸着他光滑的脸颊，想让他靠近一点、再靠近一点。一开始Voldemort只是随意地回应着，但很快，这个糟糕的吻开始升温，就仿佛两头野兽在争抢着彼此的领土，撕咬着、碰撞着，跌跌撞撞、遍体鳞伤……直到Voldemort将舌头伸了进来，和他本人一样宛若一条狡猾的蛇，灵巧地侵略着、激烈地纠缠着，又在准备接近的一瞬间突然远离，就像一个永远无法破解的谜题、一头无法战胜的恶龙，诱惑着人深入、深入，继续、继续，上瘾一般……Harry觉得自己似乎正在输掉一场战役，但他却甘愿丢盔弃甲……

而后，他感到Voldemort的唇离开了自己，Harry茫然地睁开眼睛，就看见Voldemort跪坐在自己的腹部，正居高临下地注视着自己，表情晦暗不明，而那双赤红色的眼睛却亮得惊人，就好像从深渊之中透出的火光。那罪的颜色与地狱之火那吞噬一切的力量，像伊甸园的苹果和蛇，无法抗拒。

猝不及防地，Voldemort蓦地俯下身去掀开了Harry穿了几天、被雨水打湿了数次的、皱巴巴的马甲和衬衫。Harry被腹部忽的一凉惊到，随即就感到那方才被自己感染上温度的嘴唇在腹肌上轻巧地越过，一路来到他的乳首。Voldemort微扬起头，嘴角挂着傲慢又充满攻击性的笑容，一双眼睛死死地锁住Harry的，一只手熟练又轻快地解开了Harry衣服的扣子。不一会儿Harry的眼睛与Voldemort之间就再无阻拦了。Voldemort这才低下头光顾方才被冷落了好一阵的乳首，一会儿用舌头挑逗，一会儿又用牙齿轻轻厮磨，却只对另一只用手指随意玩弄。这差别对待令Harry深陷在巨大的不满足中，而Voldemort时不时投来的带着笑意的眼神又让Harry愈发欲火中烧，呼吸变得沉重又污浊起来。正当Harry忍不住要提出反对时，Voldemort的另一只手突然托住了他的裆部，让Harry不禁发出了一声非常丢脸的惊呼，引来Voldemort一阵得意的轻笑。随即Harry的裤子也被毫不留情地褪了下来，突然失去的温度让他已然发硬的阴茎忍不住又动了动，还不及习惯房间的温度，就感到Voldemort隔着布料温热的亲吻和舔弄。靠在枕头上，Harry只能越过自己的身体看着Voldemort，看着那被自己揉得凌乱了的黑得发亮的发在自己的两腿之间起伏，而后那对罪恶的红瞳再度锁上他的，就像挑衅一般缓慢又熟稔地掏出了Harry硬得发疼的阴茎，又湿又热的舌头仔仔细细地从根部的睾丸一直向上，包裹、舔弄着柱体，时而紧紧地缠住又忽而离开留下跳跃的轻触，雕塑一般形状美好的鼻埋在Harry漆黑的丛中，牙齿还不忘时不时地磨一磨他可怜的睾丸，留下发亮的水痕异常下流地在灯光下闪烁着。Harry感觉自己的全身都变得敏感异常，而每一丝没顶的感觉都被Voldemort满满地侵占。那双红红的眼中是毫不掩饰的嘲弄，嘲弄着光靠舌头Harry整个人都能如此轻易地被他玩弄于股掌之间，而最令人生气的是那邪恶的舌头此刻确确实实就掌控着Harry的全部反应和知觉，Harry不甘心。但在这条舌头的绝对统治之下，他是如此地弱小，毫无反抗之力，却又无药可救地在它柔软、湿热的冷酷之中越陷越深。

终于Voldemort又残忍地将他留在了房间微凉的空气中，从他的两腿间弓起身，俯瞰着他，那仿佛掌控着一切的笑容是那样的令人讨厌却又令人兴奋，那罪恶的舌头舔了舔被咬破的、有些红肿的嘴唇不知羞耻地发表着对Harry那配置的评论：“确实是，不错的大男孩了呢~”接着他又低下头去，故作不解地发问就像是嘲笑一般：“不过反应未免也太青涩了吧？我还以为人们会争先恐后地爬上你的床呢。”

还不等Harry受辱地反驳，就被Voldemort突然的动作化作了一声舒服的惊呼——那超乎寻常的热度、湿度，被喉咙在顶端紧紧收缩着的感觉差点让Harry直接高潮，可那家伙却还不忘用舌头在底部反复舔弄……但不行，他还不能输……

蓦地，不知怎么的，Harry脑海里突然冒出了许多没有脸孔的身影，他们是不是也从这样的角度看到过这样的风景……

“哈……”Harry仰起头看着帷幕与木床头交界的地方，忍不住在急促的喘息间发笑，随后又带着同样的挑衅撞上那红色的眼，“要是让那些人知道……为他们服务的，是他们连名字都不敢提的……Lord Voldemort……不知道会有什么样的感受……”

似乎意识到Harry这样没法坚持多久的Voldemort并没有被他的话激怒，只是让Harry从口腔中退了出来，坐起了身俯视着他，眼睛在光线的阴影中，除了冷笑的嘴角，看不清神情：“你在说什么呢……这里有的只有Riddle而已。不管是对别人……还是对你……”接着他斜扬起头，将他的脸置于光明却又有一半留在了阴影中，他露出犬齿的笑容充满了攻击性：“再说，又不像Riddle之前没做过这类营业……”他保持着紧锁着Harry双眼的姿态，快速地褪下自己本就没多少层遮拦的裤子，把着Harry的阳物，慢慢地沉下了身体：“向我投降吧，Harry Potter。”

这单纯到愚蠢的男孩竟然敢用那样的眼神看自己……如果那男孩胆敢同情他们的际遇，Voldemort一定会毫不犹豫地挖出他的眼睛，但他没有……那双常常在不同地方听人提起的明亮的绿眼睛中盛着那么多那么深的愤怒、不甘、伤痛、悲伤，还有……Voldemort陌生的情感。那眼底燃烧着那样熊熊的火焰，像是生命又像是死亡，所有的情绪都是那样鲜活又那么那么深。那火焰吸引着他，让他克制不住靠近的欲望。他早就注意到自己的男孩已经变成了怎样一个男人，褪去了学生制服的衣服下，那搏动着力量与生命的肌肉和那一定经过不少风雨才能拥有的小麦色皮肤，就像阳光一样，用热度和光线驱逐着污秽和阴霾。对身在黑暗中的他来说是如此危险、遥远，又如此近在咫尺，这是他的男孩，他的死敌，他命定的终点……他的死神。而此刻他就像一只受伤的幼兽胡乱地发泄着对谁来说都太过充沛的情感，那胡乱的攻击让Voldemort在心里茫然、好奇又有些不悦：明明不是你的经历，要有这些情绪那也应该是我的，为什么你会比我还要悲伤愤怒？这毫无保留、近乎野性的靠近有一瞬竟也让Voldemort心生怯懦想要躲开，有一会儿他又想模仿着那些有能力爱人的弱者那样抚摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，但最后，还是那同样不羁又野性的部分获得了胜利……这是他的男孩，他的野兽，他的死神……现在他在向他绝望地索取着，而他想要战胜他、征服他、拥有他，然后像主那样施舍他他所索取的一切……看看Harry在他掌控中那些可笑的反应吧，那发红的脸颊、急促的喘息、颤抖的身体、流水的阴茎……真是令人愉悦。简直难以想象4年前他还那样大义凛然、自命不凡地站在自己面前……

但是……难以置信……他竟然撒谎了。他，Lord Voldemort，世界上最伟大的巫师，面对着这样一个平庸、愚蠢、软弱的男孩，一个4年前那次之前他从来没有真正当作过什么了不起的威胁的男孩（他一向更为忌惮Dumbledore和他在这个男孩身上做的手脚，而这也被证明是对的），竟然撒谎了……不，他也不算撒谎，只是……在雨巷里偶遇Harry的时候他其实是开心的，尽管他也为此斥责过自己，但是……孤独——扮演着一个来自遥远过去的从未真正存在过的自己，假装着自己只有现在，收敛起其他的部分留给太阳初升的时刻独自品味，他自诩每个角色皆是我地强大，此刻竟感到如此地疲惫……不，他是不会承认那种情感的，那是软弱、需要依赖他人过活的人才会生出的感觉。他一定是年纪大了才会变得如此容易怠惰，一定是放肆太久了才不习惯需要时常遮掩的生活，他被时间惯坏了，就是这样。见到Harry的那一刻，心底油然生出一种“终于结束了”的解脱感——这个人知道他，知道他的全部也接纳着不知道的全部，在这个人面前即便毫无选择、随心而为也毫无所谓，他不用是礼数周全却令人又敬又怕的同难人，不用是淫荡魅惑、操纵人心的娼妓，不用是高高在上、残酷冷漠、恐惧与死亡化身的黑魔王，又可以同时是全部，……只是这样的一个男孩而已……不可以让他知道他对自己竟有这样的影响，本能地这么觉得。他大概确实是退缩了……所以他撒谎了。

而现在，紧紧地包裹着Harry，感觉着他扩张着自己私密的深处，他突然又觉得，是谁都无所谓了，他自己总是他自己，而这一刻，他正在征服他的死亡。甬道里面还残留着Herbert留下来的液体，那个看上去体贴的主顾总是在事后忘记帮他施咒清理，恐怕还是抱着情人的幻觉，真是愚蠢啊……Riddle忍不住露出一个残忍的笑容。Harry一定也感觉到了，因为Riddle可以明显地看到Harry的脸色变得阴沉，感觉到Harry的阴茎在自己的体内抽动了一下……有趣。抚摸着Harry精壮的身体，寻找着他的敏感点，用亲吻赞赏着肌肉紧实、光滑，从人鱼线到日常的训练与出勤中自然形成的腹肌再到胸口，用舌头在他的肚脐打转，反复折磨着他的乳首，感觉着他阴茎上血管紧紧地贴在自己的肠壁上搏动。控制着自己的腰部和大腿，深深浅浅地折磨着那可怜的柱体，不断收缩、挤压，感觉着它在无助的抽动与胀大中乞求着自己……不，他不需要自己的愉悦，他只想要竭尽所能地将身下这人逼到极限，就像一个冷酷无情的王……Harry每一次伸手试图爱抚都被他毫不留情地打了回去，到最后Harry干脆放弃了尝试，引着Riddle的手与他十指相扣，将他固定在原处——压下十指相扣时心中异样的感觉。对，就是这样，他这样对自己说，我才是主导，甘心地顺从我吧，男孩，然后感激我施与你的每一丝快感……

过去的种种浮上眼前，第一次见到还是婴孩的男孩时那钻心的撕裂感、那被迫脱离肉体的无助感……自己重获肉体、不必再游荡偷生的希望因为这个不开窍的、多管闲事的男孩瞬间化为泡影的愤怒与仇恨……以为自己永世都只能这样残魂一般地活着、无可逃脱的绝望……想要理解自己的命运，却眼看着精心的计划一瞬破灭，连向其复仇都做不到的压抑的怨、怒、恨……就像怎么都杀不死的老鼠在好好地房子里四处乱窜、到处破坏却无可奈何……他珍贵的灵魂，他永生的希望……都是这个男孩的错！这个盲从于Dumbledore的完美的工具、无药可救的傻瓜……还有他那讨厌的、永远带着反抗、永远燃烧着的绿眼睛……真叫人厌恶得牙根都发痒……

Voldemort忍不住又加剧了臀部动作的力度，小小的宿舍床随着剧烈的抖动发出“嘎吱”的响声，他可以感觉到汗水顺着自己的额头和脊背滚落，大腿的肌肉因为已经接待过一次客人和现在的运动紧绷、微微抽搐着，但他却异常兴奋。就是这样一个男孩、这样一头不驯服的野兽、他命中注定的死亡，现在在自己的身体里面，将他撑开又被他紧紧锁住……在自己的掌控之中，因为自己而失控成这样，变成了这样一团潮红、战栗、喘息、被快感逼到理智边缘的烂泥……对，就是这样，成为我的吧……就像你本来应该的那样……  
这样想着，他忍不住靠在了Harry的颈窝，发出了志得意满的轻笑。

视线被汗水朦胧，Riddle那苍白剔透的皮肤在火光与假的月色下就像在发光一般，看着那线条完美的身体在自己的阴茎上起起伏伏，薄薄的汗水贴在他的皮肤上因为运动而泛出鲜艳的红色，大腿在他的身侧微微颤抖就像一个虚弱与强壮的矛盾体，那纤细修长的手指紧紧的扣在自己的手指中，就像是在宣誓着什么。任由他在自己的身体上四处点火，然后所有的血液一起涌向鼠蹊、涌向被Riddle体内的炙热与丝滑包裹的那处。这样的Riddle真是美得不可方物——就像是魔鬼亲自制造了一个罪的容器扔在了人世，然后在把自己的灵魂塞了进去……灵魂……

Harry忍不住看向了那双半边在阴影半边在光明的眼睛，那双红色的眼睛，就像是没有燃烧殆尽的残火，闪烁着残酷、冰冷、征服、骄横、暴戾……他的笑声在自己的耳边响起，灼热的呼吸喷在自己的耳廓。Harry突然想起了这个人是谁，被遗落的愤怒与仇恨在这一刻被拾起……

猛地发力挣开Voldemort的手，死死地掐着他的头和腰，将他狠狠地翻转、压在了身下。Harry短暂地抬起上身，审视地瞪着Voldemort，却见他脸上依旧带着那自若的笑容，丝毫没有被反压制的动摇，这让Harry心中不可抑制地涌上一阵残忍的冲动。他不带丝毫顾虑地将Voldemort的两腿张到最开，一面狠狠地将自己干进那罪恶的深处，一面用力地咬上由于自己抓住Voldemort头发的动作而完美展露在眼前的脖颈，就像一个饥饿的吸血鬼或是一头急于标记领地的狼，换来的却只有轻笑……

Harry抬眼，那血一般的眼睛里依旧只有冷酷和讥嘲——无法被战胜的恶龙，无法被杀死的魔鬼……Harry突然很不想看见那双眼睛。

他的下唇线条紧绷着，手指插在Riddle漆黑的发间，拽着他的发根，用力地将他的脸压向一边。他能感觉到Voldemort推拒着自己，在自己的手掌下挣扎着想要改变头部的姿势。但这些反抗只是让Harry加大了压制的力度。

理性上讲，Harry自己都对自己此刻表现出来的残暴感到惊讶，但他只是无动于衷地一手制着Voldemort的头，一手用力地将他的身子翻了过来改成了趴的姿势——阴茎在穴道内转动摩擦的刺激差点让Harry射了出来，但他此刻的冷淡帮助他克制住了自己。

Voldemort的腿在自己的身下挣动着，在床单上留下一道又一道的压痕，一只手努力地提供着头部和脖颈需要的支撑力，一只手奋力地想要将Harry拨开，却被Harry一手一只抓着手腕、扯到了腰后固定住。他刚想要回头，Harry就已经用空出来的一只手再度按上了他的头，只留下眼角露出的红光宣泄着愤怒与仇恨。

Harry没有理会他，径自在他那丝绸般润滑、温暖的、不断收缩着的甬道内抽插着，就像是操持着一柄利剑，想要通过不断地穿刺来攻陷自己的敌人，脑海中翻滚着的全都是糟糕的回忆……

从小到大遭受到的冷落、漠视、羞辱、虐待，身为异类的孤独，都是因为身下这个人夺走了他本应拥有的家……那双只能在赞美中听说的绿眼睛，那份只能在嘲弄中知悉的倨傲，本来应该是他从小长大的世界如此美好却如此地陌生，都是他的错……生日时的聚餐、青梅竹马的好友、难过时的拥抱、成功时的拍肩、家庭间的玩笑、沙发上叙说的旧事，一个都不曾拥有，毁灭它们的双手现在就紧紧地攥在自己的手中……差点被夺走的新家、在冰冷的地面上命悬一线的Ginny……只能四处逃窜、从没能分享一段完整时光的家人，因为他的诡计再也无法回到自己的身边……从高楼上陨落的师友、血流满面的好友、四处逃窜居无定所的恐惧、受伤的家人、冰冷地躺在碎尸上的家人、支离破碎的Hogwarts……全部……全部都是因为这个人。他知道自己对Voldemort的仇恨远不及对Bellatrix、甚至不及对Dursley一家来得切身又深刻，他知道自己在了解了他的过去时、在进入他的头脑时，总是忍不住与他共情，但这不妨碍仇恨、怨怒的产生。它们确实地在那，随着Voldemort每一个拒绝屈服、始终嘲弄的眼神愈燃愈烈……

而他此刻就在他的体内，在他童年噩梦最柔软、最脆弱的深处，他的缔造者、他的原点、他的命运、他的终结……这甚至让Harry有种比窥探他的思想更为侵犯的错觉，这想法让他充满了力量。他忍不住又加大了攻向Voldemort体内的力度……深一点，再深一点，深入他的脑海之中，让他把自己正被谁占有、被谁拥有着的想法死死地钉在灵魂深处才好……  
但Harry知道自己还没有成功，他甚至不需要扳过Voldemort的脸确认他那激得Harry愤怒不已的神情……Voldemort的内部死死地绞着自己，拽着Harry来到自己的更深处，不断地挑逗着他用来攻击的利剑，就好像Harry的每一次攻击对他来说都意料之中、不值一提，就好像是他在掌控着Harry。不可忍受。

宿舍床随着Harry愈加用力的顶弄撞击着墙壁发出“咚咚”的响声，黑色的头发被自己的手指缠绕着，散开在猩红与雪白的被单上，看似年轻的脸庞带着潮红，赤色的眼却依旧锐利……Harry撞击着他的身体，竟有种过去与未来相互碰撞的错觉……他大概是故意选择了这样一个场景，Harry突然意识到。

就像Harry此刻心中只有过去，只有仇恨，只有征服，Voldemort此刻一定也是一样的。Harry突然生出了一种错觉，他们不是在这个妓馆，也不是在任何一个确实的地点。他们就漂浮在空中，在空无一物的时间之中，而他们的过去、他们的仇恨、他们的愤怒就这样跨越了漫长的时间随着身体的每一次深入和结合碰撞着、交汇着、冲击着、彼此摧毁着、又莫名地契合，随着每一次接触荡出金色的波澜。

伴随着一声甜腻的呻吟，Harry从幻觉中惊醒。他简直难以置信……在此之前，Voldemort一直都死死地折磨着自己的嘴唇，没有泄给自己一丝声响，此刻却发出了这样诱人的声响……感觉自己找到了窍门的Harry开始反复、狠力地攻击着那突起，双手也松开钳制，钻进衬衣下贪婪地抚摸着Voldemort的身体，用牙齿和嘴唇亲吻舔咬着Voldemort脆弱的后颈，感受着Voldemort的身体在自己身下剧烈的颤抖着、急促地喘息着、浑身泛出更为鲜艳的红色、汗水划过柔嫩的皮肤、时不时泄出娇喘又被牙齿和嘴唇狠狠地吞了回去、双眼也开始有些迷离……Harry知道胜利正在倾向自己这边，但他还没有胜利，Voldemort依旧没有放弃对抗。他的后穴更为迷人地收缩着，仿佛在抚摸着他的阴茎一般贴紧着、摩擦着，那紧紧的绞动带来的疼痛中充满了愉悦，不断地引诱着Harry向着他虚假的天堂丢盔弃甲……失去了钳制的脑袋再次倔强地扭了过来，沾上了血色的苍白脸孔带着性爱快感的迷离与慵懒，同时依旧没有卸除那挑衅、那嘲讽、那对待反抗不以为意的高慢……那样可憎，又那样地美丽……

“Tom……”Harry忍不住从喉咙中吼出这个名字，更为凶猛地攻击着那一点。

Voldemort的表情因为愤怒与无法抗拒的快感扭曲着：“你他妈别敢这么叫我！”

但Harry只是学着Voldemort，在他耳边发出低沉的轻笑。而后难以自禁地狠狠吻上了那糟糕的嘴，将决斗的战火燃到了上方，谁都不愿意提前放开……Voldemort的手不知什么时候绕到了他的颈后，像一根柔软的钢筋，强迫着他靠近、在靠近、就像要融为一体……

他感到自己的阴茎已经因为不断地摩擦有些发疼，浑身的肌肉发紧，他已经支持不了多久了，而Voldemort也……

果然，不一会儿，他就感到托在Voldemort腹部的手被热液打湿。然而还不等他感受胜利的喜悦，就同时迎来了Voldemort同归于尽般的缩紧，逼得他也在同一时间鸣金收兵，将热量洒满了Voldemort的身体深处。

揽着Riddle的细腰，Harry贴在他的背上，在高潮的余韵中喘息着。

“出去，Potter。”过了好一会儿，Harry感受到身下声音有些沙哑的震动。

他也没有什么好反驳的，于是顺从地从Riddle体内退了出去，看着白色的液体顺着阴茎的抽出滑了出来，落在猩红的床单上，显得异常淫糜。Harry突然想起了什么。

“你体内还有别人的东西。”

Riddle甚至都懒得转过身面对他：“啊……Hughes先生。他似乎是觉得只要不清掉，我就一直是他的样的……不用担心，巫师是不会得大部分麻瓜疾病的，包括性病。”

Harry不知道该怎么回答，卫生倒是次要，他只知道这莫名地就让他不爽，而现在从Riddle体内滑出的自己的东西给他提供了慰藉。

Riddle似乎想起了什么，突然轻笑了起来，笑声带着某种残忍的幽默：“如果在我还是个孩子的时候遇到，他说不定会更满意……”

这又提醒了Harry，他似乎一瞬间又有了精神：“你之前说，‘又不像Riddle之前没做过这类营业’，什么意思？”

Harry没意识到自己口吻中过多的质问。

Riddle微微翻身仰躺在了床单上，侧过脸有些意外地看着Harry：“他没告诉你吗？……不过也是……孤儿院之前的事情他也不知道……不对……学校里面……估计他听说了也不相信吧？在他看来我大概根本不会做那种事情……直白地说吧，Harry，就是我很早就学会了用性来换取我想要的东西。”

Harry忍不住坐起了身：“什么？！”

Riddle只是无谓的摆了摆手：“我告诉过你了吧？这个世界充满着变态。孤儿院的主顾里面有一两个恋童癖也不奇怪……在我的魔法还没有成型的时候，得手……很容易。”Riddle的脸色阴沉下来，但接着阴霾又像从未存在过那样消隐无踪。“再说，你不会真以为在人才辈出的Slytherin光凭着天赋和一两句不辨真假的蛇佬腔，就可以折服那些不可一世的学长吧？性不过是让他们为我臣服、成为我忠实奴仆的其中一个手段而已。”似乎是注意到了Harry的神情，Riddle露出了兴味盎然的笑容，但还是补了一句，“你不要想得太复杂。”

Harry感到自己熬了好几天的眼皮有些打架，但还是支撑着：“这个场景……你是故意的吧？”

Riddle注意到了他的疲惫，温柔地引着他躺倒，颇为居高临下地抚摸着他头发杂乱的脑袋：“嗯。这边的房间模仿了Hogwarts里的那个房间。每个人都有几个自选的场景，场景里面又分为固定物品和临时物品，其中一个就是……

“你就没有想过吗，Harry Potter？假如我们生在同一个时代……”

Harry点了点头，想要回答，但他实在是太累了，而Riddle抚摸着他脑袋的手又太舒服了，在没反应过来的时候，黑暗就已经吞没了他的视线。

Harry是被关门声吵醒的，睁开眼，刚摸到眼镜（Harry猜想是Riddle帮自己摘下放到一边的，说实话，他有点意外），就看见湿着头发、穿着浴袍的Riddle，显然是刚洗完澡，而自己的暴行很清晰地在他的皮肤上留下了痕迹。

注意到Harry的视线，Riddle随意地偏了偏头：“这个？不用担心。这个身体唯一的好处就是恢复得很快，不会喝醉也不会中毒更不会损害‘商品’。”

Harry仍感到十分疲惫，艰难地坐起身，从自己中间大开的衣服口袋里掏出怀表看了看，快5点钟了。

Riddle一边用舌头玩弄着一根细长的、大概是糖果一类的棒，一边没什么表情地发问：“之前你追丢了的，是谁？”

Harry眨了眨迷蒙的睡眼：“Montgomery Biggs。你知道吗？”

Riddle抱着手臂思考着，糖果随着手的来回摆动在他的嘴唇间发出异常下流的“啵”声，这让Harry有些恨他，然后他的眼睛做作地张大：“啊，是了，似乎是BJ的常客，就是来搭讪你的那个，记得吗？”

“BJ？”这名字让Harry仿佛吃到了什么奇怪的东西。

Riddle也轻松地笑了：“嗯，要我说，名不副实。他们一般会从晚上8点左右开始出现在那里，你可以去问问。”

“你怎么知道这些？”

Riddle露出了一个神秘的邪笑：“Harry，Harry，Harry~让我来告诉你吧，这个工作突出的两个好处就是——1，知道很多事情；2，可以吹很多枕边风。不过你放心，我没有违反我们的协议。Lord Voldemort一向言出必行。”

不，Harry一点也不想知道他工作的细节。他从床上爬起来，捡起了自己的裤子，开始好好地穿衣服。想到了自己最初看到的场景：“你不打算送我吗？”

Riddle摇了摇头，嘴角的弧度似乎在等待着什么好戏：“不了。我相信门外肯定有人比我更想承担这份工作。”

穿好鞋，Harry正准备往门口走，突然停了下来，也不知道是真的突然想到了这茬，还是只是想找个借口多拖延一会儿：“那个……关于……钱……”

Riddle的神情很快就变得难看而狰狞起来：“你想用钱来羞辱我吗，HarryPotter？赶快滚吧。”

可慢吞吞地摇晃到门口，Harry就是感到有一股什么力量扯着自己无论如何也要回过头去，正好就对上了Riddle垂着头欲言又止的神情，于是他干脆地转过身，似乎誓要听见那句话说出口。

“你……还会再来吗？”

一瞬间Harry几乎要以为这试探一般的发问是他的错觉。

下一秒Riddle就抬起了头，依旧是那样自信到目中无人，仿佛过去现在和未来都在他的掌控中那般从容若定：“这是娼妓告别主顾的固定台词吧。快走吧，Potter。”

于是Harry拉开门，遗忘那一瞬莫名的情绪，离开。

打开门却正好撞上要走不走的Draco Malfoy因为开门声僵在原地，从走廊上地毯的压痕可以看出来，他犹豫是走还是留已经很久了。

说实话，Harry也没想到会在这样的场景下遇到他，虽然通过Voldemort的话他已经猜到这是早晚的事情：“呃……嗨？嗯……送送我？我不是……呃……很识路。”话一出口Harry就有种把自己打一顿的冲动，这都是些什么乱七八糟的见面词啊？！

好消息是对方和他一样尴尬，所以：“呃……嗯……咳咳……Potter……呃，好久，好久不见了。”

Harry点了点头：“啊……嗯。”

似乎意识到这不是个办法，Draco径直转过了身，带起了路，似乎只要不看Harry他就能好好说话。

两人沉默地走进了电梯。还没按楼层，就听见Draco低着头沉沉地说道：“所以……你和Riddle，你们……？”

“啊，嗯……我想是的。不管你想问的是什么。”Harry有些尴尬地挠了挠头，他现在真的不想讨论这个。

可Draco的态度却突然变得很激动，看向Harry的神情带着某些他所无法理解的热烈和急迫：“你千万要小心他！Riddle是不可以信任的！”

Harry当然知道这一点，而且他相信他比Draco知道得更多，他只是非常好奇：“怎么？你很讨厌他吗？”

Draco又扭过了头，似乎是在嫌弃Harry不争气，愤愤地按了电梯的按钮：“不是……怎么说呢……我也不讨厌他。他和我是室友，我们有的时候还……挺愉快的。只是……这个人身上的秘密太多了，而且有时候他的态度……令人害怕。我爸爸只说他是自己重要朋友的儿子，遇上事故很长一段时间不能用魔法……但……总觉得这个人其实……很可怕。”

Harry不禁要为Slytherin这精准的生存本能拍手叫好了，但最后他只是装作什么都不知道、十分受教的样子点了点头。

“所以你怎么会跑到这来，Potter？”走出了电梯，Draco的双眼犀利地锁住了他的。

“呃……我之前追踪一个嫌犯，跑到了这边，遇上了Riddle……”

“然后就决定和他来上一炮了？”是完全不相信的口吻。

“啊，嗯……差不多……吧。”Harry当然不可能跟他说因为是Voldemort所以他无论如何都无法视而不见吧。

Draco依旧是一副不相信的表情，但也没有再追究下去，为Harry拉开了门：“总之该说的我都跟你说了。顺着这里走到第二个口右拐，看见药材店再左拐应该就能到你认识的地方了。”

Harry没有告诉他，其实这个地方自己也很熟，只是点点头表示感谢，冒着依旧让天空一片漆黑的雨离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *澄清一下，这个地方完全是V的理解，所以不管最后罗琳怎么写，他都觉得欧洲醋王是想输才会输、如果不是愚蠢的爱和软弱影响绝对能赢的那种角色。如果罗琳最后真的写格林德沃输有自愿因素，那我就真的圆满了[猥琐笑]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于彻底改名字啦~！之前叫《天方夜谭》希望大家还认得出来233333  
> 这一部分我写得非常之卡……希望读起来不要太生硬……  
> 《玫瑰之名》，大概就是组合了  
> 莎翁那句 玫瑰即使换个名字,也依然芬芳。  
> 斯坦因的Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose  
> 张爱玲的朱砂痣白月光 这三种感觉吧，感觉对应的文中的意象会比《天方夜谭》多一些……因为一开始取《天方夜谭》是想要按夜写，然后写出某种想法上的转变，但大纲完成之后发现按照现在的格局，如果用这种写法，本身会非常地无趣。

————————————————回到现在—————————————————  
一个月过去了，他们之间的性爱依旧像一场战争。Harry在Riddle的身体里面越钉越深，试图逼他顺服，而Riddle则毫无仁慈地死死缠住他，逼他率先投降。原本还打着滑的丝绸被汗水死死地缠在了Riddle的身上，衬着苍白的皮肤与鲜艳的吻痕，异常美丽……

小窗已经打开，绿色的窗帘被冷风拨到一边，冰白的月光投射在小小的床上。Harry正抽着烟，他最近也捡起了抽巫师香烟的习惯。这不能怪他，工作的压力实在是太大了，他需要这个。Riddle蜷缩着睡在他的身旁，据他说，是因为Harry身上很暖和。但Harry知道Riddle没有睡着，他只是闭着眼躺着而已，只要Harry动一下，那双猫一样的红眼睛就会睁开。他或许很疲惫，但他从不会在Harry身边睡着，Harry很清楚。

从那天以后，除开24小时出任务的时候，Harry都会光顾这里。有时候连续的任务刚结束疲惫得不行、第二天又要工作的时候，他会带着换洗的衣物，来这里进行一场快速的性爱，然后一直睡到早上去上班。或许这里面有某种补偿心理，但他不会往这个方向去想。就像他不明白为什么Riddle在他身边无法睡着，而他只要在这地方倒下就能一觉睡到大天亮。他们的做爱场所从Riddle专门的工作房间到最后干脆直接在Riddle的卧室里，说实话Harry也不知道是怎么发展到这一步的，他可以肯定Riddle绝对不会把其他的客人带到自己私密的房间。

直到今天Ron向他提起的时候，他都拒绝去想这其中的种种。但他不能再逃避了，至少在更多的人注意到异样开始胡乱猜测前，他必须至少想一想这件事情。

为什么他会不断地回到这里？

反正肯定不像Ron胡乱猜测的那样，他和Riddle才不是那样友好的关系。每次他们见面，大部分时间不是在做爱就是在睡觉，倒是Draco会时不时地告诉他一些关于纯血种还有原来Slytherin的学生们的消息。

说起来，自他来到这里已经见过了好些旧同学了，像是Nott、Pansy Parkinson、Greengrass家年长的那个、Carrow姐妹……Parkinson是直接跟着Draco进来的。Nott因为父亲的关系没有一个工作做得长，到最后干脆完全找不到工作，只有到这里来谋生。Daphne据说是为了妹妹Astoria，但具体是“为了”什么，她没有说。Carrow姐妹则干脆从一开始就找不到工作，在酒吧屈尊降贵地当了一段时间的招待，但却总是遇上挑事的人，每天都过得提心吊胆的，最后决定还不如到这里来。据说Millicent Bulstrode也曾找到过这里，但她的长相实在……最后她在哪里也不得而知了。还有一些Harry之前没记住过的同学，比方说Slytherin的Archana Shetty*——她家在印度已经没落了，纯血一系已经全部挪了过来，因为一直是高阶级出身，所以在在战争时期顺应“天性”地支持过Voldemort的主张，这会儿暂时洗不白又回不去了，就被家里送到这里当了挡箭牌……每当听到一个新的故事，Harry都会隐约有种感觉——这就是为什么Voldemort一开始将他引来了这里。那个赌约对现在的他来说就是一切，他时刻等待着杀掉Harry那一刻的到来（或是被杀的那一刻，但Harry知道他那么自大，一定不会承认的），所以他想让Harry站到同一个观景台上，看着那个他选择袖手旁观的世界怎样在旋转着。

Harry知道他并不是为了这些故事回到这里的，说实话每在这里遇上一个自己先前认识的人都会让Harry的无力感增加一分。他总会觉得自己对这些人的命运负有责任，虽然他们大部分都可以被冷漠地打作“咎由自取”，但……当真正看到了他们现在的处境时，他又忍不住觉得自己是不是可以做些什么——尽管如此，他的第一反应依然还是逃避。

不是……Harry知道自己回来是因为身边这个人，也只是因为他……

或许是肉体的欢愉……Harry还记得Riddle某一次跟他说过，在这个时期的这个地方，真正为了性本身来到这里的人并不多，其中就包括一些有着女友或妻子却仍来这里享受刺激的人——就像是青少期没能玩够，于是成年之后继续发泄欲火的、肉体愉悦的痴迷者。有些女友或妻子无法满足的癖好，或是单纯地想要和同性之间不一样的体验，没有交流、没有情感的投入，只有快感和愉悦，所有人都不过是他快感的容器——这样地平等，完全愉悦至上的利己主义。Riddle将其称之为最容易打发的客人，即便如此他也不忘嘲讽一下用同样的态度对待自己的情人、伴侣们的个别客人的“爱恋”。他总是在贬低爱，Harry也不想特地指出，其实在他看来这也是虚假的“爱”，根本就不足以为冠上“爱”的名字，不过只是给利己者对他人的绑架以一条顺手的缰绳罢了，到头来“爱”的承受对象只有他自己。Harry真希望不断回到Riddle身边的自己也是这样纯粹的交换关系。他无法否认自己沉迷于Riddle的肉体，他细腻的皮肤、他微凉的体温、他柔软的嘴唇、他完美的面容、他的身体紧贴着自己的战栗、他黑玉般的头发穿过自己指间的柔顺、他小腿在自己掌中刚刚好的手感、他那处包裹着自己时的高热和紧致、他深陷情欲时的喘息与呻吟……和Riddle在一起时他所获得的快感是之前的任何经历都无法比拟的。Harry从未想过自己会有沉迷肉体愉悦的一天——他无法不去渴望见到Riddle，去触碰他，感受他的身体和自己紧紧地连接在一起。可事实就是，即便身处妓院，除了Riddle，他没有对其他任何人产生过这样的渴求和欲望。他无法欺骗自己，欺骗自己那将夜晚的时光一次次拱手献给Riddle的只是肉体需求而已。

他也同样沉迷于那无声或有声的战斗，那通过最亲密的身体接触而进行的搏斗。在攻击与伤害的同时，又好像有别的什么东西……他知道Riddle在用这种权力的拉力收服他的其他客人——自从Riddle发现嫉妒心和独占欲（不，Harry对他并没有这种情感，他只是感到羞耻和厌恶而已）可以让Harry格外投入之后，就乐于向他透露自己其他客户的信息。例如那些渴望征服不可一世的纯血种的麻瓜出身，或是日常中绝对不会和Harry有交集的Herbert Hughes先生，沉迷于Riddle幼稚而放纵的索取，沉迷于宠溺Riddle的Herbert自己，以至于产生了情人与独占的错觉，身陷Riddle的掌控而无法自拔（Harry不禁有些同情他，也不知道Harry霸占Riddle的这么多个夜晚他会怎么想）。而他和Riddle之间的拉锯，无需以性命相拼却依旧龙战鱼骇的决斗，一次次地挑战、渴望最终征服他，只是想想就让他热血沸腾、斗志昂扬。

大概就是这样了吧。

Harry吸了一口烟，转头看了看身旁闭着眼的Riddle。

他从来都觉得Riddle美得过分，被他吸引大概……很正常。而他们之间持续了这么多年的战斗如今变成了这样不致命的形式，让自己痴迷也没有什么太意外的。

仅此而已了。

……

Harry总是需要提醒自己这个人是谁。他们之间有着跨不过去的仇恨，还有着注定你死我活的命运。

如果……

如果像Ron胡乱瞎说的那样……

那未免也，太可悲了。

垂眼凝视着Riddle疲惫的、控制着呼吸、假装沉睡的模样，Harry忍不住想笑。就不累吗？

他在床头的缸里按灭了烟，掀开被子下了床，开始一件件地把衣物好好地穿回去。

果然Riddle的眼睛很快就睁开了：“要回去了？”

“嗯，回去休息得好一些。”对你来说。

“之前可没见你有什么问题……”不过Riddle也只是轻描淡写地指出来这一点而已，并没有追究下去。

重新捡起自己的魔杖，帮自己和Riddle都清理了一下，换来Riddle微红着脸埋在枕头里从紧咬的唇齿间泄出的呻吟。Harry止不住地嘴角上扬。

正准备拎起公文包，却发现一只雪白的小臂已经钻进了包里，捞出来的正是那本同事给的小说。

Riddle又灵巧地滚过了身，横躺在床上，举着书随意地翻着：“没想到你还会看这种麻瓜小说。”

“麻瓜小说？”

Riddle给他指了指出版社。

Harry凑过去看了看，果然。他耸耸肩，重新扣好包，提了起来：“同事借的。你要是感兴趣可以先放你这。”

Harry觉得Riddle是想要马上拒绝的，拒绝的话似乎就在他的嘴边萦绕，最后却变成了：“好啊。”

Harry随意的道了别，却在走到活板门的时候突然想起了什么。

“你之后不会还有客人吧？”

Riddle发出了一声敷衍的、否定的嗯声：“你来就是包夜。Dolores知道的。”

Harry顿了一下，似乎是想说些什么。但他自己也没有想出他究竟想说什么，于是他继续着拉开活板门的动作，离开了。

几只纸飞机正绕着头上的灯飞来飞去，毫无感情的女声宣布道：“第二层，魔法法律执行司。包含禁止滥用魔法司、傲罗指挥部和威森加摩管理机构。”

Harry打着哈欠走出电梯，来到一条两边都是门的走廊，窗外飘着淅淅沥沥的小雨，估计外面的雨天弄得魔法维修保养处的心情也不怎么样。他拐过一个转角，穿过一对沉重的栎木大门。他今天来得比较早，有人的隔间并不是很多。他在自己堆满了文件，贴着通缉犯照片、地图，被遮住的旧凤凰社合照、DA合照、父母照片，和支持的魁地奇球队队徽、照片的隔间停下。他旁边的隔间空空荡荡，Neville前几个月接下了Hogwarts的教职，目前正做着Sprout教授的助教作为正式授课前的培训。

翻出了昨天拿回去却只在睡前短暂看了几页的文件，Harry正准备去泡一杯咖啡继续和文书奋战，却在起身的那一瞬间正好对上了从这边穿去自己办公室的ArthurWeasley。

“早上好，Harry！”Weasley先生热情的问好，让Harry因自己巴不得见不到他的态度而分外羞愧。

“呃……嗨！早安，Weasley先生！”

Weasley先生显然没有注意到Harry僵硬的肢体语言，直接亲昵地揽过了Harry的肩膀：“听着，Harry，昨天Ron说你有事来不了，所以我和Molly决定把聚餐再延一天，我今天再来问问你。毕竟我们一家都挺想念你的。当然，你现在是大人了，如果你不想来，我们也可以理解……”

“不，不是这样的！”Harry急忙打断Weasley先生，但他随后意识到消除误会的唯一方法就是，“我很乐意今晚同你们一起聚餐……”

“太好了！”Weasley先生欣喜的表情让Harry的罪恶感又一次加深，这些人对自己的刻意躲避毫无芥蒂，分明是一切都是自己的错，他们却因为他做了本应该做的事情而如此惊喜……

“今晚7点在陋居，下了班和Ron他们一起过来吧！我应该会提前回去帮忙。那，祝你一天愉快！”Weasley先生拍了拍他的肩膀，快活地离开了。

“祝愉快。”Harry站在原地，带着复杂的苦笑目送他离开。

但很快他就被一阵骚动转移了注意力。

“哗啦——！”

东西摔到地上的声响和争吵的叫嚷声从不远处的隔间传来。

Harry转过头便看见自己组里的LukeSmith把另一个青年挡在身后，用魔杖指着别组的几个人。那个被挡在后面的青年Harry认识，低他两届，Slytherin的学生，总喜欢在廊桥上面找他比试的那个小孩，Niles Hanley*，和Luke一样刚结束了训练期没几个月，被分到了3队。

“这是怎么回……？”Harry走过去，还没来得及问完就被Luke气势汹汹地打断了。

“向他道歉！”Luke狠狠地瞪着2队和3队的几个人，依旧没有放下举着的魔杖。

“怎么？现在的新人都这么娇贵？有问题还经不起人说了？”一个3队Harry不熟的人仰着头故作受伤地奚落道。

Niles拉了一下Luke，但还是没能止住他：“不过是一点点小疏漏至于说成那样吗？这已经不是我第一次看到你们这样集体攻击他了！再说了，这份报告是该傲罗做的吗？这不是法律执行队专职文员的工作吗？”Luke扯出一份报告挥舞着。

Harry趁他们对峙的时候从Luke手中抽走了报告，翻了翻：“确实。谁来解释一下这是怎么回事？”

2队、3队的几个老队员都不说话了，面面相觑着，在等谁先开口说话，但还是保持着有些心虚的理直气壮。有一个躲在后面的人悄悄溜走了，似乎是去找什么人。

神情复杂的看了看Harry，而后似乎想好了什么，眼中的不甘和愤怒全都化作了决意，Niles先打破了僵局：“不要紧的，这个活是我自己揽下来的，也确实是没有做好。前辈们批评我一下也是应该的。”接着他先后转向了Luke和Harry：“谢谢你们帮我说话。不过这就是个误会。劳烦你们了！”他笑着。

于是Harry和Luke也不好再说什么，各自回到了自己的位置上。回去之前Harry还看到Luke警告地瞪了那些人一眼。

回到座位上没多久，Harry就看见2队和3队的队长气势汹汹地跑了进来。还没来得及观察，就被刚到的Ron拍了拍隔间的板子。

“哟，早安！”

“早安，Ron。”

“爸爸跟你讲了晚餐的事情吧？”

Harry仍想着刚才的事情，敷衍地点了点头：“2队、3队是怎么回事？”

Ron耸了耸肩：“不知道。不过听说2队的Taylor和3队的Kerr*在Thicknesse期间丢了工作，两个人一起逃的，所以关系特别好。他们组也有不少人那段时间自己或是家里人被整得很惨……2队的食死徒逮捕记录和3队外派对抗巨人的记录你不是也看过了嘛……”

“所以就可以拿新人撒气了？”Harry满是火气地顶回去。

“我不是这个意思！”Ron也忍不住提高了声调，但接着又压低了声音，“我是说他们队里有他们自己的问题，就算我们能够解决这一次，也不可能次次盯着他们吧？再说了，Taylor和Kerr年资都比我们高，论职位我们也没法干涉他们队里的事情。听说之前Hanley那小子已经报到Robards那里去了……”

“他没管？”Harry皱起了眉头，尽管他本人并不是那么喜欢这个主任，也和他不熟，但总体来说GawainRobards还是个挺不错的人。

“管了呀。找了几个挑事的傲罗谈了话。”

“然后还是这样？”

Ron又耸了耸肩，接着又想到了什么：“这事你就别馋和了。现在还有好多双眼睛盯着你呢！你这么早当上傲罗队长，背后已经有很多人说闲话了。”

“说什么？”Harry语气不善地问道。

Ron的表情有点尴尬，一面还在安抚Harry声音小一点：“差不多就是凭着‘救世主’的名号和Kingsley的关系一类的吧，你之前也不是没听过……他们对我也挺戒备的，没怎么在我在的时候说过……大部分都是别队的，你也不用管他们。”

“什么？就我所知，光Kerr自己，到现在连一套完整的防护咒语都加不全呢！”

“你声音小一点！”尽管Harry的声音本身依旧不大了，Ron还是紧张地环顾了一圈四周，又加上了一个闭耳塞听，“所以才说你用不着管他们嘛！Hermione之前也让我提醒你低调一点……”

“我还不低调？就好像我想要别人的注意力似的！”

“我也只是带话嘛，反正哥们儿你记着就行！”Ron努力安抚着他，接着注意到了Harry的桌子，于是伸手拨弄着照片，“干嘛遮起来？”

Harry垂着头，闪避着视线，拨开了Ron的手：“没什么。不想分散注意力而已。”

好在Ron也只是为了转个话题，很快Harry就不用担心Ron继续问些什么他不愿意回答的问题了，因为KatieBell正拿着文件走过来。当初被下恶咒的经历似乎改变了她的某些人生决定。知道这个和自己魁地奇同队的学姐也加入了傲罗时，Harry还是有些小吃惊的，他一直以为她会和好友Alicia Spinnet一样继续魁地奇的事业。现在她在Harry的队里*。

“早安，Harry，Ron。”她笑着打着招呼，挥了挥手里还有折痕的纸条，“新消息，你上次让我们联络的那个站街男孩传来的，明晚Biggs会出现，到时候就准备一网打尽！”

Harry接过纸条，上面写了Biggs会出现的时间地点。

“分配了我们和3队一起行动。”

Ron担心地看了他一眼，而Harry则是皱着眉点了点头。Katie似乎什么也没注意到，快活地祝了日安以后就回到自己隔间去了。

“那我就不打扰你了，哥们儿。Mulciber也太能逃了，这文书简直要整死我……”Ron嘟嘟囔囔地回到了自己的座位上继续和工作奋战起来。

Harry的一只手无意识地拨着遮着照片的那张纸，脸色阴沉。

Mulciber……和他父母同时代的巫师……他们几天前才把这个喜用夺魂咒的食死徒捉拿归案。照片上，他的父母、Sirius、Lupin、Dumbledore、Moody……他们都还一无所知地微笑着……还有Fred、Colin。那个时候他还可以毫无顾虑地觉得Lavender黏Ron黏得烦人……他们还那么年轻，却被永远地定格在了那片废墟……他们都不在了，为了和那黑暗作斗争，为了捍卫魔法界的自由、尊严和权利，为了打败……而他却在每个夜晚拥抱那具沾满了他亲友鲜血的身体，纵容着那人活在这个世上……他有何面目日日面对那些死去的人……

他低头看了看手中的文件。

工作一向是暂时埋葬这些想法最好的方式。

待Harry和Ron等到Hermione下班，一起幻影移形到陋居的门口时，Ginny、George和Fleur已经在里面等着他们了。

Weasley夫人在门口用一个热情的拥抱迎接了他：“Harry，亲爱的！快进来！Arthur正在厨房里帮忙，Bill和Percy一会儿就回来。Dromeda法国的朋友邀请她去玩，她和小Teddy要等圣诞节才能回来了。”然后她亲昵地拍了拍Harry的双肩：“又变壮实了，小时候我还以为怎么都没法让你胖一点呢！你以前太瘦了！”她不由分说地接过了Harry的外套，紧接着就转向了Ron和Hermione。

Harry走进熟悉的干净而拥挤的小房子，这里是最初让他感受到家庭氛围的地方，想象一个圆满的家时他脑海中会跳出的第一个画面。

餐厅里满满当当，Fleur正举着Victoire软软的小手向Harry打着招呼，咿咿呀呀的不知道在说这些什么，显得非常开心，金色的头发软软地搭在她小小的肩膀上。上次见面的时候她还那么小……Harry心下一沉，突然清晰地意识到，自己真的已经很久没有见过他们了。Ginny在餐桌的另一边对着他微笑。她显得有些疲惫，眼睛下面挂着黑眼圈，以往柔顺发亮的头发也显得有些黯淡，却依旧那么美丽。但Harry再看见她时却不再有16、7岁时那样的悸动，就像……看见自己的妹妹一样。只是一瞬间，Riddle黑色的发丝、带笑的红眼睛、苍白而完美的皮肤，伴随着想要见他的冲动，从Harry的脑海中一闪而过。但这种想法很快被厌恶和愧疚所取代。

“嗨，Harry！”Ginny落落大方地和他打着招呼，这倒让Harry有些无所适从了。

“呃，嗨，Ginny！”

还不等Harry从嘴里蹦出什么不知道会不会冒犯到女孩心思的问候语，门外就又热闹起来了。Bill和Percy同时到达，而Percy这次带了一个女孩。看其他人的反应，他应该不是第一次带这个女孩回家了，但Harry对她却没有丝毫的印象，他意识到自己错过了很多东西。

“Audrey Hall*，Percy的女友。很高兴认识你，大名鼎鼎的HarryPotter。”女孩带着羞涩的亲切向Harry伸出了手。

“很高兴认识你。”Harry回握。没想到那个眼高于顶的Percy竟然也找到心仪的女孩而且认真到带回来见家长了。

在Hermione边上坐下，就看见Weasley先生指挥着一锅炖菜、一大块松脆金黄的面包、一碟烤肠、流油的烤鹌鹑走进了餐厅，而Weasley夫人的锅上似乎还做着别的什么东西。

Harry正出神地看着Fleur和Bill往Victoire的儿童小餐具里面添着方便牙齿还十分幼嫩的孩子食用的食品，并偶尔加入不那么好嚼的食物，鼓励着小家伙吃下去，George的声音在耳边响了起来：“Hermione，我听说你们最近找好几家媒体的记者约谈了。”

Harry感兴趣地转过头来。

Hermione点了点头：“主要是《预言家日报》还有《唱唱反调》什么的。你知道，最近的舆论风向有点失控。可是现在出现了很多不知名的小报社……”

“战后《唱唱反调》一炮走红之后，模仿它的小报就层出不穷。”Weasley先生也坐到了桌边。

“都是些自己印刷的东西，还有很多使用笔名的根本找不到来源的。所以我们现在也只能和一些比较主流的媒体把当前的情况讲清楚。”Hermione赞同道。

“发生什么了吗？”Harry好奇的问道。他除了《预言家日报》基本上没看过什么。在他看来RitaSkeeter这种搞事情的专家现在都安分得令人意外，实在难以想象有什么值得魔法部出马和媒体联系的事情。

“还不就是些耸人听闻的噱头，从以前开始就有很多这种到处编排是非的小报。没什么大不了的。”Weasley夫人不以为意地说道，有些不屑地摆着手。

“这你就不懂了，妈妈。虽然是些不起眼的小报，但是说得人多了，总还会有人信的。”Bill插嘴到。

“目前兴盛打压纯血统和Slytherin学生的风气。我们打算从媒体入手，让他们帮忙呼唤民众的理性。”Hermione向Harry小声解释道。

这让Harry突然想起来了：“哦，对。前段时间我听人说Harper在职位上被人打压了……额外的谈话、审查什么的，我想是……”

“听人说？谁？”Ron好奇的问道。不过好在George打断了他。

“Harper？原来Slytherin球队那个？”

Harry点了点头。

“不奇怪。现在很多部门都有这种滥用职权、借机报复的情况。执行队那边已经在跟进了，但总还有注意不到的地方。谢谢你告诉我，Harry，我改天让人去看看。”Hermione显得从容自如。

谁都没注意到Ginny的脸色阴沉了一下。

“对了，Ginny你上次似乎和我提到了类似的事情，具体怎么样了？”Hermione突然想起了什么，转向了她。

Ginny脸上的阴霾瞬间消失了，取而代之的是一个并不那么有笑意的微笑：“暂时没什么。没什么我解决不了的。”

Hermione审视了一下Ginny，似乎没决定是否应该就此放过这个话题。

Fleur似乎厌倦了这种阴沉的氛围，娇嗔地笑着插进话来：“哦，别说这些扫兴的话题了。Bill和我就要迎来另一个宝宝了，记得吗？”

很快话题就变成了Weasley夫人和Audrey关心Fleur的身体、分享照顾小孩的心得，其他人则讨论起恋情相关的了。

原来Audrey和Percy是在工作上认识的，两人已经交往了几个月了，上次带来家里的时候就已经决定了等到明年这个时候就结婚。这再次让Harry意识到他和Weasley家的时间隔阂，他们谈论的一些之前已经互相交换过信息的事情，他感到自己都不太清楚也插不上话。

相较于当年的Fleur，女孩子们（尤其是Ginny）对性格随和、长相温婉的Audrey显然多了许多的好感。

话题的焦点也很快从Percy转向了George和Angelina的关系。但George似乎并不想过多的谈论这个话题。这可能和当初Fred也曾喜欢过她有关。这个猜想将Harry的思绪又带回了Hogwarts之战，这想法令他胸口发紧，仿佛杂乱地缠绕着许多烧红的钢丝在他的胸口不断地绞动。

“说到这个，Harry最近也总是神龙见首不见尾的，是不是也在和什么人见面呀？”Ron显然还没有放弃从他这里打探出些八卦。

“是吗，Harry？”

桌上的目光这下全都集中到了Harry的身上，他注意到还有一些视线飘到了Ginny那里。

刚刚结束战斗时，Ginny曾经向他提出过复合，但那时Harry想到他和Voldemort之间并没有结束，他们的赌约不知什么时候就会兑现，他依旧是一个未来只有死亡和Voldemort的人。几年过去以后，他对Ginny的感觉也淡了下去。对他来说Ginny依旧是一个非常合得来的朋友，只是他面对她时，不会再产生那种迷恋的情绪。有时候他也会想，他16、7岁时总是想起Ginny，是否只是因为她的美丽、她的亲近、她的纵容，而产生了一种名为“合适”的爱情错觉。

但这些在这一刻都无关紧要，因为他知道，Weasley家的人依旧期待着他能够和Ginny重归旧好，期待着他能够和她结婚，让他能名正言顺地和Weasley家、和Hermione成为亲人。他也知道，不仅仅是Weasley家，这甚至是所有凤凰社人的期待——用比亲情更为实际的锁链将他们连在一起，让Harry真正拥有一个家，亲上加亲，其名依旧是——“合适”。无法满足这样热切又善意的期待令Harry歉疚。尽管他并不会因为这种期待而勉强自己，也知道他们会尊重自己的意见，但这种期待的存在本身就像一个若有似无的重担，时不时地朝他压下来。尤其是在他们二人都明确单身的现在。这让他觉得自己并没有什么合法性继续拒绝和Ginny的爱情关系，也令这种压力和负罪感更为沉重。今天之前，他甚至会尽量避开Ginny，因为每当看见她的脸，他就会想到Weasley家的人是怎样慷慨又和善地接纳了他，而他又是怎样自私地令他们宝贝女儿的、令他们的期望持续落空着。每当涉及感情问题时他都仿佛处于僵局之中。没有时是如此，而假如他编造有或是确实有，又总好像他在暗示Ginny“不够好”似的，尽管他并没有那样的意思。

Harry感到有沉重的鼓点在自己的耳朵里面“咚咚”地敲击。

“不是的。我……”在不接纳Ginny的同时，他确实在和其他的人见面，而且是这个世界上可以选择的最糟糕的人选……他感到有些肮脏，就好像通过这种“取舍”，他无耻地密谋背叛了自己最亲近的人。他的脑海里又浮现了他每天夜晚所见的景象——Riddle带笑的眼睛和嘴角此刻简直是露骨的嘲讽，让他感到阵阵恶心和不知对谁的强烈厌恶，却也克制不住地在心底隐隐生出一种渴望、一丝兴奋的震颤。这让他愈发觉得自己没有资格接受Weasley家——就和他没资格拒绝的感觉一样深刻。

Wealsey家显然误解了他的沉默。

Weasley夫人和善而体贴地笑着拍了拍Harry的手：“哦，亲爱的，别担心。我们只是随便问问。如果你们需要更多时间……你和她可以等想好了再告诉我们。”

Harry很想纠正她，很想要向她澄清，不是这样的，他和那个人并不是这种关系，你们不应当这样体贴和纵容他不堪的堕落……但这一误解给了Harry不开口的完美借口，所以他只是僵硬地点了点头，咽下了可能跑出口的实话。

“说起来当年Tonks和Lupin也是这样呢……”Hermione有些怀念地说道，“我是说挑明关系方面。我们当时还一直猜想Tonks暗恋Sirius呢，记得吗？”

Ginny也出神地说道，很难看出她对整件事的反应，但Harry还记得当年她和Tonks有多亲近：“是呀……就好像是很久很久以前的事情了。她甚至为他改变了守护神，还有比这更浪漫的事情吗？”

“还有Snape。谁能想到那个可怕的大蝙蝠竟然那么深沉地爱着Harry的妈妈，是吧哥们儿？”Ron也插嘴道。

Tonks、Lupin、Snape、他的父母……他怎么可能忘得了他们呢？其中Snape和他们的父母都是Voldemort亲手杀掉的……他甚至亲眼看到Snape在自己面前死去……他感到浑身发冷，就好像那些死去的人都化作鬼魂在身后看着自己，向他投来失望和不赞同的目光。他觉得自己是如此地龌龊，就好像他现在的每一寸呼吸都是在玷污这条他们用自己的牺牲换来的性命。

他生硬地点着头。那鼓点更加响亮了，Harry需要非常集中注意力才能听清别人说的话。

“说起来，爸爸，Sirius当年真的没有谈过朋友吗？你们这辈的八卦里面好像总是听不到他的情况。”Bill好奇地问道。

Arthur耸了耸肩：“至少在凤凰社的时期没有听过说他和谁特别亲近。可惜我和他在学校里的时候不熟……”

Sirius……都是因为他轻信了Voldemort的诡计……是他害死了Sirius……他和Voldemort，他们夺走了Sirius的未来，让Black的姓氏彻底绝迹，他们却还恬不知耻地活在这个世界上。而Harry他自己……是他隐瞒着Voldemort活着的消息，是他纵容着那个魔鬼继续活在这个世界上……更可悲的是，有时候他竟然会忘掉自己的使命，忘掉自己所背负的性命、期待、仇恨，从Voldemort还活着的这个事实中生出满足感……

那鼓声现在就如在全身碰撞炸开的雷声一般响亮又低沉，就好像他的心跳也随之紊乱而快速，他的内脏似乎都要被这鼓声所震碎，沉重、阴暗。

Weasley夫人拿手的蜜汁布丁打断了这个话题，之后的聊天中他们也再没有提到那些故去的人。只是好像光是待在这些人身边就能触发Harry的罪恶感一般，浑身上下被小虫子钻来钻去似的肮脏感始终没能离开他，那鼓声让他在没能听进去任何一句他们说的话，一直到他在陋居的门口吹着有些寒冷的夜风和Weasley一家道别。

他们试图挽留他，但他感到自己不应当再玷污这栋房屋的回忆，不应当再如一条贪婪的血吸虫压榨他们在无知中给予的、他并没有资格接受的善意。再说，他实在无法克制去一个地方见一个人的渴望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *据说是第三部游戏里出现过的人物，我就拿来用了，大部分懒得起名字做原创的角色都会是这样的（笑。  
> *据说也是第三部游戏里面刷经验的npc，拿来用用~  
> *这两个人罗琳都没有设定之后的职业，所以我就这样用用了。  
> *原创人物  
> *原作没有提到她的本姓，我就从常见姓氏里面随便塞了一个。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Rape/Non-Con

离开陋居，待Harry幻影移形到妓馆门口的时候，已经是凌晨1、2点了。MarcusFlint已经和Goyle短暂地换了班，见到Harry来的时候显得十分惊讶。但没有什么时间供他反应，下一秒Harry就越过他径直往里面快步走去。Harry脸上的冰冷的怒意、仿佛他根本不存在似的遥远而专注的眼神，让他一瞬间怔愣在原地不知所措[鼓声，恨不得让它将思想和情绪都震到麻痹的声音，却只是将那些糟糕的情绪和想法砸得更深]。

“嘭”地，双开门被猛地推开，惊得Umbridge从椅子上跳了起来。HarryPotter的身影出现在门后。还不及Umbridge说什么，Harry就已经将硬币甩到了她的桌上，拉出一张协议随意地画了自己的名字，转身就走。留下Umbridge呛下没能出口的装腔作势，急匆匆地小跑着跟上他，气喘吁吁地赶在Harry之前打开了电梯的门。

“他在3楼自己的工作间。”

也不知道Harry有没有听见。他只是注视着不知道什么地方，脸色阴沉得可怕，由着电梯的门在自己面前缓缓地关上[鼓声……感官里就只有鼓声……他需要见到Riddle，他必须马上见到Riddle，然后……然后……]。留下Umbridge在一个本能的战栗后，耸耸肩转身，再次高视阔步地回到自己的办公桌。

电梯的门再度打开。在走廊的深处，7号的门口，Tom Riddle穿着一件轻薄的暗红色袍子，衬着他红色的眼睛，浑身浸染在鲜血罪恶的色彩中，一条金属链子在灯光下闪着光，更加突出了敞开略大的领口下苍白的皮肤和精致的锁骨。他斜倚着门框，正和什么人调笑着。根据那看不清的面孔和身形姿态显出的年龄，Harry猜想那大概就是自己第一天晚上见过的HerbertHughes。

看见Harry出现在走廊尽头，Riddle显得有些意外。但很快那片刻的讶异就被笑意所取代，眼中闪着不怀好意的光芒，饶有兴趣地看着Harry向他走来。

“我还以为你今天……”

然而还不等他把话说完，就被Harry掐住脖子和上臂的粗暴对待给打断了。Harry可以看见Hughes先生正把手伸向魔杖，似乎是准备阻止他，不过Harry可没心思理会他，狠狠地将门甩在他的脸上隔断了一切阻挠的门路，顺势狠狠地将Riddle压在了门板上。

“Harry？”Riddle试图转过身来，看清Harry的神情，并反抗着Harry的钳制。

Harry没有理他，双手固定着他的臀部，更为强硬地将他顶在门板上，他火热的欲望贴在Riddle的股缝。

这让Riddle顿了一下，随后更为激烈地反抗起Harry的钳制：“等等，Harry，我还没……”

这并没能阻止Harry拽扯着要掀起他袍子的动作。Riddle更为奋力的挣扎起来，但Harry掐在他后颈的手和时不时制住他手腕的动作，令他没有办法在不造成伤害的前提下挣脱……Harry仿佛什么没注意到Riddle的挣扎似的，什么也听不见，那鼓声已将他钝化变聋。终于，他连撕带扯撩开了碍事的袍子，露出了Riddle不着寸缕的下体。

“Potter，你发什么神经？！”在一阵格外猛烈的挣扎后，Riddle终于推开了着了魔似的Harry，袍子自然地落回了原处。他看到Harry布满阴霾的双眼、全身上下透出的充满了仇恨和愤怒的气息，本能在叫嚣着让他攻击或离开，但不知为何他犹豫了。而就是这一秒的犹豫，让他的脑袋在下一刻狠狠地撞上了门板，温热的液体从发间流了下来。这被钳制的无力感令他暴怒愤恨，他的手伸向胸口挂在链子尾端的东西，但下一秒他的双手和身体就被一个强力的禁锢咒死死地钉在了门板上。

终于彻底止住了Riddle的反抗，Harry再次掀起碍事的袍子，手指探向那熟悉的后穴，只摸到一片干燥——Riddle今晚没有接待也没打算接待任何人。如果是平时，Harry说不定会因为这个发现而生出什么未知的情绪，但此刻，他只想要狠狠地操进这具罪恶的身体。

他也确实这么做了。干燥的肠道磨得阴茎表面发疼，突然被硕大异物入侵的肛口也死死地卡着他，Riddle在他的身下枯叶似地颤抖着，但他就是为这疼痛而来的，他需要这疼痛。一个狠狠地发力，他终于全部打进了Riddle的身体，疼得他不得不停下来歇息一下。Riddle一定也很疼，Harry听见了没能被他吞下去的半声痛呼，感觉到热乎乎的液体顺着自己的阴茎流下来，贴着Riddle剧烈颤抖着仿佛随时会倒下的身体。他将头埋进Riddle的颈窝——他本应厌恶却莫名感到安心的熟悉气息顺着鼻腔和每一个毛孔渗进他的身体，一只手抚摸着Riddle扬起的脆弱的脖颈，感受着疼痛的冷汗从皮肤上滚下。他能瞥到Riddle眼角的湿润，但他和前黑魔王都很清楚，这不过是生理泪水而已。

另一只手托住Riddle的髋部，Harry开始一遍又一遍痛苦地扎进这具抗拒着他的身体。就连往日拥抱着他的肠道也在痛苦而不规律地扩张和收缩着，那痛苦仿佛歌唱着，和他被罪恶感所折磨的心共鸣着。负疚与不洁的折磨再次吞没了他思绪的全部，将他淹没在回忆与仇恨的深海中。

Fred空洞的眼神和最后一丝没能完成的笑意，仿佛在诅咒着他可耻的背叛，诅咒着他如此自私地放弃了当初承诺给他的复仇……上次见面还在冲他喊话和微笑的Lupin和Tonks，享受着儿子新生欢乐的夫妇，下一次见面时就一动不动地睡在了漆黑的天花板下……“如果我能偶尔出去一下，做一些有用的事情就好了”，Sirius的声音在脑海中回响着，他是那么渴望着能够做些什么，他是那么地值得清白和自由，然而……至今他都能看见Sirius被困的、压抑的身影在格里莫广场12号游荡……那他总会在遇到摄魂怪或是噩梦时分看见的绿光、他妈妈的尖叫和哀求死死地扼住了他的呼吸……在他以为一切都将最终结束时，他们还陪伴在他的身边，他们看见他时笑得是那样快乐，他始终忘不掉妈妈看见他时那专注深情的目光，他们说会一直陪着他……现在他只希望他们不要对着他笑，他只希望他们在看清了他究竟是怎样的肮脏之后带着嫌恶离开他，那样他或许还会好受一些……

他不知道自己是怎么了，不断地回到Riddle的身边，回到他的仇敌身边，回到夺走了他一切的人身边，却不是为了杀他……他不知道自己该怎么办……每当这种无能为力的罪恶感涌上心头时，他就会止不住地怨恨，怨恨Voldemort出现在车站，怨恨计划的打破，怨恨为什么一切不能在那一天就结束，这样他就不会如此无措和茫然……牢不可破的誓言令他即使夜夜面对Riddle却依旧无法杀死他——他还有同归于尽的方法，但Nagini体内的灵魂碎片应该还是活着的，不知道Voldemort如何假死，即便同归于尽也无法确保Voldemort被销毁；他也可以告诉其他人，让他们来动手杀了Riddle，他不明白誓言里面为什么没有顾及这一点，或许是Voldemort自己就从来没有考虑过借他人之手杀掉Harry，以至于Harry考虑到这个选项的时候也会本能地抗拒——更为糟糕的是，在此之前，他从来就没有任何一刻想到过要杀死Riddle……

“莫非你竟然对Voldemort产生了同情？”

可是尊敬的Dumbledore教授啊……“怜悯活人”……他还活着呀……他不是“已死去”，不是“从未活”……当他在自己的身下颤抖，当他的心跳在自己的手掌下震动，当他向自己挑眉，当他用冰冷嘲讽的语气和自己讲话，当他用那双红色的眼睛注视着自己，当他的情绪和思想那样毫无保留地向自己展开……他可以毁掉让他成为非人的器物，那不过是工艺品而已；你死我活的场合下，他可以让生存的本能驱动自己行动……但当他这样在自己面前的时候，当他很清楚这个人和他如何相近又不同、清楚这个人也有喜怒哀乐的时候，当他和自己——不论是肉体还是精神上——都曾如此紧紧地相连在一起的时候……他看不见未来的命运，看不见过去的仇恨，看不见恶龙和怪物，他只能看见现在的他，不是一个噩梦，不是一个令人害怕的名字。他还活着……

Riddle颤抖的喘息声中满溢着疼痛，就连睫毛也不住地战栗着。他磨在墙壁上的指尖渗出点点血迹，脖颈扬起，就像一只垂死的天鹅，完美地托在Harry的掌中。Harry的心中生出了一种慰藉，就好像通过这种方式，他终于交流了自己的痛苦……就好像，Riddle正用他的身体在演绎和宣泄Harry心中的痛苦。

Harry更加卖力地折磨着Riddle柔嫩的深处，撕裂他、更深地进入他、占有他的全部、然后彻底地融为一体。Harry想要听见他痛苦的尖叫，想让他的哀鸣淹没仿佛要将自己拽入深渊的罪恶感，但不管Harry怎样粗暴地对待他，他都不让Harry如愿。

他就是这样的人，肆无忌惮地破坏Harry的一切，将他哪怕最简单的愿望都变成幻影，却还是不以为意、心安理得。Riddle的世界里大概就只有他自己。

不管Harry怎样愧疚、怎样负罪、怎样痛苦，对他来说大概都不过是那双闪着恶意的红瞳、那个扬着嘲讽的嘴角用以调侃、取乐的笑料。

他是那样地厌恶乃至憎恨，憎恶这样的Riddle，憎恶这样的自己，憎恶这样的发展……那憎恶掺杂在其他的负面情绪中，就像一个巨大的铅锤拴在自己的胸口，死死地扯着他。这种沉重令他的胸口揪成一团，脑袋里就像烧起来了一样，熏得眼前一片模糊，以至于他根本分不清楚，自己憎恨的究竟是什么……

另一种快感闪电一般地在周身游走而过。快感是那样激烈而刺激，以至于他的道德感完全无力抵抗唯有沉眠。唯有压制、征服、侵犯、折辱、摧毁才能带来的快感……他是如此彻底地掠夺着Riddle……他能感觉到稍微适应了疼痛的肠道正怯怯地、试探地接纳、拥抱着自己……这让他一瞬间竟生出了一种主宰一切的错觉。

他在心中苦涩又绝望地嘲笑着。看呀，妈妈、爸爸……这样的我，算不算是为你们复仇了呢？

就这样同归于尽吧……

仿佛着了魔，这个念头在脑海中盘桓不去……

就像一个寻求安慰的孩子，他深深地埋首在Riddle的后颈，然后慢慢地，也坚定地，收紧了自己托在Riddle颈部的手……

Riddle显然也意识到了他要做什么，他开始奋力地尝试着扭动、挣扎、抵抗，但在禁锢咒下他什么都做不了，只能任由Harry的手一意地锁紧他的呼吸……

眼角的余光中，Harry似乎看见了金色的光芒……他知道那是什么……他能感觉到誓言在发挥着自己的作用，他能感到一片寂静的黑暗正在一点点地逼近，随着Riddle越来越艰难的呼吸和剧烈抽搐的身体，一寸寸地蚕食他的生命……

那黑暗蔓延着，就要在眼前收拢……

同归于尽……最后的死亡……

不断加快的鼓声终于攀上了顶点。

Harry在这一刻越过了高潮的巅峰……

鼓声戛然而止。一瞬间，Riddle的气息、从他的脸颊滚落的液体、他的声音和破碎而窒息的呼吸声充满了Harry的感官。

仿佛从噩梦中惊醒一般，他松开了手。

死亡的黑暗一瞬间散去。

他的视线里终于再次映出这个房间。

Riddle贴着他的身体瘫软下来，被他托住了腰部勉强保持着直立，艰难地将空气再度灌满肺部。

两人就保持着这样的姿势站了良久，鲜血和精液顺着两人结合的地方渗下来。一阵疲惫感夺取了Harry的全身。他就这样揽着Riddle，那紧贴在一起的皮肤似乎给予着他某些未知的力量。

半晌，Harry小心地抽出自己已经疲软下来的阴茎，动作轻柔地抱起Riddle，将他放到了床上。低垂着头。

身体刚刚贴到床上的Riddle，一双依旧有些空洞迷茫的红眼睛被仇恨和怒火所照亮。他的手在伸向领口的路程中突然改道，反手抽出了枕头下的匕首，狠狠地划向Harry的胸口。锐利的匕首从Harry的胸前走过，留下了一道近乎深可见骨的伤口，大量的鲜血一瞬间涌了出来。

Harry仿佛没感觉到似的，失了魂样地颓然地坐在床边，将头深深地埋在支在膝盖上的手中。

Riddle半躺着，狠狠地瞪着他，却也像没决定好该怎么办一样，只是这样僵持着。

就这么持续了好一会儿，似乎对Harry的反应相当地不满意，Riddle最后发出一声异常嫌恶的舌音，滑下了床，尝试着好好站起身，在几次狼狈的失败后，一瘸一拐地往门口的方向走去。

死不了。

巫师不会因为这样物理性的小伤就丢掉性命。

蓦地，感觉到袖口被扯住的Riddle停住了脚步。他回头，看着垂着头的Harry，就好像一个迷了路的孩子，茫然、疲惫、颓废、无助、恐惧、悲伤……他不知道，他只是从这张空白着又好像写了很多东西的脸上猜想着。

鬼使神差地，他转过了身，任由着那只手将他拉回了Harry身边。

任由着那只手揽住他的后腰，拥抱着他。

任由着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋紧紧地贴着自己的腹部。

或许他袍子的某一块被打湿了，他装作不知道。

Riddle突然有些害怕起自己，却又莫名地对这可怖的陌生产生了一丝丝安心的情绪。

不知是谁过长而苍白的手指穿过黑色的发丝，将那脑袋贴得更近。

就这样，贪婪地呼吸着Riddle的气息，一种平静涌上心头。

然后Harry放任着黑暗拥抱了他。

当光明再度出现在Harry的视野中时，过于深沉的睡眠让他一瞬间不知自己身在何处、身处何时。上方绿色的帷幔与壁炉中暖暖的光芒过了好一阵才在他昏昏沉沉的头脑中留下了痕迹，而后他缓缓地转过头，他感觉自己的一侧散发出有些凉的热度……果然就看到Riddle侧卧着，睡着了。

Harry一片茫雾的脑子暂时无法意识到这说明着什么，又或许即便是清醒的Harry依旧无法对其中的意味下出什么定义。而后他的视线顺着Riddle熟睡的脸庞向下，手指形状的淤痕在白皙的脖颈上是那样鲜明又刺眼，即便是Riddle现在特殊的体质依旧没能让这青紫消下多少。宛若一盆冰水迎头浇下，对灾难般夜晚的记忆被激得一股脑泛了上来，在Harry的嘴里留下恶心的回味。

Harry并不是那么擅长治疗系的魔法，不过这么久的实战经验也让他对于那么几个实用性的咒语用得滚瓜烂熟。抱着希望有用的想法，心里滚着说不清道不明的、混杂的情绪，Harry默念着咒语，努力不吵醒Riddle，从头到脚努力地消除着施暴的痕迹。他的魔杖虚虚地悬在Riddle的上方——他很想去抚摸那皮肤，就好像抚慰这具被他伤害过的身体，但同时他又为自己对这具身体的触碰感到抗拒和恶心，他感到无法信任自己对Riddle的触摸。仿佛某种扭曲的偿还。

在魔杖移动到臀部时，Riddle发出了一声不适的呻吟，惊得Harry差点把魔杖扔出去。如同一头突然出现在车灯前的鹿，茫然、无措，带着一丝恐惧和许多的抗拒，Harry还没有准备好面对Riddle。

一双绿眸仿佛锁住枪口的猎物，Harry全身紧绷地死死盯着Riddle的脸，在看到他并没有醒过来，只是活动了一下身子后在枕头和被子里埋得更深后，轻松、后怕伴随着一丝莫名泛起的甜意一起沉进了肚子里。

终于完成了治疗，Harry从自己那边轻手轻脚地爬下床，却在站起来的一刻感到了一阵强烈的眩晕，不得不靠在床柱上缓了好一会儿才又能重新看见东西。他这才想起来，自己似乎是被Riddle狠狠地开了一个口子。他摸了摸自己胸口，那里有着新长好的皮肤和嫩肉，偏头便瞥见了床头柜上盖子都还没盖上的白鲜香精，又一侧头便看见了床边地上和被子下露出的血迹……是说怎么觉得潮潮的。微微回头，Riddle依旧穿着昨天的那件袍子。这样看来，应该是帮自己把伤口合上后就累得什么都不想管，直接睡着了。

Harry的面部肌肉活动了一下，分辨不出这究竟是否是一个微笑，又或者只是一个别的什么相当难看的表情。

渴望着逃走的心情在脑海中絮絮地怂恿着，但“逃走”又令Harry的自尊心和良心双重地难以接受。他抽出魔杖探了探时间，离上班时间还剩一个小时左右，现在回家的话正好可以冲个澡、换身衣服去上班。这样正当化着，Harry整理着自己的衣着……

“早安。”这突然响起的懒洋洋的声音惊得Harry浑身一颤。

宛若面对地域审判的亡者，Harry带着如坠冰窖的不祥预感转过身，却发现Riddle只是随意地支着头，带着和往常一样虚假的笑意看着他。

“要走了？”又是一个随意的问题，就好像昨晚任何出格的事情都没有发生过一般。

但，Harry分明地看见那双红瞳中闪烁着一丝先前没有的光芒，充满了近乎掠夺、占有的霸道，和知道什么Harry所不知的神秘与沉着……

Riddle示意他到自己的身边，于是，也许是不知道该做什么其他的反应，也许是着了魔，Harry又一次爬上床，来到了Riddle边上，但还是保持了一些距离。Riddle却扯过他的领带，浑不在意地在他的嘴唇上印下了一个随意的吻，用手抚摸着Harry的头：“你该去上班了，男孩。”

微微有些怔愣地点了点头，正好得了自己想要的空，Harry毫无异议地捡起自己前一天丢在了地上的东西，头也不回地出了门。却在门合上后，忍不住回过头去，困惑、不解、迷茫、一丝负疚，望着7号的房门。站立半晌，才终于离开。


	7. Chapter 7

—————————————————次夜——————————————————

22:38 街上

雨水在渗进来前被咒语阻挡，蓦地改变了方向，滑向了别处，却阻止不了寒意往身体里钻。在心里诅咒着Biggs对于雨天莫名的执着，一面呼出一口白气。新愈合长出的嫩肉和衣物摩擦有一种奇异的触觉，Harry将这每次触觉带来的、昨夜混乱与暴力的碎片从脑海中驱赶走。远处，Kerr正对着3组的队员激情洋溢地说着什么，他们的身后是刚刚被1组加设完毕的反交通屏障，屏障内部此刻是一个任何魔法途径都无法进出的真空地带，而不到10分钟前，Biggs带着BJ进入了屏障内的此处破旧的小旅馆。

二层一扇窗户打开，飘出蓝紫色的烟气，是和BJ约定好的行动信号。3组开始有序地进入旅馆。而此刻留给Harry他们的任务就简单也枯燥得许多了，在此地等待，拦截可能从此处逃脱的Biggs。Ron被要求继续给之前Mulciber的案子收尾，此刻大概仍旧在加班赶报告，身后Luke正在跟Katie絮絮叨叨、喋喋不休地说着什么。

“对啊！然后我就说，他又不能选择自己分到什么学院，再说了他是明明是个混血。Patel就说，难道进了那个邪恶的学院本身不够证明他的本性吗？现在他们不过是在帮社会矫正这些小……”

“Luke！”Harry小声却语气强硬地打断了他的话，说实话他半个字都没听清，也没心思听清，但身后絮絮叨叨的真的很烦人，“有什么事情，回办公室再说！”

Luke那小子丝毫没有刚刚被训了的自觉，居然还笑了起来：“是，长官！”

Harry也懒得理他，转头继续盯着目标的窗口。

大约过了5-10分钟的样子，嵌着那窗口的墙面突然炸裂开来，巨大的石块向着周围的街道和房屋径直地砸了过来。伴随着墙壁爆破声音的，是周围传来的尖叫声。

“Merlin的***！3组居然没有疏散平民？！”Katie在Harry出口前抢走了他的台词，如果是Harry本人，他觉得自己大概会用更麻瓜也更多彩的词汇。

“Katie！你带2个人负责东面！Noah！带2个人负责西面！”Harry指挥道。

“长官！Noah不在！”

Harry转头认出了出声的人：“他还没回来消假？那就你吧Peebles*！”

“是！长官！”

一阵烟尘中，看着被点到的人向着两侧散开，Harry带着剩下的人冲进了烟尘里。除开给3组擦屁股，他们还有自己的工作要确保完成……

22:29 旅馆中

Biggs的手在BJ的身上四处游走着，在他付钱给旅馆老板并拿约定的钥匙时，故意干扰地亲吻他的后颈，将凉飕飕的手探进他的衣服底下，甚至捏了一下他的乳头。

“耐心点，Biggs先生！”BJ忍不住惊呼出声，眼睛里面毫无窘迫却也却没什么温度，“我们有一晚上的时间呢。”

“这倒是！不过说实话……”Biggs傻笑着，接着笑容转为下流的邪笑，“太久没有艹进你那个小洞了，我的小兄弟可是想念得不行，恨不得现在就进到你……”

“咳！”旅店老板不耐烦地敲敲桌板，换来了Biggs转移方向的叫嚣和一个中指。BJ趁机分开他们两个，走向了楼梯，“Biggs先生？不是说等不及了吗？”

于是Biggs立刻又把不识趣的旅店老板抛在了脑后，兴冲冲地跟在BJ的后头跑上了楼。

BJ只是稍稍勾了勾手指，Biggs就像一条看见了肉骨头的小狗一样飞快地黏了上去，在BJ开门的时候还完全不老实地摸来摸去，甚至两次打掉了BJ手中的钥匙，本来挺快的付钱、拿钥匙、上楼、开门、进屋的过程，硬生生被Biggs拉长了不少。

进到屋子里，BJ皱了皱眉头：“什么味儿？”

“有味道吗？管它呢！来做吧！之前我们不也没管过什么味道嘛！”Biggs无谓地说道，继续追逐着BJ的嘴唇。

BJ却推开了他，径直走到了窗口，面无表情地掏出烟盒，抽出一支烟放在嘴上点燃，然后支在了桌上的烟灰缸上。

冷风出进来，似乎把Biggs的脑袋也吹冷了似的。他也没再着急着肢体接触，看起来有些窘迫地把玩着自己的魔杖，活像个被人踢了的小狗。

“我这么久没来找你，你不是怪我了吧？我也想的呀……谁知道条子最近不知道怎么了，追我追得死紧，我也没办法呀！等等……”他想起来什么，随手把魔杖往腰间一插，开始在自己许许多多的口袋里翻找起什么来，找了半天，他掏出来一个用纸包裹着的小东西，献宝样地走到BJ面前，递了出去，“你看！我还给你带了礼物！虽然也不算……是我在之前说的那个没人的房子里顺的……但我一看它就觉得适合你！怎么样都得拿来送给你。你看看……”

BJ的眼中瞬间充满了无措，愣愣地盯着Biggs手中的东西：“你……送给我的？”

“对呀！”Biggs兴冲冲又期待地注视着BJ，将小纸包塞到了BJ手里。

BJ有些僵硬地举起拿着纸包的手，缓慢地剥开有些褪色的报纸，露出下面精美的、反射着灯光的、镶嵌着透亮宝石的胸针。

“喜欢吗？”Biggs试探性地问着。

“为什么要送我东西？”BJ没反应过来似地继续拒绝着Biggs期待的回答。

“你是我的情人嘛！给情人送东西很正常吧！喜欢吗？”Biggs继续怂恿着，“快！戴上看看！”

“喜欢……”BJ缓缓的取出纸间的胸针，仔细地别在了自己的胸口，“Biggs，我不是你的情人，我只是按服务跟你算账的娼妓而已。”

“我觉得你是就够了啊！我的小兄弟喜欢你的小洞到离不开，这不够吗？”

BJ盯着这个邋邋遢遢的男人，嘴巴张开又合上，最后仿佛下定了什么决定，他先前因为惊讶而张大的眼睛眯起，眉头也皱起：“Biggs，快……”

“嗵！”旅馆可怜巴巴的木门发出爆破的声响，伴随着冲进来举着魔杖的巫师，一时间原本显得有些空荡的房间就被声音和人所占满。

“Montgomery Biggs，根据魔法法律执行司5月9日批布的公文，现由傲罗指挥部以滥用黑魔法和勾串食死徒等罪名执行逮捕！老实和我们走一趟吧，Biggs！”领头的男人带着轻微的苏格兰口音，用高高在上的口吻说道。他攥紧的手指在魔杖上摩擦的动作、狂热的神情，看起来却一点也不希望对方毫无反抗地顺从。

22:37 街上，另一侧

“兄弟们！在行动开始之前，让我们首先祭奠在2年前批捕Rookwood、Avery、Crabbe*、Cotton、Karlsson、Biggs的失败行动中壮烈牺牲的同伴们！Yonge！Hardee！Stansfield！Cantor！为了魔法界的安全！为了扫除黑暗！为了正义！他们献出了年轻的生命！我们不会忘记他们！魔法界不会忘记他们！2年前，我们逮捕了Cotton和Karlsson！去年，我们逮捕了Avery和Crabbe！6个月前，我们逮捕了Rookwood！尽管现在已经没有摄魂怪，我们无法为兄弟们复仇，但我们做到了！现在就在我们身后，就在那个屋子里，还剩下最后一个人依旧逍遥法外！让我们将他绳之以法！让我们完成同伴未竟的使命！让我们为他们的死去降下应有的惩罚！”消音咒的屏障内，Kerr激情洋溢鼓励着，想到同伴们的惨死，他的眼中又一次不住地溢满了泪水，而仇恨与愤怒的火焰在他的胸中熊熊燃烧——黑暗依旧逍遥法外，没有了摄魂怪，这些惩罚对于食死徒还有黑巫师们来说根本微不足道，有摄魂怪时他们都能出入阿兹卡班宛若无物，现在的监狱又能起到什么作用？！派出精心培养的侦查队员和傲罗看守监狱，他们原本的理想在所谓的“正确”面前就微不足道了吗？！单纯的监禁还好吃好喝地供着他们，他们受到什么惩罚了？！这要那些枉死的冤魂，那些捐躯的英灵如何安息？！

这悲愤在3组的组员中传递着，不觉一阵欣慰涌上Kerr的心头：“现在！我们就让那个徒有虚名、靠运气和关系骑到咱们头上的救世主看看，什么是真正的傲罗！”

3组的组员受到鼓舞地发出了激昂的呼声。看见坚定的姿态与果决的神情，伴随着痛失同伴的悲愤在3组成员中传递，Kerr在心里再一次暗下决心，这一次，这一次一定要为他的朋友们报仇！

一队人潜进了旅馆，旅馆的老板没看到他们似的，依旧径自翻着《预言家日报》，对他们做什么事情像是完全不感兴趣也不想干涉。保险起见，完全经过他的时候，Kerr还是回头补了一个昏迷咒。

陆陆续续地，人员终于在约定好的房间门两侧就位，Kerr对着两边的队员分别比好了强行突破的手势，手势开始倒数“3……2……1……”

22:46 旅馆内

到底是常年漂泊，Biggs的在门发出巨响的一瞬就抽出魔杖指向了傲罗们进来的方向，并迅速地尝试了幻影移形，果不其然失败了。趁着傲罗们都没有注意，他的另一只手探向口袋深处他的好几个备用的门钥匙……

没用！没用！这个也没用！统统没用！

“投降吧，Biggs，所有的交通都被切断，你无路可逃了。”Niles Hanley平静地通知道，不知什么时候BJ已经悄悄地挪到了傲罗们中间，现在正被Niles挡在身后。

Kerr的脸上露出了些许不悦。

Biggs张皇地环顾着四周，一点点壁炉的影子也好……不对，飞路网是魔法部管控的……他决不能在这里被抓住！他知道魔法部怎么对待他们认定有罪的人的！到时候他就是百口也莫辩！

突然，他的视线落到了身后开着的窗上……他和那扇墙之间没有任何一个傲罗。

他举起了魔杖……

22:47 旅馆中

顺着Biggs的视线，Kerr、Niles和其他几个傲罗都意识到了Biggs打算做什么，但在他们可以做出任何行动之前，Biggs的咒语就击中了墙壁……

“轰——！！！”

22:47 街上

顺着被炸开的墙壁，一个人影径直从二楼滚到了地面上，尽管谨慎地控制了下落的姿势，但还是忍不住吃痛。但那身影很快缓过神来，撒腿就打算混着烟尘和四周的尖叫声逃跑。然后他没跑出几步就迎面对上了一排穿着袍子的身影。

“Biggs！不要逃了！没有用的！”前方一个女声响起。

Biggs在心中狠狠地咒骂，转身就往回，准备换个方向继续跑，却见旅馆中的傲罗们也顺着被炸开的墙壁下到了一楼，正朝他走过来……左右也走来了傲罗，死死地堵住了他的去路。

像是被困住的老鼠，他转来转去绝望地寻找着不存在的出路。

灰尘渐渐地被雨水带着沉到了地面，眼前的一切渐渐清晰起来。

22:49 街上

带着剩下的组员向着爆破发生的方向走去，为防止Biggs趁乱逃走，Harry让组员分散到两翼，形成了一个包围圈。果然迎面就看见慌不择路的Biggs向他们冲了过来。

同组一位比Harry年长的前辈率先出言威慑Biggs。

哪知Biggs转头就朝着自己来的方向跑了回去，不过Harry已经可以看见3组朝这边围过来了，他并不担心什么。

待到包围圈完全形成，Luke在耳边小声告诉他，负责疏散的人已经差不多控制了局面，虽然有部分平民受伤，但已经被前来支援的法律执行侦察队接手了，他们很快就可以归队。

22:52街上

“接着跑啊，黑巫师。我倒看你往哪逃。”3组中一个人说道。

“黑巫师……我tm只用了一个咒语！”Biggs的声音愤怒、无助又带着一丝荒唐的嘲笑。

“一个咒语？呵，”Kerr冰冷地嗤笑出声，“把你这些屁话留着跟鬼说去！当初那几个恶咒不是你下的，Yonge和Cantor怎么会死！”

Biggs向着Kerr的方向转过身去，在看到他的一刻脸上露出异常的惊喜：“……是你！当初你也在，你应当知道发生了什么呀！我发誓我根本没想伤人啊！你在那就该知道，我真的没瞄准过人啊！你们抓的人跟我没关系啊！”

“我管你瞄准的什么！你用了黑魔法这是事实！你帮助了食死徒，这是事实！如果不是你，Yonge不至于被困住、不至于丧命这也是事实！”3组的一个人不耐烦地打断。

“你拒捕居然还很有理了吗？！”3组另一个人也插嘴道。

这么说……两年前的事情Harry听说过……

“……线报，Rookwood、Avery和Crabbe就找到了著名的黑市商人Cotton，至于说Karlsson，那时他在英国国内还没有什么名气，不过他在冰岛那边可是臭名昭著的黑巫师。指挥中心怀疑他们是想借助这几个人的帮助逃出国去……”

背后传来悉悉索索的声响，显然，那位前辈正跟Luke和几个新人科普这件事情。

“……两边很快打了起来……据说Yonge是被一根倒下的横梁压住一时间没反应过来，被Crabbe钻了空子杀掉了，Cantor一心救他，没注意身后，被Karlsson用一个黑魔法毒咒击中……”

“给我们的公文里只说Biggs使用黑魔法牟利、向食死徒提供黑魔法用品，我还以为……”

“谁说不是呢。当时我们都听说在场的还有一个人……”

“不过这倒解释了为什么3组这么积极地要在咱们组的任务里插一脚……”

“不不不不不！Medea在上！咒语都是我从祖传的书里面看到的啊！我就是个普通的小商人。对！我收过带着奇怪咒语的老物件，但那些都只是些老古董而已！我发誓这里不少店……”Biggs大声的辩驳终止了队员们的悄悄话。

“我管你咒语从哪来！黑魔法就是黑魔法！你用了黑魔法就要准备好受到惩罚！”3组一个新人说道。

“你在神秘人统治期间向食死徒提供情报和资源以为别人都是白痴吗？！”Harry听见身后有一个声音响起。

“你卖的东西已经让15个麻瓜丧命了，你还好意思觉得自己无辜吗？！”身边又一个声音响起。

“我没有啊！我真的没想害人啊！我得活命啊！你们的人我也卖过啊！真的！不信你问啊！对！管进出口的那个司那个……”

“可闭嘴吧你！你是当自己白痴还是当我们白痴，还不知道自己用的魔法黑还是白呢！Hogwarts没毕业吗？！”对面一个声音冷冷地嘲讽道。

“冷静一点，Biggs先生。”这时候Niles突然上前一步，做出了安抚的姿势，“如果真像您说的这样，您是无辜的，您尽可以跟我们一起走，到魔法部，我们慢慢把事情说清楚。您的一次次拒捕正在让简单的事情变得更为复杂。跟我们走吧，我相信您会受到公正的裁决的。”

Biggs转头看向他，似乎像是在看什么新奇的物种样的。

几个前排的傲罗看见的空隙准备出手。

3组几个在后面的傲罗似乎被Niles的话逗乐了：“无辜！无辜个Morgana！无辜他逃个什么劲！”

“没想害人，傻子才信这种鬼话！丫的用黑魔法害死了人就是事实，洗你个Circe的大头鬼！”

“普通商人可没把刀子直接递到食死徒手里头！”

傲罗的咒语与Biggs的反咒同时发出，在空气中冲撞得雨水四处飞溅。

站在最前方的Kerr一言不发，嘴唇抿得死紧，面无表情地注视着Biggs，眼中闪烁着旺盛的火光，活像是准备传递天谴的某种天上的存在。

又是一次咒语的冲撞，Biggs的防护咒语似乎相当厉害，回回都把傲罗们的进攻挡了回去。

“喏！喏！看见了嘛！哪有公正！去你Merlin的公正！你们根本就不是想逮捕！你们就是想杀了我！你们就是想要我们死！要我们通通死绝！我不信邪！我偏不信邪！”Biggs整个人都显得癫狂了起来，眼泪鼻涕伴随着怒火，随着魔杖胡乱的摆动肆意地宣泄。

“你们别想抓住我……别想抓住我……”Biggs口中喃喃着，像是着了魔一样在他强大的防护咒语内左右环顾着、警惕着。紧接着，他的目光锁住了傲罗中间的BJ。

Harry、Katie和其他几个1组的人都注意到了Biggs的打算，但已经来不及了。

“你！是你！都是你这小biao子！都是你背叛了我！是你害的！”Biggs疯狂地冲向了BJ的方向，没有受到多少阻碍的就攥住了BJ的手臂。Niles冲上去发射了一个咒语，但被Biggs很快挡开了，一把将BJ拉到了包围圈的中心他的防护罩中，钳制住BJ，用魔杖死死地戳着他的脖子。

“你们以为靠这个小biao子就能抓住我，没门儿！”Biggs凶狠地叫嚣着，完全癫狂。

Harry用手势示意1组的人稳住。

Kerr似乎完全不为所动，依旧指挥着3组的人准备逮捕。

“不许靠近！你们离远点！放我走！否则我直接把这根钩子*给你们掰了信不信？！”

除了Niles显得很着急，似乎急于将人质救出来外，其他3组成员就好像根本没有BJ这个人样的，反而向Biggs围了过去。

BJ也在奋力地挣扎着，努力想要推开Biggs箍在自己脖子上的胳膊，一面似乎又想去摸自己的魔杖。Biggs几次打掉BJ的手臂，再加上外面3组的傲罗围得越来越近，慌乱之下，竟忘了任何咒语，和BJ撕扯了起来。

Kerr不为所动地走近，接着他举起魔杖——

防护罩被击破了。

几件事前同时发生——

Biggs的脸上露出了野兽般的狰狞，魔杖不知道指向什么方向，一道颜色十分诡异的咒语就这样在空气中划过；

BJ挣扎着，箍在他脖子上的手臂有些松动了，他眼看着重心不稳就要往下栽；

Niles试图向人质发射一个昏迷咒，让Biggs认为BJ是个累赘而丢下他；

1组的巫师试图用类似的尝试营救人质；

不知道是不在乎打到了谁还是场面太乱根本来不及瞄准，3组的方向，咒语向着Biggs和BJ无差别地飞了过去；

Kerr狠狠地甩了下魔杖，似乎准备发出又一个强力的咒语；

几道咒语同时打上了BJ胸口，正中那块反射着奇异光芒的宝石——

“快趴下！”预感到不妙的Harry大声喊道——

11:05街上

蜂鸣——

耳中除开嘈杂的蜂鸣只剩下一片寂静——

冰冷地雨水拍打在脸上，带走越来越多的体温，噼噼啪啪的节奏将心也冷却下来。

Harry艰难地从地面支起身，甩甩脑袋想要赶走蜂鸣声，弄清楚发生了什么，双眼却被血红的颜色糊住。

蜂鸣逐渐褪去后，惨烈、嘶吼着的尖叫直直地刺进耳朵。

Harry有些愣怔地朝着尖叫的方向转过头去，血色糊满的视线里，只见几个发黑的身影在地上翻滚着，似乎正陷在极度的痛苦之中。

Harry有些摇摇晃晃地站起身子，重新甩了甩头，终于清醒了一些。

1组在他的警告下，似乎都至少反应及时地趴了下来，个别没来得及加上防护咒的被魔法爆炸伤到了皮肤，此刻也在逐渐转醒。

3组有几个靠得比较近的，此刻正抱着被魔法爆炸吞噬的残肢痛呼着。Kerr虽然也离得比较近，但似乎及时使用了防护咒，看上去没受什么大的伤害，但似乎还不能好好地站起来。Niles似乎是听到了Harry的警告，虽然攥住BJ手的那只胳膊看上去被魔咒灼伤得很严重，但总体上还算好。

而看到Niles手中攥着的东西，Harry这才意识到糊住自己视线的红色的东西是什么……

处在爆炸中心的Biggs和BJ就像肉块一样迸裂开来，他们的血肉颜料一样洒在了周围的傲罗们身上……Niles手中剩下的不过是一根没有身体的断手。

他不为所动地转向了尖叫传来的方向，几个似乎是3组的队员正在地上翻滚着，他们的全身都变成了一种极为怪异的黑色，就像是焦尸化一样逐渐干瘪下去。

之前Luke提到过的增援正从各个方向赶来，援救受伤的傲罗们……

雨一直下。

世界只剩下了“哗啦哗啦”的雨声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * MildredPeebles，据wikia说是第三部游戏里的路人甲  
> * 此前都是原著出现过的食死徒，我让他们多逃了几年  
> * 对黑话全无研究，感觉这个似乎还比较形象，也没有那么过时，就用了


	8. Chapter 8

————————————————3个多小时后————————————————

“Harry……”一只手温柔地搭在了他的肩上。

Harry这才从出神的状态中惊醒，浑身不由自主地猛颤一下。

而后他才转头面向了来人：“Hermione……是你啊……”

“你还好吗？”Hermione柔和又关心地问道，在Harry身边坐了下来。

Harry摇了摇头示意自己没事，继续注视着之前出神的方向：“那些人都还好吗？”

Hermione叹了口气，疲惫终于在她的全身蔓延开来。他们很久没有这么大的损失了，还是在伦敦中心：“你们组整体情况都很好，大部分都只是情伤，让治疗师简单看过处理之后已经放他们回家了。3组……3组情况不是很好……受到爆炸影响的过上差不多几个星期就能恢复原来的样子，但是……”

“诅咒是吗？”Harry阴沉地开口。

Hermione点了点头，也没注意这个角度Harry根本看不见她的动作：“那是个很邪门的诅咒，治疗师们已经会诊很久了，但目前还是只能控制情况不再继续恶化下去……”

Harry把脸深深地埋进手掌：“我应该预料到的……我应该去阻止的……为什么我什么都没做？如果我能早点让Biggs闭嘴……”

“Harry，这不是你的错……谁都不想事情发展到这一步的……”

这么说着，Hermione也显得十分疲惫地靠在了椅背后的墙上。

“Harry，去休息室洗洗，换身衣服，已经和治疗师他们讲好了。然后回家睡一觉吧。明天就好好在家里休息休息。后天Kingsley应该会就这件事情召集人员专门进行一次汇报，到时候再考虑这些事情。”

Harry点了点头，缓慢地站起身，朝着Hermione示意的方向走去。

借用圣芒戈治疗师们的休息室冲了个澡，换上了增援队送来的简单衣物，Harry揉着自己湿乎乎的头发走了出来，迎面碰上了手里拎着一个灰灰小包的Katie。

“嗨，Harry！”

“嗨，Katie！你还没回去吗？”

Katie示意了一下自己手上的小包：“这不，Biggs扔在旅馆的包。现在嫌疑人死了，Gawain想直接结案，物证科说这样结了的案子物证收了也没用，让我直接拿去处理掉。”

Harry拿过小包，打开翻了翻，除了一些衣物和不知道是什么的物件外，还有几本书。想到了什么，Harry捞出了这几本书。

“这几个，我可以拿走吗？”

Katie无所谓的耸了耸肩：“反正放着也是要被毁掉的，我没见有什么不行。”

Harry冲她感激地笑笑：“谢啦。”

两人又随便闲扯了几句后，Harry向她告别。

出了门，径直幻影显形到了熟悉的木门口。

开门的依旧是Marcus Flint：

“Potter，怎么你又？改赶晚场了？”

Harry没有理会他自作聪明的评论，掏出了被护在袍子下的几本书。

“可以帮我把这个交给Riddle吗？”

“你自己给他不就好了？”Flint有些好笑地问道，接着他终于意识到了Harry抗拒的姿态，“怎么？你不打算进来吗？”他们竟然都还不知道吗？

Harry有些窘迫地垂下头，苦笑着抿了抿唇：“他大概不会想见我的。总之……”

“帮你送书是吧？好的，我知道了。”Flint也也不多做挽留，“啪”地就在Harry面前关上了门。

垂首站在雨中，任由雨水把新换的衣服也打了个透湿，Harry叹了口气。

久到Harry都忘了时间的概念，他这才想起来，自己还需要回家。

他这才转身，刚要迈开步子就听见身后的门再度打开。

“邪门了！他说的一点没错，你还没走！”Flint的声音欢快得和Harry的心情格格不入。

“嗯？”Harry疑惑地回过头。

“Riddle呀！你说他不想见你。可他没不想呀。他说等个10分钟让我再来看，要是还在就把你接进去。他说你肯定还在门口，我还不信呢。”

找不出别的借口。意识到自己这是必须要进去见Voldemort了，Harry只犹豫了一下，就跟着Flint走进了温暖的屋内。

Flint似乎并不是把他往楼上带的。

果然，走到对开门前，Flint就停了下来，一手推开了门：

“进去吧，他们都等着你在。”

酒吧间依旧照着微红的暗光，只是这会儿显得冷清了不少，只有一两对还在被阴影遮得看不清的卡座里亲密，三两个人坐在乐队前的圆桌旁喝着酒，似乎很享受一个人的时光，而乐队此时也换了一首非常舒缓的曲子，一两个乐手则退到吧台边上喝起了酒。

Riddle和Draco两人占了一个大卡座，正在交谈着什么，Riddle的手边摆着Harry刚刚让Flint送进来的书。

注意到Harry的到来，Draco飞快地站起身，急匆匆地朝Harry的方向走了过来，又似乎在几步之外的地方想起了自己该有的矜持，停了下来，接着又摆出了那副对什么都不耐烦的高傲姿态，甚至做作地皱了皱鼻子：“怎么弄得湿乎乎的？”随即又自顾自地抽出了魔杖，将Harry浑身湿乎乎的冷意清了个干净。

Harry忍不住微笑。顺着他抬起的头，他看见卡座中把玩着一只杯子的Riddle正靠在椅背上感兴趣地看着他的方向。

于是他朝着等待的人走去。

“坐。”Riddle的脸上带着薄薄的笑意，拍了拍圆弧形卡座他身边的座位。

Harry从善如流地坐下。

Draco从另一侧进到卡座，在刚好正对着Harry的座位。

“有事情发生了。”Riddle说。

是个陈述句。所以Harry只是点了点头。

“要喝一点吗？”Riddle示意了一下自己手中的杯子。

“我……”Harry这才发现自己的嗓音因为半晌没开口而显得有些奇怪的沙哑，他轻咳了一下才又继续，“我就算了……今天大概还是不要喝酒……”

“是蔓越莓汁。”

于是Harry接过，酸酸甜甜的味道在口中漫开来。Riddle的手指在他的发间抚弄着，有些过于舒适了，他忍不住顺势倒向Riddle的肩膀，他觉得自己有些太顺着Voldemort的意思了，明明先前他还不断地在心里警告自己有多么没资格触碰他的身体。但熟悉的气息瞬间就充斥了鼻腔，这让他忍不住又靠近了一些。这真是一件非常讽刺又奇异的事情，Voldemort的气息竟然会让他产生这样世界都还正常、没有什么不会变好的错觉。他将一切怪罪于童年时期挥之不去的经验。

看见Riddle餍足的肉食动物一般的神情，还有那对Draco来说过于诡谲的笑容，他不禁皱了皱眉头。

“所以，到底发生了什么？”Draco忍不住出声打破这古怪的氛围，这氛围总让他有种不好的预感。

Riddle的眼中一瞬间闪过的不悦令Draco浑身一颤。但Harry没看见，他甚至没有理会Draco。

就在Draco以为Harry已经睡着了的时候，闷闷的声音从Riddle的锁骨间传了出来：“Montgomery Biggs死了。”

接着缓缓地，Harry坐直了身子，神情严肃而阴沉地看着他们：“BJ也是。”

简略而破碎地，Harry大概地和他们讲述了几小时前发生的事情。

“……我没想事情会落得这么个结局……”

“你说得对，事情本来可以不用这么收场的。你现在之所以这么压抑是因为你在生气。你知道这不是你的问题，你知道事情本来可以好好进行的，你也知道是哪里又或者说是谁出了问题，但你也不好把错推到你的‘同伴’身上，尤其是他们已经付出了身受重伤的代价之后。所以你只能闷着生气，还得骗自己说——你不是在怪罪自己的同伴，不是因为没法左右他人而无力，你是在自责。别这么虚伪，HarryPotter。”

“Riddle！”Draco难以置信地对Riddle的措辞表示了强烈的不赞许，接着他又转向Harry，“不过Riddle说的对，Potter。这整件事情都不是你的错。魔法部长不是你的朋友吗？把事情跟他讲清楚，让该为此负责的人负责就好了。你也不要有什么压力，毕竟现在受的伤都是他们自己的错误造成的，不是你的问题。”

Harry发出一声嘲讽的苦笑：“哈，还真是Slytherin的回答。”意识到了自己的失礼，他马上又补充道：“抱歉，没有贬低的意思。只是，大概是羡慕吧……我说不定希望自己也可以这么理直气壮地‘冷血’。”

不想再继续这个话题，Harry喝了一口蔓越莓汁：“确实，Biggs有罪，他是个黑巫师，但……怎么了？”注意到Draco不适地挪动了一下身子，Harry好奇地问。

“没什么……只是，”Draco轻咳了一下，“你把使用黑魔法说得像是原罪样的。”

注意到Harry“有什么不对吗”的困惑神情，Riddle接过了话头，眼中闪烁着某种奇异而愉悦的光芒：“Harry，Harry，你觉得什么是黑魔法，什么是白魔法呢？”

意识到这大概是个陷阱，Harry只是谨慎地看着对方。

“早到千年前开始，人们就开始划分黑魔法和其他魔法之间的概念，但你要知道，包括现在魔法部对黑魔法的界定，都不过是人为地制定了所谓黑魔法与白魔法的清单。这下你也能想到它会出现什么样的问题了，我猜？”

Harry皱起了眉。毕竟，他从来不是一个信任规则制定者的人。

Riddle故作神秘地沉默了一阵：“是的，未知的魔法、不断被创造出来的新魔法成为了法外的灰色产品，于此同时，因为不同时代对‘正确’的定义不同，两边名单中的魔咒反复易位，一个时代的白魔法，到了另一个时代就变成了黑魔法，曾经是黑魔法的咒语，突然某个时代又变成了白魔法。但魔法始终是魔法，不管是使用方法还是效力都没有变化过。所以，那些使用这些魔法的人又算什么呢？如果一个人使用了他们时代被看做是白魔法的咒语，你会认为他们使用了黑魔法需要被惩罚吗？又或者，一个在过去用了黑魔法的人，在现在你的看来，他又是不是只用了一个白魔法进行了一次无伤大雅的恶作剧呢？如果有人创造了一个黑白魔法规定之外的魔法，它可以用来做一些给日常带来方便的小事，也可以造成伤害，用它的人是黑巫师、白巫师，还是法外之徒呢？

“举个例子，”Riddle随手扯过Harry给他的其中一本书，随手打开了一页，指出了一个咒语，Harry凑过去看了看，插图形象又直白地表现了咒语怎样抽走事物的活性，“这个咒语在8年前还是黑魔法，但是如果你去翻看最畅销的主妇咒语，你会发现它是一个很受欢迎的花园除害咒。”

“你居然看过！”Draco惊讶地说道，也不知道指的是他刚从Harry手上拿到的这本，还是主妇畅销书。

“我当然读过，关于魔法，很少有什么书是我没读过的。”Riddle毫不在意地敷衍过去，继续对Harry说话，“所以你看，何为黑魔法，何为白魔法，全靠‘政府’这种不可靠的机器来决定，私心、偏见、伪善、利益勾结、政治意识形态的需求，诸如此类的东西都混杂其中，而实际上……”

“不会又是‘世界上没有什么善恶是非，只有力量，和无力求取的无能之辈’*那一套吧。”Harry皱着眉，怀疑地挑起了一边眉梢。

Riddle大概很开心Harry一直记得自己的话，一双眼睛亮亮的：“接近，但不全是。你知道为什么大部分‘黑魔法’会被认为是邪恶的吗？”

Harry歪了歪头，一副“你继续”的架势。

“因为大部分被认为是黑魔法的咒语和仪式都需要付出非常巨大的代价。一些咒语的代价是施咒对象承担的，但实际上施咒失败并反噬的可能性也同样大，此时施术者所付出的代价也同样惨烈。另一些咒语，光是使用它就需要施术者付出巨大的代价。”

“等价交换……”Harry不禁想起Voldemort之前说过的话。

“正是如此。我没猜错的话，他应该给你看过我求职时的那段记忆？”

Harry点点头。

“那种状态就是一个非常强大的咒语造成的，好在最后我还是胜了，也不算太亏。人们恐惧它们强大的力量，也恐惧它们的代价，所以它们就被顺理成章地搭上了黑暗的标签。”

虽然好奇心让他想要了解更多，不过考虑到Draco也在场，Harry只好暂且压下，接着他想到了不对的地方，正要开口：“那不可——”

“这也就是为什么，严格意义上，不可饶恕咒其实算不上‘黑魔法’。”

“哈？/什么？”不只是Harry，就连Draco也发出了惊讶的声音，“可我爸爸说……”最后声音却也越来越小。

Riddle似乎对自己造成的效果非常满意：“仔细看看这几个咒语吧，钻心咒的施咒条件是什么？仇恨、愤怒和伤害的意愿，死咒同理。就和普通的魔法一样，他们付出的只是达成的精神力量和促发魔咒的魔力。而这两者都不存在所谓失败的报偿……”

“但黑魔王当时……”Draco忍不住指出。

“提醒你，那是被挡回来了，而不是死咒本身向失败的施咒者索取的报偿。你们好好想一想，如果想要折磨，哪怕是一个普通的粉碎咒只要运用到位一样可以给人带来巨大的痛苦；想要杀人，不管是黑魔咒、白魔咒，有无数种方式可以致人于死地。而这些咒语拥有夺人性命或令人痛不欲生的功力，全都源于一个完全相同的东西——”

“将它们用于伤害或杀人的意愿。”Harry沉着脸接上了未完的话语。

“正是如此。所以你看，那么多可以杀人的咒语，那么多可以用来折磨人的咒语，为什么偏偏‘钻心剜骨’和‘阿瓦达索命’被视为了不可饶恕的呢？”Riddle刻意停顿了一下，让这个问题在空气中沉淀了几分，“因为使用这两个咒语时，在伤人与杀人的意愿与实际的行为之间，再不存在其他任何的东西。没有其他任何的结局，没有任何别的功用。没有躲躲闪闪、没有遮遮掩掩、没有任何乱七八糟的东西让伪善者显得体面，只有单纯、直白、朴素的人性中不可逃避的黑暗欲望。于是这两个如此坦然地反映着人类需求的‘白魔法’，就这样成为了‘不可说’。就好像不去说，驱动这两个咒语的意愿就不复存在，那些意愿就没有别的无数种方式可以达成了。

“至于说夺魂咒，如果我没记错的话，你用过不是吗？”Riddle转向Harry。

Draco露出了难以置信的神情。

Harry坦然地看着Voldemort：“是的，我用过。”

“感觉如何？”

Harry犹豫了一下，最后还是决定坦诚：“立刻就成功了。感觉……很奇妙，一种令人飘然的控制感……但我做的似乎不太好。我猜是我的恶意不够……”

“不，并不是这样。夺魂咒并不需要任何恶意，它是个操纵用的精神咒语，不是伤害咒。你缺少的只是更为坚定的、想去控制他人想法的意志而已。所以你瞧……它甚至不需要另外两个咒语情绪的代价……就像其他任何教授给学生的咒语一样，它需要的只是想法而已。”

看到Harry和Draco求知的神情，似乎令Riddle感觉良好：“为什么一个原理如此简单的咒语却成了不可饶恕呢？……让我们仔细想想摄神取念，虽然魔法部严格地控制了它的使用，但实际上它的使用并没有被监控，它也是一个精神咒语，侵入了人最私密的头脑；记忆咒，又一个精神咒语，消除一段记忆，甚至加入一段虚假的记忆，它的力量甚至可以完全扭曲一个人的人格，非但没被监控，甚至随处可见，对待麻瓜的时候他们甚至会推崇它。为什么偏偏夺魂咒被忌惮至此？”

“因为它直白地撕开了魔法之下‘自由意志’的虚假。”Harry沉声说。

Riddle露出了赞赏的笑容：“正是如此。哪怕有无数个咒语都在做着同样的事情，一旦这个直接操纵个体的咒语被摆上了台面，他们所有伪善的，说信仰也好，政治宣传的意识形态基础也好，感到安全的自我欺骗也好，将通通土崩瓦解。哪怕他们自己正在用别的‘合法’方式做着糟糕一千倍的事情，只要不直白地面对它，他们就可以继续认为自己是‘善’的。

“可事实是什么呢？折磨人的意愿是存在的，杀人的意愿是存在的，扭曲他人意志的意愿是存在的，不管咒语可说还是不可说，人们都有无数种方式去达到自己的目的。强大的魔法之下没有什么是不可渗透的，没有什么是不可摧毁的。不论伪善者用多少标签、正误，妄图通过把所有人都扭曲成绵羊来保全自身，用虚妄的安全感将所有人死死地圈禁在不会威胁到他们的范畴内，狼都是存在的，世界上也不会生来就只有绵羊。而他们的做法，除了将巫师们变得越来越软弱无力、越来越接近麻瓜以外，什么都达不成。你知道50年来通用魔法的威力降低了多少吗？你知道这五十年来教科书中涉及的魔咒和魔法深度又减少了多少吗？许多古老的魔法遗失了，许多家传的魔法失传了，因为它们令一些人害怕，因为它们是‘黑魔法’。不行，不可有利爪，不可以有尖牙，只能有绵羊，温顺，愚蠢，以为世界只有明媚的阳光和丰饶的牧场……

“事实就是，除了力量，没有什么可以对抗力量。就好像所谓的‘黑魔法防御术’换一个时代、换一个角度，也不过是‘被小心挑选过后的黑魔法’，仅此而已。三个不可饶恕咒你都经历过，你战胜了夺魂咒，相信你不需要我再来提醒你力量在其中的作用……”Riddle英俊的脸在情绪的影响下显得有些狰狞，但这没有什么，因为这其中的情绪，这愤怒的火焰是那样地充满了生机，令Harry恐惧又着迷。

但他无法认同，他不可以认同。Harry Potter还没有找到他在这个问题上的位置，但至少他不会直接站在Lord Voldemort为他点好的标位上。

似乎对他的反应有些失望，Riddle摆出了一副誓要从Harry那获得理想回应的架势继续了下去：“总而言之就是这样，魔法只是工具而已，本身没有黑也没有白，更无所谓什么人造的是非善恶。通过它没资格，也无法定义关于使用它的人的任何东西。只是没有力量的人习惯性地嫉妒、恐惧那些有力量的人，从而给予了他们太多的污名，妄图将他们拖拽到同一个平面以求自保而已。所以……现在……你怎么觉得呢，Harry？”

Harry没有说话，只是紧锁着牙关，坚定地盯着Riddle。他还没有答案，他不知道什么该信什么不该信。他对黑魔法一无所知，所有的教育、所有人都在告诉他黑魔法是怎样地不能碰，但他确实地用过被认为是黑魔法的咒语，他知道那种感觉。他不知道……他还没有答案。

注意到这不可挽回的僵持和冷场，感到被夹在其中动弹不得的Draco适时地切入了进来：“Potter！之前你说3组的人中了一个奇怪的诅咒？”

“是的！是的！你们有办法帮忙吗？”机会都递到眼皮子地下了，Harry当然是要牢牢地抓住了。

Riddle的眼中一闪而过的杀意令Draco浑身战栗，但那光一闪而过，他甚至都不知道那是不是错觉，现在他也只好压下心中一瞬的恐惧，继续和Harry将这个不太高明的话题转移继续下去。

“根据效力来看，源头有点像是埃及那边的……”Draco思考着。

“那他说的从祖传的书里看到……”Harry回忆着。

“当然是哄你没商量了！”Draco带着无害的嘲讽看着Harry，“光你给Riddle拿来这几本书就绝对不可能出自同一个地区。”

“你是说他用的这个咒语可能还不在这些书的范畴内？”Harry不安地皱起了眉。

“你的上司们肯定是知道这一点才无所谓这些玩意儿销不销毁的。”Draco投去同情的眼神。

Harry忍不住向绝对会知道的那个人投去期待的目光，但随即他想到了两人赌约的状况，意识到提出这样的要求有多么不合适，于是便当做什么都没有发生，又和Draco交谈了两句，承认了无力，这个话题便也就此作罢。

Harry可以感到全程Voldemort的眼光在他身上专注的打量，他假装什么都没有发生。

爵士乐已经处于了半响不响的状态，人都已经散去了，只剩下乐器自己弹奏着自己。那几个原来坐在圆桌旁的、在卡座里亲热的人不知道什么时候也都离开了。

Draco用魔法探了探时间，转头对着Harry和Riddle说道：“够晚的了，我要回去睡了。你们是……？”但随即他又不易察觉地咬了咬牙，转口说：“算了，不关我的事。总之你们也早些休息吧。晚安。”

说着点点头就离开了座位，朝着门外走去。

“晚安/晚安。”Harry和Riddle分别道着别，Draco只是摆了摆手，头也没回一下。

“所以你今晚……？”Riddle回头笑着发问。

“嗯？”Harry一时间没反应过来，发出了一个呆愣的单音。

“做吗？”Riddle只好把话补完，“不过我提醒你，我昨天的伤还没有好全……”

“不！不是！我只是！不是……不用，你不用……我……”Harry的脸色一瞬间变得精彩万分。

“收起你的负罪感吧，看起来蠢透了。”Riddle一只微凉的手抚上他的脸庞，“所以你今晚什么打算？”

Harry也只好露出完全算不了笑容的微笑：“我……如果可以的话，我想要个睡觉的地方。”

Riddle的红眼眯起，嘴角勾起一个弧度，贴近Harry，像是探究又像是勾引。他的鼻翼就要接触到Harry，有那么一秒，Harry以为他一定会亲吻自己，但下一秒，他就回到了原本的距离，拉着Harry的手腕站了起来。

“来吧，小鬼，我们找个可以睡觉的地方。”

再一次来到工作间门口，这次打开，后面露出的是Slytherin湖底的卧室。莹绿的湖水透过落地大的玻璃将整个房间都映出了奇异的、流动的色彩，伴随着水特有的质感，显得格外静谧。

借用了浴室，换了薄衬衫出来，Riddle也已经换好了睡衣，正坐在床上看着Harry送他的书。救助中诅咒傲罗的想法再一次在脑海中闪现……

“如果你想说什么，就说。反正Draco小鬼不在。”

不等Harry开口，Voldemort就戳穿了他的心思。

“我在想……算了，这简直是太蠢了……你也不用放在心上……”

“说正题。”

“你可不可以告诉我解Biggs诅咒的方法？”

Riddle眯起眼睛，露出了一个高高在上的赞许的微笑：“这样不就好了吗？现在过来睡觉吧。”

知道自己就算着急也没法、更不会逼迫对方做出不利于他那方赌约的事情，Harry认命地爬上了床，钻进了被子里。没一会儿，便感觉到Riddle熄灭了灯，躺在了自己身旁。

忍不住靠得更近一些，贪婪地吸取着对方身上的气息。

承认也好，不想承认也罢，二年级捡到日记本时的那种熟悉感就是从来没有消失过，而物质世界全部消失都始终相连的感觉，就是这样奇异地让Harry即便知道对方是怎样危险的存在，只要一想到现在的自己不会有生命危险，就会克制不住地感到某种只有肢体相互接触才会拥有的安然与满足。

这可真是奇妙，曾经让他从噩梦中屡屡惊醒的存在，现在却是扫却他杂念，助他安睡的利器……

不及多想，睡眠那美妙的黑暗就带走了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *个人觉得第一部的翻译，理解为力量会更符合V？总之稍微改了一下下  
> *关于伪善的论点源于我一直推荐的The Carnivorous Muffin的October。原文只讨论了死咒，但我认为钻心咒在这个问题上是同理的，同时也将夺魂咒纳入了考量，就是现在这样了。再次推荐，这篇文章体现出来的思想让我真心觉得这位作者一定是个非常有意思的人。不敢面对“黑暗”的东西，不敢坦然地面对人性恶，过分执着于一些标尺（此处是咒语）而忽视了真正的问题所在，这或许是一种文化上的东西？没研究过。不过我一直认为V死就是死的实用主义其实是有些可爱的，这个咒语并不残忍，相对于其他种种死亡，诸如阿兹卡班的监禁或是其他缓慢而痛苦的刑罚，这个咒语里死就是死，对于求死者这世界上大概没有更美好的咒语了。October里是死神Harry说的所以没有夹带私货大概更可信一些哈哈


	9. Chapter 9

从睡梦中平稳地过渡到了清醒，Harry眨了眨眼睛，模仿湖水光芒的墙壁依旧是原来的颜色，看不出白天还是黑夜。仿造湖水的摇曳光线令刚醒来的Harry满心平静。

这真是不可思议……他来时带着一颗疲惫、倦怠甚至有些衰老的心，愧疚、负罪、死亡、职责，这些东西都压得他有些喘不过气来。也不知是Riddle的一番高谈阔论，Draco熟悉的故作姿态，仿造Hogwarts的房间，又或只是Voldemort本身……他小心地挪动着身体不吵醒身边的人，Riddle的手臂正以一种不知是保护还是占有的姿态圈着他……或许是错觉吧，但他确实觉得自己的心里多了一些力量。这两天的经历就像是过山车一般，Harry根本没有被给予时间思考就被立即拖拽到了下一波发展中。

微微抬起手拂过他一直都认为非常适合Riddle的微长的头发，他想不明白。他可以说是QJ了Riddle。意识到自己做了什么之后，他几乎要被自我厌恶吞没，他预料到Riddle会报复回来、会伤害他、折磨他甚至杀了他，他都已经准备好再次见到作为Voldemort那张蛇一般的脸孔，即便如此他也会觉得自己是自找的。Riddle也确实报复回来了，但却比Harry准备好要付出的代价小得多，他甚至放纵了就好像Harry才是受害者一般那无耻地索取……他为此对自己唾弃不已。可是……为什么，为什么Riddle能像什么都没发生一样？甚至可以说更为亲近了。他又重新开始叫Harry“男孩”。为什么他可以这样自然地继续接受Harry的触碰？为什么他还会想要见到Harry？这简直不合常理。

Harry不知道该怎么想了。他注视着Riddle安睡的模样。在此之前他甚至不会在Harry身边睡着。虽然不想去这么想，但或许……只是或许……Riddle过去也曾被人这样对待过，甚至多次这样对待过，以至于这一次对他并没有那样深的影响？Harry深深地皱起了眉头。那些Dumbledore未能获得的记忆里到底是怎样的生活？于此同时，另一种更为不祥的感觉也浮上了心头——又或者，他是知道了什么吗？他是在谋划着什么吗？那样的话Harry应该如何才能准备好应对冲击？

想到这里，Harry收回了自己的手，再次从假象中短暂地惊醒。他对Riddle……是不是太过依赖了一些？虽然之前曾告诉过自己，他一次次归来只是因为性爱中那令人血脉喷张的斗争和张力，但很显然，Riddle的存在，Riddle的气息对自己有着某种莫名的影响、某种难以抗拒的力量。就像当初傻乎乎地信任日记本，他再一次忘掉了近在身旁的潜在危险。他对自己的弱点，是否太不设防了一些？倒不如说，在Riddle面前的时候，他从来就没有考虑过要去刻意隐瞒什么……

危险……

然而。

Harry忍不住又靠近了些。自从遇到了这个不能使用魔法的Voldemort，他就好像不知道自己该怎么办了似的。说是敌人也不对，说是朋友更奇怪，但他们之间的氛围，除了性爱中的种种，甚至称得上是友好。至于说Draco、Goyle、Flint、Nott这些Slytherin更是自己在学生时代无法想象的来往对象。而现在，伤害所带来的罪恶感也掺杂到了这些当中……

Harry靠近Riddle的颈窝，那里，那气息温暖地安抚着他。

就好像那罪恶感一下子盖过了所有的、从来就不是显性的恨意，让他只能被愧疚驱动注意到正面的东西。

这种思考方式令Harry走向一个对他来说无疑十分不可取的思路——如果，只是如果，他们之间没有那些仇恨，没有那些过去，现在的Harry是不是已经和这里的Riddle变成了别的什么呢？他是不是……有没有可能……爱上Riddle？深陷在自我欺骗中时，他常常会忘掉，这并不是一个他能光明正大地公开来往、能带去Weasley家的晚餐的角色。但……随即他摇了摇头，不，不可能的。且不说这对于他本人来说是怎样的荒唐，且不说这仇恨和历史埋得有多深，就Riddle本人也没有那个能力回馈任何情感。

一只手克制着动作的幅度在床头柜上摸索着。拿到魔杖的时候却也带下了一张纸。为了不吵醒Riddle，Harry动作狼狈地单手在床下捞了半天才终于摸到了那张纸。熟悉的字体写着的是——

Harry忍不住露出微笑。

他挥动魔杖探了探时间，在发现已经是下午时慌张了一秒，但随即想到Hermione已经给他们今天放了假，于是便将魔杖塞到了枕头边上，再一次回到了Riddle的怀抱，进入了梦乡。

—————————————一天后，Kingsley的办公室中———————————

背影走到部长办公室门口，里面传来的声音有点耳熟。

“……《预言家日报》和《猫头鹰眼》的销量比是多少吗？2比1。放在两三年前，那种破报唯一的归宿是花园的肥料。”

“我相信……”

“不，您根本没在听。《预言家日报》现在在市场上根本一点竞争力都没有。人们宁愿去看有爆点的小报，不，人们现在就指着有爆点的小报给他们点新东西。《预言家日报》上索然无味的陈词滥调和鸡汤根本没有市场。您这不让写那不能登，时不时还规定主题——一家卖不出去的报纸本身就已经不存在了，部长先生。”

“我相信你们会找到好的平衡点的。《预言家日报》有责任刊登人们需要知道的东西，总有一天民众会明白良药苦口。除开这些你们应该还有别的东西可以自由发挥。”

“您会跳过头版为了，举个例子，某家的蒲绒绒有着极其特别的颜色，这样的消息去买一份报纸吗？部长先生，请让我提醒您，我是一名作家，还是一名畅销书作家，即便如此，需要我告诉您我现在每次收到的稿酬吗？……”

“咚咚！”敲门声响起。

“请进！”部长的声音听起来有些急切。

推开门。

“啊！Harry，是你！”Kingsley故作惊喜地说道，接着他转向了RitaSkeeter，她看上去有些憔悴，衣着打扮也没有原先那样鲜亮，“那么我想我们的谈话……”

看见Harry，Rita的眼睛亮了一下，但现在她显然还有更重要的事情要做。

“《预言家日报》的记者编辑们已经快要吃不上饭了，新闻理想可没办法用来填肚子，部长先生。请再让我友好地提醒您一下，只要没有人去读，再‘正确’的话也是白写。如果魔法部不能就此做些什么的话，那么请告诉万事通小姐，那个把柄她随意处置，至少我还不至于饿死街头。”Rita最后露出了一个假笑，裙角带风转身走出了办公室，经过Harry的时候连瞥都没瞥一眼。

Harry看了一会儿Rita离开的方向，接着转向Kingsley，紧接着就看见了办公室里一个他此刻非常不想见到的人——Kerr。

“你回来了，Harry。治疗的效果怎么样？”Kingsley挥挥魔杖关上了门，关切而友好地问道。

“汇报会没有通知我改时间了。”Harry声音低沉地说道，脸上没什么表情。

“啊，是。”Kingsley似乎什么都没有听出来，“因为你拿到了治疗方法，而这次1组只是作为辅助，主要行动是3组在承担的，所以我们就想先把程序上的事情解决了，不耽误你那边治疗的时间。”

Harry张了张口似乎准备反驳这一点也不高明的借口，在注视到Kingsley艰难的笑容后改了出口的话语：“都在恢复了，治疗师说最多3个月、最少3周就能出院。”

“那真是太好了！”Kingsley的语气有些过于欣喜了。

Kerr一直别着头没有看Harry的方向，显然他们都知道他是为什么而来的，Harry也不打算绕弯子了——

“为什么最后的处理决定是Niles停薪留职调查？”

Kerr冷哼了一声。

Kingsley和Harry都没有理他：“Harry，不知道你看了报告没有。如果你看了就会知道……”

“因为他没能保护好线人导致他被掳走，如果我没记错的话，那根本就不是派给他的职务，当时有很多傲罗本可以阻拦却无动于衷；因为他打断了组员们对Biggs的精神围攻，导致Biggs最终将注意力转向人质，实际上Niles当时已经稳住了Biggs，如果不是后续又有人继续反向刺激，Biggs说不定已经被控制住了；Niles的咒语击中了BJ胸口的宝石……当时3组有多少人在无差别攻击——”

“呵，当时情况那么乱，Potter组长倒是能很清楚地说出是3组的人攻击了BJ呢。”Kerr阴阳怪气地说道。

“你是想说我在诬陷你们吗？”Harry冷冷地回复道。

“我只是对Potter组长过人的眼力表示赞叹而已。”Kerr也冷冷地答回来，“尽管本身并没又委派任务，但Hanley主动承担了保护线人的工作，他就应该做到底。其他组员的首要任务是逮捕嫌疑人，不是保护线人。他作为组员不跟着小组的步调对嫌疑人进行围攻，反而擅自同嫌疑人进行其他对话，他的个体行为最终导致嫌疑人被小组集体行为刺激、转移对象，这难道不是他的问题？当时场景那么乱，但Hanley向被绑线人发射了昏迷咒这可是在他自己的报告里都写着的。即便其他的咒语都有击中的可能，他的那枚咒语却是必中无疑。还是说，你有并不是Hanley的咒语触发了爆炸的证据？”

“你……！你这是诡辩！先前没有疏散区域内平民你又要如何解释？”Harry被这番说辞气得满脸通红，一时想不出可以反驳的话语。

“不疏散平民是之前就和Gawain说好的，这一点在事前报告里就写好了，大概因为1组不是主要执行队伍，所以没收到通知吧。”Kerr嘲讽地笑着，“如果Potter组长看过那份报告就会知道，为了防止周围异常、打草惊蛇令Biggs再次逃走，Robards主任已经批准了不疏散该地区平民。”

办公桌后Kingsley为难地撑着额头，眼睛没有看着Harry：“报告写得非常完美，于此相应的，魔法部批准了比往常更多的增援队伍待命。是这样的……Harry。”

Harry不可置信地看着Kingsley的方向。如果说他早就知道Kerr之流不将翻倒巷的居民当人，Kingsley的反应就可以说是让他失望了。

“这倒提醒了我，1组被分配的任务只是拦截，不是围捕呢。最后1组不光参与了进来，甚至向嫌疑人和线人发射了咒语。且不说这份违规在这次事故中应该算什么责任，如果调查一下所有人的魔杖——”Kerr不怀好意、故作认真地说道。

“你以为威胁我就能让我妥协吗？！”Harry可以说被彻底激怒了。

“Potter组长！”

门突然被推开了，门后露出了满脸慌张，带着显然是赶路造成的潮红的NilesHanley，身后跟着的是Luke。

Niles似乎很快就意识到了自己的唐突，向着办公室里另外两位长官点了点头算是行礼。接着他又转向了Harry——

“Potter组长，谢谢您！但是请您……请您……”他看上去非常为难又十分关切，一张年轻的脸皱成一团。

然后Niles在Kingsley和Kerr之间犹疑了一下，最终还是决定转向Kingsley：“部长先生，这是我的报告、检讨和辞呈，请您过目！”接着递上他手中微微有些汗湿的几张羊皮纸。

Kerr的脸色微微有些难看。Kingsley非常自然地接了下来。

“是的，我想这样就没有问题了。非常遗憾失去你这样一位优秀的雇员，Hanley。祝你前程似锦。”Kingsley浏览了一下，向着Niles露出了苦涩但善意的微笑。

Niles向Kingsley恭敬地鞠了一个躬，和Luke一起离开了。

待两个年轻人消失在了视线中，Kingsley转向了Kerr：“Colby，那么我想我们的事情也……”

“是的，部长先生。”Kerr的语气硬邦邦的，向部长点了点头，也离开了。

Harry正抬脚要跟着离开。

“等等，Harry！”Kingsley叫住了他。

Harry转过身去，看见Kingsley一直挺拔的身躯此刻疲惫地垮了下来，脸上满是说不出口的歉意和无奈：“Harry……我……哎……”

Harry原本愤怒的心此刻已经沉寂下来，仿佛是丢进冰水里的烙铁：“我明白的。”

转身离开。

——————————————妓馆里————————————————

吃完了最后一口“早餐”，Riddle合上了手中的书，正打算起身上楼，为今晚做准备，却有一个身影在此刻滑进了他面前的座位。于是他又妥帖优雅地坐了回去。

“Draco。”语气中饶有兴味。

“Riddle。”硬邦邦的语气，还带着一丝不易觉察的紧张。

“有什么……？”

“为什么你会知道那么多？”不等Riddle说完，Draco就抢先问道，一双眼睛紧紧地盯着Riddle。

“不好意思？”Riddle疑惑地偏头。

“为什么你会知道那么多关于H……Potter的事情？很多事情我就连听都没有听说过，而我是他6年的同学。你这几年才出现，怎么会知道那么多？”Draco的语速有些急促。

Riddle的脸上现在满是笑容了，不是令人舒服的笑容，不。和他往常那种将猎物看穿又故意逗弄一般的笑容也不一样，更像是……示威一般？又带着一丝轻蔑和虚假的怜悯。

“哦，Draco，Draco，Draco，我当然知道了。关于HarryJames Potter没有我不知道的事情——”

“你——”Draco涨红了脸，还想要理论，却被突然推门进来的人打断了。

“Riddle，门口有人找你！”Daphne揉着半干的头发走了进来，应该是顺路去应了个门。

“那么失陪。”Riddle状似友善地微笑着，却让Draco的脸憋得更红了。

关着的门框两侧，两个身影靠墙站立，光中的Riddle与阴影中一个看不清的身影。Riddle僵硬的姿态透着满满的不悦。

“怎么又是你？”

……

“我想那和你没有关系吧？还是说这是在钓鱼？”

……

“你那么操心自己去不就好了？”

……

“有时候真分不清你到底是在愚弄谁，你自己还是我？”

……

“真是狡猾呢。或者我应该把你列在第一位？”

……

“别再绕弯子了，你让我厌烦。”

……

“我大概也猜到了会这样，所以呢？”

……

“我知道了。滚吧。”

……

“……回来了？”正在为晚上做准备的Draco看见方才把自己气得够呛的室友回来了，刚要张口报复回来，却在看见对方阴沉的脸色后，蓦地就将已经到嘴边的词句与腔调转了个弯。

“为自己着想，Draco Malfoy，你最好不要多嘴。”冰冷而又高高在上的口吻配上此刻Riddle看向他的红眸，Draco不禁打了个颤，一点不高贵地耸了耸肩，乖乖地转回身，继续自己的事情了。


	10. Chapter 10

————————————————三天后————————————————

11月的天空总是黑得分外早，阴沉沉的天似乎随时都要下下雨来。或许人类的情绪确实地被天气牵着走，才导致户外的多雨与阴沉被原样搬到了办公区域。一如往昔轻松笑闹就好像什么事情都没有发生一般，又或是时不时突然的安静与安静之下压抑着的、兴奋的窃窃私语，Harry不知道哪一种更糟，但无疑都和这天气一道上升成了一丛死死压在头上但就是不下雨的乌云。倒不如说，从Niles被迫离开的那一天，他的情绪就再也没有好过……这些天来，Harry一直泡在拘捕事件的后续处理工作与新的调查之中，在文件中醒来又在文件中睡去，分不清楚过去了多少天，分不清白天黑夜，文件、调查、调查、文件，在家中与在办公室都没有差别，不过是中途幻影显形会带来短暂的中断，饿了会有同事送来外卖，就好像努力沉浸在工作之中就可以摆脱负面的情绪。只是Niles的缺席，就好像一根钉子牢牢地扎在那里，伴随着一次又一次阅读事件相关的文字总结，一次又一次重复刷新着无力和愤怒，时时提醒、不断累积……所以今天他终是无法再自我麻痹，任由着亟待发泄的诸多情绪提前离开了办公室，谁知最后脚步还是将他带到了这个地方。

心里苦涩的期盼着没有人注意到自己的行踪，一边还是敲响了熟悉的木门。

大概是来的时间还早，开门的是一张眼熟的亚洲面孔，浓黑的眉毛斜上飞入发的遮挡中，微长的头发凌乱中透着懒散，圆润的凤目在眼角微微上扬，没有特意注视着某一点的时候会显得有股什么都不放在眼里的冷漠与傲气。Harry还从未询问过对方的名字，也未和对方打过交道，那身颓废迷离的气场更是让Harry不知从何开口，直觉得自己大概来错了时候。然而不待Harry决定如何应对，对方就露出了一个友善的笑容，先前的气场一扫而空：“Potter先生啊，来得真早。Riddle拜托过要是你来得早，让我们先帮忙招待一下。”

“他不在吗？”Harry奇怪地问道。

对方引着他往里走，一面偏头回答他的问题：“他说有些事情需要处理，会晚些回来。”同时似乎注意到了Harry在面对他时的陌生，“Hirohisa（裕久） Kubo（久保）*，高你两届。”说着伸出了手。

Harry礼貌地握了握。但紧接着他就在酒吧间的门前见到了一个自己怎么都不愿意在这样一个地方见到的人物——

“Potter组长！”Niles的眼睛在见到Harry之后闪闪发光。

来回看了看两人的，裕久微微笑了笑：“你们慢聊，我就在里面等您。”走进了酒吧间。

Harry没什么时间来感激裕久的贴心，愧疚感被所处的环境激发到了顶点，溢满了他的双眼：“Niles……”

Niles显然也看出来了，他安抚地笑得阳光：“Potter先生没必要觉得亏欠我什么。我知道你已经尽力了——实际上就算他们不来这一出，我也没打算一直留在那。我是为了做自己喜欢的事才选择那个职业的，既然那个职业已经不是我喜欢的样子，离开也没有什么可惜的……”

“傲罗办……我保证会让傲罗办变回它该有的——”

“还是不要做无法实现的承诺比较好，Potter先生。”Niles眯眼笑着，睁开的时候却是满眼的犀利与冰冷，“‘救世主’的名头虽然好用，但站的越高，越是有人觊觎、有人不平……”

见Harry写满不满、急于反驳他的神情，Niles勾勾嘴角：“我当然知道Potter先生你有实力，行得正坐得端，自然不怕影子斜，但这样是不够的……盯着阳光太久的双眼，会误以为阳光就是世界的全部，而对许多其他的东西视若无睹。就算Potter先生想要否认，就算Potter先生，无论是自认没有还是确实没有依赖名声和关系，作为战胜了那个人的英雄，你和你的同伴确实获得了许多别人连肖想都想不到的东西。若是即便如此你也想要完全否定这些既得的利益的话，未免显得虚伪了。”

Harry心头涌上一股颇为受辱的怒意。但Niles还没有说完：“虽然说这样的话或许显得有些不近人情，Potter先生可依然是我的……偶像。”他不好意思地挠了挠微红的脸颊，“在我心里，Potter先生一直是，也都会是当初那个耐心回应我每一次幼稚的挑战并给予我鼓励的Harry学长。在傲罗办的时候，没有什么人愿意为我说话，你却多次出面维护我，我真的十分感激！今天厚着脸皮对你讲这么多有的没的，也只是想要提醒你小心而已，毕竟……以后我也没有办法在部里头帮衬着你了……”

众多的思绪从脑海中飘过（诸如，“又不是我想要当这个劳什子的‘救世主’”，“我哪里虚伪了？我是真的不想要那些东西”，“阳光？论黑暗，这么多年来我见的还少了吗？光17岁那年逃亡就没人比我更了解暴君和暴政”，“我没有什么值得崇拜的”，“不是我在帮助你吗？”一类的）最后到嘴边化作了一句：“谢谢你……”

“所以你为什么会到这里来？”Harry转而问道。

Niles看了看似乎热闹起来了的门厅，环顾了一下四周，接着挥挥魔杖不着痕迹地施了一个消音咒：“我毕竟还是Slytherin毕业的，像Archana、Daphne、Theo他们我在学校就认识了，Rebecca*和我在傲罗训练的时候还见过呢，虽然她资历比我老……”

Rebecca这个名字让Harry想到了某个他似乎听过的人，不过这个名字实在是太常见了，所以他一时也没有深究。

“……而且……也跟我说过……”Niles的声音似乎突然变小了，略微有些走神的Harry完全没有听清楚他说的什么，露出了困惑的神情，收到的回复是Niles似乎在说着“没什么”的摇头。

“之前在Slytherin们的传言中就听说过这么个地方。听说我辞职之后，几个老同学就向我发出了邀请，他们告诉我你会光顾这里——”Niles突然收敛了笑容，蓦地转向了Harry，神情严肃，“我想让你知道，我来到这里不是因为我认为自己是一名Slytherin，不是因为我无条件地认同他们的一切立场和选择——我选择了傲罗，是因为我相信傲罗所代表着的公义，是因为我坚信傲罗本来所象征的正确，就像我相信着Harry Potter一样。所以我来到这里，作为一个非Slytherin或纯血立场的人，作为Harry Potter你的眼线。自从上次Biggs的事情以后，看中这里的保密性，新增的黑巫师客户也不少，你会需要我的。”

“Niles……”Harry并不觉得自己需要这样一个为己方这样付出的角色，信息的话，Draco或是Riddle心血来潮的时候都可以提供给他，但Niles眼中的火焰炽热到灼伤他，他只有似乎应允地沉默着。

两人就这么相互注视着，近乎僵持，接着Niles解开了咒语，推开了对开门笑着对Harry说：“我们还是进去吧。”

见Harry进门，Umbridge抬头看了一眼，对着Niles指挥道“Hanley，你今天跟3桌”，就兴趣缺缺地继续做自己的事情了。酒吧间已经响起了音乐，有一两个到得比较早也可能是走得比较晚的客人正在吧台边上跟酒保聊天，裕久则占了其中一个卡座，见Harry和Niles进来，朝他们笑了笑。Niles笑着告别了Harry，到了自己的工作岗位上，留下Harry一人走向负责暂时招待自己的陌生校友。

这不是Riddle第一次外出晚归，以往他也会拜托“同事”来代为招待Harry，他就是这样认识了这里的其他人的，虽然和这位亚裔巫师交流还是第一次。

Harry环视了一下四周：“Malfoy怎么不在？”最常帮忙招待他的就是Draco了，不过在看到对方微微皱起的眉头和稍侧的头后，Harry意识到自己一开口就找他问起其他人似乎不太礼貌：“不是，我……无意冒犯！我是说。不是说你有什么不好，你很好，呃……我就是好奇。”

裕久温和地笑了笑，托着下巴：“哈哈，我知道的哦。Draco的话，听说是染了风寒一类的疾病，今天暂时休息一天。”

“这样啊……”Harry咕哝道，巫师的风寒按理说5分钟就能好，莫非是怕传染么……？但蓦地，他的视线中再次出现了意料之外的人物。

“Re……becca……？”Harry试探性地叫出她的名字。所以他刚刚听到的Rebecca确实是他所想的那个Rebecca。

对方听见他的声音，朝他转过头来，看到是认识的人露出了惊喜的表情。

“Ha……！”似乎是意识到这样叫出他的名字可能会被人认出来，Rebecca很快截断了欢快的招呼，走到了他们的卡座，也坐了下来，带着惊喜和兴奋凑近Harry，“之前是听他们说你经常来这里，一直没见到，我还以为他们诓我呢！离上次见面过了……多久来着？”

“2年了。”Harry低沉地说道。

“对对！当时你提前从傲罗训练里毕业了，可是把我们这些个同期羡慕死了！”

“为什么没有继续当傲罗？”Harry的语气中几乎是带着谴责的。

“我记得你是个Ravenclaw？”想了想，Harry又补了一句。

Harry的问题似乎令Rebecca相当地意外，笑容在她的脸上凝固，她偏过头打量着Harry，接着露出一个友善又显得有些苦涩的笑容：“Harry……你从没注意过我的姓氏是不是？”

Harry疑惑地看着她，一种相当不好的感觉拽着他的心下沉。

“我姓Avery，Harry。我的全名是Rebecca Avery。我的叔叔是食死徒。我没有通过背景审查。”

注意到Harry糟糕的脸色，Rebecca很快又露出了一个和煦得多的笑容：“你不用露出这样的表情啦，我也没什么遗憾的呀。虽然当不了傲罗，不过在这里我有很多朋友，不用像在外面那么孤独。每天大家都在一起，就像还在学校的时候一样，我过得很开心。这就足够了不是吗？”

“一直躲在这里又能开心多久呢？”Harry尖锐地指出，注意到Rebecca一瞬间坏下去的脸色，又觉得自己不应该这样对其他人的生活方式指手画脚。

“聊什么呢？”幸而Archana Shetty及时出现，打破了可预见的僵局。

“在聊怎么‘沦落’到这里来的哦。”裕久随和地笑着。

“是嘛！”印度姑娘Archana露出了感兴趣的表情，眼睛里却隐隐闪过一丝火花。随后她说，“说起来你们都听过我的故事，我还没听裕久你讲过呢。”

这倒让Harry把注意力转向了裕久，脑中冒出了疑问：“据我所知，纯血家族，尤其是Slytherin的亚裔，有条件的都回到祖籍了，怎么……？我是说，如果你不是和秋张一样多代移民的情况的话……而且就目前的情况来看，虽然显然是有问题的，舆论似乎并没有把一部分族裔，尤其是亚裔的纯血家族看做是‘纯血家族’，你应该没有必要到这里就能找到好的工作才是？”

微笑着看着Harry努力寻找着得体的措辞，裕久犹豫了一下：“我的话，没有什么特别的原因哦。”

“我记得裕久你是被Riddle捡回来的是不是？”

裕久微笑着没有否认：“嗯，因为没有地方可以去了。但我的主公既然认定了将此处作为自己的战场，在主公归来前，我自然是要在原位守护她的容身之地的。”

“主公？不会是指你一直跟着的那个，叫……Manami（爱海）*是吗？她不是回日本了吗？”Rebecca好奇地问道。

裕久腼腆地笑笑，没有说话。

“啊！Pansy！”Archana热情地招呼着刚刚走进了酒吧间的Pansy Parkinson。Pansy显得有些脾气不佳，在看见Harry的瞬间，脸色更是臭到发黑。Harry几乎要为Pansy的态度称奇了，要知道，自从他来到这里以后，学生时代关系不好的那些同学们大部分都和他做成了朋友，即便不是朋友，也是可以友好打招呼的熟人，唯有Pansy Parkinson，每次见到他都带着些莫名的敌意。

“过来坐呀！反正还没什么人来。”Archana的笑容和热情里有着令人无法拒绝的友善的力量。于是Harry近乎是好笑地看着Parkinson不情愿的把屁股挪到了卡座上，坐在了离Archana近而离Harry远的位置上。

“怎么样？”Archana关切地问道。

“还在打喷嚏，不过已经好多了。”Parkinson没好气地说道。Harry这就知道她一定是在说Draco，之前大概是去照顾他了，只是不知为什么，她的视线还不善地往Harry的方向瞟了一下。

分明是好消息，Parkinson的情绪却很坏，Archana大概是猜到发生了什么，露出了不赞成的表情：“你这又是何必，你明明知道……”

“不关你的事！”Parkinson厉声打断她，但看着自己的好友（Harry猜想她们大概是好友，毕竟Harry也没见过Parkinson和其他的女生在学校里面有什么特别亲近的交流），她又似乎在下一刻意识到自己反应过度了，露出混杂着不好意思摘下来的愤怒、别扭的歉疚和放不下的骄傲的复杂神情，叹了口气：“……我们已经讨论过这个了，你知道的，我真的……我还不能……我还没有……”

Archana皱着眉，不开心中透着一丝严厉，同时又夹杂着安慰与体谅：“我只是希望你能早些想清楚。你值得更好的……”

但Parkinson看上去并不想继续这个话题，完全地避开了Archana的视线与话语，转向了这张桌旁的其他人：“所以你们围在这干嘛呢？开粉丝会吗？我是不是应该再拿张签名板什么的来？”

那语气十分令人恼火，却在下一秒被裕久毫无变化的随和、腼腆的笑容化解：“Riddle出去了，让我在他回来之前帮忙接待一下Potter先生哦。”

“啧。”Parkinson没好气地出声，也不知是对着Riddle还是Harry，却又没在说话，只是干巴巴地吃着Archana递过去的坚果。

又随意地聊了些有的没的，也不知道过了多久，就见到Umbridge带着标志性的假笑走了过来，在卡座边上站定，甜腻腻的嗓音里面尽是恶意：“Shetty小姐，Parkinson小姐，Avery小姐，或许是我弄错了，不过记录上并没有显示现在是休息和闲聊的时间，Potter先生的服务费中也不包括这么多名员工的份。”

注意到被点名的几位都停下了谈话，注意力也都到了她的身上，Umbridge显得有些沾沾自喜地指示道：“Shetty小姐，Avery小姐，5号桌的几位绅士正等着你们。Parkinson小姐，你的老主顾正在老地方等你。”

满意地看着几个女孩离开了卡座，Umbridge的假笑虽然没有变化，整个人却显得更开心了，待她们都离开后，看也没看Harry一眼，就迈着做作的小姑娘般的步子回到了自己门边的桌子前。

虽然对Umbridge的厌恶再度刷新，Harry却也没有什么立场表示抗议。探了探时间，才注意到对于Riddle来说，这个回来的时间有些晚了。接着他突然又想到了Archana提到的，裕久到这地方的原因。

“你是被Riddle带进来的？你和他是什么关系？”

裕久短暂地思索了一下：“Riddle先生在最艰难的时候给我提供了落脚之处，于我有恩，我自当报答。当然，我也没有天真到认为Riddle先生帮我纯粹是出于好意。他带我到这，显然是有自己的打算的。不过，他的打算我不知道，亦与我无关，只要不干扰我的忠义，我自有报恩的义理。”

Harry沉默不语，思考着。被牢不可破的誓言束缚着，裕久大概不是一个备用的食死徒。可既然如此，Voldemort留这么一个人又是为了达成什么样的目的呢？就像裕久也意识到的那样，Voldemort不会真正出于好意帮助什么人。

正想着，对开门又一次打开，Harry仿佛有感应一般地转头，便看见摘下兜帽，正在解着围巾的Riddle越过门框向他们走来。他的唇角勾着若有似无的虚假笑意，头发与呢子大衣的表面都沾着晶莹的湿气，外面竟是又下雨了，一双红眸就像Harry抬头时一瞬就能对上他一样紧紧地锁着Harry的。

他走到Harry边上，颇为自然地低下头吻住Harry的嘴唇，短暂地触碰，而后分开：“我来晚了。”接着示意Harry随他来，又转向裕久：“多谢裕君了。”

裕久点点头，目送他们离开。

一下又一下，每一次都比上一次更用力、更深入，Harry将自己嵌入Riddle的身体中，感觉着Riddle的手臂在他充满索取意味的亲吻中似占有又似保护地紧紧地箍住他，就好像Harry是一个需要安慰和引导的孩子一般。鼠蹊传来的快感一波又一波，传递着紧紧相连处那被无条件包容着的令人贪恋不已的精神错觉。略微失焦的绿色眼睛记录着身下人那总是暗示着无限秘密和阴谋的上扬唇角，却无暇生出应有的顾虑。坚硬而火热的阳物被反复肏弄得柔软发红的肉穴热情地包裹着，随着每一次的插入和摩擦拥抱和抚慰着Harry。那一瞬间的肉体快感也好、精神慰藉也罢，又或者只是单纯的、极致的宣泄与放松带来的精神错觉……Harry自认并没有什么承受不起的重担或什么特别具体的心结——他已经学会短暂地放下负罪感，对Luke的愧疚又或是工作中的无力也不过如此而已，至少在这里时是这样的——但此刻他就觉得自己像是那沙漠中的旅人、黑暗中的幼童，只知道盲目寻求着、索取着，而那短暂的、超越现实的绝妙感觉又确实地从身下人那处施与了他，没有具体的形态、不是具体的念头，只是一种感觉，绝妙的无与伦比的感觉。于是他便更为盲目而卖力地索取着……

耳边似乎传来了轻轻的笑声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *据说又是第三部游戏里的路人甲，这汉字写法我就不吐槽了，在好几个字里面选了“裕”。可以脑补任意自己喜欢的演员哈哈，比方说最近我的脑子里面补出来的就是suda  
> *游戏中的人物，决斗俱乐部排名第九，没有提到姓氏，我擅自给她加了一个  
> *Manami（爱海）Ichijoh（一条）。第三部游戏的路人，wikia百科用的汉字是“爱”搭“美”或“海”，私心选择了“海”，再次，这些游戏里面的路人在本文的设定都是我自己加的


	11. Chapter 11

早上来到办公室，Harry便感到氛围有些不太对，走到自己的工位附近，果然看到Ron、Katie和其他几个同组的人员围在一起看着什么，注意到Harry的到来他们马上抬起头示意Harry快些过去。

来到组员们围着的地方，Harry的手里立即就被塞上了他们方才正在讨论的物件——那是一份好几天前的麻瓜报纸。Harry疑惑地抬头，不明白什么意思。

“你也知道我爸爸喜欢收集麻瓜的东西，前几天他坐地铁带回来几份麻瓜报纸，今天早上无意中就看到……”Ron的脸皱成了一个苦涩的怪相，示意了一下Harry手中报纸被翻开的版面中被用红色圈出来的部分。

Harry疑惑地皱眉，飞快的阅读了起来。那是一篇非常短小的报道，配上了一张状似犯罪现场的照片，讲的是伦敦警方11月6日接到报警在莱斯特广场附近发现的一具尸体的事情，死者身上没有找到任何财物或是个人所有物，受害者身上有8处创口，创角皆是两锐，据警方推测是由1-1.5英寸的双刃短利器刺伤，大约是短匕首一类的，且在受害者体内检验出较高浓度的酒精，警方目前怀疑受害者是遭遇了西敏区近日来诸多抢劫杀人案的其中一起，而根据登记在案的资料显示，受害人乃是家住伦敦的无业人士Noah Davis……

Harry喉头发紧，仿佛有一股电流沿着脊椎滑过。

“Noah……死了？”Harry不自觉问出了声。

Katie沉重地点了点头：“虽然不知道他去麻瓜伦敦干了什么，还倒霉到醉酒遇上抢劫杀人犯，至少现在我们知道为什么他没能回来销假了。”

注意到Harry若有所思的神情，Ron体量地打发走了其他围在一起讨论的组员：“Harry，你想到什么了吗？”

Harry浑身一颤，以看着就让人脖子疼的力度猛地朝Ron扭过头去：“嗯？”

同样被Harry的反应吓了一跳，Ron也忍不住猛颤了一下，后退一步：“Noah的死啊，你看上去像是知道些什么了。”

Harry看上去依旧心不在焉，又侧过头去不知道看着哪里，显得十分敷衍：“啊，那个啊，也不算，就是……有个念头……”接着他又转向了Ron眼神清明：“伙计，帮我个忙好吗？不算是工作，也未必会成一个案子，只是一个想法而已，就当私下里帮我一个忙。”

看见Harry的神情，Ron的神色也郑重了起来：“你说吧，Harry。你应该知道我肯定会帮你的。”

“我想让你帮我打听一下这一两个月以来魔法界还有什么人失踪——没有按时出现在约定的地方、没有打招呼就不来上班，这些都算。”

Ron露出了为难的表情：“Harry，魔法界你知道的，没有什么户籍登记，除开魔法部、古灵阁这些地方，也没有什么特别固定的工作，很多家自给自足都能过，隐居的人不少，时不时失踪一下或是没人注意到就不见了的情况也很多，这样找起来基本上跟大海捞针一样了……”

Harry抿了抿唇，皱起了眉：“尽量打听吧，先从魔法部入手。手上跟法国合作这个案子你暂时不用跟，这两天先帮我查下这个，查到多少是多少，下午下班之前给我一次阶段成果，谨慎些，别让人注意到了。”

Ron了然地点了点头，犹豫了一下，他又问了一句：“我能知道你想查这些的理由吗？为什么你会觉得这不是一起独立事件？虽然我也觉得Noah的死有些可疑就是。”

“……抱歉Ron。就像我刚才说的，我只是想确认一个想法而已，本身也毫无根据，所以也不打算让别人知道……”

“好了Harry，我们都知道你的直觉有多准——”

“Ron！”斩钉截铁到有些冰冷地声音打断道，Harry的双手抓住他的双肩，绿色的眼睛死死困住蓝色的，“我不打算让别的任何人知道，不管是不是真的都不打算，明白了吗？”

似乎被Harry脸上的什么东西震慑住，怔愣地点了点头，在Harry满意地松开抓住他肩膀的手退开后好一会儿才回过神来，不赞同地看着Harry：“Harry，哥们儿，你知道我和Hermione无论如何都会站在你这边的，所以你根本不需要在我们之间留什么秘密。况且，虽然我不想听上去像Hermione那样，但如果Noah的死真的不只是这么简单，真的牵涉到更大的案子，你有责任让其他人知道。”

“啧……”Harry恼火地揉了揉自己的头发，转身朝自己的工位走去，“忘掉刚才我说过的话吧，就不该来找你。”

“等等，Harry！”Ron急切地叫住了他，在Harry停下看着他的时候却半晌没想好说什么似的，等Harry终于不耐烦继续转身走的时候终于叹了口气，认命似地说道，“行吧，我帮你。”说罢自己就幽幽地先走了。

Harry望着Ron离开的方向，接着撇过头去不去看，不知道想着些什么，而后走到自己的座位上，招来猫头鹰送出一封信，和同事打好招呼，便也离开了办公室。

麻瓜公立图书馆的管理员十分悉心地为Harry指点了方向，他没花多久就找到了自己需要的东西。他找了一张空桌子，翻起了手上这沓不算太厚但也不薄的巨大纸张。

“叮铃”，麻瓜咖啡馆的铃铛随着门的打开发出声响，察觉到来着，里间座位上一只手越过椅背在略显阴暗的角落朝着来人招了招手。于是裹着一件呢子大衣的青年走向那个方向。

“Potter先生。”Niles笑着在Harry对面坐下。

“叫我Harry就好。”Harry语气随意的说道，表情却显得不那么轻松。

随意点了一杯和Harry一样的，打发走了店员，Niles开始切入正题：“抱歉，Harry，你今早拜托我的事情，我在问了，不过你提到要小心不让人起疑，所以大概会需要一两天时间，而且有可能大家记的也不太清，这样不要紧吗？”

“没问题。麻烦你了。”

“那我明后天猫头鹰你。”店员送来了咖啡，Niles抿了一口，“那今晚上你还来吗？”

Harry点点头。

“可你不是在……？”

Harry似乎在思考该说什么，Niles都在脑海里面自己补充着诸如不要打草惊蛇一类常规的说辞，最后Harry却见露出一个苦涩的怪相：“这很复杂。”

Niles笑笑，不打算深究，毕竟也不是他该感兴趣的事情：“关于你的事情总是很复杂。”端起纸杯，向Harry简单地到了个别，便出了门。

Harry喝了一口手边已经凉掉的咖啡，搓了搓脸：“原来可是简单得不行呢……至少对我来说……”

Harry凝视着安睡在身侧那欺骗人心的美丽睡颜，手却悄悄地伸向了枕下。

“轰隆隆！”伪窗外传来了惊雷的声响。

突如其来的罕见冬雷令Harry浑身一颤，手指在匕首刃上打滑，留下一条刺痛。带出藏在枕下的锐器，Harry含住创口观察着那匕首——1-1.5英寸的双刃短利器。

又是一声雷响，闪电衬出低垂着头看着匕首的Harry身形那浓厚的阴影。

深夜的麻瓜警厅的凶案调查部还有人活动的动静，但这对于穿着隐形斗篷的巫师来讲简直不值一提。一个“给我指路”加上一个“荧光闪烁”就带着Harry找到了自己需要的那段时间的案卷。

对着Niles提供的信息，比照着自己在麻瓜伦敦摘下的笔记和Ron搜集的信息，想起自己昨天在案卷里看到的照片，在傲罗办公室暖烘烘的房间里，Harry觉得浑身发冷。

被Goyle引到楼上，推开房门，穿着暖白色毛茸茸浴袍的Riddle正在Griffindor寝室中央的火炉边一边暖着身子一边看着报纸，略长的头发上还滴着水，在Griffindor猩红色底色的映衬下苍白得像是一只不祥的水妖。看到Harry进来，他将报纸丢到一边，笑着看着Harry。

等到门在身后“嗒”地一声上锁，Harry才转过头来，面无表情地注视着笑着的人：“你昨天去哪了？”

Riddle眼中闪过一道光，似乎是在思考，却又带着分外刻意的做作，接着用不以为意的态度答道：“有些事情要处理。”

“那些事情是不是碰巧和某间麻瓜餐厅有关。”Harry脸色显得阴沉。

那陈述句只是让Riddle脸上虚假的笑意更浓。

Chapter Text

*[时年32岁的傲罗办2组组员Philip Patel出现在麻瓜警察的案卷上，尸体被发现的时间正是Harry潜入的当天早些时候。Philip Patel被人目击在一麻瓜餐厅用餐后，于第二天早上被人发现死在了某个巷子里，身上有较为明显的中毒症状，但毒物暂时还无法鉴定，根据胃部的解剖，死亡时间应当是前一天晚上7-8时在该餐厅用完餐离开后的1个小时左右，目前推测死因是食物中毒。今晨，麻瓜报纸也报道了这一死亡案件，可怜的麻瓜餐厅店主极力声称自家的食材并无任何问题……]

见Riddle没有回答，Harry压着心头的火继续说道：“我的组员Noah Davis前两天被发现死在了麻瓜伦敦。”

“哦？”Riddle脸上的讶异和好奇在Harry看来格外刺眼。

“一周半前他就该来办公室销假了，我们都在奇怪，但实际上他本人在11月5日就已经身亡了。真奇怪他会出现在麻瓜伦敦。”既然对方要演戏，那Harry就陪他演到底，“真不巧那两天我连着出了个任务。要是我那天约了他出去，说不定他就不会遇上抢劫杀人犯了。”

“你经常约自己的组员聚会吗？”Riddle刻意装作没有明白似地戳破Harry的托词。

Harry没有理他：“说起来，那天……”Harry还是没法直白地点明他施暴的那一天，但从Riddle的笑意中，他知道他一定明白自己说的是哪一天，“那天早些时候你又在哪？”

[案卷的照片中被泡发的尸体已经看不清本来的面目，推测的死亡时间是三天前。尸体上有多个弹孔，尸检过程中还检测出了一些不明化学物质，其作用未知，当前的结论是枪杀身亡。根据牙科记录，警方艰难确定了受害者乃是三代移民的Ella Cho——这个麻瓜出身的小报八卦记者前几个月一直在骚扰Harry，几个星期前才终于对他失去了兴趣，所以Harry记得她的名字……]

[“听说那天他下午别人都还没起就出去了，你来之前他才刚回来个把小时的样子。”]

[“说不定他是知道的呢。我是说，Weasley一家对那天聚餐也没有遮遮掩掩的，说不定很多人都知道。不过我也不是很明白，他们似乎都有自己的情报来源……”]

“去买些衣服。”Riddle狡黠地看着Harry，“比方说那件红色的袍子……我记得你看上去还挺喜欢它的。”

愧疚混着被罢了一道的怒火烧得Harry有些沉不住气：“那就好。我还担心你去了麻瓜伦敦呢。毕竟现在麻瓜伦敦对于巫师来说也不怎么安全了。像是飞路网管理局的Faruq Hameed上个月就跑去麻瓜伦敦嫖娼，还小气到被个麻瓜皮条客干掉了。听说他之前还是这里的常客，是不是？”

[“除了Patel——听说他有几天没去二组报到了，不过他们都觉得他是又去跟什么线索了，魔法部还真没多少你要的人选……我看看，呃……飞路网管理局的Faruq Hameed，快一个月没来上班了，不过他失踪之前曾因为私生活问题影响部门声誉被上级叫去批评过，所以同事怀疑他可能偷偷被辞了……”]

[“听说Gregory说22号晚上他早班的时候Riddle出去过。碰巧看到的Hestia，就是Carrow双子的其中一个，说他第二天早上才回来。我记得那天1组在瑞典追Mulciber的线索是不是？”]

[10月23日的报道，苏荷区发现两具尸体，两具身体身上均有多处刀伤。其中一具被确定为无业人士Faruq Hameed，尸体上检测出其他人的DNA，尤其是性器官上残留有多种体液，死者的身上并没有发现任何个人财物；另一具尸体则是该地区一位众人皆知的皮条客Pato Lane。作为凶器的刀子在尸体现场被发现，刀上有两人的指纹，且尸体身上有争执过的痕迹，警方推断这起命案乃是嫖资不合引起的争执，进而杀人，最后同归于尽的事件。]

“那还真是滑稽。”Riddle只是挑了挑眉，看起来不为所动。

“还有妖精联络处和国际魔法师联合会的Papadopoulos夫妇，万圣节那晚开始他们就失踪了，连带着刚出生的小女儿一起，至今没有被人发现。”

[“……还有就是妖精联络处的Cecilia Papadopoulos和国际魔法师联合会的Greg Papadopoulos……万圣节之后他们两个就没有来上班了。不过考虑到他们的孩子才刚出生没几个月，临时有什么事情需要照顾也是可以理解的。”]

[“我记得万圣节是你父母……抱歉。我是说，听Theo说大概因为你没来，Riddle那天晚上很早就离开了派对。”]

[11月4日晨，晨练者在海德公园的一处灌木丛后发现了不明的肉块和残骸，经警方调查和法医鉴定，乃是被溶解的尸体残骸，根据DNA鉴定和残骸的排列鉴别，推测是一起灭门案，死者乃是一家三口，最小的受害者不超过1周岁。由于尸体被严重破坏，法医目前只能推测出受害人死亡时间超过72小时。因无论是DNA还是牙齿都没能在资料库里面找到对应记录，这起恶劣杀人案件的受害者至今未明。]

案卷中那几乎要看不出形状的略微腐烂的肉块再次浮现在Harry的脑海中，令他几欲呕吐，Riddle脸上那恶毒的笑容只是让他更为恶心而已，他再也沉不住气了：“为什么？”质问的声音如同从喉咙深处发出的雷鸣。

Riddle状似无辜地疑惑着，挑起眉。

“为什么要杀死他们？杀人令你感到快乐吗？Papadopoulos的女儿连一岁都没有啊！屠杀婴儿上瘾了吗？你是禽兽吗？！你没有心吗？”意识到自己说了什么，Harry怒极反笑，“哈！我在说什么呢。你当然没有心了。连灵魂都没有的东西，还谈什么心，谈什么人性？”

Riddle背对着他，阻挡了Harry看见他神情的视线，走向床头：“为你鼓掌，Harry Potter。不愧是傲罗办公室最年轻的组长，调查的效率很高呢……虽然我的想法里，你应该更早就会注意到才对……算了，总不会事事都和预料的一样。”打开抽屉，他掏出了某只看上去很旧但很精美的戒指，炫耀一般地举在Harry面前，恐怕又是他那喜鹊一般收集战利品的癖好在作祟：“不过你漏了一个人——翻倒巷的流浪汉Bart Weeds。可以理解……毕竟也没什么人知道他的存在，随便仍在翻倒巷的某处，就算和垃圾一起腐败掉了也不会有人发现……他是这些人里面死得最‘魔法’的一个，完全不需要后续的处理——在你第一次来这之后的第二天下午他就已经死了。”

“你——！”

话音未落Riddle就发现自己被死死地压制在了床上，一双手钢条一般地掐着他的脖颈，令他逐渐地失去肺中的空气，他却还是忍不住笑出声。

果然，大约是誓言以死为偿的约束影响，Harry很快就松开了手，却没有放松对Riddle的钳制，居高临下地审视着他，声音低沉地仿佛是从地底发出来的：“是为了我吗？杀掉这些人。是为了掩饰我来这的这件事而灭口吗？”见Riddle没有回答，Harry继续怒吼道：“有什么非得用杀人来解决的？！为什么你非要……？！我根本就没有拜托过这种事情！你懂不懂什么是底线？！你——简直——那些都是活生生的人命啊！”

Voldemort却依旧不以为意，好整以暇地歪头，双眼微眯望着Harry：“你不需要拜托……”略长的停顿，“你的好比什么都重要，对很多人来说都是这样的。”

Harry嗤笑一声，正准备反驳这荒谬的价值判断，却再次被Voldemort打断：“还是说你想死？死在你自以为在保护的那些人手上？哦，我差点忘了，以你的运气，更大的可能是你身边的人为你而死。”

“这种事情根本——！”他感到自己浑身都因为汹涌又无处宣泄的情绪而微微颤抖。

一只温柔抚上他脸侧的手打断了他本就没有组织好的话语：“傻孩子，总是这么天真。死亡虽然只是最糟糕的那个可能……无论是身败名裂还是众叛亲离，都不值得以身犯险……一个小小的漏洞可以引发巨大的灾难——你想不出一个小小的信息可以被有心之人利用出怎样的花样，可我，Lord Voldemort对此一清二楚。既然如此，在此之前就掐灭这些可能才是最为保险和明智的选择……凡人总是会死的……如此，那些平庸、低贱的人……为了更为伟大的存在而奉献出自己的生命也算是死得其所了吧。我还以为身为‘救世之星’，你应该已经习惯了别人为你铺路了呢。”

Harry发出一声野兽般的怒吼，目眦尽裂，不可理喻地注视着身下之人沉着的目光：“你真的以为这样是在帮我吗？！”

“不是以为，我就是在。”

“就算让人知道了又如何？！为了这么点小事就杀人，其他人的性命在你看来就这么一文不值吗？！”沟通无效的阻塞感堵得人近乎疯狂。

“相对而言？是的。”

“你——！你凭什么决定这些——？！你有什么资格决定这些——？！”

“我这样决定了。不仅因为我Voldemort有这个资格，实际上世界上所有人都已经做了相似的决定，包括你Harry……只要是人就会有所偏爱，真正的博爱都是虚假的……一个人无法爱所有人，而有些人永远会高于其他的部分。猜猜拿亲近之人的性命和100个人的性命相比较，多少人会选择那100人？怕是全世界都比不上那一两个吧。*为什么你一个人来了，Harry Potter？”

“那个孩子连一岁都没有啊！”

Voldemort竟笑了起来：“她的运气实在太不好了。知道的原本只有Greg而已，谁知他非要多嘴告诉自己的妻子，摊上这样的父母——”

“你这个怪物！”Harry近乎咬牙切齿，双手紧紧地攥住Voldemort的衣领，逼迫他正视自己的愤怒和决意，好一会儿，他继续，“我要把你送到法律面前。我会的。你需要为你的暴行付出代价。”

Voldemort却只是歪着头，仿佛听见了什么特别荒唐又滑稽的事情，好笑又怜悯地回望着：“Harry，哦，Harry，我愚蠢的男孩。且不说誓言不允许我们以任何方式直接或间接导致彼此的死亡——Harry，为什么你一个人来了？”Harry沉默中那了然的震颤似乎令Voldemort十分满意。“你没有搜集证据也没有还原作案过程，倒不是说你找得到那些，不，你只是直觉地猜想，然后间接地验证了它们，这不是一个专业探员的工作方式，倒不如说……”看着Harry紧绷的咬肌和微微颤抖的唇，Voldemort颇为自得地贴近Harry，“……你告诉了别人你为什么调查吗？就连调查本身你都秘而不露吧？你根本就不想别人把这些事情关联起来……内心深处，不管你愿不愿意承认，Harry Potter，你不希望别人发现我，你不希望我被抓……”

几乎亲吻的距离，Harry面上与眼中的憎恶十分明显，却也丝毫没有拉开距离，继续保持着攥住衣领的动作：“不要太自负，Voldemort，证据的话，现在——”Harry本想说此刻的记忆就足够作为证据，但很快他意识到，Voldemort并没有说什么直接将自己和犯罪联系在一起的话语——纵使记忆能够作为证据，在此之前，将Voldemort交给魔法部的想法确实从未自他的脑海中划过。可Voldemort必须被阻止……Harry默默地抽出了自己的魔杖……再立一个誓言吗？Voldemort一定不会同意的……

夺魂咒。

这个念头从Harry一瞬飘过，令Harry刹那僵硬。

“如果是在这个房子里的话，只要不是死咒，不可饶恕咒是没法被探测到的，你当然可以使用……”似乎知道Harry脑子里在想什么，Voldemort兴致勃勃地提议道，“不过夺魂咒需要长期的维护，为了一个小小的要求费这么大的力气未免有些得不偿失——当然，也有在人的脑海中种下一个念头的咒语，不过你不知道——又或者，你喜欢这样的状态？”Voldemort恶劣地在Harry耳边挑逗着。“我，无所不能的Lord Voldemort，在一个小小咒语的作用下，就像一个昏聩、温顺的人偶，对你的每一个小小的念头惟命是从——你可以让我做任何事情……你会喜欢这样的，是吗？喜欢那种掌控一切的感觉，随意地摆布这具身体，任你予取予求……”

感到自己的欲望不可抑制地被挑起，Harry猛地推开他，带着不可理喻的嫌弃狠狠地瞪着那依旧喋喋不休着的人，仿佛自己内里最肮脏的部分被撕开了包装。

“一个夺魂咒加上一个牢不可破的誓言……我之前怎么没有想到过？似乎还没有研究界定过牢不可破的誓言对个人意愿的需求和判定，不知道会不会起作用……”而后他挑衅地看着Harry，“不过让你想出一个考虑到所有情况的完美誓言似乎也太为难了些——我现在的情况，你总得考虑到自卫的问题，若是在自卫的时候控制不好杀死了对方，却因为誓言死掉了，那也太悲惨了——那样算不算是你违背誓言间接害死了我呢？……”

注视着身下之人开合的双唇，耳边却再听不清他说出的话语。那曾经令他着迷的面孔、柔软顺滑的皮肤、闪着光的红色眼睛、黑曜石一般的微长头发、熟悉的神情和小动作，此刻都只一个又一个地助长了他内心不断汹涌、逐渐盖过理智的厌恶和恶心，某种黑雾一样的情绪从心底蔓延上来……

Harry猛地推开那突然就在他的感知中扭曲起来的人，一双失了情绪却依旧阴沉严厉的眼在紧蹙的浓眉下，就像是暴风雨前的雨云。他沉默地退开，转身，出门。

房门在“嘭”的一声巨响中关上，Voldemort没有动弹，依旧保持着被扔下的姿势摊着手仰躺在床上，只是一张看不出情绪的脸注视着门的方向，眼睛眯了眯。

没一会儿，门近乎被撞开似地再度打开，离去的身影再次出现在眼前，带着某种劲风似的气势，三两步走到他跟前，再度居高临下地注视他，顺从着脖颈上手的动作从容地转过头，Voldemort再度挂上了那虚伪、仿若掌控着一切的笑容，直直地对上双眼。

停在Voldemort舒展大腿之间的Harry，一只手制住Voldemort的颈项，另一只手挥动魔杖将他牢牢地压制在了床上。那双带着笑意的红色眼睛似乎正在嘲笑着他。

他应该遮住这双眼睛的，让他无法再用这眼神注视自己，他想。

但他没有这么做。

他俯下身去狠狠地撕咬吮吸那双恶毒的唇，在野蛮地唇齿冲撞中，他似乎尝到了血腥味，这铁锈的味道使得那汹涌的渴望更加激烈。他拉开了距离，冷冷地凝视着Riddle的双眼——某种事不关己的冷漠在两双眼中共存——停留在他分开的两腿之间，熟练、迅速而从容地解着自己的裤子，解放出他滚烫坚硬的欲望。

草草撩开浴袍的下摆，一根手指径直插入后穴中，引出一声过分甜腻乃至做作的呻吟。已经润滑扩展过的后穴在手指上留下湿润的触感，但还远远不到可以直接进入的地步。但那声呻吟激怒了他。推开碍事的浴袍，抽出探入穴内的手指，用更为粗大之物替换。肉柱的顶端撑开后穴的褶皱，又随着腰部用力的一挺，完全地深入、拓开自然收缩的甬道。虽有润滑，准备不足的进入还是夹得Harry有些发疼，但回应他的却依旧只有被灌输了过多快感的呻吟。

一只手臂猛地支在了Voldemort的脸侧，Harry俯下身去，在对方身上投下一片颇具压迫感的阴影，换来的却依旧只是不以为然、带着3分嘲讽7分调笑的神情。埋在湿热身体深处的肉茎几乎被完全抽出，而后又狠狠地再度刺入体内，Harry的动作又快又重，囊袋拍打得臀部逐渐发红，坚硬的阳物粗暴地摩擦着被肏得柔软顺服的肠壁，刺入的动作毫无规律，只是不断地重复着将自己扎入对方体内的动作，Harry甚至特意避开了为Voldemort带来快感的点，本是无法带来什么快感的交媾方式，对方却故意似地用乐在其中的模样无情地屏守着，令Harry的每一次宣泄和传达如同打在棉花上一般。于是Harry只有更为用力、更为粗暴、更为凶狠，向这具根本不可能臣服的肉体宣誓自己子虚乌有的权力，又或者只是在冲击着某种屏障，换得一丝丝想象中的回应，又或者，只是更为原始情绪或欲求推动下的动作而已？但无论那拉扯着Riddle的身体在阴影之下如同海中小舟一般翻覆无依的冲撞究竟出于怎样的心绪，它似乎都完全没有被目标所感知到。随着被肏熟而愈加敏感的肠壁受到的一次次攻击，Voldemort发出破碎而舒适的呻吟，而后他抬眼，依旧带着狡黠的笑意，一只手臂温柔地、类似深情地爱抚过Harry的后背，最后坚定地揽在了Harry的颈后，合上红色的眸，近乎爱怜地奉上双唇贴上了一个少女般纯洁的吻，并在Harry的撕咬中变得热烈，最后终结在铁锈味与Harry执意拉开的距离中。

Voldemort发出被逗乐的笑声，进而更为热烈和缠绵地用双臂与长腿同Harry的肢体交织，似乎今晚什么都没有发生过一般，依旧带着那透着丝丝纡尊降贵的占有与保护，呈现出某种阻挡又或者说是包裹的姿态，用四肢赤裸的皮肤爱抚过Harry的身体，那动作中安慰的意味对Harry来说近乎嘲讽。于是Harry的动作便更加不留情面。

就好像两个拿着不同剧本的独角戏演员，在同一舞台的灯光之下相对演出。伴随着动作的愈加用力，Harry却只觉得更加无力；身体的反应正逐渐接近高潮，内心不满足却被挖掘得近乎黑洞；他自觉是被打断了四肢的猛兽被困在囚笼之中一般，被禁锢的错觉令他窒息。

终于，如同往常一样，伴随着一个猛烈的抽搐，Harry释放在了Voldemort的体内。他退出Voldemort的身体，直起身子，刚刚释放的阴茎还在吐出最后的一点白液，和在肉穴中沾上的液体一并滴下来，同暂时无法完全闭合的穴口中流出的乳白液体一同构成一幅淫糜的画面。然而，还未冷透的体液与运动过后肌肉的热度，却都盖不过Harry此刻感到的、如同被冰水临头浇下的冰冷。

他和Voldemort就这样，一个躺一个立地沉默地对视着，没有表情或是多余的声音，只是眼睛与眼睛的对视，却又仿佛并不在看着对方。

冰冷地感觉蔓延过Harry的全身。就好像一片滤镜从眼前蓦地被抽走，一切都回归了本来的颜色——伴随着仿佛心脏被沉进冰河中的感觉，Harry突然意识到，他之前为自己织就了一个怎样虚假、天真又狂妄的幻觉，以至于他会完全忘记眼前的一切究竟是怎样的色彩。可笑的是他竟真的在某些瞬间错认了某些绝对不可能存在的旖旎情绪。他有什么呢？他什么都没有。在这个人面前，自己什么都没有，没有力量更无法约束或撼动他什么，他依旧只是那个抱着婴儿床的护栏等待着死咒到来的小鬼。现在的一切在他看来恐怕不过一场消遣的游戏，他Harry不过正巧填补了一个不错的空。最后的最后，想要阻止他，想要否认他的做法，想要贯彻自己所认定的正确之事，想要保护自己想保护的人……你死我活的结局从来就没有变过。如此荒唐又狂妄，他都不知道该怎样嘲笑自己才算足够，他竟还抱有（过）那样的幻觉……

退开，简单地清理好自己，他离开，面无表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 以下出现的全部人物皆没在原著中出现过，个别人物曾出现在之前的对话中，就是随手发便当而已。  
> * 不好意思，突然想到了《复联3》，实际上个人非常喜欢里面的人物设计，尤其是他们做选择的时候显得非常human，但令我有些不爽的是之后的捧一踩一——结合BN第四集里对正义的论证，即，在人的观念里面，由于人的生理限制（人被限制在自己的大脑和自己的感官内，一切共情或所谓感同身受不过只是一种想象中的投射），根本就不可能存在绝对的、固定的、共通的正义，所谓对错都只是个人的观念决定的——这样来看，不管是英雄们的理想还是灭霸的理想，在他们自己看来都是正确又正义的，这种判断的价值是同等而不是本质上区分优劣对错的。在灭霸看来他的理想就是为了大多数人而不是自私的，否则同理，英雄们认为自己在救人的这个想法也是自私的和自我满足的。为这样一个正确、正义又伟大的理想，不论是为了一个人而放弃更多的人还是为了理想和更多人放弃一个人，都是艰难且了不起的决定，表现出来的都是极端戏剧化的人性冲突。但很多人捧英雄们的决定而从道德上踩灭霸的行为我就很emmmm了。且不说有没有资格评判，其实英雄们的选择反而是更顺应人性的，类似灭霸的“大义灭亲”还有许多中国古代为了所谓“更伟大的利益”而牺牲家庭或情爱，这反而是违背人的本性的，尤其是在最后的筛选中灭霸并没有把自己排除在外（如果我没记错的话），即他不是把自己排除在外决定其他人的命运，而是把自己和其他人放在同一处决定自身在内所有人的命运，这种牺牲不是“你要为了我牺牲”，而是“没有什么是我不可以牺牲的，包括我自己，只是正好轮到你而已”，若说物化他人是一种恶，他大概连自己也作为实现理想的工具被物化了。并不是说我支持灭霸这个缺乏科学常识的中二理想或是喜欢这个角色，只是觉得虽然后一类选择看起来更不“人性化”、“非人道”也在大部分情况下令我反感（并在大部分作品中被主角团弃绝，而往往选择不这么做他们才在金手指的作用下得以拯救世界），但本质上在问题的讨论中并不是和英雄们[被认为的正确]二元对立的[错误]一方，这一类选择也确实地、矛盾地在现实世界中存在着，带着一丝丝不近人情的、独断专行的、高高在上的神性色彩，甚至是相较之下更为艰难的决定，这些特质在虚构的距离上实际上是非常有魅力的……可能本质上我只是讨厌二元论和道德制高点而已。


	12. Chapter 12

—————————————————————————————————————

一切都开始变得不对劲。

自从夏日的世界杯赛后一切都开始变得不对劲了。

不对……早在那之前。只不过是那时的自己被接连不断的集训弄得筋疲力尽，以至于根本没有注意到事情早就变得不太一样了……

一切都始于世界杯赛后的第一次大集训，*那天4名替补队员与2名正式队员一同向队长Gwenog Jones与经理Artemia Green以罢训为威胁提出抗议，抗议Valmai Morgan被如此快地提升为首发队员。

“她进队多久？我们进队多久？这样的决定实在是让我们这些为队伍奋斗多年的老队员心寒！”

“我们将她提为首发队员纯粹是基于上个赛季成绩的考虑。”Gwenog Jones耐心地解释道。

“Circe的份上！全队谁不知道她和前队长的关系！凭关系上位还能说得这么漂亮？！”不知道哪里飘来这么一句话。

“论成绩，要不是因为Griffiths临阵叛队……上个赛季Morgan的出场时间到底来得正不正，是谁因为什么原因把她顶上去的，大家心里各自都有数，还论成绩，真是笑掉大牙。”替补追求手Gillian Davies说道。

光是提到Griffiths就让Gwenog脸色难看得不行了，那个叛徒俨然成了她的肉中刺，只要想想就恨得牙痒痒，也就懒得计较在出场时间上给她泼的脏水了，再说这件事情也确实不是她一个人决定的，对她来说只要最后打出来的成绩好，谁上都是一样，但显然自己的队员不这么想，她也不得不开始反思自我，从大局考虑了。

“这话说得还真是差矣得很。看看你自己上一季的训练成绩吧，Davies，就算给你一样的时长，怕也是连一个球都打不进吧。你能在替补的位置上待到现在，比起Morgan升任首发，我倒觉得这比较像是个不太正常的‘奇迹’呢。莫非你也有什么关系？我是说除了你的麻瓜父母还有时不时给经理私下送的礼之外？”在一旁看不下去的Ginny出言维护。

注意不到几个脸色同时变差，Ginny尖锐地注视着被点名的替补。

“就算我的成绩不行，其他人呢？她们哪个不是兢兢业业、勤勤恳恳地训练了这么多年就为了一个出场的机会，被一个新来的抢了机会，这像话吗？再说，你一个纯血，维护另一个纯血，拿我的麻瓜出身说话，真是好理直气壮啊。”

“哼，你这人才是奇怪的很，你拿着人家出身说别人有关系，我这说了你麻瓜出身所以不会有什么关系，你反倒还不高兴了。别想把话题扯到血统上，你那点小把戏真的不够看。”Ginny讥嘲道，“打魁地奇又不是做慈善，就算是坐办公室的，想要被提拔也还得看能力而不是年资。时间到了就合该升职，你当球队是什么？要我说，跟Morgan比，你们这些人里不乏草包。还有Rees，真奇怪你也跟着这群替补一起，莫不是上个赛季打得太烂，怕自己被取代了？撞伤……”

“够了！”Gwenog Jones突然的大吼，令所有人都震了一下，她脸上露出一个有些勉强地笑容，“谢谢你，Ginny，不过我觉得没有必要继续这个话题了。”

意识到自己的失言，Ginny显得有些赧，但还是忍不住补充道：“抱歉，不过，第一赛就拿到了10个球，这样优秀的追求手，如果是我也会将她升为首发的，你的选择没错，Gwenog。”

注意到Gwenog的脸色愈加不好，Artemia Green代为说道：“谢谢，Ginny。要我看，今天大家先做一下基础训练吧？关于首发的人选是否需要调整以及之后怎么进行人员安排，我，Gwen和教练还需要商量一下。”

话都说到这个份上，大家也不好再继续闹下去，心里都窝着火，开始了一场堪称灾难的训练。

第二天，Valmai Morgan被暂时撤出首发阵容，并被强制要求休假。

经过几个今年新进队员身边时，Ginny听到其中有人咬牙切齿地称呼Morgan为——“纯血的肉虫”，却在看见她后飞快地沉默，友好地打着招呼，但Ginny看得出来，那友好是假的，眼睛里面全都是深深的忌惮。她不明白自己做错了什么，一时间竟也失去了纠正她们对Morgan看法的兴趣。

晚上，她和Hermione还有几个D.A.的老朋友约在了酒吧，一个女生之夜。在Hermione提出现在不太对的风向令他们新魔法部有些难办之后，其他几个老朋友有些也提到了类似的事情，也有人沉默不语，而Ginny则告诉了她Morgan的事情，和Hermione谈过之后她觉得一切都好多了。

“早安啊！”Ginny向休息室里的大家打着招呼，“妈妈又做了南瓜饼，你们随便拿。”

除了一两个人抬头露出了略微勉强的微笑表示知道了她的到来，休息室几乎全无动静。心觉有些奇怪，Ginny也不气馁，走到其中一个跟自己年纪差不多的队员跟前：“来呀，Elli，我记得之前你可是很喜欢我妈妈做的南瓜饼呢。”

被她点到的队员却一脸倒了大霉的尴尬笑容，摆摆手敷衍地回答道：“不是……没……不用，呃……我还挺饱的，谢谢你了。”

又问了其他几个也是类似的反应。

一瞬间，一切都好像冷了下来，兴趣、热情什么的都随着眼前的一片灰色消失得一干二净。没劲，没劲透了。这到底是怎么回事？她一向是很受欢迎的……

这天上班，她注意到自己的柜子被人动过了。什么东西都没少，也没多什么，但就是觉得被人动过了。

Valmai Morgan终于回到了队伍里。

Ginny注意到，总是会有人在经过她的时候说上些什么，然后Morgan的脸色就会变得非常难看。直到有一天她在洗手间的洗手台边碰上了左右两边夹住Morgan状似洗手的队员。

“……肮脏的血。沾满了麻瓜的人命，你怎么不去死啊。”

“……特权。是不是很享受骑在别人头上的感觉啊，我告诉你……”

“告诉她什么？”Ginny皱着眉冰冷地接道。

那两人听见Ginny的声音，猛地回过头来，脸上都带着被抓包的窘迫与某种诡异的恐惧。

“We……Weasley小姐！”其中一个紧张地挤出一个称呼后就再也说不出话。

另一个则是完全警惕地盯着她。

Ginny认出，其中一个似乎是几年前报纸上刊登过的，被食死徒杀死的某一家人因外出而幸存的小孩。

Ginny心中不免生出同情：“不管你们因为什么原因憎恨食死徒，都不是你们找Morgan麻烦的理由！她和那些事情一点关系都没有，只是一个完全不相干的纯血统而已，她和你们一样都是受害者。以后别再让我看见你们欺负她！”

见Ginny没有为难她们的意思，两人连连点头称是，飞快地消失在了洗手间外。

Morgan这才转过头来，面对自己的“拯救者”，脸上却没有Ginny想象中的笑意或是感激：“你以为你在干什么，Weasley？”

“你尽可以不感谢我的帮助，但你可以不用这样阴阳怪气地对我说话吧？”Ginny心中冒火。

Morgan只是冷笑一声：“收起你泛滥的同情心和过剩的正义感吧，Weasley，你根本什么都不知道。我劝你趁早收敛收敛你那了不起的牙尖嘴利，学得聪明一点，对我们两个都好。”说罢，看也不看Ginny就离开了。

但Ginny觉得这样下去怎么都不是个办法，于是她分别写信、面谈了经理、队长和教练，希望她们能够阻止队内这种现象。

这是她这个月第6次训练迟到了，她分明是按照通知她的时间来的，然而上一次迟到，并没有任何人通知她那天有训练，只是她自己勤奋，决定那天给自己加练，来到训练场却发现所有人都在，唯独少了自己……

她怒气冲冲地找到队长，队长却说，她每一次都是随机拜托某个队员去通知其他人的，这种错漏的情况她确实不知情，并保证，有了这些先例，之后她一定会亲自通知，保证Ginny收到正确的时间地点。

Ginny果然没有再迟到过。

Ginny发现Morgan的境况虽然没有变好，但也没再变差了。她身边也出现了一两个固定的伙伴。尽管她的存在感远远比不上她一场赛拿10球来的光耀，但也没有再被为难。

Ginny不知道自己是不是应该为此开心。

她发现自己现在加班的天数莫名地多。

直到有一天她将其中一份关于波特里骄子队的报告交给经理，却收到了经理惊讶的表情后，她才意识到，其中很多工作都是莫名加到她头上的，她根本就不需要做，更不需要为此加班。但更令她头疼的是，她根本无法分辨究竟哪些是正常的工作，哪些和这个一样，是别人故意整她的。困在迷雾中的错觉缠绕着她，任何人都有可能，防着所有人给不了她真相。

Ginny和Hermione约在酒吧。虽然她也会和自己的队员同事们一起外出，但到底不是学生时代，大部分时间她们都是结束工作就散，而Ginny本身也更喜欢和Hermione这些有着D.A.和凤凰社共同回忆的旧友在一起。

更不要说，某一天在听见队员们约聚餐的时候，她主动提出加入，收到的却是队友们礼貌、尊敬、疏离又略显尴尬的：“也……不是不可以。只是我们没想到战斗英雄也会……当然，如果你想来我们还是很欢迎的。”Ginny登时就失去了和她们同去的兴趣，勉强笑笑地说突然想起来还约了别人，颇为言不由衷地感谢了她们的接纳。

Hermione显得相当疲惫，她向Ginny讲述着自己在工作中遇到的各种问题，分析着现在的局势，但Ginny的脑海中想到的却是自己的生活，就像一个在没注意到的时候突然就开始腐烂的苹果，甚至找不到从何处剜下。她想自己应该和朋友谈谈的，朋友就是这样分担彼此的烦恼的，但她不想这么做，Hermione身上的负担已经够重了，她也是个成年人了，自己的负担，她得学会自己担了。

食堂里，以往她会和一些队友一起，尽管不是那样亲密的关系，但在队伍中的时候，她们还是会愉快相处的，偶尔讲些八卦，偶尔谈论比赛，偶尔甚至会谈论谈论魔法界的现状，但她们最喜欢的还是听她那些尖锐又妙趣横生的评论，尤其是针对那些她们都讨厌的人。现在，她们面对她的时候总是带着某种疏离……又或者，其实这疏离其实一直都在，只是她没有注意到？在她们那，自己是反Voldemort战斗的英雄，是了不起的D.A.成员，是遥不可及的“救世主”前女友，是当前所有名门与掌权人的关系者。

突然地，过去她们与她相处时，那过于开怀的笑容，那眼中闪烁的谄媚，那别有用心的接近，忽地就盖过了所有她以为的友谊。她觉得自己大概是想多了，过于疑神疑鬼、被害妄想发作，因为觉得是假的，所以怎么回想都只能看见虚假。可她已经无处寻找自我反驳的证据了，现在她一个人吃饭了。

端着餐盘走过某一桌的时候，她似乎听到了有人用讥嘲非常的语气谈到她怎样被Harry甩掉又厚颜无耻地对他纠缠不休的。这让她立时火大，这是怎样恶毒的诽谤！她和Harry分明是和平分手，之后他们各自继续自己的生活，又哪来的纠缠？这让她不可控制地想到了那对自己苛刻非常的伪君子哥哥，就好像自己必须活得像个修女否则就活该受辱样的！她回过头去想要狠狠地反击，却根本找不到那声音的来源了。周围的桌都自然地谈笑着，全都是别的话题。

于是Ginny只有带着疑惑，窝着没处发泄的火，来到自己一个人的桌边。

推开休息室的门，Ginny便听到里面传来的笑声。

女孩子们似乎是在说着一个关于查德里火炮队的笑话，于是她也忍不住走进去插上了一句。收获的却是女孩子们相当困惑、诧异的神情和集体的沉默，仿佛她刚才说了一句完全不同的语言样的。

“……因此，这将是我们最好的战术。”Ginny结束了自己的展示。下面除了看着笔记本的Artemia Green、若有所思的教练和皱着眉头的Gwenog之外，其他人都显得兴趣缺缺、完全走神的样子。

接着Greta Rees嗤笑一声站了起来：“所以这就是Weasley你能想出的最好方案？比我们这些草包也高明不了多少嘛！”

“Greta！”Gwenog并不严厉地责备了一句。

Greta Rees不以为意地耸耸肩，走上前开始讲解自己的战术，言辞中还不忘把Ginny的计划贬低得一文不值。

Ginny在内心翻了一个白眼，这战术不是和自己的差不多嘛？还以为她能提出多高明的主意呢。在一些细节上还不如自己。

然而最后的队内投票中，Greta的战术策划却以高票胜过了Ginny的。

家庭聚餐上，她再一次看见了Harry。她的英雄似乎被什么东西所困扰着，她听Hermione说过傲罗目前堆成山的工作量，但他依旧是那样地闪闪发光，光是看见他就令Ginny充满了力量。“她的”英雄……或许是这么久以来的习惯，在Ginny的脑海中，她无法克制地把Harry看做是自己的。战后Harry提出继续保持分手的状态曾令她十分困惑，也让她伤心失落了一段时间，可世界上没有人比她更懂Harry，她知道使命对他而言有多么重要，哪怕他没有明说，她是个贴心的女孩，她不会令她的王子为难的。她知道自己只有继续Hermione的计划，让自己变得耀眼，耀眼到Harry不得不直视、获得他的注意。就像Harry是她的光，她也要给他力量，让他觉得一切都没事、一切都会好，所以她给她的英雄最好的一面。

当Hermione突然将问题转向她的时候，她是无措的。她该说些什么呢？她的上司看上去非常好，帮她解决了问题，也没有打压她。说有人在对她使绊子吗？可是谁呢？所有人吗？她连自己对上的是什么都说不出来。再说……Hermione他们的问题够多了。她是个成年的女孩子了，可以自己负担压力，自己寻找解决问题的方法了，她不能一辈子依赖家人……她知道Hermione之后一定会追问她，但说不说的选择总归是自己的。

当他们提到Harry的感情生活时，Ginny的心忍不住揪起。她当然不是那些诽谤中纠缠不休的怨妇，但她不能否认的一点是，她确实依旧爱着Harry。她的追求者从来没有少过，但她一个都没有应。就像Harry当时拒绝她的措辞一样，她始终觉得现在不过是暂停，总有一天，等Harry结束了无论是什么，他们会继续开始。Harry可能彻底不再继续的想法，Harry被另外一个什么人拥有的念头令她酸涩，又有些没由来地愤怒甚至怨恨。她也说不清那些飘到自己身上的视线究竟是令自己开心又或是窘迫。Harry结结巴巴的否定在妈妈眼中或许是害羞，但Ginny知道，Harry确实就是在否定，这令她涌上一丝愉悦，同时也止不住地希望。至少到目前为止，她还可以说，Harry是她的。

她的训练成绩和季度战绩被人篡改过了，不，准确地说，没有涂改的痕迹，不是魔法的话，恐怕从一开始记录就是错的。她一页页地往前翻，这种错误从一两个月前就开始了，这倒解释了为什么她的工资和通告比之前少了……她之前从没关心过这些，说实话，要她自己说自己一个月前的成绩是多少，她也是记不得的，哪怕一周前都能忘得一干二净，只是今天打完一场训练赛后，她碰巧心血来潮想看看，这才发现了不对。

她满腔怒火、不可置信地拿着被篡改的成绩找到经理和教练，他们却表示对此毫不知情，并表示记录应该是准确无误的，会不会是她记错了？在她提出了多种可能之后，他们依旧同情地看着她，就好像她才是那个如同稚童一般不愿接受现实而胡搅蛮缠的人。

Ginny狠狠地踢了一只可怜的椅子，离开了。

Ginny自认自己是一个相当坚强又强大的女巫，但再强大的骆驼也会碰上压倒它的最后一根稻草。

所有人都预料到了Puddlemere和Harpies的第一场遭遇战一定会是一场灾难。Wilda Griffiths的叛队对所有人来说都是一块疤。对一片真心待她的队长Gwenog Jones尤是如此。但谁都没想到，在一片混乱之中，Griffiths会就此消失得无影无踪。

这次骚乱引得魔法体育运动司和国际巫师联合会魁地奇委员会都介入了调查，和Griffiths私怨尤深的Gwenog Jones自然首当其冲成了嫌疑人，但许多队员都众口一词地声称Gwenog Jones根本没可能对Griffiths施咒，反倒是Ginny当时就在她的附近。

尽管维护着自己的球队和队员，竭力声称Griffiths的失踪完全是一场意外，魁地奇球赛中充满了意外，不可能是有人刻意伤害了她，Gwenog Jones并未从怀疑中完全保下Ginny。

在漫长而磨人的诸多问询和调查后，Ginny终于因为证据不足而被解除了嫌疑，失踪案也就此暂封。

回到球队办公室后，Ginny被告知她拥有了一个月的假期。这其中有多少强制意味谁也说不清楚。

她只觉得疲惫不堪，满心的委屈被外面的雨淋了个透湿。

她自小喜爱的球队，她自小向往的球员，她的理想……

她是如此地无力，她觉得自己承担不住了，这个认知令她的自信有些受损。她抬头看看路灯……是了，她还有他的光。他总在那里，那么明亮，那么强大，不管遇到怎样的困难都没有办法击溃地坚强，如果找到他的话……

—————————————————————————————————————

雨中，路灯的光芒透出一种独特的流动感。

没有选择幻影显形，Harry打着一把甚至不是魔法变出来的伞穿过麻瓜的街头。此刻已经将近凌晨2点了。

路灯投下的光芒没有照亮伞下他双眼中的阴影。

他肆意地冲进Riddle的身体，索取着自己的快感。既然其他一切都是幻觉，那么至少这样的关系是绝对真实和确信的——索取快感的嫖客和被使用的娼妓。他为此付出了财产，那么他在Riddle身上如何索取自己所需的释放都是合情合理的，他这样冰冷地推论着。

而Riddle，无论他怎么做，哪怕他粗暴的使用与快感的剥夺已经如此地明显，却依旧无法从对方那激起哪怕一丝一毫的怒气和敌意。他依旧那样拥抱着自己，露出那样的神情——就好像Harry不过是一个闹脾气的无知小儿，等他冷静下来，过一段时间，自会过来道歉并祈求他的原谅——诸如此类的，至少Harry是这么猜想的。就像Harry认为Riddle并不像他表现的那样那么不能理解Harry的想法，相反，他或许相当地了解。他这么做只是因为他是他而已。

屁用没有的了解。Harry这样想着退出了Riddle的身体。

站立着喘气。Harry不知道该怎么突破这层将他死死封在Voldemort之下的阻障，也可能在他不知道的时候自己就已经放弃了这努力，他不知道。现在的他已经倾向于不去想这些了，性就是性，除了肉体的满足外再无其他乱七八糟的纠缠，简单、纯粹。

这样的状态已经持续了一周有余。

他觉得自己忘掉了什么，但这无关紧要。

正要开门，他蓦地转头。

远处的路灯下站着一个身影，头低垂着，黑色的袍子贴在形状清晰的女体上，长长的红色头发被雨水打得透湿，带着魔法的气息，在Harry沾上了雨水的眼镜中被路灯的光拉扯得有些扭曲。

Harry租在郊区的麻瓜公寓住址，知道的人屈指可数：“Ginny！”Harry惊讶地唤道。

似乎这才注意到Harry的存在，Ginny浑身一颤，而后才缓慢、又显得有些迷茫地抬起头。一双亮棕色的眼睛在看向Harry的时候闪出了水光。淋雨使她浑身冰凉，红色的头发黏在被冻得发青的脸上更显苍白。

看见自己曾经所爱此刻如此狼狈又可怜的模样，Harry赶忙撑着伞来到她身边。

走到路灯下，两人对视着，那凝视着疑惑又关切绿眼睛的褐色眼眸没一会儿就蓄满了泪水。Harry感到自己怀中一重，冰冷的潮湿混杂着炽热的潮湿打湿了本就沾了水汽的外套。于是他伸出没有撑着伞的那只手温柔而礼貌地安抚着终于放声哭泣的女巫。

雨水“哗啦哗啦”地打在脆弱的伞面上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有些角色和设定是原设有的，有些是原创，比方说Wilda Griffiths的消失就是原设有的。但是这些角色基本都没有被描写过性格一类的东西，除了队长有一两句之外，所以其实原创和原著都差不多？全靠脑补。词汇基本站在Ginny的立场上，所以理论上Griffiths只是用不那么讲义气的方式跳槽了，但在他们这些队员看来就是背叛。


	13. Chapter 13

“……听上去尽是些小气又幼稚的事情吧？我也不知道自己怎么了，让你看笑话了。”Ginny抹抹眼睛，笑着说道。

Harry端着一杯新泡好的热巧克力换下了Ginny手中那杯冷掉了的。

“棉花糖要吗？”

Ginny摇了摇头。一个热水澡后，她头发微干，套着Harry好容易从柜子底翻出来的一件没怎么穿过的新帽衫。巫师袍已经进了烘干机。麻瓜的住宅暖气烧得暖烘烘的，Ginny的脸上也有了些血色。

“我不觉得这是什么小事。Ginny，你应该告诉你哥哥和Hermione。”在沙发的另一侧坐下，Harry认真地看着Ginny。

“我……”Ginny的眼睛又黯淡了下去，“现在已经很晚了……”

“我觉得他们不会介意的。”Harry说道。挪开了桌子上的报纸——名为《真相时代》的小报头版上，RitaSkeeter的脸正对着外面沾沾自喜地笑着，四周则配上了Kingsley等魔法部要员的小照片，看动作似乎是以前某个时候避开记者采访的模样，标题则大书“假新闻？（4版）真操纵！（6版）我们是否正在被魔法部圈养？前记者爆出黑暗真相（1-3版）”——翻出电视遥控器，“我已经帮你通知他们了，应该一会儿就会过来，我们一起合计一下。”

“什么？！Harry，我不——！”Ginny显得有些恼怒又有些愧窘。

“不好意思，我叫都叫了。要看看麻瓜电视吗？”得逞似地笑笑，虽然Harry也不知道他的房租里现在还送不送有线电视的费用。

Ginny认命地垂首喝着热巧克力，摇了摇头。接着她抬起头，望向Harry的眼中充满了期待和依恋，就好像是某种无声的问询又或是邀请。没有收到拒绝，她缓缓的抬起头，靠近，双唇就要相接……

两只手臂温柔却坚定地分开了他们两人之间的距离。

Ginny睁开眼，神情平静，但眼中的受伤和不解依旧有迹可循。

Harry知道她还抱有希望。他应该拒绝吗？他应该默许吗？

“为什么你找的是我，Ginny？不，不是说我不欢迎你来，只是……你的哥哥们、Hermione……你不止我一个人。为什么最后来找的是我？”

这个问题令Ginny神情中的受伤更为显著了，但Harry需要知道答案，所以他沉默着。

“我……”Ginny有些失神地望着他，而后勉强地笑了起来，“你可是我大英雄啊……”

错了。脑中一个声音蓦地这样响起。

“……身为时刻拯救着魔法界的人，带我一个也没什么大不了的吧。”

错了。

“更何况……”Ginny的神情敛去了玩笑的意味，“*我不知道你还有着什么愚蠢而崇高的任务，我不会说‘你要小心’或‘你别去做’，你就是这样的人，不拯救所有人就不会甘心样的，我都知道的……我也说过，就是这样我才喜欢着你。”

错了。

“我可以欺骗自己不去抱有希望，我可以接受你的一切决定。但是Harry，知道吗，即便如此，当我觉得自己需要一点力量的时候，我第一个想到的还是你……”

错误答案。

“Ginny，我……抱歉。”Harry满脑子都是那声音。突然得如同那声音在脑海中响起，他有了答案，“不要再等我了。”

Ginny的眼睛张大，颤抖的双唇微启：“Harry……你是不是有别的什么人了？”

Harry从未像此刻那般感谢门铃的声响，同时又因为Ginny这种他离开她一定是喜欢上了什么别的人的逻辑有些恼火。

“Harry，到底怎么回事？Ginny怎么了？”门刚一打开Ron就冲了进来，跟在后面的Hermione打了个招呼，同样显得关切的同时又有些憔悴。

见到关切万分的Ron，Ginny反而有些不知道该怎么开口了。

Harry挥挥魔杖招来茶具让它们自己泡了起来，一边坐到了正对沙发的一个懒人椅上：“你看上去不是很好，Hermione。”

Hermione无谓地摆摆手，露出一个疲惫的笑容：“还不是早上Rita Skeeter闹出来的事。不过也幸好我在通宵，不然可能得错过你的消息。”

听Ginny和Harry讲完整件事情，Hermione斩钉截铁地说道：“我了解了，明早我们一起去球队办公室看看能不能私下解决这个事情，如果不顺利的话，下午我会派一队执行队去具体调查。你真的应该早点告诉我们的。”

“好了，Hermione！你没看到她已经够难受的了吗？现在说这些有什么用？”Ron飞快地维护起了自己的妹妹。

Hermione不高兴地挑起了一边眉，看着Ron：“如果她早一点和我们讲，我就可以早些处理这件事情，她也不至于会这么不开心。”

“你们在谈论的是我的心情！”Ginny不满地抗议道，“可以不要当做我本人不在这里吗？”

“好了好了，这些都不重要。”Harry头疼地充当起了和事老，并认真地开始后悔自己之前没有冲个澡再回来，他现在身上还带着先前的痕迹，照目前的时间看，他们怕是真要通宵了，“不过Hermione你抽得出时间来吗？我看今天你们几个司都要忙得焦头烂额了。”

Hermione摆摆手：“Rita玩这么一出，《预言家日报》现在算是彻底失控了。好吧，也不算是失控，只是所有的宣传策略都必须要推翻重来。再加上McLaggen在《真相时代》上发表的那些诅咒食死徒、贬低纯血统、反对魔法部控制舆论导向的言论——就好像他自己不是纯血统了，你知道他家在部里影响力很大……”

“McLaggen？Cormac McLaggen？”听到这个有历史的名字倒是让Harry吃惊得很。

“我们还认识几个McLaggen？总之，他这么一出基本上就等于在外彻底分裂了魔法部……”似乎还想说什么，但最后Hermione还是总结道，“现在我们真的很难办。不过这种难办也不是一时半会儿解决得了的，所以当然是Ginny的事情优先了。”

Ginny感激又略显勉强地笑笑。

探了探时间：“怎么样？今晚要在我这过吗？我记得储物间里面还有备用的床垫。”

Hermione语调轻快地回道：“好呀！说起来我已经好久没住过麻瓜住宅了呢。”

“那你们先洗漱一下？我去把房间布置一下。床垫有点窄——”

“我和Ginny可以在床上挤一挤，正好也可以说说话。”

Harry点点头：“那床垫就给Ron，沙发给我。”

用魔法重新铺好床、备好床垫不过是一会儿的事情。Ron在来之前已经洗漱过了，正和自己的妹妹聊着天，浴室传来水声。

Harry收拾好杯子茶具，浴室就轮空了，待他出来时，卧室的灯已经黑了下来，铺在空位的床垫上也传来了小小的鼾声。Harry心里笑笑，揉着湿乎乎的头发缩在沙发上，竟是一分睡意也无，便打开电视调成静音，看着荧光在黑暗的客厅里面一闪一闪的，一个又一个台翻过去，最后也不知不觉地睡着了。

梦境纷杂混乱，在脑海里闪得飞快，一会儿是Ginny在家里的沙发上神情痴迷而怪异地说着“崇高的任务……就是这样我才喜欢着你”；一会儿又是车站里Voldemort狡黠又诡谲地笑着说“不如我们打个赌吧？”；一会儿他又回到了六年级的葬礼上，Ginny正坐在他旁边目光灼灼却又好像带着责备“如果我不在乎呢？”；下一瞬她又突然从身边消失了，他又站在了破破烂烂的戈德里克谷的老房子前，前面站着巴希达·巴沙特，“我早就知道你不去猎杀*Voldemort是不会甘心的。也许正是因为这点，我才这么喜欢你”的声音在夜空中回响着；再下一瞬一切景色都消失了，只剩下一片白茫茫的雪，天空也白茫茫的，寒冷穿透Harry的皮肤、渗入他的骨髓，在雪的下方有着起起伏伏的形状，分辨不清究竟是残垣断壁还是支离的骸骨；他浑身冷得一颤，醒了过来，并在下一秒将梦境忘了个一干二净。

落地窗外，远方的地平线正亮起黎明的曙光。干脆不要继续睡了，这样想着，Harry把自己从毯子中解放出来，披在肩上，关掉电视，拿起烟盒和魔杖，打开阳台的门，走到了寒冷的空气中。点燃巫师香烟，望着远处逐渐显露在地平线后的太阳，也不知道在想着些什么，只是凝视着，吸着烟，看着烟气与呼吸的白雾飘散在空气中。

不知过了多久，身后传来门又一次被打开的声音。待人走到了自己身边，Harry才转头：“Hermione。”

“你也起得很早啊。”Hermione笑着回应，“我之前倒是不知道你有吸烟的习惯。”

Harry耸了耸肩，友好地笑了笑，继续凝视着地平线。

“Ginny告诉我……你不打算和她继续了？”Hermione口吻十分开放地问道。

Harry皱起了眉，又吐出了一口烟：“这不是爱情，Hermione。之前我都只当她是个普通的好友、朋友的妹妹，六年级恢复了单身突然就对她生了迷恋，然后就再没……不过是青春期的心血来潮……六年级那个夏天我们就已经结束了，她不该再为我这样耽误下去……她值得更好的。”

“爱情有很多种，Harry。一见钟情是存在的，日久生情也存在，心血来潮未必就不是真爱。”

“但我带上了你。”

“嗯？”被Harry突转的话题弄得有点摸不着头脑，也难得见到Hermione这样茫然的神情。

“寻找魂器的时候，我带上了你，带上了Ron，没有带上她。没有带上‘共度一生的伴侣’，而是带上了朋友……”

Hermione笑笑：“这种保护所爱之人的心理很正常吧，我不也……”

Harry摇摇头打断了她：“你和Ron对我来说就不重要吗？”吸烟的停顿后，他继续。“她告诉过我她的意愿，明确地说过她不在乎危险，我没有听到，她也没有再继续坚持。我猜我从来就没有那样地信任她……你和我一样读过麻瓜童话，在你看来，塔楼里的公主若是换一个人，对王子来说会有差别吗？这样不对，Hermione，这样不公平。”

“Harry……可这不是一件好事情吗？现在你意识到了自己的问题。再说，即便塔楼里的公主是谁无关紧要，但在那个时刻、那个地点，王子遇上的就是那位特定的公主，那便是无法取代的相遇，未必就不是良缘了。”

放下烟，Harry彻底地转过身来：“如果我只是Harry Potter呢？如果我不是‘活下来的男孩’，不是‘救世之星’，不是‘身披铠甲的白马王子’，她还会喜欢上我吗？除开这些我不想要的东西，没有Voldemort，她还会爱上我吗？如果我没有救过她，如果她不是认为我是那个能够救她的人呢？她爱英雄永远会超过她爱Harry Potter，这一点从一开始就参与进来的你不是比谁都清楚？即便这样你也要坚持我们在一起吗？”

Hermione的脸色也变得不好看了，一双眼睛显得严厉非常：“够了，Harry！你明明知道事实不是这样的！Ginny是怎样爱着你的，她到底是爱你更多还是爱英雄更多，她到底成长为了一个怎样的战士，这么多年的相处下来，你怎么敢说……？！”但很快她又发现了什么似的冷静了下来：“Harry……你是真的不打算继续和她在一起了……”

Hermione吸了一口冷空气，逐渐平和下来，眼神复杂地看着Harry：“你心里已经不希望再给她机会了。你看到了瑕疵，然后它就成了你眼中的全部。”

Harry转过身去，没有再看她，继续吸着烟：“说实话……我都不知道是不是真的对她有过爱情……”

“我明白了。”

“我可以理解您的关切，但Granger小姐，并没有直接的证据能够表明队内确实地存在针对和霸凌的现象——对此我们也是一直都十分关切的，所以有底气说这样的话。针对Valmai的遭遇，我们也已经和涉事的几个队员好好谈过了，并无类似情况再次发生。”经理Artemia Green沉着而礼貌地说道，“没有通知到正确时间地点的事情，我们已经向Ginny解释过了，是我们工作的失误，为此我们也并没有将她的多次迟到记录在案呀。多出来的工作，或许是同事们之间无伤大雅的玩笑呢？至于说记录的问题，我们也反复核对过了，并没有问题。至于其他的遭遇，恐怕都是些令人悲伤的误会——如果Ginny需要，现在提出来，我们当然也愿意更集中地帮助她融入集体。”另一边的Gwenog Jones却已经涨得满脸通红，恶狠狠地瞪着Hermione。

“你怎么敢？！”气愤的哥哥狠狠地拍了下桌子。

Hermione则同样镇定而坚决地反驳道：“那么你们是否在出现问题之后，在自己的队员中进行过调查呢？质疑Valmai Morgan升选的当日为何会如此有组织？针对Valmai Morgan的言语暴力如此泛滥是否有别的什么东西在后面推动？我们的Ginny一向受欢迎，突然之间被人冷落，这后面又有些什么流言，你们了解过吗？为什么时间会通知错，为什么工作会通知多，这些虚假的消息都是什么人传到Ginny那的，你们调查过吗？Ginny已经呈现出了被孤立的状态你们却还让其他人充当中介来传递信息，是否有资格自诩关心队员？至于Ginny的个人数据，谁记录、谁保管的，中间是否有被篡改的可能，你们真的调查过吗？还是直接否决了这种可能，只想息事宁人，又或者说……？”

“Hermione Granger！”Gwenog Jones怒气冲冲地打断了她，脸上的表情像是艰难地忍住给Hermione一个恶咒，“你什么意思？！我的球队里面全都是骗子、恶霸专门摧残一朵小白花吗？！为了一点点小事就要把所有人都打成嫌疑犯是吗？！你以为我会对这样针对我们球队的恶劣诽谤无动于衷？！”

“霸凌不是小事。更何况，你们工作存在着明显的疏漏，我不过指出来而已。没有可确定的对象，认为所有人都有嫌疑，这是合理的推断。”

“你！这是一个球队！对球队你又懂些什么？！”Gwenog紧接着又转向Ginny，“Ginevra Weasley，你扪心自问，我Gwenog Jones待你如何？Holyhead Harpies待你又如何？如此年轻就当上首发队员，你却任由我嫉贤妒能的毁谤这样漫天飞？！”

Ginny没说话，只是皱眉看着Gwenog Jones。她没想过，有一天被划在Gwenog Jones的护短之外，会是这样的感觉。

“并非针对你个人，Jones队长。现在看来你们并没有配合解决事件的意思，那么就只能请下午来的魔法法律执行侦察队来给个交代了。”Hermione颇为高傲地打理了一下自己小小的手包，站起身，招呼着两个Weasley和Harry一同朝门外走去。

没几个小时，魔法法律执行侦察队就交上了对队员们交叉询问后的结果报告，Hermione仔细钻研着手中的羊皮纸：“所以事情的起源其实是替补追求手Gillian Davies想要将Valmai Morgan从首发位上挤下去，而正式队员Greta Rees嫉妒她的才能，担心自己的地位会被她取代，于是从近来的反食死徒、反纯血统论中找到了灵感，大肆散布煽动性言论激起对纯血的仇恨和特权的不平……联合其他队员将她拉下来后，你的见义勇为又被她们认定为是碍事的，于是便在队员们中间挑拨离间……”

Ginny也拿过了羊皮纸看，神情复杂。

“接下来怎么处理？”带队队长向Hermione请示道。

“先把主事人暂时拘留吧。”

不一会儿就看见几个穿着制服的人押着Gillian Davies和Greta Rees，后面还跟着神色各异的队员，一脸关切的经理，努力和执行侦察队讲道理的教练，和怒发冲冠的队长。

见到Ginny，Gillian Davies露出了一场狰狞的表情，在执行侦察队的控制下挣扎着像是要朝着Ginny扑过来的样子：“现在你满意了吧，英雄家族的英雄公主殿下？！大家都看看，看看这群人手上肮脏的权力？你们有什么资格逮捕我们？我们做错什么了，啊？”接着她大笑了起来，“你真的以为自己被排挤全是我这毒妇在背后教唆的吗？我一个麻瓜出身的‘草包’有那么大能耐？好好看看你自己吧，出污泥而不染的Weasley大小姐！你真的沾沾自喜那所谓的‘妙语’不会令人不快吗？你真的以为自己就那么受欢迎吗？你以为大家是真的喜欢个你这么个刻薄、恶毒，又圣母得不行，自认为解救万民的‘正义使者’吗？每次看到你那居高临下的‘善意’都令我恶心得想吐！怪就怪我惹不起你，还认不清自己的位置老老实实地躲着。看看你自己的位置吧！看看你手中拥有的吧！照照镜子看看你那‘高尚’的模样吧！我恶心！恶心！”Davies的咒骂直到她被走远了也还在回荡着。而Greta Rees被带走时那一言不发的怨毒眼神令看到的人都忍不住颤抖。

身边闻讯赶来的记者们那相机“咔嚓”此起彼伏，为了Ginny的名誉，明天Hermione又要为公关头疼了。

还不等几人认为事情就此解决，Gwenog Jones停在了身后，她那伟岸的身形和阴沉的气场令人不得不驻足回头。

“你到底想怎么样，Ginevra Weasley？当年你在鼻涕虫俱乐部提出有心入队，哪怕你在队里打球的年资并不够长，我同意了；你打得不错，哪怕经验不够多，我还是提你当了首发；你对自己看不中眼的人，哪怕是我们的投资方和友情球队的关系者，极尽嘲讽，我没管过你；你嫉恶如仇、睚眦必报，施一些无伤大雅的恶咒，我装作没看见；你在队里横行跋扈、越俎代庖、事事看不过都要出头掺一脚，表现得像你才是队长，我忍了——现在你又想怎么样？你告诉我呀！是不是把所有不喜欢你的人都除掉？把整个球队都毁了，然后你再当个队长，你就满意了？我Gwenog Jones哪里对不起你了？哪里对不起你了？你要害我到什么样？你说清楚！”说到后来，Gwenog Jones几乎是要抄着扫帚挥过来了，也是幸好有经理和几个正好在边上的执行队队员拦住。

Ginny只是冷冷地注视着，看不出神情，也不知道在想些什么。

“不是什么事情都和你有关，Jones队长。这件事情背后没有什么阴谋，不过是其他人对Ginny实施了冷暴力，正在为自己的错误行径付出代价而已。”Hermione冷酷地说道。

离开这乱糟糟的现场，所有人都舒了一口气，并为终于能呼吸新鲜空气而轻松，却又忍不住叹气。

“那个Gillian Davies……是个什么样的人？”Harry的问题倒是让其他人有些意外。

Ginny摇了摇头：“其实我也不是很了解。不过听别人闲聊的时候说过她父母都是麻瓜，玩扫帚比较晚，也没什么天赋，全是靠努力才被看中的。进了球队之后，到现在她已经打了5、6年的替补了，上场次数满打满算……也没有20场吧……不过她打得真是不怎么样，靠努力都只能打成这样，每次还得靠别人来收拾她的烂摊子。她似乎也有个小圈子，不过我不了解……她总让我觉得不太舒服。”

“是吗……”

“怎么了吗？”

Harry只是敷衍地摆摆手示意没事。

倒是Hermione突然调整了表情，语气欢快地鼓励起了他们：“往好的地方想，之后你就不会再面对这些糟心事了！而且我有一个让大家都开心的好消息……”

三人都狐疑地看着她。

“还记得我前段时间一直不停地加班吧？”

Ron和Ginny都了然地点点头，这让Harry感到一阵羞愧，他对此毫不知情，实在是太不够关心朋友了。

“那是因为我们在准备一个大招——我提出来的时候也没想到Kingsley会那么快同意。总之这段时间我们都在和各种官僚还有威森加摩打交道，就为了能够早点推出这一系列法律。这嘴仗真是打得我都要褪层皮了，还是Kingsley有魄力，一下子就能压下来……不过好在议案已经通过，现在一切也都准备得差不多了。我希望你们也能看看，还能帮我调整调整细节。”

Hermione献宝一样地掏出一卷加密的羊皮纸。

“反歧视法……等等，Hermione这是？”Ron读着读着，眼睛不禁张大。

“是的，入刑*。等到它生效，像今天这样的情况就可以依法逮捕她们了。”Hermione笑着说道，接着又阴沉下来，“虽然我也努力想要把有关家养小精灵和非人类物种的歧视加进去，但……哎，我也不想只满足于现在的法令，他们值得更好的。”

“慢慢来咯！以你的聪明才智，相信也是过不了多久的事情。”Ginny终于露出了一点明媚的笑意，鼓励道，“——你真是太妙了！”

视线在羊皮纸的一行行中扫过，Harry也不禁激动得心潮澎湃，不只是麻瓜出身和混血，就连纯血统也被纳入了这些条款的保护之中——这样Rebecca他们也可以选择自己想要的职业了……

“什么时候公布？”Harry热切地问道。

“定好的记者招待会是后天早上，魔法部一开门我们就向魔法界公布这个消息。预定明年第一天生效。”

“这很好，这真的很好……你实在是棒极了，Hermione！”Harry赞叹道，拿着羊皮纸的双手甚至有些颤抖，“有什么我们能做的吗？”

“当然了！我可是专门留了时间，让你们好好给我提提意见呢！”Hermione快活地说道，“这样，我们等会儿找个地方好好商量一下，明天我再把修改之后的最终版本交给Kingsley他们审议。”

“Rita Skeeter？”

“虽然Kingsley有意培养我参与各种事务，不过公共新闻处偶尔也要学着自己管管事嘛。再说昨晚早些时候已经订好大方向了。”

“呃……Hermione，我们现在还住在妈妈家……”

Harry贴心地略过了Ginny：“要不你们还是来我家？我们还可以叫个外卖什么的。”

“外卖？那是什么？”Ginny好奇地发问。

“你之后就知道了。”Hermione俏皮地眨了眨眼，“是个不会令人失望的麻瓜发明。”

不出意外的，四个人又通了一个宵。好在Harry正放他的一半小组在法国的合作任务中出着外勤，就算他暂时缺席也不要紧。

“还有什么是我能做的吗？”Harry问道。

Hermione笑笑：“目前你已经帮了我大忙啦，Harry。当然，之后你要是还能为我背背书就更好啦，采访啊什么的，相信你都已经熟了。”

一头扎在沙发上睡得昏天黑地，Harry不禁暗暗钦佩大早上又跑去魔法部上班的Hermione那惊人的耐力。

窗外的光打在他的眼皮上，就好像一切都会变得明亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 改自第六部原文  
> * 觉得人文社翻译的“寻找”有些暧昧哈哈，我就按huntingxjb翻了  
> * 依照本文的基调之后的发展方向大概也可以预见？事先声明，我不懂法，对反歧视法也没有一丁点意见，相反可以说是支持的。至于说本文最后的态度是什么，就先不说啦，而且说不定最后会变成很多不一样的看法。再次强调，文中的世界是极端化的，混乱又极端化，不要代入现实。好消息是，魔法界的司法体系大家也看到了，就比乱搞好上那么一星星。


	14. Chapter 14

Harry翻身坐起在床的一侧边缘，用魔杖清理着自己。身后，Riddle也颇为从容地将两条长腿挪到了地上，起身开始在房间里走动。至于做什么，Harry甚至都懒得回头。

接着，想起了什么，带着些许恶意和些许炫耀，Harry嗤笑一声：“我们的赌注大概不久就能兑现了呢。”

“哦？”对方的回复只有一个单音，听声音像是抽出了什么衣物。

穿好裤子，扣着衬衣的扣子，Harry转过身：“Hermione他们已经通过了歧视入刑的议案，明天一早就会在整个魔法界面前公布这个消息。”

Voldemort套着一身黑底绣金线、图案繁复复古、颇具Malfoy风格的绸袍子，并没有什么特别的反应，倒不如说兴趣缺缺。在有关赌注兑现后果的想法冒头前将它们掐灭在脑海中，Voldemort的反应令Harry相当地不满，他继续：“明早之后一切都会往好的方向发展，Hermione他们很快就能控制局面——你的‘纯血统’，除了被动地被他们瞧不上的麻瓜出身和‘血统败类’拯救之外，什么都没有做。”

“是吗？”心不在焉的回答，声音的主人正背对着Harry在抽屉里面翻动着什么东西，随后Harry听见打火机的声音，蓝紫色的烟气又一次浮起，接着他转过身，一只手托着打开的烟盒，“抽吗？”

大概是心情很好，Harry用魔杖召来一根，又借着Riddle走近打燃在面前的火焰点上。

拖来一个椅子，正对着Harry坐在他的几步开外，Riddle由着Harry吸了几口放松后才开口：“你真的认为一个反歧视法就足够解决所有的问题了吗？”

“至少它肯定会有效。跟之前维护小精灵权益的法令不同，这个是有切实的惩罚效力的。”被紫色的烟气迷住了双眼，Harry的语气也有些飘忽，“是的，一切都会往好的方向发展了。”

对方只是发出一声冰冷的轻笑：“Harry……你还记得之前问过我能够最快的……最好是一劳永逸地解决目前这些问题的方法吗？”

Harry也回以嗤笑：“我也记得告诉过你不要当真，我就是随口一说。”

对方却好像没听到似地：“现在我就告诉你……以Lord Voldemort几十年来的亲身经历……强权。只有强权——不容置疑的专制，雷霆般的手段与规范的驯养……”

“哈哈，真好笑。”半点没笑意干巴巴地说着，Harry心中无限鄙夷，“很高兴我的同伴们不需要用这种恶心的方式就能做到。”

“你这么认为吗，Potter？”Voldemort支着手臂，望向Harry的眼神中带着怜悯，“真可惜我本还想赞美你们的无师自通呢。毕竟……那恰恰就是你们正在做的。”

“你！”受辱地想要站起来抗议，Harry却发现自己浑身的力气都像被抽走了一样，几次努力后竟“嘭”地一声倒在了床上再也起不来，视线也渐渐变黑，“你做了什么？！”

Voldemort只是站起身，朝他走过来，居高临下地俯视着他，看不清表情：“天真又愚蠢的男孩呀……明天你不会出现在消息发布的现场，Harry Potter。”这句话伴随着破碎的尾音飘进Harry的梦境里。

灭掉屋内的光源，Riddle推门走出房间。迎面站着的是Draco Malfoy，不知道等了多久。听见门开的声音，他抬头看了一眼来人，在撞上Riddle血池一般的双眸后飞快地移开了视线。然而装作思索其他事情的努力并没有奏效，在Riddle焦烤一般的视线下，Draco只有在心里疯狂地咆哮，质问这人怎么没有像往常一样当作没看到他似地走开。

半晌，对方似乎都没有开口的打算，Draco只有轻咳一声打破尴尬，试图将自己从这种目光的折磨中拯救出来：“所以，你们，结束了？”

“看来你的感冒确实是好了。”正当Draco感到一头雾水的时候，对方又继续说道，带着笑意，看上去心情很好却又好像不是那么回事，“他睡下了，明早之前不会醒。不过，如果你是要跟他说什么的话……善意的提醒，Draco Malfoy，明早不要出现在这里。”只有回以疑惑的神情。“……如果你不想被当成出气筒的话。”

“真奇怪。听Pansy说的，我还以为他今天心情肯定很好呢。”仿佛自言自语，Draco琢磨着。

“哦？”Riddle发出好奇的单音，尾音中却带着些许迫人交代的强制力。

“就是Pansy今晚有个客刚好是个记者，说是这两天都在跟着Weasley和Potter的事情跑，好像是什么Potter为Weasley家那个小丫头出了头、找了什么人的麻烦，似乎是复合了什么的。”Draco有些窘迫地说道，他不习惯以这样的方式传递这样的信息，于是随后他便努力放松了一些，“要我说，Weasley那家臭烘烘、脏兮兮、穷巴巴的血统背叛者和Potter怎么样都不关我的事。也不知道Pansy怎么想的，非要告诉我，就好像我多感兴趣似的。不过还真是好笑，你能想象那个圣人Potter为朋友动用公权的样子吗？依我看啊……”

然而Riddle显然不打算听他说完，连招呼都没打，转身就离开了，留下Draco拖着尴尬的尾音在只剩下了他一个人的走廊呆站着。一会儿，他耸了耸肩，也离开了。

迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，眼前是熟悉的红色帐幔……不对！不对！自己早就毕业了，所以这里是……！昨天……！Riddle！

Harry猛地从床上弹坐起来，一把抓过被Riddle放置在床头柜上的魔杖探了探时间——已经将近中午11点了，自己完全、彻底地迟到了！

Hermione！

Harry在心底咒骂着。这会儿去大概也晚了，于是在电梯口，他选择了相反的方向，直冲进阁楼，从床上拽下Riddle，不顾惊醒的Draco发出的惊呼，拉着人到了阁楼木梯所在的狭小空间，“啪”地合上了活板门。

“你什么意思？！你知道你干了什么吗？！你以为这样就能干扰我们吗？”也不顾别人听不听得见，Harry大声地质问道。

眼角带着睡意的Riddle只是不以为意地看着他：“干扰？不至于……看看誓言的反应就知道了，Harry。你会感谢我的……”

“别叫我Harry。”Harry阴沉地说道，他称呼这名字时那亲昵的方式令此刻的Harry分外不适。

就这样，在昏暗的光线中注视着披着年轻外壳的Voldemort，只是一瞬间的事情，好像有什么东西被抽走了一样，一阵强烈的疲惫席卷了Harry——好像什么东西都变得不重要了，那种嘲笑自我的荒谬感又一次涌了上来，所有的紧绷、所有被消耗掉的脑细胞、那些被投入进去的情绪在这一刻只剩下枉然……就这样看着他，他的神态也好，语气也好，样貌也好，尤其是那故弄玄虚的态度——厌倦，厌倦，厌倦……他终于想起来那个一直被自己遗忘着的问题，“既然如此他又为什么要来呢？”——明明不来就好了呀！不用再见到这个一切问题的根源，不用忍受他的反复无常和故作姿态，不用背负着令人痛苦的愧疚感，更不会有人因此而死……仅仅只是一个不来，就可以解决他目前生活中的所有的问题，这是多么合算的买卖。之前用来当做理由的“看住Voldemort”在此刻看来也是那样的牵强——他们明明已经这么多年没有见面了，在此期间，Voldemort并没有挑起什么事端，又怎么会现在突然变成需要监督的对象了呢？等到赌注兑现的时候他们自然会再见面的。

想通了这个问题，Harry突然觉得一身轻松，就好像罩在身上的什么沉重的东西从头到脚地溶解了样的。

“呃……Potter？”Draco的声音从头顶传来，正从梯子上下来。

Harry抬头。发现Draco似乎被自己的神情吓了一跳，Harry飞快地调整了自己的表情：“Malfoy。”

看见Draco近乎恳求的、不断的眼神暗示，又看见Harry缓和下来的神情，Riddle语气不明地说道：“最后一个忠告……上班的时候不要经过大厅这样的公共区域……POTTER。”最后一个称呼像是特意强调一般，却是以放轻的方式，带着某种蛇一样的特质。“你们先聊。”他回到了房间。

一直目送着Riddle重新合上活板门，Draco才终于开口：“Potter……我……”

看着Draco带着窘迫的神情，Harry无声地鼓励着他说下去。

“谢……谢谢你，我是说，帮助Harper的事情。虽然他现在还是换了一个工作，但那些让他不好过的人也受到了惩罚，这就够了。我猜大概是你说了些什么，所以……谢谢了。”

听见Draco说的话，又看见他这几乎有些可爱的别扭道歉的样子，Harry的心情一下子明媚了不少。这说明了他们所做的事情并不是毫无意义的，不像Voldemort暗示的那样，他们会改变这种现状的：“不，我才应该谢谢你，Malfoy。你不知道这个消息对我有多重要。”

不好意思地咳了两声，但还不等Draco重新摆好自己的姿态，Harry蓦地沉下来的声音就再次响起：“我不会再来了。”

“哈？”

“我不会再来了。这段时间谢谢你的照顾，Mal……Draco。”Harry勉强地笑笑，踏进刚刚到达的电梯，留下Draco为突然变化的称呼涨得满面通红、不知所措。

一直到电梯的声音彻底远去，Draco才想起来回房间。

“谈完了？”脑袋刚冒进阁楼就听见室友的声音辨不清喜怒地传来。

“啊……嗯。”Draco应着，好好地关上了活板门，走向自己的床，接着想起来了什么似的，“对了，你和H……Harry之间发生了什么？他跟我说他以后不会来了。”

重新钻进被子里，就在Draco以为不会听到什么回应、又要沉入梦乡的时候，室友那冰冷的声音伴随着一声嗤笑又一次飘来：“他会回来的……那小鬼不过是需要时间罢了……”

Draco在心里耸耸肩。这可不关他的事了。随便吧。

越过层层金属的置物架，在银色的冷光后隐隐传来人抽鼻子的声音。

下一个转角，一个靠在半开后门边上、蜷缩着的黑色身影猛地打了个激灵。

身影转过头，露出女孩红红的鼻头，看她的衣服，活像是冻红的，也可能不是，看见来人，她又抽了一下鼻子，紧绷的身体放松下来：“什么呀，原来是你。有什么事吗，Riddle？”和这位之前没什么同学经历的同事，女孩说不上亲近，但也不排斥，这怪不得她，大家都说Riddle身上有一种独特的魔法，让人靠近又让人畏惧。

“陪你坐坐，不可以吗？”Riddle露出一个近乎和善的笑容，尽管没有完全买账，但女孩的警惕心确是下降了不少。

“……你发现多久了？”带着一点尴尬，闷闷地开口。

“关于你会一个人躲在这里的事情吗？有一段时间了。”

“切……”少女发出一个一点力量都没有的单音。

……

“对了，Pansy。”一段对话过后，Riddle说。

心情已经好了不少的少女疑惑地转过头，默许他继续。

“关于……Ginny Weasley，你知道些什么吗？”语气保留了所有动机，得体又不失礼貌。

“哈！这你可就问对人了！……”重新找回了往常姿态的少女挑起她有些刻薄的眉毛，一副相当有话讲的模样，打开了话闸。


	15. Chapter 15

刚踏出妓馆的大门，Harry就遭到了成群猫头鹰的“袭击”。其中几只猫头鹰显然是等得不耐烦了，直接把信件丢在他脚下就气呼呼地飞走了。

望着猫头鹰们头也不回地飞走，Harry呼出一口气，附身拾起被扔在了地上的信件。说实话，他有些意外。一般来讲，信件都会送到他办公室。直接送到他手上的，应该都是由办公室转来的紧急信件。而通常情况下，紧急信件顶多也就一两件……

翻看着手中的信封，边走边拆。第一封毫不意外是Hermione的，询问他今天什么时候会来魔法部，看语气，应该是清晨的时候就发出来了，可惜注定等不到回音。Harry往后又翻了几封，意外地没有看到进一步催促他的信件。随后他又看起了其他的。

第二、三封来自Dean Thomas和Parvati Patil。这让他意外。虽然在学校时关系不错，之后也都到了部里工作，但实际上Harry已经很多年没有跟他们打过交道了。他甚至收到了当初给他的巧克力里下迷情剂的Romilda Vane和讨厌鬼Zacharias Smith的信件。而更让他意外的是，不知这个法案是不是提前走漏了消息，而这消息又激起了什么，他们竟然都不约而同地约他在上班之前见一面。

撇了撇嘴，不管怎么说，对于这时间才收到的他来说，是没有办法弄清楚他们各自都有什么事情了。

将信一股脑揣进口袋里，掏出的魔杖却在半途又被放了回去。

直到站在了翻倒巷某客栈一个客人也没有的酒馆灰尘仆仆的壁炉前，Harry才意识到了什么似的，发出“啧”的声音，踏进了绿色的火焰。

踏出部门专用壁炉的Harry没有吸引来多少注意。傲罗办的人看上去似乎比往常要少，但每个人都显得匆匆忙忙地，根本无暇分给Harry一个眼神。

视线扫过办公室，Harry注意到Katie Bell的桌边坐了个陌生的男人，一头黑发，一双琥珀色的杏眼闪着精明的光。Katie脸上带着耐心而严肃的表情，仔细地询问着男人什么，那男人却一副散漫的模样，脸上一副令人讨厌的玩味笑容。走近的时候Harry听到一些碎片的对话：

“……亲爱的傲罗小姐，要知道，就算是我，也有不可以透露的信息哟~”

“……只要所有干中间勾当的消失了，一切就都明明白白了！在这方面我们可有欧陆的支持的。”Katie的声音到最后越来越高。

“……不过掀起那地毯，您需要不止是扫帚而已。”走过又一个办公间，男人带着轻浮笑意的声音变得更清晰。接着男人看见了Harry，转过头来，眼中闪着认出了他的奇异光芒。接着Katie也注意到了Harry。

“有什么麻烦吗，Katie？”

“想必这就是大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter。久仰大名。”从他狡黠的眼中，Harry知道他一定指的不是那些报纸或是书籍，“那么我想今天就到此为止吧~毕竟就算是我，也是有很多工作要做的，傲罗小姐。”

“啊，我送你……”Katie皱着的眉间带着焦躁和不耐。

“不用~路我熟。再会！”接着男人便夸张地挥了挥手，消失在了门口。

“那谁啊？”两人目送着他的身影完全消失，Harry忍不住发问，语气中透着不认可的情绪。

“Rain Curfield，情报贩子，听说在行业里还挺有名。4组请他来帮忙调查昨天晚上针对Kingsley的暗杀，我就顺便借他来问问法国那个通缉犯的事情。”Katie的声音里透着无限的疲惫，黑眼圈似乎也在显示着她所经历的加班。

但Harry并没能为后面的话分去太多的心神：“Kingsley被暗杀？”他抬头又一次环视一周，这才注意到方才被自己漏掉了的Kingsley正在四组的区域跟队长Ingmar Richter说着什么。

“是啊……昨天晚上他似乎为了今天的事情加班到很晚，没想到竟然遇到愣头青就这样闯进来要暗杀他。可惜最后被他给跑了……”

“Kingsley没怎么样吧？”Harry关切地问道，决定等会儿一定去当面关照一下Kingsley本人。

“没什么事情。Kingsley是什么角色？这点小事还不至于伤到他。就是找杀手怕是要让Richter他们头疼一段时间了。杀手是被雇佣的，而雇佣他的人还算是谨慎，隔了好几层情报。现在我们既不知道杀手究竟是谁，也不知道谁雇了他——说着就到了咱们的案子。”Katie递给Harry一沓羊皮纸，“显然Julien Lefebvre逃到了英国之后……”

“他已经逃过来了？”Harry惊讶道，“这么说Peebles和Luke他们就要回来了？”

“是啊，就在昨天凌晨。所以我们也要准备好接应了。然而头疼的就是这一点。我和Fay*按你说的，一直盯着这边的动静，但他到了英国之后就像水滴进了大海，一点踪影也没了。”Katie疲惫地揉了揉鼻梁，“他肯定是早就找好了接应。但问题就在于，这边可以雇佣的地下势力也太多了点，我们连哪些人存在、哪些人不存在都不知道，根本无从查起。”

垂首沉思，Harry喃喃道：“好的……我知道了……”仔细翻阅着Katie各国递来的资料。

蓦地，肩上一沉。“午安，Harry。来我办公室一下？”

Harry回头，果然是Kingsley：“Kingsley！你没事吧？”

“啊，你也听说了啊。我没事。现在倒是Hermione的事情比较紧要……”

神色沉下来，Harry了然地点了点头，跟着Kingsley走向了部长的办公室。透过部长办公室的大窗，可以看到大厅中挤满了人，而Hermione就在一堆记者的中心。像她一样被“围攻”的还有魔法法律执行司和公共新闻处的几个职员。在人群的边缘，蓦地，Harry注意到了Dean、Parvati、Justin还有Susan Bones正围在一起讲着什么。这个组合令他有些意外。他在心里暗暗记下来。

“抱歉我没能及时赶来。早上的发布怎么样？”Harry说道。余光里，他注意到大厅的人群开始移动。

“没事。大家总会有自己的急事。发布还算顺利，没有出什么大的乱子。”Kingsley和善地表示不在意。

“在执行方面有什么安排吗？具体的举报、审查流程，负责的部门一类的？有任何我可以帮忙的地方吗？”Harry注视着Kingsley的眼中透着热切。

似乎早就料到Harry这么会说Kinglsey脸上带着欣慰的笑容：“这方面你倒不需要担心，我已经找了最好的人来负责。”Kingsley蓦地严肃了下来。“现在，Harry，我专门让你过来，主要是想要和你聊聊最近的境况和你的看法。”

Harry点了点头，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。

“先前Rita Skeeter起头在《真相时代》上发表的一系列文章让我们现在非常被动。实际上被迫在这样匆忙的情况下颁布法案，已经足够说明我们处于怎样的窘境了。尽管我们今天颁布了法案，但是先前被小报和谣言煽动起来的影响不会轻易消失。恐怕在法案能够真正成熟运作起来、我们重新主导舆论之前，还会有一段时间的波澜。我们现在的首要任务是迅速在民众中传播正面的能量，用法案积极的影响驱除歧视和仇恨，防止别有用心的人大做文章；在民众中建立对魔法部的信任和信心，让他们相信身边的巫师并不是威胁或敌人，而魔法部有能力从任何情况中保护他们……”

“——有什么我可以做的，请一定要告诉我！”Harry了然地打断了Kinglsey的话。

Kinglsey眼中带笑地看着Harry：“当然，后续如果法律执行队应付不来的角色，还需要你们出手维护治安。这是其次。身为魔法界的英雄，打败了Voldemort的‘救世之星’，即便是现在，你在很多人眼中依旧是希望的象征。如果你表示支持法案的话，那将会有不少分量。在目前这样混乱的情况下，大家会很需要你的话来安定他们的心。他们相信你。”

“我当然会帮忙！说到底，制定也有我的一分力……”Harry爽快地应了下来。

还没等说完，门就被打开了。

Hermione发丝和衣衫都显得有些凌乱，脸也涨得通红，一双眼睛却充满了生气和兴奋：“Harry！你可算来了！”

“下面怎么样？”Kinglsey友善地问道。

“虽然刚刚逮捕McLaggen的时候有些骚乱，不过这会儿已经安定下来了。大家都在问关于法案的事情。”

“你们逮捕了McLaggen？”Harry好奇地问道。

“是啊。他在我们发布的时候当众叫嚣，说我们是食死徒的走狗，是为了让罪人逍遥法外。说得好像谁会信他似的。我是说，我们可是前凤凰社。再加上他之前在报纸上宣扬的歧视性言论，安排在那的法律执行队当场就逮捕了他。不过说实话，还是多亏了Proudfoot*女士帮我，否则当时的场面我还真没有信心能够控制得住。”

“Arthur他们那边交接得如何？”Kingsley问道。

“等等，这么说Weasley先生……”

“目前暂时负责所有相关违法人员的处理，是这样的。”Kinglsey笑着说道。

“有什么事情安排给我吗？”Harry的语气显得有些急切。

Hermione笑笑：“暂时还没有。毕竟你可是错过了早上的采访高峰呢。其实我们本来给你计划了出场……”见到Harry歉疚的神情，Hermione又补充道：“不过这没什么的，早上的采访比较混乱，错过也没什么，你不用担心。公共新闻处已经在为你安排新的采访了。控制受访的媒体，对我们来说可能反而是更有利的情势。你就等着我们随时‘传唤’吧。”

Harry这才安下心来。

接着他又想起了早上的信和刚刚看见的人群，决定等会儿单独和Hermione一起的时候，再向她提一句。

————————————————2日后凌晨*————————————————

好好地泡了一个澡，才终于洗掉了方才那人在身上留下的恶心触感。Pansy看了眼拆开的礼盒，那是猫头鹰凌晨时准时送到的，不过刚刚结束了最后一轮班，才被家养小精灵送过来。看了眼爸妈千篇一律的祝词，Pansy转身离开，随手将卡片揉了扔进垃圾桶，却蓦地停了下来。站立了一会儿，若有所思，又转回身，盯着盒子里的织物。看样子就价值不菲。皱着眉，眼中闪着挑剔与嫌弃的光芒，拿起盒中的织物，展开。那是一件相当漂亮的裙子。墨绿色的织物带着20年代的雍容闲散，点缀着细碎宝石像散落的星光。在盒子的底部，还有一条妖精工艺的长项链。

八成又是从家里转移出来的。毕竟除了在有需求的时候……

Parkinson夫妇其实并不赞成自己的宝贝女儿待在这里的决定。如果真的是特意准备的礼物，他们会拿它做借口诱她回家，再也不放她出门的。去年他们就这么做了。那次争吵真是一场灾难。从那以后，Pansy已经很久没见过自己的父母了。唯一的交流也只有他们让猫头鹰从家里送出来的、需要转移的物品。大概他们也已经自暴自弃了。

将裙子搁在桌上，手在衣带上犹豫了片刻，最后还是解下了浴袍，将裙子套在了还带着湿气的身上。魔法的衣物很好地适应了她的身型。戴上项链。原本只打算简单地理一下头发，最后却不但弄干了，还做出了几个漂亮的小卷。在衣柜前停留，思虑着是否要找一件朴素的袍子，最后却有着一股子傲意涌上心头，干脆地离开了房间。

走进大厅前，她在门口短暂地停驻，不确定与恐慌一闪而过，最后都被踩灭了下去。她推开门，高视阔步地走进酒吧厅，活像是巡视自己领地的女王。余光中她却打量着大家的反应，尤其是……尤其是Draco的反应。这不能怪她，这已经是她的习惯了。可大家似乎都专注地讨论着什么，头都没抬。看着Draco和Theo他们积极讨论的样子，她内心就是莫名的冒火。

该死的，他们现在还能讨论些什么？除了Potter那些家伙弄出来的法案之外！

没好气地走到Draco边上，示意Goyle利索地给她让开位置，可那傻大个只是好笑地看了她一眼，完全没有要让开的意思。就这么独自僵持着，她感到浑身燥热，最后只能绕到另一边，坐在Archana为她留好的空位上。Archana在讲话的途中转过头，对她露出笑容，眼中闪着快乐的光。

Pansy装作没有看见，随意地拎起桌上散着的各种报刊杂志，带着嫌恶的神情挑拣着。法案颁布的当天，就有不少报刊杂志赶着出了有关的报道。主要内容基本都是介绍法案内容，援引Hermione Granger、Kingsley Shacklebolt、Sammie Proudfoot一众魔法部官员话语的。不过销量最好的当属就当日Cormac McLaggen被捕一事进行详细报道的几个刊物。尽管依旧是介绍法案的，但字里行间无不透着将McLaggen渲染成自由的殉道者的意味。反应这么快，八成是早有准备。当然Granger一方显然也早有准备，第二天各个刊物上就全都登满了诸如Elphias Doge、威森加摩的Brunhilde Stokke*，甚至是已经糊了很久的前前任部长Cornelius Fudge撰写的长政评，支持魔法部的新法案。到今天，报刊杂志上已经遍是各界人士抨击针对纯血的污名化、歧视和支持反歧视法案的采访及评论文章了。而这些反对针对纯血污名化的作者与受访者们，显然深谙言语之道，自身是各界权威不说，抨击的论证也有理有据。就拿《长生圣药》圣芒戈治疗师Helbert Spleen*这篇文章来说吧，他先是从情感上唤起大家对身边纯血好友的记忆，随后又从逻辑上彻底反驳了将食死徒与纯血统挂钩的定式，最后又从道德的角度上，将所有因为纯血就敌视他人的巫师比作了和食死徒一样恶劣的血统论者。与之相比，暗示McLaggen是魔法部强权牺牲品的言论早就被踩到不知道哪里去了。

真是有一手呢，小泥巴种。Pansy发出一个不屑的鼻音。

“……我们已经没有留在这里的理由了呀！”Pansy的思绪被突然放大的声音打断。Tabitha Bainbridge*，她认出来，“现在有了这个法令，我们就不用担心那些麻烦了不是吗？又何必再躲在这里呢？”

“你的脑子里进巨怪了还是晚餐被天真噎住了？那些臭烘烘的血统叛徒和泥巴种……”Pansy翻了个白眼，尖刻地开口。

“嘿！注意你的措辞！”Niles Hanley，哈，她怎么能忘了这么个Potter毒唯呢。

Pansy懒得理他，径自说了下去：“……真的会这么为我们着想？以为就这么一个不靠谱的法案就可以解决所有问题了？真正出事的时候，谁知道有没有人给你出头呢？到时候再后悔，怕是连哭都没处去了。再说，谁又知道这不是一个诱我们上钩、放松警惕再一网打尽、彻底清算的策略呢？”

“Harry他们不是这种人。”Draco说道。

她真是受够了他这样：“魔法部不是只有Potter和他的圣人团！”

“不过，之前找麻烦的那些人被举报逮捕了也是事实……Harper的事情也确实受到了他们的帮助，妥善解决了。”Flint插进话来。

“听说前两天Millicent在恐怖之旅*找到了一个坐办公桌的工作。我打算和爸妈商量一下要不要离开的事情。我是说，不是我想抛下大家或是怎么样，但我的妹妹身体不是很好，我老在这里没法照顾她。”Daphne说道。Pansy知道她纯粹是鬼扯。她老早就不想呆在这里了。

“我觉得Pansy说得有道理，我们不能过分依赖Harry他们的帮助。”Archana声音一如既往地带着令人安定的力量。

“哈？”Pansy可不记得自己是这样说的。

“如果想要改变现状，我们就不能放纵外界自己变化，寄希望于哪一天世界会终于变成对我们友好的样子。抱着这样的妄想一天天消磨下去，和直接干一管魔药一辈子睡下去有什么差别？他人施舍来的自由，就像馈赠时那样，终究会有被夺走的一天！要是将未来全都寄托在个别友善者的垂怜，我们永远都会是别人的奴隶！但我们是什么？我们是魔法界历史活着的继承者，我们身上流着千百年前来光辉的血液，我们是魔法的过去，更是魔法的未来！他们没有资格将我们踩进泥里！然而现在我们却连离开这里行走在阳光下这点微小的希望都难以满足！为什么我们不能自己战斗呢？为什么我们不能站起来反抗呢？我为了摆脱家族的枷锁来到了这里，我不后悔，但我绝不甘心在可以反抗的时候，却把自己置于更多的枷锁之下！这次法案虽然不可信，但这至少是一个机会。风向已经变化，我们难道还要白白看着机会就这样流逝吗？”Archana声音在平静中汹涌着煽动人心的力量。Pansy可以看到有好些人的眼神已经变了。

“你有什么打算？……”Rebecca问道。

“还真是羡慕你们。”Draco语气不明地说道。

瞬间，Theo、Goyle和Carrow姐妹的脸上都浮现了同样的阴沉。他们的父母都是板上钉钉的食死徒，尤其是Draco，手臂上还带着那个人的记号。即便有法案，但那也是针对食死徒之外的人的。他们走出这里，依然面临着种种潜在的麻烦。

“目前我只是有一些想法，不过首先……”

Pansy一双眼睛死死地锁住Archana，接着她明白了，打断她的声中带着乌云密布的海上暗潮的阴沉：“你打算离开这里。”

是个陈述句。住在这里的时光已经在她们之间建立起了某种不可动摇的默契。所以Archana同样深深地注视着Pansy的双眼，点了点头。

仿佛心上被人狠狠地捅了一刀，载着汹涌不止的怒火，Pansy死死地逼回了涌上眼眶的热意，猛地站起身，身后倒下的椅子在突然静默下来的厅中爆发出一声震人的巨响。她就这么站着，狠狠地逼视着依旧平静望着她的Archana。

而后夺门而出。

反应过来时，脚步已经带着自己穿过了那熟悉的层层金属架。走近自己常规的点，却看见这里并不是空无一人。

在开着的后门框上，Riddle正斜倚着，和什么人讲着话。透过后门前的路灯，可以看见那人黑色的头发和闪着精明光芒的杏眼。她看见Riddle给那人什么东西，但是听不见他们讲话的声音。

“还是这么大方~这让我越来越好奇你的身份了。要知道，作为英国最好的情报贩子，还很少有什么人是我仔细挖却挖不到的~但关于你却……”

“Reign。”只是微微眯起眼睛，轻声念着对方的名字。

“好啦好啦~不知怎么的，总觉得查到你身份的那一天也是我命丧黄泉的日子。就算再好奇，我也是惜命的哦~”

“你这次提供的情报，我很喜欢。”似乎没有听到对方说的话，只是悠然地垂着眼把玩着手中的隐藏着地址的小石头。

轻松地接下了抛来的石子，男人压下心中一闪而过的心悸，依旧没正行的样子：“和您做生意还是一如既往地愉快~那么再会~”

似乎刚刚注意到Pansy站在那里，又似乎早已知道她站在那里，Riddle转过身来，向她走来，脸上的神情晦涩不明：“Pansy。抱歉占用了你的位置。继续吧。”

和Pansy擦肩而过，莫名地，Pansy就是感觉到他的心情很差。不过似乎从Potter最后一次离开之后，他的心情就一直不是很好。

哈，至少在这一点上，她不是独自一人了。

走到熟悉的后门边，感受着外面寒冷的空气。方才那人已经完全不见了踪影。

呼出一口带着白雾的气息，Pansy望进冬天亮得越来越晚的漆黑夜空。

她还记得两年前，收到Malfoy家，收到Draco寄来的信件时，尽管因信件中暗示的未来而感到无比地屈辱和愤怒，但她的第一反应却依然是——我不能让Draco一个人面对这些，我必须在他身边。

Parkinson家不是食死徒，尽管是不讨人喜欢的Slytherin纯血统，但有着她家在对角巷的地产，不出门工作，只是挣点房租，也足够支持下去。她是没必要来这里的，这一点她父母知道，她也知道，Blaise、Theo甚至Umbridge都知道这一点。唯有Draco不知道。唯有他……

她做了一个精明的Slytherin最不精明的决定。

她允许那些恶心的猪猡触碰她，进入她，但她心里想的却是，这一回她终于能在Draco身边帮他做些什么了。

她当然也发现了Draco对自己是怎样的兴趣缺缺。

更让她恼火的是，她发现了Draco对于救世主的执念早就变了质。

她无法阻止怨恨在内心蔓延。有的时候她会愤怒到想要一走了之。但她怎么能做到呢？她怎么能做到丢下Draco在这里一个人离开这样的事情呢？她怎么能做到不喜欢Draco呢？当这种喜欢已经变成了一种深深嵌在自己人生中的习惯时。

她还记得第一次见到Draco的时候……那是在一次圣诞节的聚会上。很多重要的家族都被邀请了，她记得甚至还有当时的魔法部长。Draco就站在那里，带着他那惯常的不可一世的表情，拖着长调子向她做着自我介绍。可能那一刻她就已经喜欢上他了。来到Hogwarts后，发现自己和Draco都不知不觉成为了年级的领头人物，她别提有多开心了。直到两人同时当上男女级长，她都觉得这是命运在不断将两人拼凑成对。能够成为Draco小团体里稀有的女生，能够在那么多的女生之中被他选中，那是Pansy这么多年来最为荣幸和幸福的事情……当Draco提到他可能不会继续在Hogwarts留到最后，她的第一反应是愤怒，愤怒他要抛下他们，抛下她……

喜欢Draco已经成为了构成她的重要部分。就连她的尖酸刻薄……不要误会，她当然知道其他学院的一些女生怎么评价她，她也自知不是什么善茬——但当她发现自己对那些Draco讨厌的人做出的尖刻评论可以获得他的笑容，可以让他心情变好后，她就越发地放纵自己这些讨喜的特质了。

Archana显然也发现了。她不明白Archana这样的人为什么会接近自己，她跟她分明就是不同种的人类。但她就是这样霸道地闯进了她的生活，霸道地干涉起了她的好赖。她劝Pansy放下，她劝Pansy向前。

啊，是呢。Pansy在心里嘲弄道。毕竟不是什么人都能像血统叛徒家的英雄小公主那样能够追到自己爱豆的。

但是Pansy究竟要怎么才能向前呢？当这意味着她必须抛弃部分，甚至是大部分的自我时？那她还剩下些什么？

冷风吹得她只穿着薄裙子的身体微微颤抖，离12点已经过去了好几个小时。她已经23岁了……

“生日快乐，Pansy。”温和的声音在耳侧响起，热度包裹住了她。

她惊得浑身一颤，猛地转头。

是Archana。

她身上披着的正是Archana常用的那个羊毛披肩。

“你穿这身真是美极了。你走进来时我简直没法把视线从你身上移开。”Archana笑着说着暧昧的话语。

是了，走进去时Pansy满心满眼都是Draco。根本没注意到Archana的反应。

但接着她想了起来……

登时间，披肩的温度也变得冰冷。

“……你要抛下我。”

“我可没这么说。”

“有什么差别吗？”Pansy执拗地说道。Archana也知道她指的是什么。

Pansy还是拒绝离开。

沉默地对峙，最后还是Archana败下阵来。

叹了口气。“今天是你的生日。我们不谈这个。我有礼物要送给你。”Archana的眼睛随着最后一句话闪烁出光芒。

“哦？”Pansy尖刻地挑了挑眉，嘴角却带着笑意。

“闭上眼睛。”

Pansy顺从地闭上。

应指示睁开时，只见后门漆黑的夜色中闪烁着无数的金灿灿火花，那些火花不断地变化成各种各样的形状，有Hogwarts、有Pansy家的大宅、有各种各样的神奇动物，还有Pansy猜测是印度神话中的存在，威武地摇摆着手臂……那火焰的颜色深深地映进她的眼中，比星光更为璀璨。Archana愉快的声音，羊毛披肩，魔法火焰不存在的温度……Pansy几乎要忘记这是冬天……

生日快乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fay Dunbar，原著中和赫敏同寝室的开朗女孩，但是主剧情基本没有存在感，据wiki上说想当傲罗也很优秀。总之这里被我借用了。  
> *Sammie Proudfoot，原著里Tonks提到过的姓氏，是和她一起负责治安的傲罗，我擅自加了姓，就私设她被提到了办公室吧。也思考过为什么她升职到这么高，Gawain却没有。我们就假装他的经验对傲罗太重要了，还是实战更适合他吧……  
> *Pansy的生日没有设定，我就私设一下了。  
> *某个神奇动物系列游戏里面出现过的角色  
> *原作中在预言家日报中出现过的治疗师  
> *据说是第三部游戏出现过的路人甲  
> *Terrortours，对角巷一旅游公司
> 
> 抱歉这一章有这么多不相干的人物，还给奇怪的cp发了糖[捂脸]但就是，觉得原著很……花了那么多篇幅写Pansy和Draco有多么亲密，最后突然Draco就和一个之前没出现过的角色配对了……Draco没表现出什么真心的喜欢这个确实，但Pansy为什么放弃了呢？就……很想给她一个结局。然后就变成这样了。等她的cp安定下来进入卿卿我我状态之后估计就不会有什么出场了。


	16. Chapter 16

—————————————————5天后*————————————————

薄薄的日光透过没有拉好的窗帘投在眼睑上，而后悠然地张开，露出毫无睡意的眼眸奇异的颜色。旁白的小床上传来室友睡意香甜的呼吸声。尽管已是下午，但这个点对于这幢建筑来说正是睡眠的好时间，更何况室友一向喜爱赖床。

悄没声地下床来，寻衣物的途中经过Draco摊在桌上的各类报刊杂志，在看见封面上救世主那张放大的脸时停顿了一下。而后，仿若无事一般将长裤与衬衣穿戴完毕，小心地收起一只小小的珠子，却在拿上厚斗篷的途中微微绕路，顺手一般地将那一页朝下倒置，方才无声无息地从活板门离开。

洗漱完毕下到空无一人的一楼走廊，果然看见亚裔男子已等在门口。并无任何招呼，披上厚斗篷，他只是径直朝门外走去，来到了午后的街道上。对方则是自然地转过了身，不紧不慢地跟在了他身后。

“他又出去了。”

“知道了。”

工作日下午的对角巷本就没有太多的人，近来频频的举报、调查和抓捕更是给街道带来了些许死气，唯有在经过韦斯莱魔法把戏坊时，能遇上熙攘热闹的人群。鲜艳的海报上，都是调侃法案中McLaggen一方的新鲜段子。在人满到要溢出来的店门口，几个孩子正围在一起兴致勃勃地讨论着商店今天发售的新品。

在心里暗暗诅咒那蠢货竟然将位置选得如此显眼。当前的时局，若是还有人戴着兜帽遮着脸当街出行，很难不被当成可疑人士或黑巫师攻击——他着实不想让这张脸暴露在太多人的目光之下。终于拐进了一个相对安静的小巷。到底是平日上班时间的住宅区域，街上几乎看不到什么人。又拐过了几个弯，露出了略有些破败的街区。他终于可以戴上了兜帽，方才收好的小珠子在手中微微转动。有什么柱状的东西在衣服下滑过。

呆坐在门口、白发杂乱的老人，一双无神的眼睛随着两人的走过划出一个毫无温度的弧度。

又转过一个街角，空无一人。亚裔的男子戴上了一个面具。停在一个看上去平平无奇的住宅门口，兜帽下的身影微微点头。亚裔男子也了然地回以点头，抽出魔杖挥舞了几下，转身守在了门口。

兜帽的身影推门而入。

门内的男子被这不请自来的访客吓得浑身一颤，猛地从床上弹坐起来，魔杖指着访客，魔咒就要发出——

“【不要动】。”蛇佬腔混着英语的声音嘶嘶地回荡在房间里，伴随着安静下来的铁床的嘎吱声陷入一阵死一般的寂静。

那男子愣在了原地，魔杖呆呆地滞留在半空，魔咒的光芒从杖尖消失。最初的警惕凝结成空白的茫然，接着，了然一闪而过，缓缓地震惊弥漫开来，伴随着一丝丝畏惧和一丝丝隐秘的希望。但又是一瞬，那神情被愤恨和威胁所取代。

“你是什么人？！胆敢假冒黑魔王？”

“假冒？当然不是。”兜帽下看不见脸的身影带笑的声音似乎非常满意。

接着又是一阵嘶嘶的声响，黑色的袍子下传来悉悉索索的声响，接着一个斑斓的、大腿一般粗的条状物从袍角的阴影里滑出来，那三角脑袋上是熟悉的花纹。

那大蛇在地板上盘出一个舒适的姿态后转向兜帽下的男人，似乎在等待着他进一步的指示。

【Nagini，向Felix打个招呼。】

那嘶嘶的声音让男子浑身一颤。随后朝他滑来的巨蛇更是令他连魔杖都不敢举地瑟缩在床上。

那蛇支起自己长条条的身体，闪着光的蛇眼与他平视，分叉舌头在空气中震动。Felix短暂地闭上眼睛，准备迎接下一秒的死亡。却见那蛇只是停在那里，并没有下一步的动作。

他缓缓地睁开眼睛。一个不可置信的信息缓缓地进入他的脑海——这是一个货真价实的蛇语者。

“可……可是这怎么可能……黑魔王……黑魔王的蛇……我亲眼看见……这怎么可能？”

“现在，我们可以好好地聊天了吗，我亲爱的Felix Rosier*？”

“……则认为目前的情况已经很好了，馆内分歧还是很严重的。到今年圣诞节后，我怀疑很多人会离开。”Niles喝了一口捧着的咖啡，“刚刚列举的、觉得这是个翻盘机会的家伙，就是你们需要重点关注的对象。”

“这样……我知道了。”Harry若有所思的打量着自己的咖啡。

“不过你最近也忙到没办法关注这些吧？我是说，自从报刊上登出关于Susan Bones的报道之后。”Niles贴心地关切道。

Harry疲惫地叹了口气，挪开眼镜重重地抹了两下脸：“连你都看到了啊……”

“我们那订阅的报刊杂志可是相当多样的。”Niles笑道。

“确实……《真相时代》的报道歪曲了Bones在法案制定期间申请调职的原因。对Hermione还有法案的形象有不少负面影响，不过……”

“都没有拿你当天早晨并未到场一事做文章的言论炒得火热，是吗？”Niles接道。

露出一个苦笑：“是啊。哪怕我之后也接受过《唱唱反调》的采访，表示支持法案，但显然他们还是会选择性无视。”

“‘而颁布当日，魔法界著名的救世主、制定核心Hermione Granger部员长期的好友——Harry Potter的缺席，似乎又向我们暗示着某些被动反对的意味。我们是否可以合理地猜想……’”

“Niles……我已经够头疼了，你不用专门引用他们写的那些东西。说实话，不断被举报的人已经让法律执行司人满为患了。就连我们傲罗的队伍都不得不拨出一部分人帮助他们筛选不合条件的举报。”丧气地饮了一口已经凉掉的咖啡，Harry接着说道，“Hermione他们已经帮我约了明天头条的《预言家日报》专访，所以我猜这个问题很快就能解决。现在急需的是关于Lefebvre的消息。大陆方面对于我们目前的进度已经颇有微词了。显然他们选择性地忘记了一开始是谁放跑了他。”

“他暂时没有在我的情报网上出现呢。抱歉，Harry。”

“没事。”Harry空洞地说道，苦笑着。

两人陷入了对饮的沉默。

“说起来……”

Niles突然打破沉默，让Harry好奇地抬起头来。

“……你已经一周多没有来了。不打算来了吗？”Niles语气中立地问道。Harry很满意他的语气，这语气让他不会对可能的暗示产生任何联想。

听到Niles的问题，Harry才意识到，原来已经过去一周多了。一周的忙碌，各种各样的事务堆积，他甚至都没意识到时间过得这样快。

离开了那个人对他没有造成任何影响。Harry这样欣喜地发现。

“不。我不会去了。”Harry的语气里没有任何一分可供质疑的余地。似乎有什么东西震了一下，他从口袋里掏出怀表，“我该去接Ginny了。今天就到这吧。”

“恕我僭越，我的主人，可您是怎么……？”Felix小心翼翼地问道。

“你不需要关心这个。我今日有事找你。”兜帽身影的语气简洁又冰冷，带着不容商榷的威压。

Felix立刻慌张又谦卑地单膝跪地：“任您差遣，我的主人。”

透过眼角余光，在兜帽的阴影下，Felix可以看见那嘴角的弧度满意地上扬。他不禁浑身一颤。

“委托你暗杀魔法部长的那个孩子……我需要一个地址。”

惊讶让Felix忍不住抬起头，他没想到伟大的黑魔王找到这样不起眼的他竟然只是为了其他人的事情，但他对黑魔王一贯的崇敬还是让他老老实实地给予了回答：“当……那是当然，我的主人。”用魔杖挑出一缕银色的记忆，将地上的一块碎砖变成了小瓶，Felix恭敬地送上了黑魔王需要的信息。

“吾……吾主。”眼中的希求与渴望不加掩饰地满溢出来。

“尽管你的父亲、你的祖父失败了……尽管我从未给予过你记号……但自Hogwarts之后，你依旧没有忘记对黑魔王的忠诚。作为雇佣杀手，你为纯血统，你为黑魔王的信徒所做出的努力和贡献……你的一片赤诚之心，黑魔王十分感怀。”

“谢……谢谢您！这真是……真是莫大的荣幸！”Felix发红的脸上胀满了兴奋，几乎要哭出来一般。

“你已经被追踪了。傲罗正在来的路上。”

黑魔王毫无波动的声音将他的喜悦冻在了原地，表情十分滑稽地僵在了脸上。

“你知道该怎么做。”

“是……是的。我知道该怎么做。您放心，我……”Felix喃喃着，缓缓地跌跪下来，就好像方才所有的希望被缓缓抽走，一双眼睛无神地望着远方。

蛇再次熟练地游进斗篷的阴影中。

就像来时一样，黑魔王无声息地走出了房间。

门在身后“嗒”地关上，伴随着一闪而过的绿光。门旁，戴着面具配着长刀的亚裔男子和一只杂色的花猫玩得正欢。

听见关门的声音，亚裔男子专心地挠着猫的下巴，心不在焉地说道：“那些人就快到了。”

对方只是微微颔首表示知晓：“还需要你去一个地方。”

亚裔男子了然地接过银色的记忆和一个小小的物件，恋恋不舍地和猫咪道别，转身快步消失在了转角。

从口袋中掏出一只门钥匙。领口探出的蛇吻轻轻触碰小小的物件。斗篷的身影在傲罗们幻影显形的“啪”声响起前一秒，消失在了空荡荡的街巷。

少年试探性地在华丽厚实的地毯上迈了两步。方才一个奇怪的人突然出现在他的藏身之处，用一件小物什触碰了他。下一秒，他就到了这个完全不认识的地方。

他环顾着四周奢华的装饰，一边警惕地缩着身子，一边按耐住砰砰跳个不停的心脏。

莫不是魔法部的那些猪猡查到了他……

顺着雕着彩花的书架，正对着他的远处，一个同样花样繁琐的巨大的壁炉正噼啪作响，在那壁炉前，是一张看上去十分舒适的椅子，椅背对着男孩的方向。

眼角余光谨慎地盯着椅子的方向，男孩转头看向身后的对开门，计算着自己逃走的路线。

“你最好不要想着怎么逃走。”

突然响起的冰冷声音将男孩从思考中惊醒。他猛地回头，查看着那椅子的动静，却还是什么也没看见。再次回头看门时，却看见一条巨大的蛇滑了过来，长长的蛇身将门挡了个结结实实。在他回头的那一刻，那蛇也看向他。虽然可能是错觉，但男孩觉得那神情有些懒洋洋的。

算计着自己越过蛇逃跑的可能性，那声音却再一次打断了他的思路。

“……毕竟我可是费了些功夫，才把你请到这来的。”

“你不是魔法部的。你是什么人？”男孩转过身面对椅背的方向，身形绷得紧紧的，怒气冲冲地质问道，声音中的颤抖却还是泄露了他的情绪。

椅中的身影呼吸不易察觉地一滞。而后才又语气不明地开口：

“……有勇气……很好……”

就在男孩张开口准备再次质问时，那身影站起身，瘦高的身形在黑色毛皮斗篷的包裹下呈现出某种摄人的气势，火光和阴影混合，投在那张此刻面对着他的脸上，出奇地年轻和英俊。

男孩屏住呼吸等待着。

“Joan Dantes，两周前年满15。Lawrence与Teresa Dantes之子。10岁时父母死于战后暴乱。次年拒绝Hogwarts入学通知书后行踪不明……”

男孩紧紧地盯住男人，不敢有丝毫动弹。

“所以呢？”男孩的声音也绷得紧紧的。

“Glenn Gilde和Dunn灭门这两桩案子……你做得不是很干净。你很幸运，现在傲罗被别的事情缠住，甚至没注意到这些人死了……”

“——那又怎么样？你是来报仇的吗？我不怕你！”男孩打断了对方的话语。

男人垂下的头让他的眼睛隐在一片阴影里，半晌，又是那晦暗不明的口吻：

“你当然不怕了……”

接着话题骤然一转：

“你的手法太粗糙了。留下的线索痕迹，但凡有心之人，追查到你只是时间问题……照这样下去，还不等你拼完‘复仇’，就会被傲罗丢进阿兹卡班……如果你还有命的话……”

男孩的眼睛紧紧眯起，谨慎地盯着对方。

“你的意思是……？”

“还没猜出我是谁吗？”

男孩微微躬下身，一副随时准备战斗或是逃走的架势，目光紧锁着男人向他靠近的步伐。男人缓缓走到明亮处，那双非人的红眼也显露在了男孩的视线里。他的口中发出嘶嘶的响声，原先懒在门口的那条蛇游到了男人的脚边。男孩的眼中先是一片空洞的茫然，随后光芒流入他的眼眸，双眼缓缓张大。

他猛地跪伏在了地上，头也不敢抬：“黑魔王！我……请原谅我方才的冒犯！”

接着他感到头上一沉，手指揉乱了他淡色的、原本就凌乱的头发。

“Joan，我年轻的朋友，”轻轻的声音从上方传来，细长冰凉的手指抬起他的下巴，“由我Lord Voldemort来助你达成复仇。你可愿意？”

男孩的双眼闪闪发光，那纯粹的、仿佛夜行之人看见光芒的神情，他先前也在另一个男孩那里看见过。他没能回报那个男孩的忠诚……Dumbledore害死了他。*

“我愿意！我愿意！Merlin啊，我不是在做梦吧？”

“Dedalus Diggle、Goldstein*父子、Weasleys、Kingsley Shacklebolt……”

“Harry Potter！”

黑魔王错开眼神：“……Harry Potter……”他站直了身，背对男孩走向了壁炉的方向，“是的。所有造成你悲惨命运的人，都会获得他们应有的下场……我会帮助你的，只要你……向我回报永不动摇的忠诚。”

“愿誓死效忠黑魔王！”男孩急切地说道。

黑魔王回身，眉眼间似乎非常满意他的回答。

“你就暂住在Malfoy家吧。除了他们，你是唯一知道我身份的人。”

“我一定不会辜负您的信任！”

黑魔王没有作答，只是转过身。

“我会联系你的。好好学习。”

对开门在此刻相当准时地发出“吱呀”的声响，门后露出家养小精灵干巴巴的小脑袋。

男孩向黑魔王行过礼，随着小精灵离开了。

待门再次关上，蛇便迫不及待地窜到了主人的身边。

【Voldy，Voldy，纳纳可以跟你一起走吗？这里好无聊，都没有人陪我讲话。我好久都见不着你，见着了还要被塞珠子，又小又挤的……纳纳不喜欢。】

【耐心些。】

手在飞路粉的小坛里抓着，黑魔王出神地望着壁炉里的火焰。好像想起了什么，他的动作蓦地顿住。

【你也太重了一点……该注意饮食了。】

蛇发出受辱又愤怒的声响，耍脾气地缩到角落去了。

他的眼神柔和下来。

将飞路粉撒进壁炉，绿色的火焰包裹住他，黑色的身影从宅邸中消失。

回来时已是夜色正浓时。匆匆经过正热闹的酒吧间，往电梯去，却被一个甜腻腻的声音叫住了脚步。

“Riddle。”回身果然看见Umbridge蛤蟆一样的脸上带着假惺惺的笑容，“你休息的时间，未免也久了一点吧？”

Riddle不语。Umbridge反而愈发兴奋了。

“虽说你可以选自己的客，但这里也不是养闲人的地方。常客不来，那是常有的事情。这世上也不是只有救世主是客——还是说被名人睡惯了，挑剔上了？”她发出一阵做作的啧啧声，脸上虚假的怜悯不比嘲讽好看，“真是小可怜，生出了这么些荒谬的妄想。这里就是玩玩的地方，什么是真的、什么是假的还是得分清楚的——玩够了，自然就不来了……”

发现了Riddle眼神的变化，恐惧终于慢慢泛上她得意忘形的心头，声音越来越小，最后悄没声了。被Riddle注视着，她自知没趣地做了些摆弄衣裳的小动作，消失在了酒吧间的门后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *为了保证剧情的逻辑性，我可能要放弃日期上的精准了。虽然我在原稿里把[12]那里的改成一周有余（因为是图），但这样算下来其实精准日期在我这里还是不太对的。不过……嘛，就这样了。假装没有强迫症。  
> *蛇院87年毕业的级长，很可能是食死徒Rosier的儿子  
> *LV视角，嗯。  
> *Anthony Goldstein是鹰院的DA成员，曾为维护Harry，在特快列车上帮他出过头，这里就拉他家胡扯一个剧情来背锅啦。


	17. Chapter 17

——————————————————5天后————————————————

Draco不露痕迹地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，身边的客还在喋喋不休，他也只好表面上做出专心在听的样子。搬到四楼这几天他一直睡得不好。

都怪他那喜怒无常的室友。自从Harry离开那天，每次Draco见着他，都跟乌云压顶似的。谁都不知道什么时候他会爆发出来、以什么样的方式爆发出来——有时候是伤人的冷嘲热讽，带着他病态的幽默，有时候是直白的怒骂，有时候又完全是沉默的，但即便是沉默，也不比一只行走的炸尾螺安全……尤其是当Harry的名字被有意无意提及的时候。表面上Riddle还是一副满不在乎、不为所动的样子，就好像他真的像自己所说的那样，颇为悠然地等待着Harry哭泣着匍匐在地、求着回到他身边的那一天。但作为Riddle的室友，他不断拖延接客的行为，他那不以为意的话语背后越来越深刻的不确定，他日渐显著的焦躁，全都被Draco听在耳里、看在眼中。说实话，有好几次，Draco要控制不住自己（的少爷脾气）和对方吵起来了，但是他忍住了，因为说实话，他也花了不少功夫才强迫自己接受喜欢Harry这个事实，他完全能够理解Riddle的心情。这当然不是因为父亲和他的直觉都在警告着自己，而他怂。当然不是。

直到五天前。

那日他本说笑着同Theo和Greg在电梯里告别，心情愉快地上到自己的5层，却在电梯打开一瞬，被突如其来的重物落地的破碎声惊得浑身一颤。Draco迈着试探性的步子一步一步靠近木梯，循着声源，分辨着从活板门后传来的声响。可刚走到活板门下，就听不见动静了。Draco正犹豫着要不要开门进去看看，手指刚刚碰上门，便被一声正巧砸在活板门上的落地声吓得缩回了手。恹恹地退了下来，Draco揣着手悻悻地打亮了魔杖，望着活板门的方向。

啊，他那可怜的落地铜镜。

啊，衣服又到地上了。

这声音八成是姨妈送自己的那顶布莱克家传的银丝花冠。

哟，首饰盒摔了。希望里面某几件附着奇怪魔法的物件别摔出什么鬼才晓得的东西才好。

一阵近乎非人的怒吼惊得Draco浑身一颤、心里发寒。

这个应该是Riddle经常放在床头的拆信刀被扫到地上了。

这个清脆的响声八成是Riddle最喜欢的那只水晶杯。

在脑海中干巴巴地数着，心底却泛起了一阵兔死狐悲似的悲凉。不过是第一次见面，Riddle就拥有了Harry的全部注意——他们一起共度的夜晚，他们之间无声的默契，他们在所有人面前交换的亲密，Draco看在眼里，说完全不吃味更是不可能的。可即便如此……那天的Harry是认真的。他想着感情或许就是这么转瞬即逝的东西，同时又好奇，或许这两个之间从来就没有自己猜想的那些东西，不一会儿又甩了甩头，为自己浪费心思思考这些青春期烦恼似的问题而感到丢脸。

好一会儿，楼上的动静才消停下来。保险起见，Draco还特意多等了十分钟，这才小心翼翼地踏上上楼的木梯。

木梯地吱呀声伴随着从活板门的缝隙中透来的光芒，Draco分明地看见了那双被声音吸引过来的红色眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，光芒燃烧着仇恨、愤怒和一些他看不懂的东西。

自黑魔王死在Hogwarts后，他再次感受到了从骨髓里渗出的战栗。

闯进了什么自己不该闯进领域的感觉自Harry离开那天晚上，前所未有地强烈。

当天晚上简略地施咒清理了房间，他就主动提出暂时搬出阁楼。

他第二天从Niles口中才知道那天晚上Umbridge做了什么糟心事。不过就像他那对危险的准确感知，直觉告诉他，这并不是Riddle彻底爆发的原因。

“……这些个满脑子血统歧视的家伙根本就是食死徒的翻版。我可从来就没吃过他们那套！真是笑死人了，早先还仗着救世主和凤凰社的势，这会儿打脸真是啪啪啪的，哈哈哈哈哈，可不就跟笑话一样嘛。”被桌上客人的话语唤回了注意力，Draco再次眼有聚焦地看着这个似乎是叫Joe还是John的中年男子，听说是在某家小报社工作的，仔细算起来还有点眼熟，不过早些年他父亲会见的人那可是太多了。

“所以啊，我就跟我这位朋友说了，你不是想要帮助那些被极端派压迫、驱逐的无辜纯血统吗？我知道路子啊！保证可以做出深入而全面的采访。”这位Tabitha的常客嘴上说得义正辞严，却在最后的副词中捎带了猥琐的意味。

“是的，极端派，这是个好称呼……”男人猛灌了一口火焰威士忌，接着又是一副大权在握、人中翘楚的架势，大大咧咧地揽过Rebecca，“等我这篇文章一发布，撕碎他们的遮羞布……让这些贱民好好清醒清醒世界应该是什么样子……嗝，像你这么好的姑娘就不必在这里荒废了。”

Draco假笑地看着那依旧不知是叫Joe还是John的男人流连在Rebecca胸部的视线和仿佛黏在她大腿上的手，知道那文章至少今天是写不出来了，如果它确实会出现哪怕一个字母在纸上的话。

门口传来一阵骚动，他分了些神去围观那显然更有意思的事情。

站在Umbridge的年轻男人一头棕色微长的卷发，转瞬地回头一瞥，可以看见他一双眸色过浅的眼睛闪着锐利的光芒。相当英俊。Draco在心里补充道。不知是不是刚刚他回头那一瞬的错觉，这男人还有点眼熟。

正琢磨着今天谁能有这个好运睡到这么一个不令人讨厌的客人，就听见那年轻人交着一双长腿，俯下身，带着爽朗的笑意，法国口音的话语不耐烦地打断Umbridge的解说：“不不，我不想要什么服务。我就想找个看得顺眼的美人，打上一炮，别的什么都不要。我的掮客说你们最安全我才来这的。”

“即便如此——”Umbridge脸上的假笑快要挂不住了，大概她已经反复解释了很多遍。

“哈！我看就他吧——”男人挺直身子，一只手插在腰上，懒散随意却又透着某种兴奋。顺着他的视线，Draco看见了刚刚踏进门内、明显心不在焉的Riddle。这男人怕是要失望了，Riddle已经有段时间没有接客了，尤其是Harry以外的客。说起来他已经几天没有在下面看见过Riddle了，也不知道他今天怎么就心血来潮。

被点到名字的Riddle停下了脚步，微微侧身看着打断了自己的家伙。

那男人似乎丝毫不觉有他，依旧带着那轻浮的笑意，一双眼闪着光望着Riddle。

Riddle走近，停在男人2步开外的地方，挑眉打量他的样子颇有些睥睨的意味。

“先生，Riddle他不接受……”Umbridge正准备“帮”Riddle赶走不守规矩的客人。

Draco也在心里为那一心发泄的男人幸灾乐祸地惋惜。

却见Riddle跨步走到那男人身前，微微仰头看着比他略高的男人，眯起眼，接着转头向Umbridge：

“就他了。”

话毕就转身径直走出了大厅。

那男人脸上的笑容更深，三两步追上了Riddle离开的身影。留下Umbridge和分心围观的Draco怔愣在原地。

实在是弄不明白这人的心思，Draco耸耸肩，又将心思挪回了桌上，却在不经意间扫到了不知被谁放在那的报纸上，一下子便明了了那熟悉感从何而来——

Julien Lefebvre？！

—————————————————3天后————————————————

“抱歉来晚了！Ginny今天加班，就耽搁了一下。”Harry匆忙走向约好的地方。下班时间的麻瓜小酒吧已经挤满了人，他不得不提高声音才能和Niles讲话。

“看来那些小报说得一点也没错。”Niles调笑道。

“嗯？”片刻的愣神后，Harry很快就意识到了Niles指的什么，羞赧爬上了脸颊，“那都是无聊的小报在胡乱编排！我和Ginny之间什么事情都没有。不过是担心她队里的人继续为难她，尽一尽朋友的义务而已。”

Niles随意地笑笑：“不过八卦总比之前报刊杂志都笔战你究竟站哪一派要好吧？”

“这倒是……”Harry的脸上露出了无奈的神情。

麻瓜侍者送来了Harry点的酒。他喝了一口，接着神情严肃起来，悄悄挥挥魔杖，无声地建起了隔音的屏障。

“那么，关于你说的情报……”

“嗯，”Niles也收起了轻松的神情，点了点头，“虽然不确定他是否一直会来，但至少到今天我出门为止，他已经连着3天出现了。”

“每天都……每天都是Riddle吗？”

Niles肯定地点点头：“他似乎对Riddle情有独钟。昨天我也试探过，他对其他人好像没什么兴趣。要像之前Biggs的案子那样联络Riddle吗？你和他熟的话应该还比较方便……”

“Riddle为什么会接了他？”Harry仿佛自语的喃喃打断了Niles接下来的话。

Niles耸了耸肩：“说不定是被Umbridge念叨烦了呢，毕竟他总不可能一直不接客——还是说你……怀疑Riddle有什么别的企图，才刻意接近Lefebvre？”Niles一下子警觉起来。联系Harry之前让他帮忙调查Riddle又停止来妓馆的举动，越来越觉得这个猜测有道理。

Harry却似乎放松了些许：“应该不会——就算是，有誓……就算是，他也翻不起什么大风浪。”

“那这便联系他吧，有一个内应，之后的抓捕也会顺利很多。如果你不方便，我可以……”

“不行！”Harry目光灼灼，语气坚定。

Niles只有疑惑地盯着他，自己都没有意识到神情中浓浓的不赞成。

“……他们好不容易有这么一个容身之处，还是不要让它进入魔法部的视线为好。”虽然合情合理，但Harry的语气却似乎不是那么地坚定。

“那便不要在馆内进行抓捕，让他成为你的私人眼线。这样Lefebvre什么时候离开，他的近况、他的习惯，甚至是他的藏身之处，你都可以第一时间知道。”

似乎是想立即否决，又似乎被什么刺了一下，Niles就这么盯着Harry在犹疑、踌躇中渐渐沉默，终于才将否定的话语拼凑出口：“Riddle不是一个值得信任的情报来源，刚刚你也问到了……他，我们也不知道他究竟会不会配合。而且……而且我们这样贸然接近，很有可能会打草惊蛇，就这么失去Lefebvre的踪迹也是可能的。之前Biggs的事情也——”

“如果你是担心他的安危……”

“我不是！”这个否定倒是来得挺快。

方才的理由太过散乱牵强，Niles有比它更多的论据驳斥这些理由。他看向Harry的眼神近乎恨铁不成钢，他很想要发问，实际上，他也张了几次嘴了，可惜还是没有问出声。Harry那仿佛灼烧着暗火的、晦暗不明的神色，暗示着太多用言语说不清楚，同时也是他不应该干涉的隐秘。

最后，他选择了：“所以我们的打算是？”

Harry抬起头，又是他所熟悉的那个果断干练的傲罗组长：“接下来的几天，你负责观察Lefebvre往来的时间、每次往来前后的行踪、常用的路线，及其他任何构成模式的举动，用文字记录后一一报告给我。没有意外的话，预计5天后实施抓捕，位置定在尽量远离妓馆的地方。”

“收到。”


	18. Chapter 18

—————————————————5天后—————————————————

棕色的卷发散开在亚麻色的床单上，热气从他年轻的肌肉中蒸腾，在皮肤上凝出滚烫的汗珠，俊美的脸上一双浅色的眼睛灼灼地追逐着在他赤裸的身体上上下起伏的男人。他微长的黑发有几缕被汗水黏在了泛着潮红的脸上，下垂的眼睑却透着意乱情迷之外的距离——一种宣誓，宣告着他在这场情事之中不容置疑的主导地位。

浅色的眼中泛上了更多的火光，嘴角上扬的弧度加深，他更加卖力地调动着腰腹和大腿的力量，配合着男人包裹着自己上下的动作，不断地摩擦着对方大张的大腿内侧，调动着饱胀昂扬的阴茎在对方柔软发红的炽热肉穴中深深浅浅地碾磨，撞击在那敏感的突出之上。一双手也不忘游走在对方苍白的皮肤上带去抚慰与挑逗。

“舒服吗？”在两人粗重的喘息声中，他柔声问道，“告诉我……我有没有让你舒服……有没有给你快感？”

男人没有理他，只是继续着自己起伏的动作，一双眼睛聚起了锐利的光，投向了他，似乎是斥责，又仿佛某种警告。

他视若无睹，笑意不改，径自说着：“告诉我，我想要让你快乐。之前那个在老婆那失了威、畏畏缩缩的中年小职员根本没法让你舒服吧？看他那个巴不得快点离开的样子……”

“Lefebvre……你管得太宽了。我下次该记得……不要让你碰到我任何其他的客人……”眼睛危险地眯起。

他反倒爽朗地笑了起来：“拜托，这也太好猜了——这甚至扯不上客户隐私！” 他的神情突然带上了一丝晦暗的意味。“我说过叫我Julien。”

“你倒试试（Make me）。”冰冷的话语似是无情的铁锤，伴随着情事的喘息，又好似某种诱惑的挑衅。

在下一次皮肤的撞击之前，他微微调整了自己的角度，斜斜地冲进了湿润的甬道，完完全全地摩擦过已经泛出深红颜色的敏感肠壁，重重地撞击在被反复刺激的突起上。

男人终于忍不住发出了一声悦耳的尖叫，射了出来。但还没有结束，伴随着高潮余韵的过分敏感与痉挛收缩的肠壁，Julien继续在他的被肏得烂熟到近乎不堪重负的肉穴内深深浅浅地冲刺着，一切的摩擦、移动、进攻都是为了更多的快感。

男人终于忍不住发出自然而破碎的呻吟。

“是的，就是这样……我想让你快乐……我想让你快乐。”Julien直立起赤裸精壮的上身，双手揽着对方的腰身，“你不需要伪装，我知道你……我想听见你的声音，Riddle。”

就着现在的坐姿，Julien更加卖力地变着花样刺激着被过度使用的肠壁。发泄过一次的阴茎在不断地挑衅之下，果然吐着尚未宣泄完全的白液又一次颤巍巍地立了起来。

“你又犯了什么臆症，Lefebvre？”Riddle喘息着，突出冰冷残忍的话语，一双不知是否被情欲浸染的红眼掩盖在倦懒垂下的眼帘后，留下满是阴影的缝隙，透出映着房间里摇曳火光的眼。

Julien凝视着他，没有停止动作，没有恼怒，没有受辱，没有伤心，没有任何一丝一毫受到打击的迹象，只是深深地凝视着。而后仿佛受到了什么启示，他倾身过去，夺取了Riddle的双唇。先是温柔清浅的，接着仿佛要进一步践行他快乐的誓言一般，他灵巧的舌头滑进Riddle的口腔，就像他折磨着下方洞穴的阴茎那般熟练地挑逗吸吮着另一条舌头，在这方温暖湿滑的洞穴中突刺冲撞，夺取着Riddle的呼吸。他的一只手托住Riddle后仰的脖颈，让他在这晕眩的快感之中仍旧舒适安全。

终于结束了深吻，伴随着突然的动作，Julien忽地翻身，将Riddle仰面压在了身下。他附身靠近Riddle，几乎可以再次亲吻的距离，并以这个姿势继续着身下的攻势。

一双眼睛深深地锁住Riddle的：“和我一起离开。”

Riddle望着他，微微偏头，疑惑或是好奇的姿势，接着一声嗤笑打破了他白纸一般毫无表情的神色，那嗤笑进而转变为高亢的大笑，就连他腹部的肌肉都忍不住随着笑声颤抖起来，反而带给了穴内更多的刺激，于是舒适的呻吟便也掺杂进了这笑声。好一会儿，他终于停了下来，眼中满是嘲讽，嘴角挂着讥笑：“Julien Lefebvre，如果你要扯什么爱之类的荒唐话，那趁早收声。去重读一下我们的协议……这样，你被罗曼蒂克占满的可怜头脑或许还有可能迎回些许理智……啊，哈，嗯……别妄想了。醒醒吧。没有什么是真的。”

Julien好似没有听到，他亲吻着Riddle的脸庞，他的脖颈，他的锁骨，他的心口：“我告诉过你，第一次遇见……我就知道……你和我一样……一样仇恨……一样愤怒……一样不甘……我看见了。”他停止了亲吻的动作，再次深深地凝望Riddle，眼中闪烁着火光。“不甘心我们的出身，不甘心与生俱来的低位，不甘心所有人都说着不可改变的命运。你很危险。内心深处，你和我一样。我们是反叛者，是天生的‘恶人’。”

没有等待Riddle的回应，他的手指埋进Riddle乌木光泽的黑发，用鼻尖爱抚着他柔软的皮肤：“你不知道我有多兴奋。终于，这么多年来，终于，我遇到了一个和我一样的人。”他抬起头，再次凝视着Riddle的双眼。“和我一起走吧，一起离开这里。”

咽下这下激烈动作撞出的呻吟，Riddle兴趣缺缺地提醒道：“英国和法国的傲罗还追在后头，你以为自己能跑到哪里去？”

Julien反而笑了起来：“那，我们可以像Bonnie和Clyde——只有我们两个。”

“……Bonnie和Clyde？”

“啊，对，你可能不知道……”

“你不觉得这个时候不论是提到麻瓜还是麻瓜电影都叫人太过扫兴了吗？”

“所以你知道！”快活的感叹伴随着某一下特别刺激的撞击。

“哈啊——你这个人听不懂礼貌的‘闭嘴’吗？”

Julien只是轻笑。

一会儿，他的神情严肃下来。

“答应我。”

Riddle只是仰起头享受着身体深处的摩擦和撞击。Julien却可以放慢了动作，以一种要将人逼疯的缓慢碾磨取代了之前的频率。

“说好（yes）。”

Riddle危险地眯起了眼睛，身体在紧绷之中微微颤抖，显然是被这突然遭到打断的快感影响。

“说好。”Julien的眼中燃烧着炽热的火焰，却又带着一丝恳求的光芒。

下一秒他就感到什么冰凉锐利的东西贴在了自己命根子的底部。

“再威胁我一次，就和小Lefebvre说再见——哈——啊！”Riddle冷冰冰的话语随着Julien突然切换的角度和加快的撞击蓦地转变为了情动的尖叫。

Julien调整了他们的姿势，使Riddle的腰部空悬在高处，唯有与Julien相接的地方支撑着他高抬的腰部。Julien架起他颤抖的大腿，阴茎仿佛自上而下直直地插进被肏得有些外翻的肉穴，仿佛被魔咒驱动一般快速地摩擦着柔软的甬道，深深浅浅进出着，每一次都狠狠地擦过带来极乐的前列腺。这样持续了百来下，两人终于一同迎来了高潮。

躺在床上休息了半晌，房间里只听得见火堆的噼啪声。

在近乎催人入眠的安宁之中，Julien支起头，注视着Riddle背对着他的脑袋。静静地看着他对自己的注视不给予任何回应。

“我是认真的，邀请你一起离开这件事。”Julien带着些许沙哑的轻柔声音在安静的房间里显得格外响亮。

“这是我最后一次容忍你在我面前说胡话。”

带着近乎不通人情的执着，Julien抽出魔杖缓缓清理着Riddle身上的痕迹，又熟练地取出靠近他那边的抽屉里恢复体力的魔药，递了过去。

“我会再来的。”看着静静喝魔药打定主意不给他一丝希望的Riddle，他宣告着。

他挥挥魔杖，穿好了衣服，最后深深望了Riddle一眼。向房门外走去。

在他的身后，张开的眼睑露出锐利的红色眼眸，头微偏似乎在思考着什么，然而直到门再度关上，都没有一个词从那双嘴唇中发出。

穿好衣服，走到门口，Riddle最后回头看了一眼这个朴素小屋的场景，“啪”地拨动按钮将一切回归虚无。

关门离开。

尽管已经快要天亮，临到假期的一楼酒吧间却还有着嘈杂的人声。不待他走到门口，就遇上了似乎等待又似乎只是随意站在那里的裕久。

“这么冷的天，从他进门等到现在，他还真是不打算进来呢。”裕久的语气带着某种中立的纯真，“你真的不打算警告一下他吗？”

“不。”

裕久耸了耸肩：“说起来，还有一个人一直等着在。在等你。”

“哦？”不知怎么的，心跳有一瞬的漏拍，明明刚刚的对话已经足够说明那只是不知道什么人。

还没走到酒吧间门口，就看见了Herbert Hughes那张写满了软弱的脸。

“Herbert。”如同呼吸一般顺畅地，Riddle换上了温和又有礼的神情。

“Riddle，好久没见了。抱歉，我……都是我不好，最近在忙一些别的事情。”Herbert看见他，原本焦虑的神色立刻便被温柔与喜悦所取代。

Herbert向他走来，伸出手似乎想要拥抱他，但Riddle后退一步避开了他的触碰。

Herbert有一瞬的受伤，但Riddle脸上为难又柔和的歉意安抚了他。

“抱歉，Herbert，今天我……”

“现在恐怕已经要到下班时间了呢，Hughes先生。”裕久礼貌地提醒道。

“不，我今天不是……其实我今天是……我。Riddle，我可以和你谈谈吗？只是聊聊天。只有我们两个。”

在霜沉重的寒气中，穿着黑袍的身影举着闪着光芒的木棍来回走动着。

“……仔细搜查！务必确保没有遗漏任何他送给可能同伙的讯息！”KatieBell指挥着队伍在周边仔仔细细地搜查着。

“Luke他们已经押送Lefebvre安全抵达魔法部，法国方面已经接到通知往那边去了。我估计Robards想自己审他，看他一副不想把人还给法国的样子。总之，等给人关进了阿兹卡班，就不是咱的问题了。”Ron走过来，拍着好友的肩，快活地说道。

那个披着黑色厚斗篷正仔细查看着什么的身影终于抬起头来，绿色的眼睛对上了好友的：“Lefebvre留下的东西没有透露出和地下个人或组织的任何联系，恐怕下次再有什么罪犯逃得无影无踪，我们不会有这样的好运。”

“好啦！我们这不是抓住了吗？这难道不能证明我们的情报网络是切实有效的？你也别想太多啦！好好回家睡一觉吧，明天还有各种报告等着咱们呢！”

叹了口气，四处确认了一下各人的工作情况，Harry终于下达指令宣布收工。

脱下显眼的斗篷搭在胳膊上，掏出钥匙准备开门，寒风吹过身体，在皮肤上激起了某种莫名的渴望。

Harry压制住突然涌起的战栗。

那次会面的三天后，他接到了Niles初步的报告，带着Luke开始了盯梢的工作。或许是假期将近，这两日的盯梢他的耐性几乎要压不住躁动。每天晚上，他都在固定的地点、不同的时间看见Lefebvre进入和离开。他不知道自己心里是什么感觉，理智更倾向于他什么感觉都没有。他知道那个人现在在做着什么样的事情，而Lefebvre不过和曾经的他一样，付出了金钱，购买了一项服务，仅此而已。

今晚的抓捕，他原本打算在Lefebvre出现在视线的那一刻进行抓捕，但Luke提出，那时的Lefebvre警惕性太高，太容易被他察觉和逃脱，之后再想要抓到他就不那么容易了。性爱过后的人却相当容易放松警惕。待他出来时进行抓捕才是最为合适的。虽然十分勉强，但Harry还是承认，他有道理。

这不代表他喜欢这个决定。

他气恼于这不喜欢带给他的气恼。

现在……

现在在寒风的刺激下，他的皮肤想念着一个人的手指拂过的感觉，渴望着另一个人靠近时熟悉的体温……柔软的皮肤与自己相亲的幻觉令他害臊、恼恨又近乎疯狂。

不知道Lefebvre离开之后，还有什么人……

这个念头在涌上的一瞬被他甩甩头淹没进了脑海的深处。

他打开门上楼。

直接照搬了Riddle庄园的装潢，这间以白色为基调的房间简洁又不失精美，拉上的白色绣花纱帘遮掩了窗景的虚假。壁炉火光的映照下，看起来分外柔软的四柱大床上，Herbert将Riddle揽在怀中，在他的耳边轻声絮语。

“……12岁的这次经历成了我一生的阴影。从此之后我不敢再表现出我对其他男孩们的喜爱，我甚至不敢接触任何人。每当接近他人时，死亡的血腥和残忍的拒绝都会出现在噩梦中反复折磨我……直到我成年。”Herbert的声音颤抖着，他将脸埋进Riddle的发间，丝毫没有注意到对方如隔千里的双眼。

“感谢Merlin让我遇见了你。你就像是光，指引我走出过去的阴影……又像是火，点燃了我以为早已埋葬的欲求……只要你想，我可以付出一切！Riddle，我……你能明白吗？”Herbert小心翼翼地问道。

感觉到Riddle更加贴近自己，Herbert异常欣喜地抱紧了他。

睁开毫无睡意的双眼，看着在自己身侧熟睡的男人，Riddle似乎是在思考着什么，又或者只是单纯的停顿，而后，他将自己从对方的手臂中解开。在门口停顿，压下一阵莫名涌上心头的恼恨，拳头攥紧又松开，停留半晌，最终离开了房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是很短的一章。还写得这么烂。对不起。  
> 老实说我写这段就是为了Bonnie & Clyde这句话。啊啊啊啊啊！我真是太喜欢这部电影了！！！


	19. Chapter 19

他被困在一片苍白之中。

看不清前路，也无所谓退路。

深铅色的天空下，狂风携裹着看似羽毛般轻飘却刺人得紧的雪花将他团团包围，推着他动弹不得，鼓得他的眼睛里全是离乱驳杂的白。

他拔出深陷在雪中的左脚，顶着前方压顶的阻力，终于又往前前进了一尺。

盲目地重复着拔出脚、扎进雪里、拔出另一只脚、扎进雪里这样单调的动作，他漫无目的地在未知的迷境中缓慢地挪动着。

风和雪像是冰冷的刀子在脸上划过，留下一片鲜艳的绯红，在两颊麻木、四肢丧失知觉的时刻，眼前蓦地出现了一星暖光。

情绪从他的身体内延伸向无限的空间——就好像每一处都被他赋予了某种情绪，而这情绪也深埋在每一个事物中呼应着他。没有理智，没有逻辑，答案就直接浮现在了脑海中——他需要到那个地方去。

意图伴随着脚步迈出，下一秒便云销雪霁、疾风立止，夜空透亮清澈，遮蔽双眼的乱流尘埃一般骤然落下，方才遥远的暖光蓦然间近在眼前。透明的花窗透出室内暖色的装潢与炉火。而在那炉火边的地毯上……

又是转瞬之间，他回到了蹲守Lefebvre时的屋顶，透过那个原本根本就不存在于那里的窗户，依着俯视的角度，室内的景象一览无余。

在那个肥胖、耸动着的巨大身影之下，Riddle黑色微长的头发铺散在血红色的印花地毯上，他修长的手臂搭在那男人的肩上，蛛腿似的细长手指陷在男人背部的肥肉里。景象的光芒仿佛在一瞬被花窗打碎似的，不同角度的景象映在不同角度的玻璃花上，不加掩饰地刺进他的眼中：男人起伏的背影、炉火投下的阴影、Riddle张开在两侧的双腿、他的手、他的双臂、他被攥住盖在阴影中的腰、他的发、他的脸——泛着潮红的脸颊，还有他微张的嘴唇——在另一碎玻璃中，他甚至能看到Riddle颤抖着的睫毛，他所熟悉的、Riddle特别舒适时的反应，他甚至可以想象双唇间发出的声响——不是Riddle故意激怒他时那做作的呻吟，而是他自然而惯常的那种不自禁逸出的、克制而醇浓的低吟。然后那声音便如麻花钻头一般顺着他的耳朵钻进他的脑颅。他甚至可以看见肥胖男人在Riddle身上耸动时，那肥油满缀的屁股是怎样层层抖动的，而Riddle的背部则随着他的动作一下一下在地毯上磨出艳红的色彩……

他忍不住捂住自己的嘴止住呕吐的冲动。他反胃，他恶心，恶心到恨不得把自己从眼睛到大脑都清洗一遍，但同时——同时他又挪不开视线，被魇住了一般，热流不受控制地往下腹涌去。

Riddle对比之下细瘦的手臂在硕大的身躯上移动时那对比出的虚假的无力，他又长又直的腿随着快感颤抖的方式，他因快感和起伏的身体而弓起的脖颈的曲线……然后——黏着的视线直直地对上了Riddle转过来的红瞳，带着了然和讥嘲，就连灵魂都被穿透地锐利。

视线中就只剩下了红色的瞳和嘲讽的嘴角。耳边回响着时而同样讥讽、时而冰冷、时而嘲笑、时而温柔、时而情动、时而低沉的呼唤——

“Harry，Harry，你这个愚蠢的男孩……Harry……Harry……”

那张脸在没注意到的时候发生变化，在扭曲与混沌之后，他又一次看到了Voldemort的那张蛇脸，冰冷、疏远而面无表情。呼唤依旧回荡着。随后他看见Voldemort的嘴角弯起。“Avada Kedavra”如同玻璃上的雾气似，模糊与混沌地飘散，留下整个世界在绿光之中炸开——

Harry猛然从床上弹坐起来，先前挂在鼻梁上睡歪了的眼镜直接飞了出去。

他喘着粗气，迟缓地环顾着房间的四周，感官、认知与记忆伴随着他的动作缓缓地回归他的大脑。床头的灯还亮着，他昏睡过去前正在整理的案卷桌上、床上、地上散得到处都是，睡前拿在手上的更是和地上的混成了一堆。

他狠狠地搓了搓自己的脸，把脸埋在手里，呼出了叹息一般的绵长呼吸。

就这么静坐了半晌，他转头看向窗外。尽管失去了眼镜的双眼一片模糊，但还是可以大概地看见远方的地平线露出的微光。不用咒语看时间他也知道，上班之前的时间不够回笼了。

他认命地推开被子，踩在了冰凉的地板上，晃到了眼镜落地的位置，低下身，伸出手……

“怎么还不放假啊……”咕哝。

“想翘班……想回家……想放假……我要死了”抱怨。

“我古灵阁的亲戚20号就休了，现在都到埃及了，居然还特么好意思给我寄照片！”愤愤。

“听说他们部长办公室的人假期还要加班呢……”窃窃私语。

“我表姐的叔叔的外祖母的外甥说，节后怕是要搞大事情……”流言。

“不是吧……又特么要加班了。那帮人烦不烦啊！一天到晚搞事情！……了不起啊！”怨怼，却在某些字眼的时候小心翼翼地避讳掉。

一路走到自己的工位上，Harry的耳边飘着的便是这样的嘈杂话语。

刚坐下来，还来不及掏出昨晚连夜处理的文件，就看见Luke拖着疲惫的步伐，把自己摔进了他隔着一条走道的工位里。

“怎么样？”Harry问道。

“还行吧……虽然关于他怎么躲起来的一点都没招，但关于他在法国使用黑魔法、盗取黑魔法典籍、故意伤害和故意杀人，他都供认不讳，甚至沾沾自喜，好像造下了什么了不起的伟业似的。”Luke的最后一句是从牙缝里头吹出来的。

“像这种人，就是有病！关起来算是造福大众了！”Katie Bell突然出现，接了一句。她的眼睛下头也挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，脸色苍白得可怕。

“辛苦你们了。”

“没事没事！反正我们等会儿就可以回去睡觉了。Robards说了，咱们组对外放到元旦后，用放假拖法国那边的时间。平安夜他、Richter和Kingsley要一起加班审Lefebvre，想办法套出其他地下情报网的信息，看能不能顺着找出当时刺杀的家伙。25号开始由你组织，抢在前面把整个案情对清楚，但是要悄悄的、人少一点，不能让法国那边注意到。等会儿估计他会单独找你。”Katie摆摆手说。

“就是这样。”Luke点点头，然后克制不住，打了个不起眼的哈欠。

Harry忍不住微笑：“你们还是早点回去休息吧，剩下的交给我。25号前我把班排出来，猫头鹰你们。”

Luke皱了皱眉，把一打羊皮纸递到了Harry手中：“这些是昨晚的审讯记录和逮捕行动报告，人在二号拘留室，Robards应该还在那，Carrie刚刚接了Peebles的班，负责今天白天的看守。”

Katie打着哈欠，爽快地告了别，Luke却要走不走地犹豫了一会儿，最后转过身，握住Harry的手，眼睛里面闪烁着奇异的光，郑重地说：“Harry，你的脸色看起来很差。你也应该注意休息，不要太勉强自己。多给自己一点假期也不要紧，我愿意在节假日期间连续值班！要知道，你的安危对于很多人都很重要……”然后还不等Harry说谢谢，就消失在了门外。

Harry疑惑地揉了揉头发，就看见Hermione风尘仆仆地出现在了办公室门口，雷厉风行地冲他一指就头也不回地走了。Harry也只有匆忙地跟上。

走进Hermione的办公室，就发现一个看上去同样疲惫得蓬头垢面的Ron坐在办公桌前。

还不等Harry找个位置坐下，Hermione就猛地转过身，双手“啪”地拍在桌子上：

“Ron，Harry，我们不能再这样下去了！”

“哈？”

“嗯？”

两个迟缓的反应。

Hermione不满意地皱起眉头，不想搭理他们的架势继续说：“法案的颁布让目前资助魔法部的几个主要财团非常不满——可以想象，毕竟是Malfoy之流垮下去了他们才有的出头的机会。但这样下去不是办法。昨天是Malfoy，今天是他们，谁知道明天又是谁想要来左右魔法部。我们的阻力太大了，即便我们可以暂时排除万难，让法案在1月1日顺利生效，之后又该怎么办呢？魔法部需要有不牵涉利益关系、属于自己的收入了。”

“你是说税……”Harry恍然大悟。

“没错，就是税收！”Hermione不等他说完就径直接了下去，“魔法部也好，Hogwarts也好——你们有没有想过，Hogwarts不收学费，是怎么维持那么大一个城堡的运营的？当初Malfoy可以那么轻易地把Dumbledore赶出学校，就是因为学校自身完全没有决策的权力，没有经济基础！校董会本不应对学校办学有如此大的决策权！”

Hermione歇了一口气，接着转换了一个话题：“更何况，如果要改革并设立税收系统的话，就需要清算魔法界的人口，把所有人都纳入户籍之中，了解他们的工作和收入状况……”

“这样就可以顺便解决地下网的问题了！”Ron如梦初醒，激动地说道。

“正是如此！”Hermione同样激动地回应着，眼睛里闪闪发光。

Harry的心情也不禁随之激动了起来，对未来的期待化作嘴角微微的弧度，让他原本颓丧的气场顿时变得昂然起来：“这真是个好主意，Hermione。”

Hermione因激动而张大的眼睛对上他，志在必得的笑容让她整个人都仿佛化作了光源。接着，她的笑容弧度缩小为一个保守的微笑：“当然，这目前只是我的一个想法而已。我还有很多研究要做。魔法界从没有过税收制度和户籍制度，有很多东西需要向麻瓜体系借鉴……”

“我们相信你肯定没问题的。”Ron理所当然地说。

Hermione忍不住笑出声，然后又稍稍严肃下来：“我打算大家都去家里过节的时候跟Arthur还有Kingsley说这件事情。”

“他们肯定也会赞成你的想法的。”Harry同样坚定地安定道。

Hermione抿着嘴，笑着点了点头，闪光的眼睛显示出，她的脑海里必然已经飘过了无数个计划和长长的待做事项，并已经迫不及待地想要开始了。

“这段时间谢谢你的照顾，Draco……”

“Draco……”

“Draco。”

“Draco！”

托着脸出神的少年被喊声惊得浑身一颤，怒气冲冲地面向扰他安宁的声源，下一秒就被一堆织物砸了一脸。没好气地把衣服裤子床单什么的扒向一边，刚恢复视线就看见Theodore神色无聊地看着他：“我叫你不下5次了。”

“哦！”还不及Draco想出什么嘲讽的话回敬回去，Theodore就全无所谓地晃出了房门。

一肚子火气没处发，Draco愤愤了一阵，倒也确实没有真的那么生气。他只是有点慌而已。

揉了揉眼睛，收捡起方才被自己扒得乱七八糟的衣物，他知道自己最近确实经常走神。

那天Harry走后，他就忍不住想起Harry跟他说过的话，忍不住想起Harry直呼他名字时的声音，然后某种隐秘的喜悦就如同喷嚏一般难以控制地冲上来。

虽然知道Harry和Riddle之间不管有什么还是没什么，都不意味着会有他的机会。虽然清楚Harry既然已经这么久没来，那很有可能是不会再来，更不会是为了他。但……

近乎希望的情绪依旧时不时地萦绕在他的心头，徘徊不去。就好像他和Harry之间真的可以拥有友好，甚至比友好更进一步的关系……

叹了口气，挥挥魔杖，整理好洗好的衣物，Draco又一次整了整自己的仪容，走下了楼。今天是圣诞节前的最后一天，和家人一起度过平安夜的女票客们很可能会选择今天作为最后放肆的机会。

走下楼，还不到大厅就看见Archana那群人又围在了楼梯下，不知道在聊着什么——八成还是关于离开女支馆的事情。

看见Draco，他们礼貌地打了个招呼，随即又转过头去继续他们的讨论了。Draco也没在意，径直走进了大厅。

刚进大厅，就看见Riddle一个人坐在那里，身边常在的几个家伙一个都没有围在跟前，面前的早餐一分没动，今晨刚从他那要的一瓶寒冰伏特加倒是只剩下了小半瓶。他则晃荡着一只插着柠檬的方底圆口岩石杯，球状的冰岩正随着他手腕无意识的动作在杯子里打着转。

他也在走神……

尽管知道自己着实不应该招惹Riddle，尤其是提起任何可能让他不高兴的话题，Draco还是忍不住凑到跟前，坐在了他对面。

“呃，那个……”

Riddle连眼都没抬，但空气中轻微的变化还是让Draco知道，他在听。

“那天Harry说不会回来了——我是说，Harry好久都没来了呢。不是——我是指……”似乎意识到自己语无伦次，注定无法说好开场词，Draco叹了口气，又深吸一口，转而说，“你和Harry……你们之间有什么吗？你们是吵架了吗？还是分……”果然他还是没有勇气说出最后一个词。然后像是突然想起了什么样的，他补充：“倒不是说我有兴趣打探什么的！我对你们的事情一点兴趣都没有！只是想确认一下之后会不会再看见他那张讨厌的狮院脸……”却在看见Riddle的脸色似乎越来越黑之后，声音越缩越小，直到宛若蚊吟。

Draco小心翼翼地注视着Riddle的神情，双肩紧绷、右手攥紧，一颗心悬至嗓子眼，丝毫不敢催促却分外希望那刀迅速落下地等待着。

好一会儿，那阴沉的脸色却在一瞬之后蓦地消失了，化作一串爽朗的轻笑，转向他时，Riddle笑容显得诡异——他的面容似乎是轻松的笑意，眼中闪烁的光与扭曲、僵硬的唇线却透出无限的隐秘，转头看向他：“你在说什么呢？”讥嘲的口吻。“我和Potter没有任何你想的那种关系。是·你·误·会·了。”沉声陈述和澄清，垂眼，手继续晃动着酒杯，饮了一口，随意得仿佛是说白了今日的天气。

“那天吵架的事呢？你们怎么突然就……”尽管本能叫嚣着停止，但Draco迫切的好奇还是促动着他像个狮子一样，想要获得令自己可以做出一个选择的答案。

“我该走了，日安。”仿佛没听见Draco的话，Riddle微笑着礼貌地点了点头，起身离开。

Draco觉得诧异，觉得他借口糟糕、态度虚假，却在追着他的身影回头时看见了确实正等在门口的Herbert。

看着Riddle轻快走向他的身影，Draco忍不住深深地皱起了眉头。两人消失在了大厅门外。

Draco摇摇头甩掉眉头，转了回来。

变出一只酒杯，也给自己倒了一点伏特加。口感如极北寒冰的酒液顺着喉管烫出一路火焰，也烫得他心口名为希望的火种蹭蹭燎起。

明知道他不应该怀有期待，明知道Riddle的反应必然暗示着太多他所不知晓的隐秘，他还是难以克制地因着那虚假话语的字面之意，久违地复生出了那被他压抑已久的渴望……

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

冷风顺着酒吧敞开的玻璃门直往领子里灌。突如其来的寒意刺得人浑身一激灵。被，这激灵打上来的，还有在内心深处躁动不安的，仿佛某种重要的东西缺失了、近在咫尺，却怎么也触不可及，永远在一寸之外，不想命名，不可命名——

和好友告别，Harry点燃一支烟压下心中的焦躁。

就连这该死的气味……


	20. 无人看 退圈 放大纲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER直接搬过来的，存档：  
> 原AN：  
> 研究证明剧透并不会影响受众的体验。就，放出来让大家看看这些nbcs的垃圾本来都是什么样子的。至于更不更，弃不弃坑，删不删文，再说吧。至于这么做的原因，麻烦看Collect My Way Back to Life最新更的后言。

事件大纲：

luke与找茬人的争吵

遇上Arthur，罪恶感

去weasley家吃饭（不知道他们的近况[Fleur又怀孕了，Percy和Audrey谈恋爱带来见家长，Ginny遇上麻烦但选择缄口不提，Hermione和主流报社谈话，George和Angelina但他不是很想谈这件事情毕竟Fred原来也喜欢她]，不得不欺骗他们他需要一点自己的时间，他们的理解让他更为愧疚，提到凤凰社和过去的时光，提到Teddy，庆贺Voldemort的死亡）

Victoire Weasley (b. 2 May, 2000)

Dominique Weasley (b. 2000s)

晚上还是去了，为了宣泄自己的罪恶感按在墙上艹

（11月15-16号）riggs落网自爆（意外还是故意？反正最后报道都会写成食死徒故意）

阅读小报 揭露黑白魔法划分的伪善，背后的恐惧，黑魔法不过是代价比较大的魔法而已，除草魔法之前也是黑魔法，魔法本身并没有什么，不过是为了把人全都驯养成羊自私的自保，为什么厌恶死咒

借故开除

（11月17日）harry去找部长理论，遇上Rita的抱怨 ，为了活命宁可被告发也不要被一直攥着把柄

kingsley表示他只能在少数人和更多人里面做出选择，尤其是所有材料这么实，harry本想反驳但看出来他的无奈和恳求

Luke叫来了Niles

luke主动来找过riddle告诫他harry的名誉问题

（11月20日）被luke介绍来，本身也认识很多人比方说那个印度妹子（要不要让印度妹子成为地下组织发起人？就算我不能选择家庭对我做了什么，但我可以选择对自己的命运做些什么，和pansy来个百合吧，不然不能接受pansy和Draco关系那么好却没成，告诉pansy要为自己而活），依旧笑，新的客源——黒巫师，提出做harry的线人

（11月21日）日本人（Hirohisa Kubo久保裕久）是逃家的，为了某人出于忠义进来的 ，某天riddle接客的时候让他先招待harry，但其实他是去灭口的（提到一条妹子没有回家而是不知道去了哪里，他的忠义对象）

（11月23日，用了一天时间比对调查麻瓜死法的人，拜托Niles帮忙打听）知道了灭口之后粗暴地伤害他，但被纵容，因为自己越愤怒越伤害对方越从容就越感觉自己输了，开始厌恶这种和他在一起的感觉，厌恶他的习惯，厌恶他的做作，厌恶他的故弄玄虚实则可能很空虚，厌恶他的残忍和说不通话，连身体也无法带来那么大的快感了。意识到自己并不明白自己为什么来，从来就没想明白过，他没有威胁自己根本没有理由来，完全没有为了他而放弃生活的必要，但却还是准时来报到

（11月30日）Rita也接受其他报纸的采访爆出了魔法部的言论控制，什么是zzzq与什么是zzbzq开始打起了架，魔法部对《预言家日报》失控

（12月1日）Ginny雨夜（记住，同年有一次世界杯。维护被认为是纯血关系户的Valmai Morgan，尽管她第一赛就拿了10个球。霍利黑德哈比队Holyhead Harpies，队长Gwenog Jones，一个对队员保护欲很强的人，自我为中心，鼻涕虫俱乐部和Hermione认识，混血或纯血。本质其实是原创角色替补追求手Gillian Davies联合正式队员Greta Rees想要把对方挤下来联合其他替补和嫉妒她超高战绩的人对其进行压迫而已，经理人Artemia Green为了平衡队里只有暂时对Valmai进行停职。同时Ginny作为正式队员，同时又是英雄就只能被冷暴力对待了[篡改Ginny战绩和训练成绩，刻意忽略她的存在，开会、训练不通知她导致她每次都迟到甚至缺席，嘲笑、故意怼Ginny提出的战术，最后提出的却还是她一开始的想法，分给她不属于她的工作让她加班，把自己的过失推到Ginny头上，翻她的桌子，把Wilda的失踪推在她头上]）意识到她爱的依旧只是作为英雄的他，如果他不是英雄，如果他暴露了他的脆弱和退缩暴露了他的黑暗，如果他不想被当做英雄——其实她也没有那么差，但当你想看到缺陷的时候，你的眼里就只剩下缺陷和你需要的借口了

（12月2日）找人理论，Hermione和Ron介入，逮捕这两人，Hermione做出决定

（4号左右？）醒来，顿悟，明明不来就好了[不仅是之前的厌恶、倦怠，还有罪恶感，不来还不会有人因此而死]。（这天给了他结果，其实早就开始了）意识到Ginny对Harry的纠缠不休，开始重新调查她【前男友Michael Corner，拉文克劳，毕业后未知，5年级末被甩还被叫fool和bad loser；前男友Dean Thomas，Later, while Dean was on the run and heard news about Ginny, Harry noted that Dean was concerned for her welfare】

（12月4号公布）骂战开始，精英派开始具备雏形，（告诉Hermione那些信的事情，Hermione说她会去调查的）见到curfield，暗示他认识Riddle；看见极端派某些之前认识的好友在一起谈话；

（5日开始）妓馆内开始产生分歧，争论（一部分认为能够这样就很好了，另一部分人认为这下有机会翻盘了，应该抓准时机）【通过Harry和Niles的碰头展现一部分】

pansy的百合线（走出draco影响的阶段）

（9日）HP见niles，hp的不到场被翻译成不赞成，susan的离职被渲染，联名要求释放麦克拉根，hp打算接受采访，niles问他是不是不打算来了

Riddle秘密在傲罗前见Felix，透露部分身份，打听到Dantes的消息，次日接到Dantes

Nagini在场

笑料店的支持方式，似乎又活过来了的魔法界

（14日）

遇见Julien

关于hp的事情双方争执不下，也有人提出HP是被操纵的，最后竟完全没有人管救世主了，重点反而被导向了他和ginny是否符合的八卦上

（17日）从Niles那里知道Julien是LV目前的常客，HP为了不让妓馆进入视线，而且也竭力避开见到Riddle，提出让Niles观察他每次离开后的行踪、常用路线等

（12月22号）

抓捕Julien，Julien那天晚上开玩笑似地提出私奔，并说出自己为什么会选择Riddle（从他身上感觉到了和自己一样不愿意甘愿自己既定地位、命运的欲望，感觉到了他是和自己一样危险的角色），Bonnie & Clyde

孤单的夜晚，想念他的触感

herbert讲过去（停留在青少年试爱时期，被同性们抛弃的阴影），那天没做，只是拥抱（23日放假前）Hermione提出要拟改革——尤其是因为法案让财团（取代了Malfoy之流的“暴发户”和从极端言论中获利的纯血家族）很不满意，逃犯与户籍制度，税收与霍格沃茨财政

（23左右）draco开始对harry抱有希望，戳中lv伤口，pansy和印度妹子的线，离开妓院的线

（圣诞假期开始）一直想着他在干嘛，是不是和谁在睡觉，他遇上会想什么说什么

（12月24日）印度妹子带着Avery离开，男孩因为对harry有线人承诺所以没走但还是跟着一起搞运动，pansy纠结是否离开

herbert想带他离开（意识到他对有一个可以依赖的人的想法并不排斥，害怕），送他一枚戒指，残忍地告诉他只是幻觉而已（很多人都会回到他们伴侣身边没有人会拿婊子当妻子），最后一次做，占有他你就是我的，告别

Dantes送TR礼物，是什么还没想好

（摩挲自己的戒指）意识到自己错了（虽然不代表会改）：觉得自己完全拥有了他，觉得自己有几乎成为塑造他的那个人，错——过分在意HP，过分执着于他的反应，从从前开始就过分执着于这个人，错——非但没有拥有他，他还被反将一军，被他过分影响了，害怕——想回到没有HP和预言时候的自己

Tom下楼的时候看见Theo他们在调笑Draco给Hp准备礼物

（12月25日左右）HP梦见TR，温馨的春梦。宣扬自己在妻子那里没有获得的男性雄风，宣泄自己在工作上被人压制的憋屈 （通过他打探harry的动向，2队的人，也是从他的口中，Taylor知道了TR的滋味好）

Draco送hp礼物，金袖口，并告诉他有人走的事情

只是为了试试男人的滋味的 ，嘴巴上说是照顾他们关怀他们的精英派，其实就是来找刺激的，说不做最后还是做了（同时根据他们的炫耀揭露这一派的极端）[其中有在阿兹卡班工作的]

12月26日 忍不住问Julien关于TR的事情，发现TR根本没有警告过他。Julien故意激怒他，说TR跟自己约定了终身，要一起私奔。Luke对TR不满，为31号找他兴师问罪做铺垫

（12月31日）Harry倦怠期时luke来点过riddle （对harry病态的崇拜以至于艹riddle，因为临近假期，一开始luke并不知道harry不去光顾他了，一开始以为HP是忙着Julien的事情Julien才不去，并不知道Julien的妓就是TR，以为HP心情不好是因为TR背着他接客，觉得他没有做好他飞机杯的本分，然后他意识到HP心不在焉可能和不见TR有关系，心情极端糟糕，嫉妒、迷惑、憎恶，觉得TR对HP是个阻碍和拖累，觉得他需要认清自己的位置。威胁[曝光关系，全部推到riddle勾引，破坏妓馆，表示不care，并指出他临时想的威胁，连方向都没找准，真以为自己会被吓到吗，指出不care你却没有直接拒绝我，你还是在考虑，你已经输了]，虐待式性爱，拽他头发。之后luke也去光顾，抱着某种竞争心，之后挑衅他HP连线人都不找他，他什么用都没有，但他也对riddle有所沉迷所以有所好感，喜欢在做的时候跟他讲harry工作的事情，并用ginny[hp那之后经常接送ginny上下班]刺激他让他意识到自己的地位）【要不就生日那天？来虐一虐】

（12月31日坦白）harry还没想好怎么回去。harry和hermione摊牌（从公布的意外开始[那个人要么非常讨厌你要么非常喜欢你，告诉他他差点陷入的陷阱]，“现在他没有占领魔法部，也没有报纸或是魔法界，却死死地占满了harry的大脑哈哈哈”，提到关于专制的谈话，没有说是谁，Hermione猜是Draco，因为HP在用那个袖口，而且袖口上有花纹，HP惊讶得矢口否认，Hermione指出HP学生时代就对Draco有某种执着）

（1月1日清晨）捡到的小孩取名 未来Mirai？自由Miyu？希望Kibo？幸Yuki？姓什么？Riddle？Potter？Gaunt？Peverell？

剪头发（这其实很矛盾，他一边要摆脱Harry对自己的影响，一边又找了他的替身）

反歧视法案生效，麦克拉根上法庭

反歧视法出台后，大量的人被告上法庭，Hermione工作量大增但仍旧“尽职尽责”地排除冤案，两边不讨好，一边认为她包庇另一边认为她暴政

（1月19日）【niles泄露？顺便打听riddle的境况】听到Archana Shetty（自由巫师联盟）招兵买马的消息，争论什么样的人应该被吸纳（精英派、食死徒、中立纯血+单纯的受害人，争论她究竟想要什么）luke来（在杀他还是杀人诛心之间选择，但Luke每次都很谨慎，很防备他，绑着他的手，这天晚上本有机会杀Luke但是没抓住，决定转而杀人诛心，在Luke身上种下追踪的符咒），Draco又提到Harry戳到Riddle伤口，口是心非的黑魔王

（1月21日周二）luke意识到riddle和harry都很痛苦，撮合两人，harry飞奔回去，Draco破灭。Draco遇见Astoria

（1月21日早些时候）Arthur他们去帮忙解决一起泄密事件、消除麻瓜记忆，偷偷帮助麻瓜的行动漏出苗头，报纸上的骂战（Harry没有仔细看，以为还是对纯血统和食死徒的批斗）

（1月23日）精英派的大论战开启，罢工示威游行，街头巷尾宣传，报纸上的骂战，逼迫辞职（我们怎么可以让孩子在这些人的教育下、我们怎么可以接受歧视者的服务让这些人掌控世界），一些人被停职或罢免的消息传到Harry耳朵里

（1月27日）极端派游行，声称魔法部和Hermione是在他们没有参与的情况下强行剥夺他们的言论自由，然后被精英派骂走，说他们的极端言论根本就不再言论自由的保护范畴之内，他们没有权利说这样的话语，他们是不道德的，他们是知道自己错的才说自己有zzbzq的权利，陷入混战

（1月31日）Harry发现那些极端言论的小报都消失了

Dedalus Diggle丑闻成为了报纸上唯一的爆炸性新闻

（2月10日）改革意见大会召开，与会主要人员是精英派

（2月11日）公布改革意见，巫师界炸开锅（可以在吃饭的时候听到讨论，Hermione被迫中途离席）

（2月12日）Hermione对家养小精灵的规则被再次搬上台面（在此之前这些法令在底下都没有被按例执行），指出她根本不了解家养小精灵的性质，AI困境在魔法界爆发，麻瓜出身们也出现了支持和不支持的分裂——支持的认为人类制造他们本身就是为了自己的方便的，如果他们无法满足要求，那么创造本身就是失格的；另一部分认为即使是人类的造物也应当被尊重；还有一部分认为人类创造出的东西既然被证明是有知性的，就应该和人类一样被同等对待——和Riddle的讨论中。

（2月13日）原本以为只是去里斯本处理一起泄密事件（听说某个团队来到了里斯本），，当天中午就听说事态急转直下，不只是泄密，还有巫师被绑架了

一群人道主义精英巫师自发地前往食死徒曾经的袭击地进行由于Voldemort当政所以并未处理的剩余灾害，并为麻瓜进行诸如治疗、房屋修复、田地生长一类的义务服务，被当地的IRA看见，并认为研究这些人可以帮助他们成功独立，这些巫师中计[催眠药物、夜视仪、麻醉弹、电击枪等]被抓，

（2月13日傍晚）英政府一方面与巫师界联系，提出如果他们拥有了你们的人我们也要你们进行协助，双方争执不下

（2月13日9时左右）傲罗确认巫师位置（搜寻魔法被电磁场干扰）

（2月14日凌晨）同时前去救援的傲罗队还没能进入场地范围，就发生了MI5与MI6为解除忧患而进行的无差别爆炸清除

（2月14日早晨）准备和同事一起坐魔法部包的公共汽车回伦敦（魔法部需要一点时间整理对外的说辞，所以想让他们慢点回）的Harry在里斯本遇见刚刚工作、出差中的Dudley，Dudley为他请假，两人一起喝了一杯，Dudley被在逃的IRA成员注意到

（2月14日中午）Harry钻进Riddle的被子；实际情况被Rita提前爆出，魔法界大论战开打，魔法部会议上的争吵（极端麻瓜：身为巫师界凭什么不为不列颠麻瓜政府服务，你不合作他们炸人当然没问题了）（极端派和精英派：暴露了我们不如麻瓜，应当向他们学习）（商人：模仿麻瓜的改革让自己经济大大受损，要是继续模仿他们那还了得）（隐藏的纯血派：巫师的传统都不值一提吗）

（2月14晚）在餐厅里吃饭，发现老板拒绝麻瓜亲戚的进来用餐，同桌的好友因为政见不合而大打出手，混乱

（2月15日）麻瓜报纸上开始出现巫师的消息【Joan猜到Riddle的想法，推波助澜把收集到的证据送到了麻瓜报社】，并公然向麻瓜政府投诚，被魔法部多个部门及时阻止。传出Luke不愿意和麻瓜出身Harvey Taylor合作而差点暴露行踪、导致时间被拖延的流言（实际上是因为那个此人讽刺被抓的人，认为他们活该两个人才争执起来）

（2月19日）大量麻瓜用品进入魔法部，严重干扰了魔法信息的传送。一部分家养小精灵为了获得权益而支持麻瓜化运动，跟随游行。妖精为了拥有魔杖也参与其中，最后演变为打砸抢烧（报复人类、妖精拿回属于自己的财产）的暴力事件。维护治安时，Luke被重伤。审判时传出他私生活混乱，攻击他的是被他粗暴对待过的娼妓，而他本人也曾在过程中表示过对他麻瓜血统的歧视，在这个麻瓜威胁论的时间段大家反而对此表示了理解，luke百口莫辩无言以对

（2月20日）许多报道将这起暴力事件推锅Hermione。和麻瓜政府交涉（要派人保护麻瓜首相吗？四队队长去，Williamson——第五部跟在福吉身边的路人甲，暂代他的位置，随便给他个名字Walten？）。和美国的国际魔法代表交涉，表示保密法案的精神依旧是遵守的。卡座里Riddle提出保密法案本身就是十分愚蠢和西方中心的，它造成了很多麻瓜出身、生活在麻瓜世界混血的悲剧，被废只是早晚的事情。邻桌在宣扬麻瓜威胁论，还不等Harry去阻止，就出现了暴力对待工作人员的麻瓜派

（2月22日）麻瓜的军事基地和很多并不是军事基地的场所（诸如飞机场、私人高尔夫球场等）遭到袭击。Harry加班。再度和麻瓜政府交涉，保证，提出让部分傲罗入主MI5，而MI5也派人到魔法部傲罗办工作，拒绝，指出麻瓜无法适应魔法界的生活。询问Archana Shetty表示联盟里面确实有一部分不受限制的人参与其中，现在联盟的主张依旧十分混乱，他们还在到处招兵买马

（2月25日）无法营业的小商贩大量进入妓院与街巷，一些愤怒的主妇（包括麻瓜和麻瓜出身）组成主妇联盟开始和街巷里面的娼妓对上，并了解到了妓院，开始了种种示威行动，妓院为了针对他们更新防护和隐私保护咒语，暂时停业。

Pansy的毒瘾

（2月28日）伦敦德里的奇迹，全魔法界合力营救Vernon一家（商人集资，麻瓜调出监控，精英派从附近有联络的麻瓜那里获取信息，黑巫师和傲罗两面夹击，LV的那些个助手们），同时原麻瓜政府支持者对麻瓜政府对麻瓜公民表现出的无动于衷失望，麻瓜权威至上派的麻瓜政府中心论失去市场

（3月1日）庆祝行动成功和Ron的生日。Dursley一家和Riddle见面。Harry提出要Riddle的照片，放进挂坠盒中（时不时会放在桌上看）。Ginny怼Riddle，引导Ginny说明她当初和Michael及Dean的关系，杀人诛心正式提上日程。

Archana Shetty（自由巫师联盟）借机提出麻瓜权威至上者是在把巫师的命运交到完全不了解魔法的人手中，是以奴役巫师的力量为前提的，是对巫师的物化，是在灭亡巫师的传统与文化。[niles提前告知harry方面，hermione方提前有所准备，所以dennis的文章可以发得这么快]

（3月2日）Dennis Creevey反驳的文章发出，指责Archana Shetty的文章是在暗示巫师是高麻瓜一等的物种，提出她是食死徒主义，并同时指责所谓“帮助麻瓜”也是在居高临下的看待麻瓜，实则对麻瓜一无所知，正因为如此，他们才会在麻瓜上栽那么大跟头，不是麻瓜的过错，而是他们自己愚蠢的自大，提出巫师和麻瓜应当增进相互了解

Pansy决定去帮助shetty

（3月3日）意识到巫师界不是不能团结，但是必须要遏制当前极端化的趋势，Kingsley和Hermione等多人商议加强对多方极端言论的监控。麻瓜政府意识到魔法界的效率，再度提出合作，并指出魔法可以和麻瓜的物品合在一起。提出和改革一起进行，暂时搁置

（3月17日）有人开始因为过激言论被傲罗办还有侦察队调查，很多闹事者被逮捕和警告，但在人道主义一派上并没有那么严格（如AS的文章被禁，反驳的文章却没有）。队伍里有人借机打压不给自己行方便的人。Luke被约谈警告，并在Harvey借机报复的渲染下被暂时停职

说Hermione是自由扼杀者，新一代暴君的声音再次出现

发现反响没那么好了，当初通过了反歧视法的那些官僚们也开始推锅kingsley和hermione，说他们以英雄身份逼迫自己

Hermione哭泣，不赞同Kingsley严密的监控，但也无法不赞同监控，她害怕自己越来越专制，但也越来越无法信任大众，可如果她不信任许多人都认为自己理性的大众，她又有什么资格信任自己，认为自己是没有影响、没有偏见、超越群体、正确的呢，她也不过只是人类而已

（3月20多号）Ginny为Hermione站台，被Riddle和前男友【Joan——折原的技术】提前计划喂了吐真剂，刻薄本性暴露，同时放消息给媒体，媒体的提问根本不是Ginny所预料的为Hermione洗白，提问：前男友只是用来让Harry注意到自己；是否在分手后依然纠缠Harry；认为赫敏过于强势不懂装懂；哥哥Ron是个loser；是否曾经对长嫂恶语相向；是否看不起自己的队友并对他们讲话也像现在这样“直白”；是否在背后对自己不满的人偷偷使用恶咒，扎卡莱斯史密斯的证词（只因为询问他们5年级的经历就被施恶咒），并由此引出Griffiths的消失要求重启调查；Ginny彻底失去在公众面前的出场权和话语权并陷入抑郁

（3月31日）自由巫师联盟提出，以Millicent Bulstrode、Harper、Vaisey（六年级的追求手）、Urquhart（六年级的魁地奇队长，差点捏碎Harry的手）和Rebecca Avery带头行动，趁平等大会（精英派、纯血统[赫奇帕奇为主的Fawley家、阿拉伯根源的Shafiq家、赫奇帕奇的厄尼与苏格兰的Macmillan家等]、妖精、家养小精灵、狼人、巨人、马人参加）袭击这些人道主义精英并抹黑给极端派以此来为这些人助阵，并挑起这些人之间的矛盾谋求生存空间（被Harry认为是相当自私的行为，吵架）

（4月1日）Harry偷偷告知Hermione他们，并带人阻止了这次行动【但其实同时Niles也有告诉Hermione他们，其实是有点误会Harry在其中的作用的】，又被极端派认为是在自导自演，结合反麻瓜思想兴起的把柄，他们提出这些人是想要复兴食死徒，政治不正确，你们这些想法就是被操纵了，就是在主张食死徒主义，还是趁早闭嘴吧，于是气焰更胜，局势再度导向极端分子一边。同盟几乎崩溃，四散而逃，被迫再次东躲西藏

Hermione依旧在严密地把控极端言论，审判得出了关阿兹卡班一周后释放的结果

（4月2日）大家都没空管Ginny，对她私德的攻击令她十分痛苦并偷偷去酒吧靠酒精度日，Riddle摸透了她的行踪，通过层层传递委托【Joan——孤儿消息传递方式（儿子的建议）孤儿——孤儿——收买】让人把改良过的短效迷情剂/春药/致幻剂加进了Ginny的酒水中（谁让魔法界没有血液检测哈哈哈，最重要的是Ginny会觉得自己是喝多了+精神不好），Joan拿自己当饵，Ginny因为恋童癖强奸未遂被逮捕

（4月3日）Ginny被判阿兹卡班一周，再次引起公众不满，并进一步对她的私德进行攻击。Riddle再次经过层层关系买通了原本就对这份工作安排抱有不满的几位傲罗，让他偷偷在Ginny的饮食里加入有致幻效果的精神类魔药，不给Ginny的房间一丝光，却让她觉得外面能够看见她的一举一动，并让傲罗们时常和隔壁监狱的人还有别的狱卒在Ginny能听到的地方讨论报纸上对她的评价。

当晚Riddle用咒术和魔药欲在梦中咒杀Niles【Niles只能感觉到梦里有人要杀自己但不知道是谁】（虽然之前早就意识到有人向Harry传递信息[Joan看到了]，但这次他彻底惹毛Riddle了，这个玩具已经失控了、一点都不好玩了，因为他给的理由是不喜欢有HP的人在身边盯着自己，所以不被誓言所干扰）被Theodore Nott无意中打断，Nott半猜半被梦中泄露半问到Niles做的事情，提出愿意保守这个秘密但Niles要主动离开这个地方

（4月6日）一篇将魔法界所有过错都推到纯血身上的长文秘密传播（财富和材料，天生的魔法界文化优势，日积月累的魔法用品，血统之罪[近亲的缺陷，故而天生就是有罪的、低劣的]，两任黑魔王，Slytherin的人根本就没有所谓的精明和能力）

Anthony Goldstein全家自杀身亡的消息在报纸上出现[Joan的报仇]

（4月7日）George夫妇和李乔丹重操旧业，再度开始进行地下宣传活动。

（4月9日）阿兹卡班又一次越狱，其实是极端派私下偷偷放出了罪犯【Julien逃出】，许多年轻没什么经验却被分派到这里来的原侦察队学院和傲罗学院受伤，尽管当天越狱情况就被控制了，但人们依旧再次对阿兹卡班当前的运营方式提出了质疑（黑暗依旧逍遥法外，没有了摄魂怪，这些惩罚对于食死徒还有黑巫师们来说根本微不足道，有摄魂怪时他们都能出入阿兹卡班宛若无物，现在的监狱又能起到什么作用？！派出精心培养的侦查队员和傲罗看守监狱，他们原本的理想在所谓的“正确”面前就微不足道了吗？！不痛不痒的惩罚）这里或许可以用Kerr等人和Kingsley吵架伴随着淹没人的吼叫信、信件海洋来表现。【Kinsley认为他的态度不适合接收抓捕逃犯的人物而交给了4组？2组？】与此同时Ginny被接出，发现她已经精神不太正常，送到圣芒戈，但他们很难找到特定的责任人，手头的事情也不给他们机会去弄清楚，只能委托给法律执行队，但法律执行队对weasley家现在的权势早有不满，报纸上看到的Ginny的事情，对她也没有好感，根本只是糊弄着调查，最后给的结论是舆论暴力造成精神失常

同日Julien找到Riddle

（4月14日）一篇指出Hermione意图不轨的长文秘密刊出，广为流传（SPEW妄图用麻瓜思维剥夺巫师正常权利；诬陷她在爆炸事件中故意拖延与麻瓜的交涉[但其实是麻瓜那边故意拖她，最后还是她当机立断不等麻瓜那边结论直接进去]与麻瓜政府有牵连意图颠覆魔法界；诬陷她试图利用改革机制敛财，指出魔法界的魔法部根本不需要那么多的财政支出[其实是无视了像原来的Arthur那样收入极低的群体]，大部分都是自给自足，其实就是想把钱从妖精的银行和巫师的口袋里掏出来塞进自己的口袋里；指出她一方面说平等，一方面又剥夺他人的自由，一方面反极端，一方面自己又支持了精英派的极端言论，就是伪善，不过是不满权力和话语不在自己手中而已，说白了就是精神上的又一个皇帝，扒出她学生时期与Slytherin众人对立的事情，一方面肯定对纯血统的压迫指出之前大家都认为这是英雄行径，一方面又说与她的言行相对，难道不矛盾吗，指出她这么和自己的真实想法对着干做一场戏的目的就是为了把权力揽到自己手里；列举她越过讨论会颁布法令的事情；列举诸多在压迫下的受害事件）

印度妹子再次试图聚集起同盟[niles告知harry，harry心怀愧疚秘密支持，提点一二——将戈德里克谷的破房子和邻居巴希达·巴沙特的房子变相地借给了他们。并听说Riddle对他非常不满，极端生气]

（4月15日）傲罗在外地清除黑巫师（要不就逃走的Julien？他可以促成Luke的“背叛”，同时作为曾经追捕过Julien的队伍，Luke也容易被骗到）却被他们想要保护的平民坑害（认为他们为一个恶的政府工作放任黑巫师，认为他们没有执行正义，根本没有达到惩罚性司法的效果），Luke被人传去了假消息（Harry的字迹）也弄到了那里，遭到了傲罗和平民双方的袭击，两方都认为他是敌人（黑巫师借着他阻止下毒的行动开始进攻，Julien趁机坐上被TR买通的开往北美的麻瓜货船，成功逃走），Luke开始逃亡生活，并被狼人和黑巫师所追杀（他作为傲罗时结下的仇怨；Riddle在底下黑市开出匿名的高额悬赏并刻意在他刚刚歇下一会儿的时候就给这些人中的某一个或某一些随机送去实时定位）

（4月17日）Harry迟到[4.1事件的分歧。伴随很久没来的短暂倦怠期]，发现自己和V仍有精神联系。Riddle被客人（Harvey Taylor）所伤。提到Draco他们的旧伤。告诉Harry变回去的方法。Riddle假死时取回了复活石，在Harry的帮助下使用它见到了自己的母亲。HP工作场合见面时对方却若无其事（《文阴》p9），愤怒的Harry把他揍了一顿，遭到停职调查

（4月初起至4月30日）Hermione成为众矢之的，Kingsley等人竭力保她（受到威胁上下班接送，Harry停职正好帮她，最后干脆住在部里，在魔法部被袭击，McGonagall教授提出暂时住在Hogwarts里面）Harry提出要学习黑魔法

Joan Dantes雇凶刺杀Harvey Taylor【LV没有安排，但可以当做是他知道LV的想法，也可以当做是他自作主张】LV也有不满意，虽然送到跟前亲手杀掉了，但没能让他付出更多代价还是不爽，HP知道后反而表示赞成他的复仇

（5月1日）非kingsley派发现有了夺权的机会，于是渲染Harry是新一代黑魔王动摇基础，Harry原本不在意，但v指出如果Kingsley被迫忙于在严格的审视下自保，他将失去保护Hermione的本钱。马人，并提到Riddle对独角兽的厌恶

（5月4日）Harry等人对学生开讲座，发现没有几个学生是Slytherin的，Hermione受到攻击（先开始是怕得不敢说话），暴动。Ginny穿着圣芒戈的病号服出现及时帮他们脱离了人群

（5月4日）Hermione与Voldemort对话，表明已经看不清楚未来的发展方向了，似乎只剩下了极端，为什么没有不极端的方式呢？如果魔法界不再分裂的话是否就可以不极端地往前走了？一旦一个思想占上风一定会压制其他不同思想，这样是否真的好？最大的根源在于不容忍不同，即便嘴巴上说容忍的人其实也是不容忍的，比方说现在跟你说压迫家养小精灵，说巫师至上，第一反应还是“对错”而非理解，这就是自我为中心的人类本质。从压迫麻瓜到压迫纯血的极端，最后受灾的只有魔法界。最后发现不管怎样，自己作为众矢之的都只能先这样了，同时Hemrione表示她愿意相信人性里面不那么自私的，好的一面，为此她愿意做出这样的牺牲。

Ginny对随意攻击她的社会甚至家人（需要的时候并不能提供自己想要的，极度的孤单，每个人的本质都只有自己）都彻底失望，她知道自己的遭遇绝对是Riddle一手造成的，但她已经不再喜欢Harry甚至有些恨他了，既然他选择了这么一个恶毒的人，那就让他受着吧，一切和她都没有关系了，在当天晚上就彻底离开了英国，离开了魔法界

（5月5日）Hermione认为Kingsley不应当把他们一起做的决策担下来，他们需要一个还拥有权力的人。为了长远的发展，必须把“过错”全部推到她的身上，并自愿走到了大众面前，接受审判，被囚禁。

（5月6日）人道主义一派再度失语，社会改革搁置，非纯血统派的部分恐惧麻瓜者开始进行袭击，极端派再度对人群进行清算。Ron辞职开始加入笑料店，背地里加入了George秘密反极端的宣传活动。

（5月13日）George夫妇和李乔丹也被人调查出来，逃往欧陆继续活动。

（5月21日）Kingsley开启全民民意调查，占大多数的极端派、麻瓜至上派，一致反对人道主义派对纯血派的容忍、自足隐居从商派等不发声的小市民对麻瓜的仇视和忌惮，及Hermione为代表的政府对自己施行的言论打压和独裁，但Kingsley驳回了他们对于惩处这些人的诉求，只提出会推进麻瓜化的改革

愤怒的极端派与至上派袭击商业街和隐居聚集地，再度开始了私刑模式。其他派别自顾不暇纷纷假意倒戈，生产再度停滞。

（5月23日）许多纯血统家被抄家，Kerr带头

（6月1日）主妇联盟出于嫉妒+对Harry的攻击终于揪出了他出入妓院的消息，妓院再次被搬上台面，各种阴谋论开始诞生，尤其是鼓吹harry是下一任魔王的言论，妓院被围攻，Umbridge（揭露她的过去，和她对麻瓜深刻的厌恶），Malfoy夫妇和其他一些父母为了自己孩子的安危拖延时间，一些人牺牲，妓院被烧，所有人搬到了格里莫广场12号【这个时候Riddle已经没什么心思去管Luke了，追杀的人也被新的进展包括一条妹子合流了】

Niles终于亲手杀死Kerr，自己也被咒语击中倒下，生死不明

LV最后一次见Dantes。Dantes失去了照顾他的Malfoy夫妇，仇恨更深，同时也发现自己杀不尽。LV给他两个选择，当做不知道做完，或是放弃。他决定还是走到底，不然他就已经完全没有办法向前了

Draco通过各种线索【父母的态度，他对harry的了解，他对凤凰社的了解，他的态度性格……】彻底确定Riddle身份，为了自己父母的安危和LV大吵一架，指出他其实根本就不在乎巫师的死活，不管是纯血还是泥巴种，他根本就不关心，不然也不会什么时候想撒手就撒手想不管就不管想不负责the one就the one，说白了他只是想把这些从来都没能好好接纳他的、给他容身之处的东西通通毁掉而已，看看hogwarts，嘴巴上说得多好听，该打还不是打得稀烂，他也根本瞧不上纯血统，他眼里只有自己和与他相隔绝的其他全部而已，现在再加上一个harry，对他来说世界怎么燃烧他根本无所谓，人类不过是工具，世界不过是玩具，仅此而已【对也不对哈】

（6月29日）Kingsley在期间被极端派暗杀。Dantes打断了暗杀，嘲笑他的无能，亲手杀死了Kingsley[因为他的无能没能惩罚害死自己父母的人]，在保镖闯入的那一刻自杀

（6月30日）极端派占领魔法部。Niles趁乱杀掉了当初挤兑自己的主犯并在混乱中身亡。Harry辞职。一条爱海带着欧洲的大家族代表加入，不想让巫师的传统付诸东流

（7月1日）Ron在没有告知Harry的情况下劫狱带走了Hermione两人远走高飞（或许去澳大利亚见她的父母？）同日，麻瓜政府入主魔法界，开始魔法界的麻瓜化，同时摄魂怪又被启用，用于追捕和审判纯血统的罪过

（7月2日）国际魔法界提出严正抗议，英国开始锁国

（7月15日）领养的孤儿在一次外出时被谋杀（Luke为保护他们而死，他知道自己被通缉和追杀背后有Riddle在动作，但他就是没有办法不关心这两个人，所以一直在他们附近，死前问出Riddle的身份，Riddle本来想诛心，告诉他他还随时定位随时暴露他的位置，但最后还是决定不这么做了），V差点变回本体，Harry在他变回前及时赶到。Harry彻底地对这些派别伪善的自私失望，成为起义导火索。在这个过程中始终作为被压迫者的纯血派为魔法传统的未来而感到忧虑，同时不满于施加在自己身上的歧视和差别待遇，同盟与妓院这些人决定组织起义（被Harry怂恿）

（7月16日）凤凰社和DA重聚（主Weasley一家、芙蓉等人，Neville，Luna，，还有一些我忘了名字的，Tonks的父母为了孩子决定明哲保身）

（7月17日）Astoria开始显示出不适

（7月20日）始终对纯血派心怀忌惮的小市民派只是给了一个会合作的松散协议

（7月27日）Astoria病重。自己的父母竭力反对，Astoria得了麻瓜变异型流感病情危急，暂时无法联系到Hermione而极端派和麻瓜至上派提出他们可以救，只要Draco临阵倒戈

（7月28日）得到保命和地位许诺的某纯血为极端派通风报信，暴露了凤凰社的人

（7月29日凌晨）凤凰社的一些人被袭击

（7月30日）起义时小市民派为了不成为极端派的攻击目标很多人不敢来，就连纯血也有很多人不敢来，凤凰社的人被软禁，又被发起人Draco临场背叛，攻占魔法部的起义变成一场屠杀，V变回原形和Harry并肩作战，两人皆承认赌约输了（Harry或许有赢面但他已经被这些人彻底恶心到了，不认为他们的世界是更好的），V提出不喜欢死亡，想和HP一起活着，两人彻底告别魔法界

**原作人物：**

Cassius Warrington（学长，魁地奇，乌姆里奇的手下，中招长了疹子的那个）

Adrian Pucey（二年级时的追求手，He isnotable for being one of the few Slytherin Quidditch players who is not shownto commit a foul or otherwise cheat, despite being on the Quidditch team for atleast three years.）

 **Hestia Carrow与Flora Carrow** （双生姐妹，鼻涕虫俱乐部成员，电影版中和其他Slytherin一起被人拿魔杖指着了，最后战顺着地窖逃走了）

**Pansy Parkinson（想要为喜欢的人保持贞洁，因为知道爱情之中的占有欲是容不下其他人的，但是因为Draco他们开始时十分困难，Draco自己就已经足够难迈出那一步了，他们也需要人，于是为了Draco，她甚至在他之前就接起了客，也是这个时候她意识到Draco并不爱自己）**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Theodore Nott**

Tracey Davis（同年但从未提及的女巫）

**Gregory Goyle**

**Marcus Flint** （二年级时的追球手，队长，龅牙）

Felix Rosier（87年毕业的级长，很可能是食死徒Rosier的儿子）

Bridget 1992 - 1993 Duelling Club member

Peter

Rachel

Roy

Graham Montague（被丢进消失柜的倒霉蛋）

Miles Bletchley（学长 守门员）

Millicent Bulstrode

Harper（学弟 替补找球手）

Vaisey（六年级的追求手）

Urquhart（六年级的魁地奇队长，捏了Harry的手）

**Rebecca Avery（姓我自己加的，另一个食死徒和Snape同辈，游戏中的人物，决斗俱乐部排名第九，和hp一起参加过傲罗的初级训练营，最后却因为叔叔是著名的食死徒一直没有通过审核，Rose Tyler型？被逼迫的反抗者）**

**Hirohisa Kubo** **久保裕久（果然是不会日语的人起的么？第三部游戏里的路人，性格民王父子结合体？流浪街头被TR捡回来，为他为什么有资格给akatsuki起名埋伏笔）**

Tristram Bassenthwaite（第三部游戏的路人，名字来源于崔斯坦）

**Tabitha Bainbridge（第三部游戏的路人）**

**Niles Hanley（第三部和第六部游戏里面找Harry决斗的路人，表面上看起来很温顺，其实是个很记仇的黑的）**

**Manami Ichijoh（第三部游戏的路人，本来想翻译成真奈美，不过百科用的是爱和美或海，出于对间宫爱海的感激，翻译成一条爱海）**

Gertrude Meads（第三部游戏的路人）

Sylvia Melville（第三部游戏的路人）

**Mildred Peebles（第三部游戏的路人，女，目前的设定里被安排成了Harry的组员）**

Titus Mitcham（第三部游戏的路人）

Atsushi Takagi（高木敦，第三部游戏路人）

**Archana Shetty（祖上印度，第三部游戏路人妹子，在感情问题上略显偏激的独立女性，叛逆，激进，厌恶家族）**

Spencer Whiddon（第三部游戏路人）

可能的同事：

Padma Patil

Ernest Macmillan——獾院

Michael Corner（和Ginny约会过的鹰院学生）

Terry Boot（鹰院学生）

Talbott Winger——游戏里的鹰院角色，阿尼玛格斯（鹰），很会训练神奇动物

Fay Dunbar——一个和HP童年同院和赫敏同寝室的开朗女孩，但是主剧情基本没有存在感，据说想当傲罗也很优秀

Tamsin Applebee——獾院，我随便塞进来的名字，塞德里克手下的追求手

Dempster Wiggleswade——原著里魔法法律执行司的员工

极端派

Dean Thomas——的不完全“小卒”，立场相同，但是不完全赞成他们的行为，19年后无设定

Cormac McLaggen——同时有为了他家能够在选举中获得票数这个目的

Parvati Patil——LavenderBrown的挚友

Susan Bones——姑妈和曾祖父母都是被食死徒杀掉的，所以不能指望她对这些人说任何好话，但她也不至于去迫害别人，对未来没有设定，私设她继承了姑妈的老路，和赫敏一起工作，颁布法案的过程中她申请调职

Anthony Goldstein——鹰院，DA成员，学生时期曾攻击过攻击harry的draco（虽然我不记得这情节了）

Justin Finch-Fletchley——獾院，DA成员，Ernie和Susan的朋友，麻瓜出身，不知道有没有参加最终战

Eddie Carmichael——鹰院学生，比HP他们高一级，没有太多描述，曾被赫敏没收了所谓健脑药

Dennis Creevey——哥哥Colin最终战被杀，父母麻瓜，比Harry小大概四届，私设后来继承了哥哥的摄影喜好去了报社工作，目前是新人

Alicia Spinnet——风向转了之后才变为极端派的，她不能理解为什么现在反而开始洗白罪人了

Wayne Hopkins——獾院，和HP同年，没有任何后续的描写

Kellah——狮院，赫敏室友，参加保护神奇生物课，HP被摄魂怪袭击后去探望过，没有后续描写（可能麻瓜出身或混血）

Rose Wax——狮院，电影里面出现，有显示她借书超期未还

Ernest Hawkworth——神奇动物游戏里的威森加摩成员

R. Amorim——预言家日报，写过关于96年越狱的报道

M. Carneirus——预言家日报记者，写过关于世界杯袭击的报道

Anna Mirfield——狮院，游戏里出现，用独角兽角粉向HP换了黄油啤酒

Lydia Cooden——狮院，游戏路人

中立派

Hermione

Luna

Padma Patil——和她姐姐都是从小认识Pansy的，她没有那么强烈的仇恨

Hannah Abbot——Sometime before 2014, Hannah married her former classmate and leader of the studentrebellion, Neville Longbottom. She became the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron,replacing Tom, and the couple lived together above the pub. Hannah eventuallygave up being landlady of the Leaky Cauldron and decided to train as a healer.She applied for the job of Matron at Hogwarts.【本篇要让他们谈恋爱吗？】

Elphias Doge——邓布利多的好友

人道极端派

Marietta Edgecombe——告密生，havingcurly, reddish-blonde hair，之后生活没有描述，父母都是魔法部老职员，因为这层关系才找到的工作，但被大家讨厌，过得很差，极端派是为了维护自己身为纯血统，同时也是DA传说中反派的前途

Penelope Clearwater——鹰院，Percy学生时期的女友

Sue Li——和帕德玛同年级的鹰院学生，私设崇尚权威，憎恶无政府状态

Zacharias Smith——最后一战逃了，赫奇帕奇，从原著看，至少自私自利自我中心这点是肯定的，某种程度上说他应该是墙头草，只是风刮到极端这边的时候更符合他的心理期待

Roger Davies——鹰院魁地奇队长，芙蓉的舞伴，曾约过秋，约会的时候在旁边亲嘴的那个

Romilda Vane——给HP下迷情剂的那个，参加了最终战，很可能反过来讨厌上HP

Demelza Robins——HP选出来的追求手，曾被Ron乱发脾气骂哭过，私设有过强的正义感

Helbert Spleen——原著里在报道中出现过的治疗师，教授

Grizel Hurtz——原著里预言家日报情感板块的主持

Betty Braithwaite——采访Rita的预言家日报记者

Andy Smudgley——原著里写过有关古灵阁被盗和小天狼星报道的记者

Brunhilde Stokke——某个神奇动物系列里面的威森加摩成员

Cornelius Fudge——前魔法部部长

Iain Claverdo——狮院，游戏路人

Megan Jones——獾院，和HP童年，没有后续任何的描写

DorisIrlam——獾院，游戏路人

Raashid Hussain——獾院，游戏路人

Matthew Kettletoft——獾院，路人

Benjamin McEwen——獾院，游戏路人

纯血派

Lisa Turpin——鹰院成员，帕德玛室友

Orla Quirke——鹰院，94年入学，无描述

Marcus Belby——巫师世家，鼻涕虫俱乐部，叔叔发明了狼毒药水？

Eleanor Branstone——獾院，94年入学，和Laura室友，没有任何后续的描写

Laura Madley——獾院，94年入学，和Eleanor室友，没有任何后续的描写

Blaise Zabini——私设他妈妈光靠她数个前夫和现在的丈夫就能过得很好，他家没受影响

**原创人物：**

Luke Smith（Luke Skywalker+Doctor）

Montgomery Biggs（已故）

Charles Murray

Herbert Hughes（Humbert Humbert）

Harvey Taylor（麻瓜至上派，丑闻主角）

Colby Kerr（3队队长，来自黑暗地，苏格兰大姓）

Ingmar Richter（4队队长，德国背景，姓氏是法官的意思）

Sammie Proudfoot（原著里Tonks提到过的姓氏，是和她一起负责治安的傲罗，我擅自加了姓，就私设她被提到了办公室吧）

Philip Patel（被LV杀的人，2组组员，一直想找一组的茬，伪装在麻瓜伦敦食物中毒，实为投毒后伪装，11.20被杀）

Noah Davis（被LV杀了的人，因为遇上了Harry打招呼却没被搭理，好奇跟踪。伪装成抢劫杀人，11.5被杀）

Bart Weeds（被LV杀了的人，翻倒巷的流浪汉，目击了HP跟着Riddle进到妓院，抛尸翻倒巷至今没有被人发现，10.14）

Pato Lane（被LV杀了的人，目击LV杀人被灭口的麻瓜，正好是个皮条客，抢劫杀人互杀而死，10.23）

Faruq Hameed（被LV杀了的人，在店里认出了Harry并对身边陪伴的人提到自己对这一信息的打算，嫖资不合抢劫杀人，10.23）

Greg Papadopoulos（被LV杀了的人，被溶尸，因为DNA没登记所以查不出身份，10.31，顾忌父母忌日，这一天HP没来）

Cecilia Papadopoulos（被LV杀了的人，被溶尸，因为DNA没登记所以查不出身份，10.31）

Ella Cho（被LV杀了的人，小报八卦记者，淬了魔药的子弹枪杀抛尸泰晤士河，11.14）

Carrie Kent（Harry组里的前辈妹子）

Shukla Singh（暂时未被使用的名字，纯白，刹帝利）

Rain (reign) Curfield 折原临也的英文变体，情报贩子，掮客，手上掌握有一套秘密通讯系统，之后借给了Riddle

Electrina (Wire) Snyde掮客，隐藏姓氏，帮Riddle做事的其中一环，因为食死徒家人，父母忠诚，被囚阿兹卡班，死在阿兹卡班，独女成孤儿，所以嘴很严，不是因为忠诚，只是因为厌恶

Julien Lefebvre HP他们和法国联合追捕的黑巫师

Mandel Conant父母是食死徒，都已经去世，黑市商人

Felix Rosier 地下雇佣杀手

Joan Dantes两个复仇鬼的名字，当然也是一个复仇鬼了。15岁，父母是食死徒，在战后暴动后被杀死，当时10岁的Joan躲起来，目睹了全程。雇凶刺杀Kinsley试图报仇，此前已经成功刺杀两个路人Glenn Gilde，Ken Dunn。托裕久领走后负责各种跑腿的工作，同时在Riddle的帮助下成功报仇（Dedalus Diggle，Anthony Goldstein一家，Weasley一家，Kingsley，其实也有HP，但他猜到了LV对HP的感情，最后放弃），被Riddle手下后暂住在Lucius那里，因为他们都知道他的身份

**关于死亡的对话（一半）——拉踩严重的那段时间写的，已经想好放在哪了，但终究只是草稿**

  
不要嘲笑我对死亡的恐惧，哈利。它不过是一种普遍的本能。你以为那些麻瓜又为什么如此焦虑又积极地著书立传、留下自己的痕迹、不断地繁衍后代呢？因为他们知道人生短暂，知道自己的存在本身也不过是出生到死亡这样稍纵即逝，他们要延续自己的存在，他们想要永恒。

在公园里随便找一个80岁以上的老头，他们也会给你相似的答案。因为他们已经没有更多延续自己生命的方法了，所以他们只能认命，告诉自己一生已经足够长了，不断克制自己在现世的欲望，然后把自己困在一个有限的范围之内，欺骗和麻痹自己，我已经很满足了，什么时候都可以离开。他们真的不恐惧死亡吗？不，他们只是为了逃避生活在恐惧中的痛楚，限制了自己活下去的欲望而已。

你还可以去这片渣滓地的随便哪个角落里找个瘫在那的人，他也会告诉你他不畏惧死亡。他甚至会欢迎死亡。因为他是个懦夫，没有能力也没有勇气去追求永恒。自己无论如何都无法留下一丝痕迹的认知一旦扎根，自身存在的延续成为了不可能，那么从生到死的过程或长或短自然就没有了意义。

他真的这么说？那我还真是高看他了。你瞧，他之所以不恐惧，不过是相信着另一种永恒罢了。“伟大的冒险”……相信着彼世，就意味着他相信着当人的生命终结于现实世界时，他的存在会在另一个地方延续。生存与死亡的界限被消除，生存与死亡自然就都不再具有意义，同样，自然地，死亡就无所恐惧。可这样盲目的信仰真的值得夸扬吗？他们怕是把死亡想象得太过美好了些。不，死亡就是终结，死亡之后是虚无，当个体的存在被毁灭，哪怕是，像某些信仰中的，融入了所谓更广阔的存在之中，失去了自主意识和意志，难道不也是作为了一个人停止了存在吗？

那还真是有意思。那么换一个角度吧，假如彼世真的存在，假如轮回存在，当一个灵魂进入了轮回，他拥有了完全不同的人生，完全不同的记忆，接受了完全不同的构建，他还是原来那个他吗？原来那个存在岂不是通过自身的消亡供养了另一个完全不同的存在？这样的延续又有什么意义？再假设，轮回的灵魂经历了相近的构建，你真的愿意再经历一遍你人生中所有那些糟糕的事情吗？或是迫使其他人经历？假设轮回不存在，假设死后的世界能够保存自我，充满了死者并不断增加人数的世界，一个没有死亡也就无所谓生存的世界，自然也是一个阻滞的世界。那样的世界，存在其中，不断地重复着时间不再有意义的过程，是否值得？

所以不，恐惧死亡并不是羞耻的事情。相反，你不恐惧死亡反倒值得深思。确实，当我标记你，而你没能死掉的那一刻起，你就已经拥有了某种永恒，你还应当感谢我呢。

是否有人用浪漫化的死亡欺骗了你呢？是否有人诱导你限制了渴望？你就从未思考过这样的问题吗？还是，不过是被人牵着鼻子走的羔羊？

呵，真是理想。但你真的知道死亡是什么吗？光荣的死去，然后被纪念……为了比生命更重要的目标而牺牲……在万众瞩目中身亡……为了自己热爱的事业而死……你们站得太高，头也抬得太高了。但你低下头看清过更普遍的死亡是什么样的吗？在吃饭的时候噎住，在洗澡的时候滑倒，走路的时候踩到了错误的地方，在睡觉的时候停止呼吸，在无所事事的时候突然心口发痛……突然的、愚蠢的、毫无意义的死亡。偶然撞见了不好的东西，被杀掉，腐烂在了没人知道的地方；一两句话的冲突，而后自相残杀……被病痛折磨并对此无能为力，在自己与亲近之人漫长的、不见尽头的痛苦之中一点一点死去……在别人发起的战争中看见身边的人一个一个倒下，对方的人也一个一个倒下，你知道下一个就是你，但你已经不记得自己为什么而战斗，你不再去思考战斗是否真的存在着意义，鲜血、暴力与死亡已经消磨干净了所有的热情，你的追求只剩下了下一口呼吸、再下一口，然后你就死了……你认为牺牲很美吗？你以为所有的牺牲都有意义和结果？多么美好的妄想……你知道有多少变革无疾而终，有多少反抗在人们不知晓的时候就胎死腹中？不会有人记得他们的姓名，甚至连尸体都未必会被人找到，没有人知道他们的追求，甚至没有人知道他们曾经存在过。他们不过是众多异闻、数据中的小小一点，是最终成功之人的垫脚石。这样你还觉得死亡不值得恐惧，死亡一定有意义吗？不要赞美死亡，哈利，对于有死的生物来说，死亡没有任何美丽的地方。

人们恐惧死亡，无法追求永生的人们渴望好死，渴望它能给自己一个美好的延续……但我不相信好死。人的生命过于脆弱，只有现世值得把握，时间太过短暂，无论是知识还是实现、守护理想，需要耗费的时间都过于漫长，但变数是无可控的。我不会把自身的存在寄托于如此捉摸不定的东西。不，我要掌握自己的命运……无论是存在也好，死亡也好，肉体的延续也好，在无限的人类史中延续自身的存在也好，我都不会向死神投降！我的存在掌握在我自己手中。


End file.
